


Hobit aneb Tajný deník nájemného společníka

by Ruwin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - k výpravě k Osamělé hoře nikdy nedošlo, Bilbo jako gigolo z nouze, Johnlock vibrace, M/M, Rom-com, Thorin jako majestátní gigolo, dobrodružství, erotika sexu zbavená, obézní drak, zápletka se inspiruje filmem Deuce Bigalow: Dobrej striptér
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 106,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/pseuds/Ruwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, trpaslík proslulý tím, že za peníze plní lidem jejich nejtajnější postelová přání, se jednoho dne zjeví na Bilbově prahu s prosbou: aby mu pan Pytlík měsíc hlídal luxusní příbytek. Bilbo souhlasí, aniž by tušil, do jakého dobrodružství se vrhá. Když nešťastnou náhodou rozbije Thorinovu oblíbenou cetku, nutně potřebuje peníze na novou. A tak vezme práci za Thorina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Můj dům, můj hrad

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka k faktografii:  
> Děj se odehrává v alternativní realitě, kde se Bilbo na žádnou výpravu s Gandalfem a trpaslíky nevydal. Charaktery jsem se v naprosté většině případů snažila zachovat co nejvěrnější předloze. V popisech míst vycházím někdy z filmu, ale častěji z toho, jak jsem si vše představovala při čtení knihy. U postav se většinou držím jejich filmových podob, i když i v tom se sem tam odchýlím (obzvlášť u Šmaka, kterému jsem se po sáhodlouhých rozvahách rozhodla ponechat 2 nohy, ale jinak bych řekla, že je spíš podobný své knižní verzi). Arcikam je v mé povídce o něco větší, asi jako pštrosí vejce. Nejvíc by možná mnoho z vás mohl mást místopis. Pro zkrácení doby cestování z místa na místo jsem lokace nejdůležitější pro děj přisunula trochu blíž k sobě. Osamělá hora leží kousek od Mlžných hor, naproti nimž se tyčí Temný hvozd. Někde na rozlehlých pláních mezi Osamělou horou a Temným hvozdem můžeme najít Dlouhé jezero a město Dol – ale z Osamělé hory na Dol nevidíme, tak jak je tomu ve filmu a v knize. A Kraj leží na západ od toho všeho, nijak obrovsky daleko, ale zároveň v bezpečné vzdálenosti. Je tu i pár míst (a vedlejších postav), která jsem si úplně vymyslela, ale snad se mi je podařilo zapracovat dost dobře na to, aby nepůsobila rušivě.
> 
> Jakékoli další matoucí úkazy ráda vysvětlím, tak se neostýchejte zeptat!
> 
> Komentujte, podělte se o konstruktivní kritiku a o svoje pocity jakbysmet!
> 
> A jak tak koukám na hodiny, je tak akorát nejvyšší čas vrhnout se po hlavě do dobrodružství! Tak šup, šup! Mě to pobaví a vám to udělá náramně dobře!  
> ***

 

Bilbo necítil nohy.

Vlastně cítil zvláštně vtíravý a ne tak úplně nepříjemný pach, který mu ze všeho nejvíc připomínal slaninu, kterou kuchař nechal na pánvi prskat příliš dlouho.

Namouduši, nožky už se pod ním podlamovaly. Čelo se mu lesklo potem, za nehty měl zbrusu nový nános šedivého prachu a svěžest a dokonalá upravenost jeho svršků uvadala před očima.

Obydlí svobodného mládence, kterého Gandalf jmenoval jako Šmaka Velkolepého (zvláštní příjmení, pomyslel si tehdy Bilbo, ale pak si připomněl to svoje a raději se rozhodl přízviska nebrat přehnaně vážně), bylo mírně řečeno trochu z ruky. Bilbovi trvalo přibližně čtyři hodiny, než se na hřbetě poníka dokodrcal k úpatí Kakaové hory. Věděl, že se ve skutečnosti nejmenuje Kakaová hora, ale k tomuto jménu se uchýlil proto, že místo na mapě, kde se nacházela, si už drahný čas zpátky pobryndal kakaem a nápis nesoucí její pravý název tak učinil dokonale nečitelným. To, že ji našel, byl v podstatě malý zázrak. Vchod do útrob hory objevil docela snadno. Horší už bylo se k obrovské černé zející puklině v úbočí vyškrábat. Cestu si zpříjemňoval láteřením na to, že Gandalfa nenapadlo mu ušetřit námahu a dost možná i vážný úraz a poslat ho na místo pohodlně usazeného mezi křídly obrovského orla z Vrchoviny. Pak si ale uvědomil, že čaroděje to nejspíš napadlo, ale mnohem radši ten nápad nechal vsáknout zpátky do střapaté šedivé hlavy a bavil se pomyšlením na to, jak se hobit doplazí na dostaveníčko s panem Šmakem s rozbitými koleny, potrhaným oblečením a hlasem ochraptělým od samého nadávání.

Ani potom, co se mu podařilo vstoupit do jeskynních útrob hory, neměl chudák pan Pytlík vyhráno. Hrubě proražené chodby, kterými se proháněl ledový vítr a zrádná ozvěna, nebyly stavěné pro bosá hobití chodidla, a zanedlouho každý krok představoval zážitek ne nepodobný tancování ve vosím hnízdě. A co hůř, nebyly v nich žádné ukazatele směru. Žádná cedule, nebo pěkná měkká rohož s nápisem Vítá Vás domov Šmaka Velkolepého!. Vlastně vůbec nic, co by naznačovalo, že v tomhle bludišti někdo přebývá a očekává návštěvu.

Až pak, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se náš hobit chystal obrátit na obrtlíku a zamířit zpět k poníkovi a k domovu, cestou sehnat novou, nepobryndanou mapu, a pak zbytek dne strávit skřípáním zuby nad svým zpečetěným neveselým osudem, ucítil z ústí jednoho tunelu závan horka, a hned nato ho udeřila do nosu ona slaninová vůně. Vzpomněl si na jedinou instrukci, kterou mu Gandalf před cestou dal. „Jděte tam, odkud ucítíte největší teplo." Ze srdce mu spadl kámen velký jako sama hora, rozverně si rukou pročísl upocené kudrnaté prameny vlasů a plný očekávání se vydal po stopě té uzené vůně a suchého teplíčka.

Napřed dumal, jak u pana Šmaka omluví politováníhodný stav svých šatů, ale pak ho napadlo, že dost možná vypadá díky tomu zajímavě, ne-li přímo švihácky a taky trochu nebezpečně, a že muž, který si za domov vyvolil místo jako tohle, si na divokost a drsnost nejspíš dost potrpí, takže nakonec třeba bude se svou zaschlou krví a umouněnou tváří slavit úspěch. A tak rázoval lehkým krokem dál, z příjemného tepla se pozvolna začalo stávat dusivé horko, a myšlenky se mu rozběhly do trochu jiných končin.

Přemýšlel o tom, jaká bytost ho na konci chodby vlastně čeká. Povzdechl si nad tím, jak rušných bylo posledních pár týdnů. V hlavě se mu jeden za druhým vynořily portréty všech těch podivuhodných osobností, se kterými během té doby měl stejný druh schůzky. Šlo o velice pestrou paletu osamělých mládenců Středozemě. Jestlipak by ho bylo před měsícem napadlo, že se propůjčí k něčemu takovému?

Bilbo Pytlík: nájemný společník.

Fíha, ani náhodou! Kdepak, sám od sebe by na něco takového nikdy nepřišel, jakkoli ne-hobitovsky barvitá občas byla jeho fantazie. Život byl nakonec mnohem barvitější. A přitom měla celá tahle pobuřující historie docela nevinný začátek...

* * *

Jak už to tak s nebezpečnými věcmi bývá, začaly se tím, že byl pan Pytlík vyrušen při jídle.

Ale Bilbo jedl tak často, že prakticky kdykoliv došlo k neočekávané události, zastihla ho při jídle. Někdy ho při něm zastihly i očekávané události, ale rozhodně neměl pocit, že by se nějak přejídal nebo něco podobného...

Zrovna usedal ke kuchyňskému stolu a borůvkovému koláči s drobenkou, jehož libá vůně se rozlétala do světa otevřeným oknem jako zpráva o tom, že je Bilbo zaneprázdněn a nepřeje si být rušen. Zpráva, kterou zachmuřený trpaslík na zápraží Bilbovy nory odvál lhostejně do daleka jediným nakrčením ostře řezaného nosu, než bezohledně zabušil mohutnou pěstí do povrchu kulatých zelených dveří.

Bilbovi pokleslo srdce a spustil dolů ruku, kterou se užuž láskyplně dotýkal kyprého těsta, aby dal koláči najevo, jak moc se těší, až ho bude mít v sobě. Nejraději by předstíral, že žádné klepání neslyšel, ale tuhle úvahu bleskurychle přetrhlo další, naléhavější a taky o dost ničivější zabušení.

„Otevřete, pane Pytlíku, nebo o vaší mizerné pohostinnosti rozšířím legendu odsud až do Západní marky!"

Tohle Bilbo nemohl dopustit. Vyskočil jako vykopnutý žabák a pelášil ke dveřím. Majitele hlasu připomínajícího zvuk pily řezající stoletý buk totiž poznal a věděl, že je schopný svou výhrůžku přes noc splnit. A on byl přece vynikající hostitel!

Dveře ještě nebyly ani úplně dokořán a na podlaze předsíně Dna pytle už zadusal pár neochvějných nohou v černých bagančatech zářících opečovávanou kvalitní kůží. To však nebylo nic v porovnání se štíhlým a leskle přepásaným pasem, z něhož nohy vyrůstaly. A ten zas nebyl nic v porovnání se širokým a hrdě vypnutým hrudníkem zvonícím oslnivou zbrojí. Tohle všechno však bledlo, když celkový obraz doplnila hlava korunovaná bujnou divokou hřívou zdánlivě ledabyle zčesaných vlasů a umně sochaná, věčně podmračená tvář s pronikavýma modrýma očima a majestátně zdviženou bradou s vousy, jejichž tvar, směr i délka byly výsledkem mnoha hodin tajných porad a následné práce skupiny holičů, kadeřníků, uměleckých zahradníků a vojenských dějepisců. Thorin Pavéza, výkvět všeho trpaslictva, milostný bijec a věčný vítěz všech horizontálních her. Kudy kráčel, tam jeho cestu lemovala těla do mdlob upadajích žen a dívek. Vypadat skvěle byla jeho profese a on byl z nejlepších v oboru.

A teď právě netrpělivě postával u pana Pytlíka v předsíni, mužnost se okolo něj linula stejně jako borůvková vůně z Bilbova koláče, a chudák hobit si připadal, jako by stál od pasu dolů zaražený v mraveništi.

„Dobré odpoledne, jak vám můžu pomoct?" vymáčkl ze sebe konečně a snažně se pokoušel přebít trpaslíkovu podmanivost svojí zdvořilostí.

„Nakonec to s vámi přece jen zkusím. Alespoň kladete správné otázky," zamručel uznale trpaslík a sjel Bilba od hlavy po chodidla dlouhým důkladným pohledem.

„Ehm, zkusíte...? Promiňte, ale nějak vám nerozumím," zakoulel hobit zmateně očima a snažil se ten ke svléknutí vybízející pohled nevidět.

„Na detaily není čas, takže mě poslouchejte, protože přicházím s nabídkou." Znenadání se prosmýkl kolem Bilba a zamířil do kuchyně jistým krokem někoho, komu tohle místo patří. Krátce pohlédl na stůl, lhostejně odstrčil hřbetem ruky koláč, který tam očekával Bilbův návrat, a posadil se dřevo přikryté běloskvoucím ubrusem, jako kdyby židle byly zcela pod jeho úroveň. Takové způsoby se Bilbovi za mák nelíbily, a najednou ho ze všeho nejvíc svrběl jazyk od samé chuti poslat toho drzouna hezky od plic ke všem čertům. Naschvál pomalu zavřel vchodové dveře a docupital ke kuchyni, kde se s rukama v bok zastavil ve dveřích. Ale trpaslíkovi jeho počínání docela ušlo a už zase mluvil.

„Sice jsme oficiálně nebyli nikdy seznámeni, ale předpokládám, že vy víte, že se jmenuji Thorin Pavéza a že můj domov není nikde jinde, než v Osamělé hoře."

Bilbo se neubránil úšklebku, když zaslechl název toho luxusního místa k životu. Ano, věděl, že tam Thorin bydlí, protože báje o jeho skvostném sídle plném drahých věcí a s ukrytou naditou pokladnicí se táhly za jeho osobou jako pes na dlouhém zlatém vodítku.

„Já zase vím, že jste pan Bilbo Pytlík, ctěný starousedlík a jediný občan Hobitína, který se otevřeně hlásí k tomu, že dává přednost mužské společnosti před dámskou."

Bilbovi se líbilo čím dál míň, jakým směrem se trpaslíkova řeč ubírá, a byl si jistý tím, že ho ani trochu nezajímá nabídka, která má cokoli společného s jeho upřednostňováním mužů. Ani když přijde od úžasného Thorina Pavézy. Když si to v hlavě zopakoval podruhé, už to neznělo tak jistě. A jak tak rozvažoval, málem se zachoval velice nezdvořile a neposlouchal, co dalšího má jeho host na srdci. Zamrkal, aby se probudil ze svého zadumání, a znovu ho slyšel jasně.

„...Gandalf nebyl jediný, kdo se dušoval, že pořádkumilovnějšího a čistotnějšího člověka, než jste vy, bych v celém Kraji a okolí nenašel. Vlastně jste tím dost proslulý."

Při tom se Bilbo potěšeně začervenal, přestože nikoho jménem Gandalf neznal.

„Prý se nemám ani snažit poohlížet kdovíkde a mám jít rovnou za vámi. Takže se vás, pane Pytlíku, ptám, zda byste byl ochoten strávit měsíc v úloze správce mojí domácnosti, zatímco mě rodinná sešlost a kýžený odpočinek povolají do Železných hor?"

Bilbo zůstal na Thorina nedůvtipně zírat.

„Samozřejmě po vás nechci, abyste pendloval mezi Osamělou horou a vaší norou. Můj příbytek a zásoby potravin, poníci i knihovna by vám byly po tu dobu plně k dispozici," dodal pohotově trpaslík a tvář se mu na prchavý okamžik rozsvítila vlídným polovičatým úsměvem.

„Osamělá ho-hora?" zakoktal ohromeně hobit a pomalu si naplno uvědomoval význam těch slov. „Chcete, abych měsíc bydlel v Osamělé hoře? Ale proč... proč?!" Snažil se nedat najevo, jak mu ta představa rozbušila srdce, a vůbec nechápal, proč by takové štěstí mělo potkat právě jeho. Jako jeden z mála by mohl říct, že byl uvnitř Osamělé hory a viděl, jak se to doopravdy má s Thorinovým bohatstvím. Mohl by celý měsíc jíst nepochybně samé vybrané delikatesy z Thorinovy spižírny. A zmínka o knihovně mu vyvolala husí kůži – těch cizokrajných a vzácných svazků, kterými by mohl po večerech listovat! Letmo se rozhlédl po svém útulném domově a zauvažoval, jestli by se mu po něm ten měsíc hodně stýskalo. Ale pak si uvědomil, že ne, a že menší změna prostředí by se mu náramně zamlouvala.

„Aby se mi tam zatím nenastěhovala kdovíjaká verbež," pokrčil Pavéza rameny oděnými do kožešiny, potom vstal a začal se bezostyšně procházet po místnostech Dna pytle. Bilbo ho poněkud toporně následoval jako stín. „Zíral byste, jak rychle se do vychladlých jeskynních sídel začnou snažit vlézt skřeti a otrapové. A věřte tomu nebo ne, ale ani trpaslíky bych tam radši neměl. Když dojde na lesk a kov a drahokamy, mají cukání je svěřit do své péče natrvalo a bez souhlasu původního vlastníka. Vy jste jiný," obrátil se Thorin nečekaně k Bilbovi, až do něho hobit málem vrazil. „Dobře zaopatřený, přesto však skromný. A kdybyste měl chuť mrknout se mi na uspořádání starožitností ve vitrínách, vůbec bych se nezlobil." Uznale kývnul přejížděje očima police s nádobím po matčiných předcích v Bilbově salónu. „Nebylo by to zadarmo, nebojte se."

Bilba ani nenapadlo, že by za tyhle prázdniny v luxusu měl dostat ještě ke všemu zaplaceno. Cítil, že nutně potřebuje štípnout a zjistit, jestli jen neusnul po obědě na kanapi a celou tuhle historku si nevysnil.

„Dobře. Ano. Proč ne?" hlesl tak překotně, až sám sebe překvapil. Až potom ho napadlo, jestli by nebylo lepší si vzít čas na rozmyšlenou a pokusit se v celé té věci najít nějaký háček. Například ho stále trochu dopalovalo, že ho Thorin vyhledal z velké části na základě doporučení od jakéhosi Gandalfa, člověka, kterého Bilbo rozhodně neznal, ale který zjevně znal Bilba. A vůbec, co když mluvil z hladu a všechno uvidí mnohem střízlivěji, jakmile zmizí poslední drobeček koláče v jeho břiše? Jenže bylo pozdě. Obličej pána z Osamělé hory se přikrášlil nefalšovaným úsměvem, v němž se oslnivě zablýskly zuby vyrovnané jako bělostní hřebci kráčející bok po boku v první linii bitvy o Bilbovo srdce, a nebohý pan Pytlík měl co dělat, aby pod tím útokem nezavrávoral, a řeč ho docela opustila.

„No výtečně! V takového muže činu jsem ani nedoufal," zahromoval Thorin Pavéza, až se dřevem obložené stěny zatetelily a zvenčí na střeše rozkvetly sedmikrásky. U Bilba ten hlas vyvolal pocit, jako by mu po zádech nehty přejela svalnatá ruka, a zatetelil se taky. „Určitě vám to půjde skvěle a naše spolupráce bude stejně přínosná, jako příjemná," hlaholil trpaslík dál, zatímco majestátně kráčel zpět do předsíně, a na střeše rozkvetl i šafrán. Bilbo se nezmohl na nic víc, než že popobíhal vedle něj a bezradně střídal plachý úsměv s výrazem čirého zděšení. Do čeho se to jen řítil?

Nadechl se, aby konečně vznesl alespoň nějakou námitku, stanovil si podmínky, zkrátka nebyl jen další slečínkou, která by Thorinu Pavézovi pro jeho pomněnkové oči splnila první poslední... ale plán mu překazil dotyk nadýchané srsti a skálopevného ramene pod ní, když napochodoval tváří přímo do trpaslíka, který nenadále rozmáchlým pohybem otevřel dokořán Bilbovy zelené dveře, nečekaje na to, až je pro něj otevře pán domu. V uších mu při tom nárazu zazvonilo, jako by slyšel udeřit perlík do kovadliny, a v hlavě se mu rozhostil hukot vše spalujících plamenů, když s omluvou na rtech odskočil a stal se terčem upřeného pohledu, v němž se mísily pobavení, zvědavost, podezíravost a hravost, kterou obstarávalo jedno pozdvižené husté obočí.

„Mám na spěch. Vyrážím už pozítří. Tak se připravte, přijedu si pro vás!" A s těmi slovy nechal Thorin Pavéza Bilba stát ve vchodě do Dna pytle a s povlávající hřívou rázoval po klikaté cestičce kamsi do neznáma.

Bilbo si uvědomil, že mu táhne do úst, a mátožně se přinutil je zavřít. Potom zavřel i dveře. Stál v tichu své nory, které mu najednou připadalo třeskutě hlasité, ve vzduchu stále cítil pozůstatky Thorinovy urozené přítomnosti a nyní úplně fádní a nepřitažlivou vůni borůvek z kuchyně, a pomalu se ho zmocňovala panika. Pozítří! Osamělá hora! On a Thorin Pavéza osamotě v obklíčení luxusu a tajemna! Jídlo, knihy a jídlo a pití a další jídlo!

„Sůl," hlesl a zapíchl ukazováček do vzduchu před sebou. „Měl bych si zabalit čichací sůl." Hlas se mu zlomil a hned nato se pan Pytlík poroučel k zemi v mdlobách.

* * *

Slovy lze jen velmi nedokonale popsat nenávist, jaká se odrážela ve tvářích žen (a ne zrovna malé hrstky mužů), kterým se poštěstilo potkat Bilba s Thorinem na cestě k Osamělé hoře. Nenávist, která všechna patřila jen a jen ubohému Bilbovi, který se neprovinil ničím víc, než že seděl na bujarém vlasatém poníkovi a křečovitě se přidržoval rovnocenně bujarého a vlasatého trpaslíka držícího otěže. Pan Pytlík jízdě na poníku nijak neholdoval a poníci to věděli a na oplátku neholdovali nošení Bilba na svých zádech. Když to Thorin zjistil, dopřál si chvilku pobaveného smíchu, ale pak bez poznámek pomohl hobitovi do sedla dvojím rázným škubnutím a rozjel se s ním ke svému domovu.

Bilbo měl v plánu se omluvně dívat přes rameno, dokud mu Dno pytle a Kopec docela nezmizí z dohledu, ale velmi brzy zjistil, že svět vypadá o dost zajímavěji při pohledu přes Thorinovo rameno, které měl těsně před sebou. Pokaždé, když ho během cesty do tváře šlehl pramen hnědo-stříbřitých hedvábných vlasů, hledal útěchu v konejšivém poplácání kapsy u kabátku, v níž se ukrývala zdobná dřevěná krabička s čichací solí.

Čím víc se přibližovali k cíli, tím víc ubývalo nenávistných pohledů a přibývalo těch zcela protikladných. Tuhle někdo zamával prsty a řasami, tamhle kdosi jiný přátelsky (vlastně spíš laškovně, napadlo později Bilba) zahvízdal, zavolal na Thorina jménem, pokýval hlavou, nebo jen šibalsky blýskl očima jejich směrem. Bilba ta změna nálady překvapila.

„Jste tu v okolí dost oblíbený, jak vidím," prohodil uznale.

„To jsem všude. Ale tady nejvíc," odvětil s úsměvem trpaslík a blahosklonně kývl na pozdrav mladému páru.

„Čím to?" zajímal se hobit.

„Vynikající pracovní vztahy," pokrčil nejasně rameny a krátce mávl na stařenku v honosných, ačkoli už značně ošumělých šatech.

Bilbo zapřemýšlel, jestli se k němu někdy dostaly důvěryhodné zkazky o tom, čím se Thorin Pavéza vlastně živí. Povídalo se ledacos, ale ty nejčastější domněnky Bilbo s ruměncem ve tváři odmítal jako báchorky posešívané z vroucných přání trpaslíkových obdivovatelů. Předpokládal, že se zabývá zlatnictvím či zbrojířstvím jako většina trpaslíků, o kterých slyšel. Rozhodl se nefantazírovat a jít na to přímo.

„A co děláte?"

„Jsem nájemný společník," byla Thorinova jasná a zřetelná odpověď, a Bilbo i zezadu poznal, že se jeho spolujezdec široce usmívá.

„Nájem-ný... co to?" zakoktal hobit, i když už měl poměrně jasno v tom, co trpaslík myslí, a v duchu se omlouval všem, kterým jejich báchorky nevěřil.

Thorin si odkašlal, a znělo to neskutečně pobaveně. „Ženy a muži mi platí za svou rozkoš."

Když Bilbo nějak moc dlouho mlčel, napůl se k němu obrátil se zvědavě zdviženým obočím a zřejmě ze zvyku svůdně pozdviženým koutkem úst. „To se k vám ještě nedoneslo? Panáčku, v jaké díře to žijete?" zahlaholil a smál se svému vtipu tak, až Bilbo ten zvuk cítil dunět pod rukama, které se teď ostýchavě přidržovaly trpaslíkových boků.

Po zbytek cesty už pan Pytlík ani necekl, v hlavě mu vířila vánice myšlenek, představ a možností, špičaté uši mu rudly, a na všechny, kdo je usměvavě zdravili, se díval v docela novém světle. Žádný div, že si Thorin potřeboval vzít na celý měsíc dovolenou!

* * *

„...a tímto a ještě pár podobnými průduchy se sem přivádí teplo ze stájí, takže nohy vás tu zábst nebudou, ani v případě, že vyhasne v krbu. Poníky byste asi čas od času nakrmit měl, ale raději k nim nechoďte moc blízko."

Bilbo se přinutil k veselému úšklebku a předstíral, že ho upoutal zmiňovaný průduch u země v hladce otesané skalnaté stěně. Když byl Thorin jízlivý, vůbec nepůsobil tak majestátně a mužně. Hobitovi spíš připomínal nevycválané děcko, které by zasloužilo vytahat za ucho a žádný moučník.

Ovšem jeho příbytek, to byla jiná. Sálů, pokojů a komnat tu bylo tolik, že trpaslík ani nepoužíval všechny a k životu si vystačil s deseti místnostmi, spižírnou a jen pár mílemi chodeb. Na zběžné okružní prohlídce už Bilbo zahlédl kuchyni (kterou toužil od onoho prchavého okamžiku pokřtít tak moc, že to skoro bolelo), Thorinovu rudo-bílou ložnici (kterou k vlastnímu překvapení už vůbec pokřtít netoužil) a další tři příjemně zařízené ložnice ( _dejme tomu, že pro hosty,_ pomyslel si Bilbo), koupelnu s nesmyslně velikou vanou vytesanou z kamene přímo v podlaze („tak akorát na nácvik námořních bitev," zamručel si pro sebe Bilbo), salon s největším krbem, jaký pan Pytlík kdy viděl, pohodlně vypadajícími seslemi a dechberoucí sbírkou zbraní kolem dokola na všech stěnách (a Bilbo nepochyboval o tom, že Thorin dovedl bojovat s každičkou z nich), knihovnu rozdělenou na dvě poschodí jemně vysochanými arkádami, na něž se vcházelo uzoučkým schodištěm (Bilbo si povšiml i polic se starožitnostmi, o nichž se mu Thorin dřív zmínil, a opravdu potřebovaly lépe uspořádat), tělocvičnu (to slovo slyšel pan Pytlík poprvé v životě), a nyní se nacházeli v síni s vysokým stropem, do níž se sbíhaly tři různé chodby. Její účel nechal Thorin zahalený tajemstvím, ale soudě dle vybavení, které zahrnovalo pouze z jednoho kusu kamene vytesanou pompézní židli na vyvýšeném ostrůvku a několik desítek portrétů na stěnách, které onen _trůn_ obklopovaly, se Bilbo dovtípil, že sem chodí pán Osamělé hory přehodnocovat výsledky své těžké práce, oslavovat svoji výsost a čerpat majestátnost. Takový „trůnní sál krále svůdníků", napadlo ho a měl co dělat, aby se nezačal přihlouple chichotat. Raději se pustil do prohlížení obrazů, na nichž byli k vidění výhradně jen nesmírně pohlední lidé – ženy, muži, elfové, trpaslící, mladí, zralí, usměvaví, i chladně vzdálení. Jen chviličku mu trvalo uvědomit si, co mají všichni společného. Nebo spíš _koho_.

S nepatrným dloubnutím závisti se Bilbo obrátil, a teprve tehdy si všimnul, že místnost obsahuje ještě jeden předmět, a to ohromný kulatý briliant zářící myriádou odlesků díky umně vybroušeným hladkým ploškám, který byl zasazen ve skále přímo nad trůnem a jistojistě Thorinovi při vysedávání na něm propůjčoval vzezření krále králů, či snad dokonce božstva.

„Nádhera, že ano?" hlesl jeho majitel, když mu neuniklo Bilbovo užaslé zalapání po dechu. „Říkám mu Arcikam. Vyrobili ho pro mě synovci, když byli ještě malí." Jeho rysy znenadání změkly a oči se naplnily přízrakem něhy, která působila v jeho věčně podmračené nebo pyšné tváři cize a byla tak nečekaná, že se Bilbo raději odvrátil. Zabydlet se však nestihla, a když Thorinovy oči vyhledaly hobita, byl to zase ten hrdý a sebejistý muž. „V této místnosti na nic nesahejte. Nejlíp, když sem vůbec nebudete chodit. A teď už bych opravdu rád vyrazil." Najednou byl samý shon a strohá slova, jako by se už nemohl dočkat, až bude mít Osamělou horu za zády.

Bilbo ho trochu zamračeně následoval do vstupní síně a upřímně se i on těšil na to, až v Thorinově příbytku osamí. Jen mu to všechno poznenáhlu připadalo moc rychlé. Co když mu Thorin zapomněl něco důležitého říct? A kde má ty pověstné přetékající pokladnice, copak by Bilbo neměl vědět, kde jsou, aby je mohl ohlídat...? Opravdu byl tenhle podnik se strážením domu člověku, kterého vůbec nezná, dobrý nápad?

„Vrátím se přesně za měsíc, tak ať to tu do 19. května neleží v rozvalinách," řekl Thorin, zatímco si kolem ramen připínal plášť s kápí, a nezněl tak, že to mínil jako žert. „Poštu mi nechávejte v pokoji a za žádných okolností ji nečtěte!" obdařil hobita tvrdým pohledem, a toho pobouřilo, že Pavézu něco takového vůbec napadlo. V odpověď jeho rozladěnému výrazu se trpaslík naposledy povzbudivě usmál, poplácal Bilba po rameni, obrátil se k bráně a s povzdechem vykročil vstříc své zasloužené dovolené.

„A pane Pytlíku," zarazil se krátce s rukou na petlici, „Viděl jste tu dvousečnou sekeru v salonu nad krbem?"

Bilbo věděl, že ho Thorin nevidí, a tak si souhlasně odkašlal.

„Jestli mi tu něco rozbijete, tak vám s ní setnu hlavu. Ach, a odpadky se odváží ve čtvrtek!" A s tím a hlasitým bouchnutím těžkých vrat zmizel z očí Bilbovi, který stál jako opařený a cítil, jak mu z nějakého neznámého důvodu po zádech přeběhl mráz čiré hrůzy.

* * *

Ani sebevětší hrůza vás ale nevydrží dusit a popichovat dlouho, když trávíte své dny na místě, které na první pohled plní všechna vaše přání o pohodlí, zábavě a potěšení smyslů. První dva dny v Osamělé hoře si Bilbo vychutnal tak, jako by tohle byly i jeho vytoužené prázdniny. Spal do oběda - do toho prvního, a pak si dopřál další, a svačinu, večeři na skalním výstupku chytře otesaném do podoby balkónu, pozorujíc klesající rudé slunce, noční svačinu u obrovitého krbu v ložnici, kterou si pro sebe vybral (sladěnou v zelené a hnědé barvě, která mu připomínala jeho vlastní domov, na který se všemi silami snažil ve všem tom luxusu nezapomenout a věnovat mu denně alespoň jednu steskem prodchnutou myšlenku); neodepřel si nic, co v Thorinově úctyhodně velké spižírně upoutalo jeho zrak. Zatím jenom zběžně si prolistoval některé svazky v knihovně, nechal zpola napustit velkou kamennou vanu v koupelně jenom proto, aby vyzkoušel, jak dobře se ponese místností zvuk jeho koupelové písně, až si bude cachtat nohy po návratu z osvěžující procházky po okolí hory, a dokonce chvíli v tělocvičně mával těžkým palcátem, který si vypůjčil ze sbírky v salonu (mermomocí se při tom snažil nepodívat na zašle stříbrnou mohutnou dvoubřitou sekeru, která visela nad krbem jako varovně zdvižené obočí nad planoucím okem).

Až třetího dne si pan Pytlík řekl, že by možná bylo načase postavit se ke svému úkolu zodpovědně a podívat se na police se starožitnostmi. Vzal si do knihovny svačinu, aby nemusel před obědem odcházet, ale nakonec v ní byl i přes poledne a na oběd dočista zapomněl. Mezi starožitnostmi byl jeden předmět zajímavější než druhý, a jak Bilbo postupoval od spodních poliček po vrchní (na které si vypomohl bytelnými a přesto lehkými dřevěnými posuvnými schůdky), byly jeho obdivné povzdechy stále hlasitější (a hojně se mísily se záchvaty kýchání od všeho toho stoletého prachu). Bilbovi prošla rukama překrásná zlatá číše osázená rudými, modrými a zelenými drahokamy od maličkých až po takové, co byly velké jako jeho nehet na palci. Zašlý lesk postupně navrátil taky rohaté helmici, truhličce s portrétem tajemně se usmívající trpasličí ženy na víku, dýmce z bělostného a zlato-modře zdobeného porcelánu, široké prohnuté dýce se zubem na ostří, k němuž se bezpochyby vázal nějaký velmi zajímavý příběh, zvláštní a křehkostí přímo křičící stříbrné klícce, v níž na kovovém bidýlku nehybně seděl zašle zlatavý a úchvatně tepaný ptáček (Bilba napadlo, že možná jde o nějakou trpasličí hračku pro děti), a hobitovi se náramně ulevilo, když se mu ji podařilo nerozbít, a jedné ze dvou stejných baňatých váz (ale možná ty nádoby měly docela jiný účel, s těmihle starobylými kusy jeden nikdy nevěděl, na čem je) z hrubé keramiky poseté trpasličími runami a rytinami hrůzu nahánějících okřídlených zvířat. Byl celkem rád, když měl očistu toho děsivého kousku za sebou, než si uvědomil, že ho totéž čeká ještě jednou. Zamračil se na druhou vázu a odhodlaně vylezl tři stupínky, aby na ni dosáhl. Jakmile se jí však poprvé dotkl, skoro ji v úleku shodil na podlahu, když z širokého hrdla vyletěl jako blesk rychlý černý stín a zmizel u stropu. Váza se chviličku nebezpečně kymácela, ale pan Pytlík si vybavil dvoubřitou sekeru ze salonu a oběma pažemi nádobu objal, a objímal ji drahnou chvíli, dokud se mu divoce bušící srdce neuklidnilo a rozum mu neřekl, že vázu zachránil a o hlavu nepřijde.

Byl čas zjistit, co ten šeredný nevkusný hrnec vlastně obývalo a kam to letělo. Nedalo to velkou práci, protože nebylo zrovna snadné přehlédnout vztekle pištící tlamu plnou dlouhých špičatých zubů, míhající se mezi černočenými blanitými křídly nad vchodem do knihovny. Bilbo se s podobným stvořením nesetkal poprvé, ale zatím je vždycky vídal pouze venku, na soumračné obloze, když hejna upírů opouštěla skalní a lesní úkryty a vydávala se pátrat po obětech z řad zvířat, ale i lidí, kterým ve spánku pili krev.

„Fuj," uniklo mu bezděčně, když si tvora pořádně změřil a všiml si jeho nepříčetných narudlých oček a houstnoucího provazce slin, který se mu houpal u huby. „Nedá se nic dělat, příteli, jeden z nás bude muset pryč," řekl a zamyslel se. Ne nad tím, který z nich to bude, v tom měl jasno (neboť upír se slinou na bradě by Thorinův příbytek stěží ohlídal). Přemýšlel, jak dostat zvíře ze sálů a chodeb zpátky na oblohu, aniž by byl pokousán. Upír se ale očividně nechystal čekat na to, až přijde s nějakým řešením, vyletěl dveřmi do chodby a za neustávajícího pištění, které Bilbovi drásalo nervy, zamířil k ložnicím. Když ho Bilbo dostihl, zjistil, že pištění ustalo, a upíra nebylo nikde vidět.

„Už jsi pryč?" zavolal docela zbytečně a očima bloudil po stropě Thorinovy ložnice posetém rytinami souhvězdí. Oči mu sklouzly k velkolepé posteli s rudým baldachýnem, která jakoby opředená prazvláštním kouzlem ho zvala k sobě. Uposlechl a popošel dalších pár kroků blíž, potom ještě pár, a posledních několik jich překonal skokem, až přistál v neuvěřitelně měkké hromadě přikrývek. U sebe doma by si něco takového samosebou nedovolil, ale toto byla postel úžasného Thorina Pavézy a on teď bude mít báječnou historku o tom, jak mu v ní bylo veselo a Thorin s tím neměl vůbec nic co do činění. Položil se na záda a snažil se vstřebat něco z ducha toho místa. Jaké to asi je, mít takovou práci jako Thorin? Může ho to po té době vůbec ještě bavit? Bavilo by to Bilba? V objetí všeho toho luxusu měl pocit, že jasná odpověď by byla ano, bavilo. Ale pak nad tím hlouběji zauvažoval a čelo se mu zvrásnilo nevyřčenou otázkou _A co láska?_ U něho zkrátka byla láska podstatnou částí veškeré rozkoše, takže by u práce nájemného společníka zřejmě dlouho nevydržel. Ta představa mu sama o sobě přišla hrozně směšná. Roztáhl ústa v pobaveném a trochu ospalém úsměvu a všiml si, že se mu klíží oči. Najednou ztratil pojem o čase a octl se na barevné hranici mezi snem a bdělostí.

A pak ucítil podivnou tíhu na hrudi, ne velkou, ale cizí, jako by na něm přistála větévka nesená větrem. Přistála...? Prudce otevřel oči a zaječel ještě dřív, než úplně zaostřil na pár rudých oček a uslintanou tlamu ježící se zuby jako jehličkami bažícími po jeho krvi. Uši mu ohlušilo zapištění a po obličeji ho pleskl pár hladkých letek, až se zatřásl zhnusením.

„Huš! Hušhušhušhušhuš!" křičel z plna hrdla, vyskočil z postele a hnal se za upírem, který zatím vyletěl ze dveří a se vzteklým bzučivým pískotem letěl chodbou do neznáma. V tu chvíli si Bilbo uvědomil váhu v pravé kapse a vzpomněl si na to, jak včerejšího dne na procházce sebral venku několik kamenů a zkoušel se jimi trefovat do skalisek, co mu připomínala postavy. Strčil do kapsy ruku a nahmatal tři kamínky, hezky kulaté. Věděl, že v házení kamenů se mu nevyrovná kdejaké o dost mladší práče, a byl na tuhle svoji dovednost náležitě pyšný. Běžel do vstupní síně a s hekáním otevřel vrata dokořán. Potom se krátce zaposlouchal a uháněl za upířím pištěním, které se nyní ozývalo z trůnního sálu.

První kamínek vyplašil upíra z drobné skalní římsy, na které se usadil, křídla složená do odpudivých pařátů. Nepříčetně zakvičel a přelétl hobitovi jen pár stop nad hlavou. Z honu se stal nefalšovaný souboj dvou rozlícených odhodlaných tvorů.

„Mou krev dostaneš leda přes mou mrtvolu!" zavrčel Bilbo a odpovědí mu byl další střemhlavý nálet. Prve chtěl upíra jenom zahnat do vstupní síně a dveřmi ven, ale teď byl pan Pytlík tak rozlícený a zároveň pohlcený vzrušením ze soupeření, že byl odhodlaný upíra kamenem sestřelit a vysmát se mu, až se bude válet v prachu a před očima mu budou tančit hvězdičky jako při ohňostroji.

Druhý kamínek se upírovi ve vzduchu otřel o křídlo, a ten zakolísal a roztočil se jako papírový drak ve větrném víru. Bilbovi poskočilo srdce a vítězně zařval. Upír se zmateně zachytil nejvyššího hrotu opěradla kamenného trůnu a zlověstně na Bilba upřel pohled, který byl plný krutého záměru a hobitovi bylo jasné, že tvor propočítává vzdálenost, rychlost a úhel, aby příštím útokem Bilba najisto poranil.

Možná měl Bilbo udělat totéž. Protože když s vidinou vítězství mrštil po upírovi posledním kamenem, minul. Poprvé v životě minul. Anebo se možná trefil, záleží na úhlu pohledu.

Upír zapištěl a s novými silami se rozletěl směrem k východu, nezasažen.

Kámen zasvištěl vzduchem a ošklivě nahlas zazvonil o střed zářícího Arcikamu nad trůnem. _Koho by napadlo, že briliant při nárazu zvoní jako obyčejné sklo?_ napadlo Bilba bezděčně. O okamžik později ho však už nenapadalo zhola nic a v lebce se mu rozhostilo černé příšerné prázdno, když spatřil, jak se od středu do všech světových stran rozběhla po povrchu Arcikamu pavučinka prasklin. Celý výjev doprovázelo tichounké praskání a jeho zkázonosnou symfonii završila ohlušující tříštivá rána jako zazvonění umíráčku, když celá ta popraskaná nádhera opustila svůj úchyt ve stěně a rozletěla se po tvrdé podlaze na tisíce tisíc třpytivých střípků.

A Bilbo stál jako přikovaný, jako socha zobrazující ztělesnění ryzího děsu, a v hlavě viděl jediný obraz: potměšilý lesk dvousečné sekery.

* * *

Jako ve snách se Bilbo proploužil tam a zpátky chodbami Thorinova obydlí v Osamělé hoře, nevěda, kolik času uplynulo, zatímco stál a vytřeštěným zrakem si prohlížel obraz zkázy, ve který se proměnil Thorinův milovaný Arcikam. Padl v trůnním sále na kolena, před sebe postavil hrneček zlobřího lepidla a započal nesmyslnou a k neúspěchu odsouzenou práci na opětovném spojení myriády střepů a střípků do jedné z nejkrásnějších věcí, jaké v životě spatřil. Nevěděl, co jiného dělat, jedině snad utéct a zbytek života strávit jako vyhnanec a v hrůze z toho, že ho Thorin jednoho dne přece jen najde. Tohle byla jediná věc, kterou mohl zkusit, a tak to dělal.

Za nějaký čas už v pořezaných prstech držel průzračnou hrudku o velikosti švestkové pecky, o níž se domníval, že by mohla tvořit jádro Arcikamu. Na chviličku se zastavil v práci a prohlížel si, jak jí procházelo světlo, když ji držel mezi palcem a ukazováčkem.

Ozvalo se bouchnutí vchodových dveří a Bilbo pecku zděšeně upustil, až z ní znovu odletělo pár nepatrných střípků. Najednou si vzpomněl, že nechal vrata dokořán. Že by je zabouchl průvan?

Několik otřesných chvil mu následně před vnitřním zrakem vybuchovaly obrázky všeho, co mohlo do dveří vejít, a s čím byl možná právě teď lapen uvnitř labyrintu tunelů tonoucích ve tmě.

Čeho se však obávál úplně nejvíc, to byl nečekaný návrat Thorina. Zapomněl si snad něco doma? Přišel Bilba zkontrolovat, když si znenadání uvědomil, že si vlastně do domu vpustil úplně cizího člověka? Zastihla ho náhlá slabost, kvůli které se rozhodl udělat čelem vzad domů do teplé postele?

Bilbo se bezvládně roztřásl. Uslyšel ozvěnu pomalých rázných kroků doprovázených dutým tlukotem, jako by se příchozí opíral o hůl. A pak najednou se blížily k němu. Najednou nebyl sám.

„No, to se podívejme! Mám před sebou mrtvého muže," pronesl od jednoho ze tří vchodů do síně neznámý hlas.

Bilbo přejel očima vysokou hubenou postavu bradatého muže ve špičatém klobouku a s dlouhou sukovitou holí, bolestivě a zvučně mu zakručelo v žaludku, a pak se nestydatě rozplakal.


	2. Neštěstí nechodí po horách, ale po Osamělé hoře

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nebojte, takhle ponuré už to nebude dlouho ;)

„Hlavu vzhůru, pane Pytlíku! To jsem řekl, jen abych trošku odlehčil situaci," řekl už vstřícněji stařec a udělal dalších pár opatrných kroků přes moře křišťálových úlomků, až stál jen kousíček od Bilba, a vlídně se usmál. „Dostal jste se do pěkné šlamastyky, jen co je pravda."

„Ale vždyť to byla jenom skleněná cetka," pípnul hobit a otíral si oči hřbetem ruky ušmudlané vlastní krví, která mu pomalu zasychala na pořezaných bříškách prstů.

„Ano, ale byla to Thorinova _oblíbená_ skleněná cetka," podotkl skálopevným hlasem neznámý a netrpělivě zamlaskal. „A obávám se, že i kdyby vám Thorin odpustil, že jste napadrť rozbil jeho milovaný klenot, dozajista by vám už neprominul to, že jste se ho pokoušel slepit zlobřími smrkanci." Huňaté šedivé obočí mu vyletělo tak vysoko, že zmizelo pod lemem klobouku, když jeho pichlavé modré oči sklouzly k poloprázdnému hrnečku zlobřího lepidla na podlaze. Bilbo měl dojem, že vypadá spíš pobaveně, než zachmuřeně, jak by se patřilo vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že mluví k někomu, komu zbývá necelý měsíc života.

„Poslyšte, vy-" začal rozdurděně, vstal a změřil si příchozího hněvivým pohledem, „hlavo otevřená! Bylo milé, že jste se tu zastavil a přehledně shrnul ohavnost mojí situace, kterou jste tedy rozhodně neodlehčil, ale děkuji za snahu! A teď prosím odejděte, děláte mi tu nepořádek. Hezký den!" Poslední slova zaprskal jako nerudný kocour, co se chystá každým okamžikem seknout drápy po drzém dítěti, které ho vytahalo za ocas, a jemu i cizinci bylo jasné, že to přání obsahovalo ledacos, ale hezký den určitě ne. Stařec se ale pouze zatvářil tak, jako by mu někdo zčistajasna pověděl lechtivý vtip, a udělal krok vzad.

„Namouduši bych nevěřil tomu, že se dožiju dne, kdy mi syn Beladony Bralové vyhubuje jako usmrkanému klukovi za to, že jsem mu doma našlapal," zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. „To jsou mi pěkné způsoby, vyhánět hosty z cizího příbytku!"

„Ale počkejte přece, vždyť já neměl tušení, že jste Thorinův přítel," vyhrknul Bilbo omluvně a žasl nad tím, jak zoufalství zadusilo veškeré jeho slušné vychování. „Ani nevím, jak se jmenujete..."

„Moje jméno znáte, pane Pytlíku, třebaže si už nevzpomínáte, že k němu patřím. Jsem Gandalf."

Znovu to jméno. Za posledních několik dnů ho Bilbo zaslechl nejednou, ale pokaždé ho hned zase zapomněl, protože mu v mysli nesplynulo s žádnou tváří. Teď se ale poctivě zhluboka zamyslel. Na chviličku vystrnadil z hlavy veškeré trudné myšlenky o střepech a sekerách a zapátral, kde jen mohl to jméno už slyšet-

„Gandalf! Gandalf! Snad ne ten potulný čaroděj, který dal Starému Bralovi kouzelné knoflíčky do poklopce, co se samy zapínaly a nikdy se nerozepnuly, dokud se jim neporučilo? Ten chlapík, co ohromoval společnost báječnými peprnými historkami o nejtemnějších tajemstvích veřejně známých osob a každou oslavu povýšil na pamětihodnou událost vynikajícími ohňostroji?" vychrlil a měl takovou radost, že si vzpomněl, že docela zapomněl na to, kde je, i na svoje bolavé prsty a naříkající žaludek. „Snad ne ten Gandalf, který způsobil, že se tolik poklidných mládenců a děvčat vydalo po hlavě za dobrodružstvími, ze kterých se vraceli naložení zlatem? Promiňte, ale neměl jsem ani tušení, že ještě provozujete svoje řemeslo."

„Co jiného bych měl provozovat?" odpověděl čaroděj a šibalsky blýskl očima.

„A třeba nějaké kouzlo na opravování rozbitých věcí, to byste neuměl...?" zvedl Bilbo prosebně zrak a kousal si ret jako kajícné dítko, když dostává kapky od dospělých za podpalování stohu slámy.

„Obávám se, že byste toho od starého potulného čaroděje očekával trochu příliš," zamručel omluvně Gandalf a špičkou zaprášené boty šťouchnul do jednoho z větších úlomků skla.

Bilbovi znovu pokleslo srdce a jako v odpověď mu zaburácel žaludek.

„Ale třeba ještě není všechno úplně ztraceno, pane Pytlíku. Věci hned uvidíte jasněji s plným žaludkem a pryč od téhle spouště. Mám nápad."

Bilbo nekladl odpor, když mu čaroděj pokynul směrem k východu, a následoval ho chodbou vedoucí ke kuchyni s hlavou svěšenou a slepý vůči směsici údivu a veselí, která se Gandalfovi mihla po vrásčité tváři, když při procházení kolem dveří Thorinovy ložnice letmo zpozoroval změť rozházených přikrývek, která tam zůstala po Bilbově příhodě s upírem.

* * *

Čaroděj měl pravdu v tom, že menší hora spořádaného skvělého jídla v břiše poněkud utlumila všepohlcující pocit bezútěšnosti. Ale jak tak seděl a tiše sykal při máčení rukou v odvaru z léčivých bylinek, nebyl o nic blíže řešení své nezáviděníhodné situace, než prve v trůnním sále.

Gandalf si zapálil dlouhou štíhlou dýmku a zadumaně vyfukoval kroužky dýmu směrem k hučícím kamnům. „Víte, třeba nezvládneme opravit ten Arcikam, co leží rozprášený tam na podlaze. Ale je tu šance, že by pár zručných trpaslíků z okolí dovedlo vyrobit úplně nový, k nepoznání od toho starého," řekl, jako by jen přemýšlel nahlas.

„Jistě by ale takovou nádheru nechtěli zadarmo," namítl ustaraně Bilbo, i když uvnitř nad tím nápadem nadějně zajásal.

Gandalf neurčitě zamručel a nějaký čas byl zticha.

„Pokud chcete, můžu zítra přivést trpasličího skláře, aby se na tu zatrápenou věc podíval a řekl nám svůj názor," navrhnul a Bilbo bez delšího rozmýšlení souhlasil.

Potom už toho mnoho nenamluvili. Bilbo se přistihl, jak zírá na misku načervenalé tekutiny, která ulevila jeho prstům, a chvílemi se v polospánku nakláněl tak moc, že v ní už párkrát málem vymáchal i obličej. Noc už značně pokročila, a tak nečekal, až ho čaroděj pošle na kutě, popadl plátek šunky (kdyby se hlad během spánku rozhodl vrátit) a odploužil se do hnědozelené ložnice s přáním dobré noci, které mu Gandalf bez známek ospalosti ve tváři oplatil.

* * *

Nazítří, když se pan Pytlík probudil v honosné měkoučké posteli, poprvé za dobu jeho přebývání v Thorinově sídle nebyl za pohodlnost péřových přikrývek ani trochu rád a smutně si přál, aby se býval mohl probrat ve své skromné známé posteli ve Dně pytle a zjistit, že celá ta historie o upírovi, rozbitém skle na netečné kamenné podlaze a hladovém dvojitém ostří sekery, nebyla ničím víc, než ošklivým snem, který si přivodil ulehnutím s prázdným břichem. Jediný pohled na jeho prsty plné oděrek a škrábanců však stačil jako ujištění o její pravdivosti, a tak se nakonec s hlavou těžší nežli sama Osamělá hora přinutil vstát a udobřit si aspoň svůj naříkající žaludek pořádnou snídaní.

Cestou chodbou zběžně nakoukl do každé z hostinských ložnic, ani v jedné ale nezahlédl spící ani bdící formu šedovlasého muže. Napadlo ho, že možná čaroděj trpí nespavostí: častým neduhem starších lidí, a zamířil do kuchyně. Spavec nebo nespavec, každý se musí poránu najíst, no ne?

Ani tady ale Gandalfa nenašel. Zatímco si loupal jablko, obešel Bilbo všechny místnosti (a tím si zajistil rovněž vydatnou ranní rozcvičku), s knedlíkem v krku přeletěl očima dokonce i trůnní sál, ale po jeho včerejším nečekaném hostu nebylo vidu ani slechu. Nezůstal tu po něm ani ten závan vůně dýmkového koření.

Po snídani se Bilbo vypravil do stájí nakrmit poníky, a i tady se celou dobu nepokojně rozhlížel po záblesku bělostného plnovousu a špičatého klobouku, čímž čtyřnohé tvory zneklidňoval a vysloužil si tak šťouchnutí čumákem a pokus o dupnutí na nohu od grošovaného poníka, který Thorinovi nejspíš patřil už dlouho, protože se mu začal nepříjemně podobat.

V době oběda už se hobit vážně zaobíral myšlenkou, že si Gandalfa vysnil, když na něj v bezútěšné noci dolehla jeho samota a stesk po starých časech. To jsou nápady, čaroděj! Žalostivě se pousmál a rozhodl se uchýlit do knihovny a pokračovat ve svém úkolu pořádání starožitností. Třeba když tuhle práci odvede nad očekávání dobře, bude Thorin se svým přísným trestem pro Bilba otálet, zadoufal.

„Pane Pytlíku!"

Hlas odskakoval od stěn, až si hobit připadal jako uvnitř těla křičícího obra. Poklusem se dopravil do vstupní haly, kde spatřil velmi skutečného Gandalfa opřeného o sukovitou hůl a s rudovousým trpaslíkem s užasle pootevřenými ústy po levici.

„Tady jste! Vedu vám na slovo vzatého odborníka! Toto je Doli z Dolu," pokynul dlouhoprstou rukou k trpaslíkovi, který se poněkud prkenně uklonil.

„K vašim službám!" zahromoval, až hobit bezděky udělal úkrok vzad.

„A Bilbo Pytlík k vašim. Z Dolu? Ten ale odtud leží pěkný kus cesty. Jak jste to vůbec mohl stihnout?"

„Tím se, můj drahý hobite, vůbec netrapte!" uchechtl se bodře Gandalf a v rychlosti na Doliho mrknul, jako by spolu sdíleli to nejúžasnější a nejzapovězenější tajemství. Bilbo zakoulel očima. „Napadlo mě, že by bylo lepší, kdyby naše pomocná trpasličí síla nepocházela z okolí. To poslední, co chceme, je, aby se nějaký dařbuján v místní hospodě holedbal tím, že se promenádoval po sídle Thorina Pavézy a staral se mu o výzdobu. Thorin má pod čepicí a brzy by si dal dvě a dvě dohromady."

Bilbovi při té představě úplně vyschlo v krku a blahořečil čarodějově prozíravosti.

Když Doliho zavedli do trůnního sálu, dlouze (ale opravdu _velmi_ dlouze) zahvízdal, zvedl z podlahy jeden střep, pak další, a ještě jeden. Nechal Bilba s Gandalfem stát ve dveřích a začal se procházet místností, tichounce si brumlal do červených vousů, tuhle se shýbl, tamhle zůstal chvíli bez pohnutí stát, a vypadalo to, že docela zapomněl na to, kde a s kým je, a vše, co ho zajímalo, bylo sklo. Střepy, které prve sebral, si prohlížel proti světlu i v temnotě uvnitř svých sepnutých dlaní, očichával je, poklepával jimi o podlahu i jeden o druhý, až cinkaly jako zvonkohra před bouřkou, pak dokonce jeden hladší olízl a zamyslel se. Tou dobou už čelist pana Pytlíka visela bezvládně nízko a do úst mu začínalo táhnout, jak se mu úžasem otevřela dokořán. Nakonec si Doli vzpomněl, že není v sále sám, a poslal si pro žebřík, který mu Bilbo s Gandalfem po chvilce pátrání a dohadování opatřili. Za jejich asistence vylezl k uprázdněné prohlubni ve stěně nad trůnem, kde se ještě včera touto dobou skvěl dechberoucí Arcikam, odkudsi z vnitřní kapsy vylovil skládací tesařský metr, a celý otvor si několikrát z různých stran přeměřil. Znovu předlouze hvízdl, až hobitovi zalehlo na chvíli v uších a zamračil se nevěda, jestli jde u trpaslíka o dobré či špatné znamení. Když byl Doli i s měřením hotov, schoval si svoje tři střepy do kapsy, postavil se čelem k Bilbovi a poškrábal se za chlupatým uchem.

„Máte tu věcičku někde na obrázku, vašnosto?" zeptal se věcně a Bilbo se zoufale podíval po Gandalfovi. To, že vzhled Arcikamu bude problém, ho napadlo už před nějakou chvílí. Ale Gandalf se usmíval a zalovil kdesi hodně hluboko pod šedým pláštěm. To, co vytáhl na denní světlo, by ho snad i rozesmálo, kdyby všechno v něm nebylo stažené napětím z trpaslíkova verdiktu.

„Děkujte Thorinově sebelásce, pane Pytlíku, a také našemu veskrze přátelskému poutu." Gandalf podával Dolimu malou tvrdou kartičku s nádherně barevným obrázkem Thorina Pavézy majestátně uvelebeného na kamenném trůně, pod nímž právě teď všichni tři stáli, s planoucíma očima a náznakem blahosklonného úsměvu na tváři, ve zvláštní rudé říze a s do nejmenšího detailu vykresleným zářivým Arcikamem nad hřivnatou hlavou. Hustou zlatou tuší pod obrázkem stálo: _Šťastný nový rok! Thorin Pavéza_ úhledným rozmáchlým písmem.

Doli na okamžik zděšeně vykulil oči a střelil po čaroději pohoršeným pohledem, ale pak si pohlednici převzal a zaměřil se na obrázek klenotu. Párkrát zadumaně zamručel, pak kývl hlavou a povzdechl si tak silně, až se mu v ruce zatřásla jako javorový list ve vichřici a Bilbovi se roztančily prameny vlasů kolem uší. Hobit si pomyslel, že Dolimu určitě nedělá nejmenší potíž vyfouknout ze skla na jeden výdech sud velký jako on sám. „Řekl bych, že to půjde," prohlásil konečně a Bilbovi už se skoro ulevilo.

„Rozhodující ovšem budou čas a také cena," nadnesl tázavým tónem Gandalf a Doli kývl, jako by se k tomu dostával, než ho čaroděj přerušil.

„Pokud by to muselo být narychlo, dalo by se to zvládnout za pět dnů. Normálním tempem to zabere nanejvýš deset dnů. Je to sice náramně krásňoučká věcička, ale vlastně docela jednoduchá, včetně typu skla."

Bilbo si vybavil, že Thorin řekl, že pro něj Arcikam vyrobili synovci, když byli ještě malí. Nejspíš proto pracovali s tak obyčejným sklem. Zřejmě to bylo něco jako trpasličí verze modelování figurek z bláta.

„No, a cena... Že jste to vy, pane Gandalf, tak bych to skrouhnul na ty tři tisíce zlatek."

Čaroděj i trpaslík upřeli pohledy na hobita, který v tu ránu zaúpěl jako umírající zvíře a chytil se zděšeně za hlavu. Svět se s ním zatočil a uvnitř se cítil tak, jako by Arcikam rozbil znovu a podruhé musel sledovat, jak se mu tříští u nohou. Jako z dálky slyšel Gandalfův konejšivě mluvící hlas a byl si neurčitě vědom toho, že byl odveden pryč ze sálu a posazen do měkkého křesla. Když si zase začal uvědomovat svoje okolí, nacházel se ve své hnědozelené ložnici v křesle před krbem a s šálkem stydnoucího čaje na stolku po levici. Zauvažoval, kam se vypařili Gandalf s Dolim. Pak si ale vzpomněl, že má mnohem zásadnější věci, o kterých přemýšlet. Jako například to, kde sežene tři tisíce zlatých mincí. Bilbo nebyl chudý hobit, ale rozhodně se mu doma nikde jen tak nepovalovaly tisíce zlatých. Vždyť tři tisícovky mincí by už daly dohromady pořádnou hromadu!

Tušil, že ve Dně pytle by v tuto chvíli mělo ležet asi pět set. Ale víc nic. Kdyby sáhnul na to, co si spořil na horší časy v bance ve Velké Kopanině, nejspíš by se dostal až na tisíc. Příbuzní by mu nepomohli, tím si byl naprosto jistý. Vůbec ho nenapadalo, kde by mohl v tak krátkém čase přijít k tolika penězům. Jedině by snad...

Do očí mu vhrkly slzy, když mu před vnitřním zrakem bleskla představa toho, jak prodává svůj domov. Svoji rodnou noru dýchající vzpomínkami na nejkrásnější chvíle života a na jeho milované; svoji pýchu a radost. Najednou se mu vybavila vůně, která ho uvítala pokaždé, když se vrátil z procházky, úhel dopadu a barva slunečního světla na stěně a podlaze kuchyňky o letním slunovratu, pohyb záclon u otevřeného okna salonu v horkém vánku srpnových podvečerů, a vytrvalý klapot kapiček z odtávajících rampouchů, který ho vítal do žlutomodrých rán časného jara. Přál si jet domů...

Rozhodl se, že zítra osedlá některého z méně nepřátelských poníků a zajede do Dna pytle. Vyloví i ten poslední zatoulaný penízek a bude doufat v zázrak – třeba nějaký nemalý obnos, který mu kdysi někdo splatil a on ho bezmyšlenkovitě odložil do kredence, nebo něco podobného...

* * *

Když si vypil čaj a sebral zbytky své důstojnosti do jednoho uzlíku, vydal se najít Gandalfa s Dolim. Našel je snadno, stačilo následovat ozvěnu dvojího hurónského smíchu. Čaroděj se sklářem seděli v kuchyni nad menší hostinou z různých druhů sýrů a číšemi vína a smíchy se plácali do kolen a různých dalších částí těl, jako kdyby Bilbův smutný osud nebyl ničím víc, než politováníhodnou příhodou, kterou zaslechli na půl ucha u stolu v krčmě.

„Tak už jste se nám zmátořil, jak vidím!" změřil si ho souhlasně čaroděj a Bilbo si k nim ostýchavě přisedl.

„Ano, a děkuji za ten čaj. Pane Doli, ta zakázka platí," vysoukal ze sebe pomalu a snažil se, aby se mu netřásl hlas. „Nebojte se, peníze nebudou problém." Tak, a bylo to. Teď už bylo jisté, že Thorinův trůnní sál svůj nový Arcikam dostane, a bylo jenom na Bilbovi, kde a jak peníze sežene. Jak moc si Bilbo v tu chvíli přál, aby býval Thorinovi na jeho nabídku nikdy nekývl a vrátil se tehdy ke svému borůvkovému koláči! A nebylo to naposledy.

Trpasličí sklář na něj povzbudivě zamrkal a kývnutím stvrdil jejich započatou spolupráci. Gandalf přimhouřil oči a se zvláštním zaujetím si hobita prohlížel, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě, ale neřekl nic.

„Gandalf říkal, že se to musí stihnout do půlky května. Sice potrvá pár dnů, než na to budeme moct vlítnout, ale do té doby se to určitě zvládne. Ozvu se vám, až budeme finišovat." Doli vstal a oprášil se, což zřejmě udělal jen tak ze zvyku, protože čistší kuchyni než tu Thorinovu abyste pohledali. Potřásl pořád ještě hodně rozechvělému Bilbovi přátelsky rukou, a pak byl najednou pryč a čaroděj zmizel s ním.

Bilbo sklízel ze stolu zbytky jejich ne zrovna skromného pohoštění a cítil se, jako by vězel uvnitř nebezpečného soukolí, které roztočil a zapomněl si nechat otevřenou cestu ven, a teď trnul hrůzou z toho, kdy ho některé z ozubených kol zachytí a stroj ho nemilosrdně semele.

Gandalf se toho dne už neukázal, a tak se v tichosti vrátil ke svému úkolu v knihovně a celou dobu se těšil na to, až zítra spočine zrakem na vlastních poličkách s pamětihodnostmi, jejichž uspořádanosti si už nebude užívat moc dlouho, ať už ta záležitost s Arcikamem dopadne kterýmkoli z možných způsobů.

U snídaně se Bilbo rozptyloval tím, že si v mysli procházel všechny obyvatele Thorinovy stáje, s nimiž měl včera poprvé čest se seznámit, a přemítal, který z poníků na něj působil nejklidněji a nejvíc přátelsky. Bylo životně důležité, aby si na cestu do Hobitína zvolil toho pravého klidného, trpělivého a pokud možno Thorinovi co nejméně se podobajícího. Až příliš dobře věděl, jak špatné rozhodnutí může být vykročit do světa na poníku, který je přesvědčený o tom, že zná směr lépe než jezdec, nebo si na skalisku uprostřed ničeho vzpomene na svá stará viklavá kolena a dožaduje se výměny pozic, aby jim na pár hodin odlehčil.

Když se dostal přes „nenažraného smraďocha", „ošívavou netýkavku", „kousavou babici", „kopajícího raracha", „tichého zabijáka" a „počůranou žofku", vytanul mu na mysli jeden, který nejenže ho nepokousal, nepodupal, ani zcela záměrně neznečistil, ale dokonce sám schytal během krmení pár kousanců od svých soudruhů. Pocítil k tomu zvířeti zvláštní porozumění a dál už nehledal.

Když o hodinu později tmavohnědou kobylku osedlal, pochybovačně po něm loupla očima, ale neřekla nic. Úplatek v podobě šťavnaté mrkve z Thorinových zásob přijala s umírněným nadšením, protože věděla, že nebude zadarmo. Na Bilbovo druhé váhavé pobídnutí se dala do plouživého kroku, jako by si netroufala jít rychleji pro případ, že to ten mužík v sedle nemyslel vážně. Když ale po delší chvíli její střapaté hlavě došlo, že to myslel vážně, najednou znenadání vztyčila uši, oči i slechy upřela odhodlaně před sebe a vyrazila svižným poklusem, až hobit nevěděl, zda výskat radostí či hrůzou, nebo se smát nad tím úspěchem, a tak to střídal.

Jeli přes poledne, ale Bilbo nechtěl zastavovat na svačinu a byl pevně rozhodnutý, že poobědvá ve své kuchyni, dokud je ještě jeho.

Nakonec byli nuceni zpomalit, když začali na úzkých silničkách potkávat povozy, a podél nich známé tváře Bilbových sousedů, podle kterých byl jakýkoli druh pohybu rychlejší než pěší chůze naprosto opovrženíhodným a skandálním vrtochem.

Nikdy dřív si tak silně nevšímal věcí, které ho uvítaly doma, jakmile otočil klíčem v zámku zelených dveří. Byl pryč necelých pět dnů, ale po všech těch starostech a toužebných myšlenkách na známá místa mu to připadalo jako mnohem delší čas, příliš dlouhý. Tichounké vrznutí pantů, když dveře otevřel dokořán. Teplá a lehce se chvějící dřevěná podlaha pod chodidly. Tlumené žluté světlo dubnového odpoledne zabarvující prostor do odstínu lipového medu - prostor naplněný jeho věcmi, jeho upomínkami na minulost i přítomnost, na to, co měl rád a čím vyplňoval svoje dny. A ta vůně. Oklopila ho tak jako vítající náruč maminky, co zastře na pár chvilek všechno, co jejího synáčka vyděsilo v noční tmě. Nedovedl si představit, že by tady někdy mohl žít někdo cizí.

Prudkým pohybem za sebou dveře zavřel a zamířil k místu, kde pečlivě uschovaná a uzamčená ležela jeho truhlička s penězi. Vyskládal zlaťáky do komínků na stůl a třikrát je přepočítal. Bylo jich pět set padesát dva. Obnos, se kterým by vydržel hospodařit několik let. Ale nedokázal by s ním zaplatit jednu zbytečnou skleněnou cetku. S třesoucí se bradou uložil mince zpátky do truhličky a následující hodinu úzkostlivě prohledával všechny skříně, skříňky, zásuvky a hrnky, dokonce i dutiny za knihami v policích, uvolněná prkna v podlaze a útroby své postele... Na konci pátrání (a také sil) zazvonil o stůl jeden jediný nalezený zlaťák, který našel Bilbo zakutálený pod prádelníkem. S krvácejícím srdcem ho přidal k těm v truhličce a tiše se pustil do oběda.

Obědval dlouho, přestože si nedopřával ani zdaleka tolik jídla, jak měl ve zvyku. Hloubal nad tím, kdo by mohl mít o Dno pytle zájem, a byl by případně ochoten mu ho prodat jednoho dne zpátky, pokud by Bilbo přišel ještě někdy k penězům. Usoudil, že jako první by měl oslovit Pytlíkovy ze Sáčkova, jakkoli v jejich případě o té druhé části pochyboval. Alespoň by zůstalo v rodině. A třeba by se nad ním slitovali a poskytli mu nocleh, až se vrátí z Osamělé hory bez nejmenšího ponětí, kde složit hlavu... Ano, co nejdřív jim napíše dopis.

Když se začalo připozdívat, prošel se ještě celou norou, tuhle přejel láskyplně dlaní po kusu mořeného dřeva, tamhle zase věnoval posmutnělý vřelý úsměv kulatému okénku do zahrady, a pak vyšel znovu na zápraží, zamknul dveře a naložil frkající čtyřnohé společnici na hřbet truhličku s penězi, zatímco chvatně dožvýkala hromádku jablek a pšenice (a trs Bilbovy petržele z květináče na okně, ale o tom pan Pytlík nevěděl).

Jako by cítila jeho smutek, loudala se první třetinu cesty jako s kopyty z olova. Jak se ale slunce začalo povážlivě klonit k západu, napadlo Bilba, že by se dalo očekávat, že ho na cestě přepadnou lapkové a připraví ho o poníka i o všechny jeho úspory, jako by už tak nebyl v dost velkém maléru, a začal Myrtu (jak začal kobylce říkat) popohánět. Pookřála a zrychlila, a jakmile se ještě víc přiblížili k Osamělé hoře, dala se znovu do nadšeného klusu k domovu, který nepochybně cítila.

A tak nakonec překročili práh Thorinova (a Myrtina) přibytku s posledními paprsky dne, ukoptění a bezpochyby spřátelení.

Bilbo tak trochu doufal, že se Gandalf znovu ukáže, ale jediný, kdo na něj toho večera čekal v okázalých sálech Pavézova sídla, byl neurvalý hlučný krkavec, který se sem musel dostat jakousi dobře skrytou větrací šachtou. Když Bilbo vešel, seděl v salonu na opěradle jednoho z křesel a drásavě krákoral, dokud se hobit neosmělil a neodvázal mu z nožky dopis, který rozhodně neměl rozměry obvyklých zpráv posílaných po ptačích poslech. Trochu se mu ptáka zželelo a přinesl mu z kuchyně něco k zakousnutí. Nevěděl, co dál s opeřencem dělat, a tak seznal, že krkavec ví, kudy se dostane zase ven, a až bude chtít, odletí.

Dopis byl nadepsán elegantním písmem a nestálo na něm nic víc, než Thorinovo jméno. Bilbo zauvažoval, zda je to dopis od ctitele či ctitelky, nebo dokonce od zákazníka. Že by to probíhalo takto? Někdo, kdo se zrovna cítí velice osamělý a má peněz nazbyt, napíše dopis, domluví si schůzku... Raději ten proud myšlenek uťal a začal se věnovat okusování obloženého krajíce chleba, ze kterého díky žebrajícímu krkavci nějak moc rychle ubývalo.

V jednu chvíli zalovil pan Pytlík bezděčně v kapse, kde cítil kovovou tíhu, a nahmatal tam klíč od Dna pytle. Vyňal ho a položil ho na stolek, aniž by se na něj podíval. Místo toho nedokázal odtrhnout oči od široké břitké sekery nad krbem, která jako by se na něho posměvačně zubila.

_Kdepak, Thorin svůj Arcikam najde tam, kde ho nechal. Já přijdu o veškeré úspory a o svůj domov, jenom abych zaplatil třpytivé šidítko muži, pro něhož tři tisíce zlatých znamenají zanedbatelný pakatel, protože je miláčkem davů a ještě z toho má peníze-_

Bilbem zčistajasna projelo podivuhodné zachvění, jako by bosou nohou stoupl na zamrzlé jezero. Oči se mu na okamžik zamžily, jak mu v povědomí povstala jediná absurdní myšlenka. Potom pomaličku obrátil hlavu a zrak mu padl na stolek, na kterém ležel dopis pro Thorina a na něm se matně leskl klíč od Bilbova domova. Udělal by cokoli, aby se ho nemusel vzdát...

Váhavě vztáhl po dopise ruku. Zarazil se a vrhnul pohled na krkavce, který na něj lhostejně pomrkával, pohlcený klováním do zbytku hobitovy večeře. _Co když ten pták čeká na odpověď a neodletí, dokud nějakou neponese? To tu bude měsíc sedět, dokud se Thorin nevrátí? To tedy bude ten salon vypadat!_ Kdepak, pan Pytlík se zodpovědně chopil své role opatrovníka a strážce Thorinova obydlí (to si namlouval, zatímco lačně roztrhnul dopisní obálku) a rozhodl se zjistit, odkud sem osud ptáka zavál.

V obálce byl úhledně poskládaný jediný list papíru. Bilbo ho třesoucíma se rukama rozložil a přelétl čistý krasopis očima. A po tváři se mu započal rozlévat vítězoslavný úsměv.

_Drahý T.!_

_Velice by mne potěšilo, uvolil-li by ses k navštívení bezútěšných_

_koutů, které jsem nucen zvát domovem, a kde za těchto jarních_

_dní nemám jiného společníka, než ta čtyřnohá a tupá stvoření_

_divočiny._

_I jeden jediný večer v něžné a pozorné společnosti bude lepší,_

_než ponurost, jakou dennodenně zakouším, odtržen od okolního_

_světa, zde u pahorku Plesnivec._

_Žádám Tě o spěšnou odpověď, v níž mi prosím napiš,_

_které datum jsi vyvolil k našemu setkání._

_Budu Tě již z dálky vyhlížet a dám znamení ohněm._

_Tvůj nedočkavý A._


	3. Když ptáčka lapají...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je to tady: raketový start Bilbovy nové kariéry! Kdo nemá nervy z ocele a pajšl ze železa, ať tuhle kapitolu čte raději s papírovým pytlíkem po ruce :D

Bilbo byl jako v horečce. Musel se rozhodnout teď a tady. Buď napíše dopis Lobelii Pytlíkové ze Sáčkova o tom, že se chystá prodat Dno pytle, anebo odepíše neznámému osamělému mládenci A. a vstoupí do neprobádaných vod Thorinova řemesla.

Proč by to nemohl zkusit taky? Thorin přece nevlastní nic, co by jemu chybělo (krása není všechno, vždyť podle toho, co psal ten nebožák v dopise, jde mnohem víc o pocit sdílnosti a blízkosti naslouchající spřízněné duše). A kdyby nevyzkoušel opravdu všechno, aby zachránil svůj domov, nikdy by si to nepřestal vyčítat. K plánu s prodejem nory se může vrátit vždycky.

Odběhl do ložnice, kde po krátkém pátrání objevil papír, pero i inkoust. Usadil se za stolem, namočil brk a krátce se zamyslel.

_Milý A.,_

_jsem Thorinův nový kolega a spolubydlící,_

_a jelikož Thorin nebude delší dobu přítomen,_

_rád Vám budu sám dělat společnost ve Vaší_

_hrozivé samotě. Jsem si zcela jist, že to pro_

_oba bude krásně strávený večer._

_Jsem schopen přispěchat k Vaší potěše_

_hned 25. dubna za pozdního odpoledne._

_Už z dáli budu vyhlížet Vaše ohnivé znamení!_

_S úctou Váš B._

Bilbo si zprávu přečetl snad desetkrát, ale nakonec se napomenul a spěchal s ní do salonu ke krkavci. Pokud měl dopis doručit dostatečně dlouho před schůzkou, měl by raději vyletět hned (kdoví, kde se cestou ještě zastaví, s takovým apetitem).

Pták byl očividně vděčný za praktické rozměry Bilbova dopisu, který mu ve formě svitku obtočil kolem pařátu a opatrně zajistil provázkem. A přesně jak hobit předpokládal, ve chvíli, kdy se od něj Bilbo odtáhl, rozepjal opeřenec úctyhodně velká křídla, vznesl se do výšky a s posledním uši drásajícím zakrákáním se ztratil v přehlédnutém záhybu skály kousek od stropu.

Notnou chvíli stál, díval se za ním a nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co právě udělal. Thorin by ho za to nejspíš zabil. Ale tahle možnost už Bilba nedokázala vyděsit. Zabije ho za to, že mu hobit rozbil Arcikam, nebo ho zabije za to, že mu leze do zelí... Třeba nakonec ani jedno nezjistí a Bilbo bude moct žít tak jako dřív. Nějak to všechno dopadne, řekl si. Protože v tuto chvíli byla jen jedna myšlenka, která ho vedla, a to byla ta, která říkala, _K čemu mi bude dobré, že vyváznu živý, nebudu-li mít domov, do něhož se vrátit?_ Rázně došel ke krbu a dopis od pana A. nelítostně přiložil na oheň.

Nakonec se rozhodl jít spát a nabrat potřebné síly, protože už zítra v podvečer ho čekala schůzka s mužem, kterého uvidí poprvé v životě, a který od něho bude očekávat profesionální a příjemnou společnost. Když ležel v posteli, zapřemýšlel, jestli má strach, ale pak si řekl, že by si vlastně sám velice rád popovídal s někým příjemným, a že i jeho samotného začíná samota zmáhat. A pokud by měl za hezky strávený večer s milým člověkem dostat navíc ještě zaplaceno, mohl by si gratulovat k objevení zlatého dolu. Nešlo mu na rozum, kde se v něm všechna tahle nerozvážnost a bezhlavost vzala, a jakto, že se pod náporem událostí posledních dní nedrolil jako křída, naopak se na svou cestu do neznáma dokonce začínal těšit?! Mělo to snad něco společného s Bralovskou krví jeho matky?

Nakonec usnul, zatímco se snažil přijít na to, jaké jméno by se mohlo skrývat za tím prostým a tajuplným A.

* * *

Tak jako si pan Pytlík předchozího večera zoufale přál, aby mu Gandalf znovu přišel dělat společnost, tak 25. dubnového rána u brzké snídaně doufal, že si čaroděj nevybere k návštěvě tento den a Bilbo mu tak nebude muset vysvětlovat, do jaké polízanice se vrhnul tentokrát. Navíc ho napadalo, že Gandalf by ho od té nové volby povolání určitě odrazoval a připomínal by mu jeho rostoucí bříško a nepříliš mužné rysy, které při nejlepší vůli zkrátka neměl po kom podědit. Sice se tradovalo, že někde mezi jeho dávnějšími předky se jistojistě vyskytla nějaká víla, ale byla-li ta báchorka pravdivá, šlo zřejmě o předka tak vzdáleného, že se jeho spanilosti na Bilba mnoho nepřeneslo.

To si s nakyslým výrazem bručel pod nos, když se pak zevrubně prohlížel ve velkém obloukovém zrcadle, které stálo opřené vedle Thorinovy postele, a vyčítal si tu misku ovesné kaše navíc, kterou zhltnul před chvílí. Nikdy se svými tělesnými proporcemi netrápil a rozhodně s tím nehodlal začínat teď, ale červík pochybností hlodal...

Nakonec si hluboce povzdechl a rozhodl, že mnohem užitečnější bude, když věnuje čas zbývající do odjezdu výběrem oblečení. Zamrzelo ho, že toho o muži A. neví trochu víc, aby se mohl přizpůsobit jeho vkusu, ale podle dopisu usoudil, že čistou bílou nažehlenou košilí, tmavě vínovou vyšívanou vestičkou, hnědými kalhotami a krátkým tmavohnědým sáčkem s lesklými mosaznými knoflíky nic nepokazí. Nad vlasy se zamyslel pouze krátce, a nakonec je pouze lehce pročísl hřebenem. Na jejich mytí si netroufal, neboť vážně hrozilo, že by na schůzku dorazil s divokou houštinou kolem hlavy, tou dobou už značně pronásledovanou ptáčky bažícími po zahnízdění v jejích zákoutích.

* * *

„To nejkrásnější, čím se jeden může ozdobit, je úsměv," špitnul sám k sobě, když ze zaobleného balvanu nasedal na (rovněž učesanou a nablýskanou) Myrtu. Odpoledne pokročilo, střídmý oběd byl z velké většiny snědený, cesta k vrchu Plesnivec zevrubně nastudovaná ze stařičké mapy, kterou si Bilbo prozíravě přibalil už při první cestě k Osamělé hoře (a dobře udělal, neboť v Thorinových mapách obsypaných runovými nápisy se ani za mák nevyznal), kobylka kráčela hrdě a poslušně a Bilbo se z jejího hřbetu zeširoka usmíval na jediný dešťový mrak na nebi, který se zdál mířit stejným směrem jako on. Kdepak, žádné promoknutí se konat nebude, rozhodl hobit a nasál do plic zemitou vůni jara, kterou v paprscích ostrého slunce potily šťavnatě zelené svahy.

Uvažoval, zda ho ta cesta zavede k chalupě, nebo nějakému honosnějšímu sídlu, statku, či dokonce tvrzi. I když věděl, že je ještě brzy, už po chvíli jízdy bystřil zrak a pátravě přejížděl očima každý pahorek na obzoru, jestli snad nespatří záblesk plápolání. Pak si ale uvědomil, že při tom vůbec nedává pozor na to, kam poník jde, a raději si začal prozpěvovat a ostražitě hlídal orientační body v krajině, okolo kterých měli podle mapy projet.

Minuli Kopíhrot (špičaté skalisko, které dalo víc práce přehlédnout, než najít), Růžovou studánku (která nebyla k jeho velkému zklamání ani trochu růžová, zato ale obehnaná pichlavým houštím planých růží, které zacuchaly žíznivé Myrtě vykartáčovanou hřívu), Měsíční a Sluneční vrch, a nyní už čekal jen na okamžik, kdy v dálce po své levé ruce objeví vzdálenou hrbatou siluetu hory jménem Zbabělec (nemohl si pomoct, ale bylo mu toho kusu kamene líto), kterou nakonec také spatřil. A bylo to tady, vrch Plesnivec ( _J_ _aký škarohlíd ta jména jen vymýšlel, měl to snad za trest?_ ) měl být přímo před ním.

„Řekl bych, že jsme skoro u cíle, Myrtičko," vydechl a poplácal svou funící společnici po pleci. Znenadání v něm byla malá dušička, jako by na něj v jednu chvíli padla všechna nervozita, kterou měl pociťovat už od včerejška.

Možná s tím ale měla co dělat také zvláštní silueta, kterou zprvu pokládal za kus šedé skály, jenže pak se náhle dala do pohybu a povyrostla, takže mohl jasně vidět rysy lidské postavy. Až na to, že nebyla vůbec lidská. Jak on, tak jeho poník sebou poděšeně škubli, a zvíře dokonce uskočilo, jako by se chystalo obrátit na podkově a tryskem vyrazit zpátky k domovu.

Tam na úpatí pahorku, jehož nevysoké temeno se rýsovalo proti šedomodré obloze jako odhalené dámské koleno, stál horský skřet. Obrovský, s pokožkou bledou jako leklá ryba v měsíčním světle, s obnaženými svalnatými končetinami o tloušťce mladého stromu, a s nebezpečně blýskavým a špičatě vypadajícím předmětem v levici.

Bilbo si s nenadálou jasností uvědomil svoji naprostou neozbrojenost a bezbrannost. Co teď?! Uposlechnout Myrtiny pudy a vyrazit ozlomkrk do bezpečí? Bude je ta obluda pronásledovat? Co když je na těch odpočatých dlouhých nohách dohoní, co s nimi pak bude? Někde poblíž tu musel ležet příbytek pana A., neměl by spíš utíkat směrem k Plesnivci a doufat, že ho zavčasu nalezne a ukryje se tam? Nikdy dřív skřeta neviděl, ale měl dojem, že obyčejně takhle velcí nebývali, a kladl si otázku, proč právě on musel narazit právě na tohoto giganta; stal se snad obětí nějakého prokletí, které mu velelo skončit pokaždé v nejhorší možné situaci?! Přišlo mu to jako věčnost, kdy mu hlavou prolétly všechny tyto myšlenky, zatímco nehybně stál a očima se vpíjel do té hroudy svalů mezi skalisky. Nebylo pochyb, že ho skřet také viděl, Bilbo na sobě ten zlomyslný dravčí pohled úplně cítil. Věděl, že teď oba čekají se zatajeným dechem na další pohyb.

A po několika zběsilých úderech srdce se skřet pohnul. Bilbo sebou znovu vylekaně trhnul a pak strnul jako zamrzlý vodopád a krve by se v něm nedořezal.

Obrovská šedá postava se shýbla, jen aby se o vteřinu později znovu vztyčila, a v pravé pracce zvedla k nebi hořící pochodeň. Zcela nevýhružně jí nad hlavou zamávala, dokonce při tom poskočila jako hobití kluk, co se natahuje po kornoutku zmrzliny.

_Je to nějaká léčka_ , vykřikl v křeči hobitův rozum, který v ten okamžik opravdu nestíhal běh událostí, které jednoduše nedávaly pražádný smysl.

Bilbo se nepohnul. Skřet pořád horlivě mával pochodní. Minuty se vlekly a konečně se zdálo, že Bilbův rozum obrátil stranu a udělal si v předešlých momentech jasno. Kdyby se mu skřet chystal ublížit, mohl to za tu chvíli stihnout už několikrát, ale on jenom stál, vlastně ne, hopsal na skále a dával mu znamení zapálenou loučí. Žádné jiné ohnivé znamení Bilbo v okolí neviděl. To, co měl před sebou, byl nepochybně pahorek Plesnivec. Místo, kde měl domluvené dostaveníčko s panem A.

Pan A. byl zjevně a nad vší pochybnost skřet. Gigantický, bledý, a očividně velmi osamělý horský skřet. A Bilbo se právě choval velice nezdvořile, když ho nechal poskakovat jako králíka, zatímco zhrozeně zíral z povzdálí. _Thorin by se určitě nezalekl, a proto je z něho boháč!_ napomenul se nesmlouvavě, a pobídl Myrtu kupředu. Zaváhala, jako by přemýšlela, zda se její jezdec dočista pomátl, a loupla po něm vykuleným okem. Povzbudivě a co nejpříčetněji se na ni usmál a pobídl ji podruhé, načež se dala do pomalého kroku.

Zvedl ruku a rozmáchle zamával skřetovi nazpátek, a připomněl si, že za žádných okolností nesmí z tváře sejmout úsměv. Děsil se toho, jaký výraz by se mu na ní jinak objevil, protože všechno v něm ječelo hrůzou. Snažil se vzpomínat na jemný rukopis a styl dopisu, který tenhle obr (zakázal si o něm dál smýšlet jako o zrůdě a bestii) podle všeho napsal, ale moc to nepomáhalo.

Jak se přibližoval, dokázal rozeznat bezpočet souběžných i křížících se jizev, které se mu táhly jak po těle, tak po holé hlavě, která působila ve srovnání s tělem a sloupovitým krkem male, i když o nic míň děsivě. Jako pár pomněnek ze závěje z ní vystupovaly zářivě modré, avšak příliš drobné oči a mohutná spodní čelist s hranatou bradou, nad níž zela dokořán bezertá ústa plná ostře vypadajících dlouhých a křivých zubů. Když hobit dojel ještě blíž a odtrhl zrak od toho podivně neobvyklého obličeje, zjistil, že to, co původně považoval za neznámou zbraň ve skřetově levici, doslova _byla_ skřetova levice – kus lesklého kovu s nebezpečně vypadajícími hroty na konci, který nevzhledně trčel z pahýlu v lokti. Bilba bezděky napadlo, že všechny ty jizvy si pan A. dost možná způsobil sám, když se párkrát pokusil v noci ze spaní podrbat. Pocítil cosi jako bodnutí lítosti.

A pak Myrtě konečně došla kuráž, zastavila a tvrdošíjně odmítala pokračovat. Bilbo odevzdaně seskočil, nechal ji stát u keře zimolezu a posledních několik kroků zdolal lehkou chůzí. Skřet stál na svahu o kousek výš, ale vlastně na tom nesešlo, protože ani kdyby stáli opačně, hobit by mu výškou nedosahoval ani po spodní žebra. Na mysli mu vytanulo, že oni dva jistojistě tvoří nejvíc nesmyslný pár, jaký se kdy sešel.

Zastavil se v obrově stínu a zaklonil hlavu, aby mu pohlédl do ledově modrých očí. Skřet nechal jejich pohledy střetnout pouze krátce, pak se obrátil k pochodni, plivnul na ni a pohaslou ji odhodil dobrých sto kroků daleko. Nato se mu z holé rozlehlé hrudě vydral hluboký povzdech, s hlavou nachýlenou do strany sjel Bilba pohledem odshora dolů, a hlasem připomínajícím vrčení čehosi nezměrného a skrytého v tmách pronesl, „Trpaslík bez plnovousu? Co je to sakra za novoty?"

„Kdeže trpaslík, pane, já jsem hobit!" zvolal Bilbo směrem vzůru a nepřestával se usmívat. „Jmenuji se Bilbo Pytlík a velice rád vás poznávám osobně!"

Skřet na okamžik podezíravě zúžil oči. „Nemám šajn, co 'hobit' znamená, mně připadáš jako trpaslík bez vousů, a to je kapku zklamání..." Začal se obracet, jako by se chystal k odchodu.

„Mrzí mě, pokud nejsem to, co jste čekal! Upřímně řečeno, podobné reakce jsem se obával! Ale když jsem vás z dálky spatřil, napadlo mě, že vy možná nebudete tak ukvapený v souzení lidí podle vzhledu!" Bilbo na kratičký okamžik sjel očima ke skřetově příšerné náhražce ruky. Ale bystrým modrým štěrbinám ten čin neunikl, a obr se otočil jako na obrtlíku zpátky k němu.

„Podívejme, jaký drzý kvítko nám tu vykvetlo!" zahřímal strašlivě, až Bilbovi unikl tichý výkřik. Došel až k hobitovi a shýbl se k němu tak, že se zplacatělým nosem téměř dotkl jeho několikrát menšího nosu. Bilbo ztěžka polknul, ale zaťal zuby a pohledem se neochvějně vpaloval do dvojice krutých pomněnkových očí bledého skřeta. Najednou ucítil na rameni tlak a v další chvíli mu došlo, že ho způsobuje jeden z hrotů skřetovy ocelové končetiny. Ani tehdy však neustoupil, a za pár okamžiků tlak zase zmizel a pan A. se napřímil a na tváři měl zvláštní škleb.

„Ta tvá nevymáchaná držka mě přesvědčila," zavrčel a Bilbo se dovtípil, že mu skřetí muž právě složil poklonu. „Tak pojď dál, nějak si už poradíme. A jmenuju se Azog, Bilbo Pytlíku," řekl přes rameno, zatímco zamířil výš po svahu a Bilbo chvatně za ním.

Než ho stačil dohnat, zmizel už Azog v puklině ve skále. Když vstoupil do šera jeskyně i Bilbo, srazil se obličejem s něčím, co pokládal za skalní výčnělek, ovšem pouze do chvíle, kdy se onen výčnělek pohnul a spokojeně zamručel. Bilbo polekaně odskočil od bederní roušky svého hostitele a rychle zvedl zrak ke zjizvené hlavě.

„Vidím, že výšku máš tak akorát, Bilbo Pytlíku," řekl skřet odporně hrdelním bublavým hlasem a potutelně mrknul. Bilba začala nepříjemně užírat neodbytná myšlenka, že s povídáním a nasloucháním u Azoga asi nejlépe nepochodí. Začalo mu být poněkud špatně od žaludku a od samého usmívání ho už bolely tváře. Bál se, o tom nebylo žádných pochyb. _Zvládne to Thorin, zvládnu to já taky_ , pokáral se v duchu zarputile, a popošel dál do doupěte.

Byla to prostorná jeskynní místnost s neopracovanými stěnami ze slizkého kamene, v koutě se válela změť kožešin, naproti ní se válel pár neumně šitých kožených brašen a opřený tu stál ohyzdný palcát velký jako Bilbo sám, kousek od něj se tyčila hromada kovu a špinavých látek, jinak tu nebylo nic, co by ji odlišovalo od jiných studených a vlhkých děr, jichž byly místní hory a vrchy plné.

„Navleč se do toho," řekl velitelsky Azog, sebral cosi z hromady kovu a hadrů a hodil to Bilbovi k nohám jako válečnou kořist. Bilbo zvedl zvědavě obočí, ale srdce mu pokleslo.

* * *

Když ze sebe neochotně shodil kabátek s mosaznými knoflíky a svou nejpěknější vestičku a nahradil je kroužkovou košilí, úplně pod tou nečekanou tíhou zavrávoral a najednou měl pocit, jako by mu ocelová ruka svírala hrudník a vymačkávala z něho bolestivé výdechy jako šťávu z kuličky vína.

„Nemů-nemůžu v to-tom dých-chat," zahekal a střelil po skřetovi prosebným pohledem.

Ten cosi rozladěně zachrchlal, vstal z hnízda kožešin, z něhož hobita se zájmem pozoroval, chvíli se lopatovitou pravicí přehraboval v kopě šatů a zbrojí, a nakonec docela zespod vylovil stříbrnou drátěnou kazajku a hodil ji znovu po Bilbovi, až ocel zacinkala jako zvonečky.

„Mrskni sebou, Bilbo Pytlíku, zatím s tebou bylo víc práce jak zábavy," zafuněl a vrátil se ke svému pelechu, ze kterého se při dosednutí zvedl oblak prachu a špíny.

„Tak promiňte, já jen chci, aby bylo vše perfektní a pro nás oba hodno vzpomínání," opáčil zdvořile a ze všech sil se snažil napodobit Thorinův nenuceně svůdný tón.

„Ohó, to určitě bude," zamručel táhle Azog, když spatřil Bilba v jeho nové drátěné košili. Bilbo se ve zbroji nevyznal o nic lépe než v drahých kamenech nebo třeba chovu puntíkatých myší, ale byl si jistý, že běžná kroužková zbroj by neměla být takhle lehká ani zářivě stříbřitá. Najednou si připadal jako princ, naprosto velkolepě, a přitom mohl dýchat a necítil se ani o chlup těžší. Nešlo mu na rozum, kde skřetí muž k tak krásnému a jemně vypracovanému brnění přišel. Pak ho napadlo, že ho nejspíš ukradl. A hned nato ho napadlo, že jeho původního vlastníka možná zavraždil. A pak o tom raději přestal přemýšlet, protože se o něho začaly pokoušet mrákoty.

Vylovil z kopky u svých nohou tvrdý kus kůže spojený s druhým, úplně stejným kusem, a zamračil se. Neměl nejmenší potuchy, co drží v rukou. Z kouta se ozvalo netrpělivé zasupění. Když se znovu zahleděl na Azoga, skřet se s kamennou tváří plácl dlaněmi přes ramena a zaskřípal zuby, jako by v nich drtil kamínky. Bilbovi svitlo a navlékl si věc přes hlavu tak, aby každý kus kůže pokrýval jedno jeho stříbřitě oděné rameno. Cítil se, jako by náhle vyrostl, ale hlavně si připadal směšně a dávalo mu čím dál větší práci to skrývat za zářivý úsměv.

Nakonec si na hlavu narazil lehce promáčklou helmici, které měl plné zuby ještě dřív, než mu úplně zakryla uši a částečně i oči, takže skoro neviděl a neslyšel. Skřetův nepříjemně spokojený smích ale slyšel jasně a kupodivu ho vůbec nepotěšil.

„Ještě plnovous, ještě _plnovous_!" zahřímal Azog prapodivně dýchavičným hlasem a v mžiku byl u Bilba a cpal mu pod helmici okolo úst páchnoucí pichlavé chuchvalce čehosi, co mohla být zvířecí srst, ovšem vidět ono zvíře by hobit rozhodně nechtěl. Bilbo bezradně kuckal a prskal a když byl jen chloupek od toho, aby se rozkřičel a celou schůzku prohlásil za nesmírný omyl a dal se na zbabělý útěk, Azogova ruka se stáhla a on zůstal omráčeně stát v celé své pochybné trpasličí kráse uprostřed jeskyně.

„Už jste spokojený?" zeptal se, když popadl dech a vyplivl několik šedavých štětin. Podle toho, co se mu z Azoga dařilo zahlédnout skulinou v helmici, byl skřet na své dílo nemálo pyšný. Už zase si hověl ve svém hnízdě z kožešin, tvář mu nesmyslně změkla křivým úsměvem, a modré oči se vpíjely do Bilba, až mu žaludek udělal salto. Vzduch prořízlo dlouhé stoupavé zavrčení a skřet se několikrát udeřil do prsou. Hroty jeho ocelové ruky ohavně zaskřípaly o kamennou stěnu.

„Tak tahle trpasličí verbež přišla škemrat o smilování k velkýmu Azogovi Znesvětiteli?!"

_Zavři oči a mysli na Hobitín._ „Ano!"

„Co mi může červ jako ty nabídnout výměnou za svůj zbytečnej život?!"

Bilbo se svižně dopotácel ke skřetovu loži a cestou ztratil část plnovousu. Obrátil se a plnou vahou dosedl pár stop od Azoga, až kůže udělaly tlumené _puf!_ a obestřely ho obláčkem prachu a šupinek staré kůže. „Potravu pro tvoje nejnižší pudy! A to je nabídka, která se neodmítá- ááá!" zapištěl, když se po něm bleskurychle natáhla dlouhá šedivá paže a přitáhla ho ke zbytku gigantického těla. Azog na pohled připomínal kus skály, avšak při doteku ten dojem jen zesílil, když hobit se zařinčením helmy a kroužkové kazajky narazil na chladný drsný trup, který jako by povstal z nejtvrdšího mramoru. Na okamžik mu před očima zatančila blikotavá kolečka. Než se stačil nadát, na stehnech mu přistála dlaň velká jako sváteční tác na jednohubky a do nosu ho prudce udeřil dusivý pach pyžma, vedle něhož bledly všechny zápachy, jaké dosud v životě čichal. Sveřepě přemáhal mdloby, které se o něho pokoušely stále silněji. Dokonce měl pocit, že se stěny okolo nich na pár chvilek rozechvěly. Nutil se dýchat zhluboka, ale hlavně ústy.

Vzduch se rozvlnil nízkým dlouhým zavrčením. „Shmrucblukh!" zařval najednou Azog a krátce zavřel oči.

„Zdravíčko," zamumlal zdvořile hobit. Ale najednou ležel na zádech a celé jeho omezené zorné pole vyplňovaly šíleně zářící modré oči, zplacatělý nos a široce roztažená ústa, která na něj chrčivě vydechovala výpary, které mu snad musely brzy způsobit vážnou otravu, než vypustila z útrob dlouhý šedofialový jazyk, který zajíkajícímu se hobitovi přejel pomalu a labužnicky po tváři, naštěstí úplně skryté pod helmicí a chuchvalcem umělých vousů. Bilbo znovu ucítil ten chvějivý pocit ve stěnách a podlaze, jako ozvěnu hromu zvenčí. Strhla se snad mezitím venku bouřka?

„Shmrucblukh!" zaburácel znovu Azog, když prudce odtáhl obličej od Bilba.

„Zdravíčko," pípl podruhé Bilbo a pomyslel si, že skřet by měl kožešiny co nejdříve vyprášit, jinak si tím kýcháním pokazí každou budoucí schůzku.

„Jo, tobě taky," loupl po něm nechápavě okem, ale pak jako by dostal nápad a zavalil nebohého hobita celou horní půlkou těla, až zůstal uvězněn v temnotě mezi paží a ocelovým pařátem a s býčím krkem a rozšklebenou zjizvenou tváří namísto střechy. Míra skřetího odéru překročila veškerou mez a Bilbo začínal být zvláštně lhostejný k tomu, co se s ním děje. Na zátylku ho už zase šimral dlouhý slizký jazyk a on se neovládl a začal se chichotat tak silně, až se chvílemi zalykal. Helmice se mu posunula o kousíček vzhůru a k uším mu dolehlo přerušované vrčení zakončené otřesem, který proběhl podlahou pod ním.

„Grr! Shmrucblukh!" zařval Azog do třetice, až se Bilbo polekaně probral z omámení a prudce se posadil.

„Zdravíčko!" zahuhňal trochu nakvašeně.

„Proč mě hergot porád dokola zdravíš, Pytlíku?" odtáhl se od něho Azog a popuzeně si ho změřil.

Bilbo se mu chystal začít vysvětlovat kouzlo zbytečných tradičních průpovídek, které měl on a spousta dalších hobitů, ale i lidí, hluboce vkořeněné ve svém slovníku i povaze, když jeho slova uťalo vzteklé zavrčení a dutá rána, která zatřásla jeskyní v samotných základech. „Co to propáníčka bylo?!" vykvikl vyděšeně a rozhlížel se po místnosti. Měl dojem, že zadní stěna jeskyně vypadá nějak jinak, než vypadala, když přišel. Pak si uvědomil, že se v ní otevřela úzká štěrbina od podlahy až ke stropu. A ze štěrbiny na něho hledělo obrovské žlutočervené oko, které jako by vydávalo zlověstné bledé světlo jako nepřehlédnutelnou připomínku každému, kdo by se za temných nocí cítil být bláhově v bezpečí. Chvatně si sejmul z hlavy helmici a zamžikal, kdyby náhodou trpěl přeludy. Ale oko nikam nezmizelo, jeho nezdravá záře se jen na okamžik zastřela a hned nato do stěny zpoza štěrbiny narazilo tělo nějakého obrovitého a vztekem zmítaného tvora, jehož vrčení mrazilo krev v žilách.

„To je jenom Shrmrucblukh. Nevšímej si ho, je tam celou dobu," pokrčil Azog rameny a obdařil vytřeštěného Bilba pohledem plným pohrdání. „Dost už keců!" V očích mu zrůdně zablýsklo, strčil do hobita tak silně, že zase skončil na zádech, a pak si Bilbo ve změti mračen prachu, umaštěných kožešin a zuřivého vrčení uvědomil, že ho skřetí tlapa obrací na břicho a snaží se z něj servat kalhoty, které začínaly vydávat velice žalostné páravé zvuky. V poslední snaze nevypadat jako bezvládná oběť se vydrápal na lokty, a v tu chvíli spatřil mohutný chlupatý čenich a tlapu se čtyřmi dlouhými špičatými drápy, jak vyčnívají ze skalní skuliny, která byla zase o kousek širší. Tvor, kterému patřily, se ozýval ohlušivou kakofonií vrčení, kňučení a vytí, a ze všech svých nezměrných sil se snažil škvírou procpat.

„Leze! Leze ven!" zalapal hobit po dechu a vykopnul nohou, aby Azoga probral z vášnivé posedlosti.

„Tím neproleze! Nebuď sráč!" zachrchlal lhostejně.

Jenže Bilbo mu nevěřil, ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Viděl, jak vytrvale tvor (pokud to byl vlk, tak ho zjevně od mládí přikrmovali stejnou kaší jako Azoga, protože byl jistojistě větší než kůň) mlel čumákem v mezeře a pomalu leč jistě ji rozšiřoval, až jí dokázal prostrčit celou dlouhou mordu přetékající slinami a tesáky tak obrovskými, že předčily i většinu nožů, co měl Bilbo doma v kuchyni. Ve chvíli, kdy se přes tu tlamu pár nepříčetných tupých očí zadíval přímo na něho, zavelel Bilbo na ústup, vyškubl se ze skřetova jednorukého sevření, vykutálel se z kopy kožešin a hned byl na nohou a couval k východu.

„Vlastně možná radši zdrhej," zafuněl Azog, ale jeho slova skoro zanikla ve zvuku odsouvaného kamene a ryku osvobozeného netvora, který se v záblesku šedobílého rozježeného kožichu a bělostných tesáků vyřítil ze svého skalního vězení a rozběhl se mohutnými skoky rovnou za Bilbem, který tou dobou už uháněl dolů ze svahu.

Venku už padala tma a pan Pytlík škobrtal a klopýtal a neměl nejmenší ponětí, kam má namířeno. Svého poníka nikde neviděl. Ale plačtivý hlásek v jeho hlavě říkal, že ani na poníkovi by vlčí obludě nejspíš uprchnout nedokázal.

_Bilbo Pytlíku, do čeho ses to zase namočil? Z deště pod okap a z bláta do louže, to by mělo být tvé rodové heslo_ , huboval sám sobě v duchu. Srdce mu vynechalo dva údery, když za zády uslyšel vrčivé oddechování a cvakání smrtonosných drápů o balvany. V dálce zaslechl Azogův nahněvaný hlas, jak na bestii volá oním nevyslovitelným jménem. A pak zakopl a pěkných pár stop letěl vzduchem, než tvrdě dopadl na všechny čtyři a nedokázal zabránit bolestnému zaúpění, které se mu vydralo z krku. Věděl, že teď už ho obluda každým okamžikem najde, dožene a roztrhá. Donutil se vstát a v poslední naději se skrčil u paty velkého balvanu. Odřenýma rukama si objal rozbitá kolena a roztřásl se jako pavučina v průvanu. Doufal, že aspoň Myrtě se odtud podaří dostat v jednom kuse a najít cestu zpátky domů...

A pak z druhé strany balvanu zaslechl nezaměnitelný zvuk čenichání. _Dup-čmuch-čmuch-dup, dup-čmuch..._ Kousl ze zevnitř do tváře a zatáhl hlavu co nejhloub mezi ramena v kroužkovém brnění a pod kusy tvrdé kůže, které je stále ještě kryly.

_Proč jen jsem musel po tom zpropadeném upírovi házet kameny..._

„Jdeš od něho! Lehni a zůstaň, bestie!"

Hlas se rozlehl nad němými kameny, jako když žbluňkne oříšek do studni. Bilbo zvedl tvář a zapátral očima kolem. Zpoza balvanu se ozvalo zuřivé vrčení, ale následoval syčivý zvuk a vrčení se změnilo v zakňourání.

„Táhni za svým pánem!"

Další zakňourání a záblesk světla.

A pak nad Bilbovou hlavou přelétl ohromný stín, obrátil se ve vzduchu a klesl na svah pár stop od něho.

„Bilbo, honem naskočte!" zavelel Gandalf usazený jako král na hřbetě kolosálního orla, který si hobita měřil moudrým pohledem.

Bilbovi spadla brada a chvilku jen bez hlesu zíral. Probral ho až nový příval šíleného vrčení zpoza něj a koule žlutého ohně, která vylétla z čarodějovy hole a znovu ho změnila na bolestné zavytí. Hobit vyrazil jako králík z díry, trochu váhavě přicupital k ohromnému opeřenci, a než stačil mrknout, pár silných kostnatých paží ho vytáhl na orlova záda.

„Toto je můj dobrý přítel Gwaihir, pane Pytlíku," řekl klidně Gandalf a vyslal další ohnivou kouli na vlka, který se k nim plíživě přibližoval, oči jako kousky rozžhaveného kovu.

A pak se svět kolem Bilba zahoupal a najednou letěli. Orel s nimi kroužil nad Plesnivcem, který v houstnoucím šeru dělal čest svému jménu, a Bilbo viděl, že Azog je se zjizvenými ústy dokořán pozoruje z opačné strany vrchu, než byla ta, kde zmateně pobíhal jeho ohavný zvířecí společník. Za pár okamžiků si Bilbo uvědomil, že skřet cosi vykřikuje, a pak zvedl paži a něco oblého mrštil jejich směrem. Orel prudce zakolísal, jak předmětu uhýbal z cesty, a pak se Gandalf nepatrně natáhl a sevřel ho v pěsti. „To bude asi vaše, Bilbo," řekl a vtiskl nechápavému hobitovi do dlaně kožený váček, který kovově zachrastil. Jeho váha Bilba zarazila, a s vykulenýma očima se obrátil k čaroději.

„Ale za co?"

„Zřejmě jste udělal dojem." Usmál se na Bilba s jiskrou v oku a s radostným zamručením ukázal holí kamsi pod ně.

Orel začal klesat a Bilbo se odvážil podívat dolů. Zježily se mu všechny chlupy na těle, když uviděl úctyhodně velký balvan, který se v tu chvíli téměř ztrácel pod obrovitostí zuby cvakajícího vlka, a menší černý stín kousek pod ním, který zmateně pobíhal sem a tam.

„To je můj poník!" vypískl zhrozeně. Zdálo se, že vlk si Myrty dosud nevšiml jen díky tomu, že se očima vpaloval do velkého ptáka, který mu uletěl s kýženou kořistí.

„Držte se, pane Pytlíku, teď to bude trošku jako jojo," mrkl po něm Gandalf. Ale už mu neporadil, čeho se má držet, a tak Bilbo sevřel obě paže kolem čaroděje a sledoval, jak se zem přibližuje. Stalo se několik věci najednou.

Orel se snesl nad Myrtu a bleskurychle poníka popadl do mocných pařátů, až zvíře zoufale zaryčelo, přestože se ho ani jeden z orlových nesmírných drápů ani nedotkl. Vlk se odrazil od balvanu a dlouhatánským skokem se bez zaváhání vrhnul po orlu. Gandalf vyčaroval na konci své hole větší kouli, než byly ty předešlé, a tentokrát z bleděmodrého ohně, a mrštil jí po vlkovi, takže se obluda zřítila k zemi dřív, než se ptáka vůbec stihla dotknout. A pak to se všemi pořádně škublo, jak se orel opřel do křídel a prudce vystoupal zase výš, kam žádný pozemský tvor nikdy nevyskočí.

Bilbo nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě seběhlo. Pod sebou cítil horkost a ladné pohyby převelikého ptačího těla, pod košilí zase tíhu měšce plného peněz, a pod rukama rytmické bubnování smíchu o čarodějova žebra. Díval se dolů a podařilo se mu rozeznat bledé siluety Azoga a jeho zběsilého mazlíčka. Vypadalo to, že skřet zvířeti hubuje a ohromnou dlaní ho pleská přes ohavný čenich, až se bestie po pár chvilkách svalila na záda a obnažila chundelaté břicho, které se v šeru bělavě zablýsklo. Bilbo ten výjev ještě okamžik nevěřícně sledoval a pak se svým nezadržitelným pobaveným smíchem prodchnutým úlevou přidal k tomu čarodějovu.

* * *

Dřív než se hobitovi let stihl začít zamlouvat, už zase přistávali. Orel se nezdržel déle, než mu zabralo vysazení všech cestujících, a ve vteřině nebylo na svazích Osamělé hory po rozlehlých letkách a moudrých žlutých očích ani vidu ani slechu.

Myrta vypadala tím zážitkem nefalšovaně otřesená a Bilbo jenom doufal, že na něj odteď nebude stejně nepříjemná jako ostatní Thorinovi poníci. Pro jistotu jí do žlebu nasypal k senu a ovsu i hromádku mrkví a jablek.

Později, když se převlékl a ošetřil si zranění, která naštěstí nebyla vážná (měl jen zvláštní pocit, protože rozbitá kolena měl naposled jako kluk), posadil se s čarodějem ke kuchyňskému stolu a vysypal před sebe obsah Azogova měšce. Počítal ty mince dlouho, a když byl u konce, přepočítal je ještě jednou.

„Sto zlatých! Páni sloni, proč by mi Azog dával sto zlatých za špatně odvedenou práci?!"

„Spíš si položte otázku, kolik byste býval dostal za dobře odvedenou práci," uchechtl se Gandalf a potáhl z dýmky. „Nikdy bych ve vás takový druh talentu nehledal, Bilbo, vy tichá vodo!"

Bilbo se začervenal až za ušima a neochotně začal zlaťáky schovávat zpátky do váčku. „Kdepak, přeceňujete mě, Gandalfe. Od chvíle, co jsem na to místo přijel, neuplynulo pět minut, během nichž jsem nepomyslel na zbabělý úprk."

„Ale vy jste neuprchl! Jste hobit, který se pro zpestření odpoledne rozjel na dostaveníčko s bledým skřetem z Gundabadu, před kterým se třesou všichni v Mlžných horách i pod nimi, a odnesl si sto zlatých, povedenou historku a mitrilovou kazajku, za kterou by kdejaký trpaslík či elfí princ vraždil. Mimochodem ta věcička má vskutku nevyčíslitelnou hodnotu, tak ať vás ani nenapadne ji Azogovi vracet!"

Bilbo nad tím zapřemýšlel, ale seznal, že si zbroj ponechá jako bolestné za ta rozbitá kolena. Jen doufal, že už ho v budoucnu nečekají žádné schůzky, na kterých by něco takového potřeboval.

„Vymýšlíte si, vždyť by stačilo, aby se pravidelně myl a podstoupil pár lekcí společenského chování, a byl by z něj docela obyčejný chlapík na ženění," zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a čaroděj se mocně rozkašlal. „Ach, a ještě by se měl zbavit toho psiska! Žádný div, že s ním nikdo nechce nic mít, když by mu hrozilo sežrání ze žárlivosti od té chlupaté potvory."

„To 'psisko', jak jste nazval Azogova smrtonosného bílého vrrka, budí široko daleko stejnou hrůzu, jako sám Azog, a je údajně tím jediným, k čemu by kdy mohl Azog přilnout."

„Azog je celý divý, aby mohl k někomu přilnout, a vrrka by kvůli tomu klidně zavřel do psince, to zase říkám já," řekl rázně Bilbo a celý rudý ve tváři vstal a šel uvařit polévku.

Čaroděj se u stolu znovu zakuckal a raději dýmku odložil. „Namouduši, za týden byste i z nelítostného násilníka a vraha udělal pokojného a zakřiknutého knihomola! Vy máte dar, Bilbo Pytlíku! Ale přesto bych vám raději další schůzky dojednal sám, pokud dovolíte. Dneska jsme vás z té bryndy vytáhli za pět minut dvanáct."

Bilbo se překvapeně zarazil v loupání brambory. „Takže vy mě od toho nápadu lézt Thorinovi do zelí nebudete odrazovat?"

„Co vás nemá! Ani na vteřinu mě nenapadlo, že byste, jak říkáte, lezl Thorinovi do zelí! Vy jste se zkrátka a dobře rozhodl rozjet vlastní podnikání. A mně se ta vaše vynalézavost a kuráž moc líbí! … A s vaším příjmením nepotřebujete ani pseudonym."

Bilbo se na čaroděje přátelsky ušklíbl přes rameno a najednou měl skvělý pocit, že sehnat peníze pro skláře vůbec nebude tak těžké, jak si myslel. „Tak dobře, vkládám výběr dalších svobodných mládenců Středozemě do vašich rukou! Jen teď asi budu potřebovat pár dní na to, abych se zotavil ze zážitků s tím dnešním."

„Hm. Pokud máme každého z nich přesvědčit, aby si vás cenil stejně štědře jako Azog, budete potřebovat víc než jen napravit rozbitá kolena..."

Bilbo se k čaroději obrátil a s podmračeným výrazem sledoval, jak si ho prohlíží kousek po kousku a zadumaně si při tom mne bradu. „Gandalfe, chci vůbec vědět, co máte za lubem...?"


	4. Jak se do lesa volá...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Při čtení si možná občas všimnete, že některé maličkosti z toho, co některá z postav říká nebo dělá, jsou inspirovány jinými rolemi, v nichž jsme mohli vidět jejího filmového představitele. Je to takové šibalské mrknutí na kolegy fanoušky a seriálové a filmové nadšence, které ne-fanoušci nejspíš ani nezaznamenají. Pro mě to byla zábavná hra a současně i poklona skvělým hercům a projektům, ve kterých jsem si je oblíbila. A teď už šupky dupky, čeká nás rande v lese!

„Vypadáte spíš jako hokynář, než jako svůdník."

Bilbo odtrhnul zrak od svého odrazu v obloukovém zrcadle a spojil obočí v procítěném zamračení směrem ke Gandalfovi, který se objevil ve dveřích a prohlížel si ho se směsicí nespokojenosti a zahloubání ve vrásčité tváři.

„I potom, co jste mě donutil obléknout tyhle malé kalhoty? To se mi nechce věřit," opáčil uštvaně a nepohodlně se v příliš těsném oděvu zavrtěl.

„Kdepak, to byla nepatrná změna k lepšímu." Čaroděj teď vypadal pobaveně. „Můj malý hobite, nečekám, že to budete chápat. Ale ještě budete rád, že je máte. Jsou to právě tyto drobné detaily, co dláždí cestu k úspěchu. Ačkoli některé detaily nejsou zas tak drobné, jak by se někdo mohl mylně domnívat..."

Bilbovi málem zaskočil vlastní jazyk a rudý jako rak na Gandalfa pobouřeně zamrkal. Ten však s rukama v klíně seděl na okraji Thorinovy postele a najednou působil křehkým dojmem bezbranného zmateného starouška.

„Předpokládám, že o tom, že budete muset dbát na čisté a zastřižené nehty, vykartáčovanou srst na nohou a ladící spodní prádlo, vás poučovat nemusím," řekl po delší chvíli rozpačitého ticha. „Tu nejdůležitější roli bude ale vždycky mít hlava, pane Pytlíku."

Bilbo se s nešťastným výrazem zatahal za své kučeravé prameny vlasů.

„Kdepak kadeře, drahý Bilbo!" zasmál se bodře čaroděj. „Mluvil jsem o tom, co se děje pod nimi, na všechny ty tichounké hlásky, které se vás budou pokoušet zviklat a znejistět."

Bilbo sklopil oči a nevesele pokýval hlavou. Věděl přesně, o čem Gandalf mluví.

„Měl byste vědět, že slyšet je je naprosto přirozené. A kdykoli nebudete zrovna v práci, můžete si je poslouchat, jak vám bude libo. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy práce zavolá, umlčte je. V tu dobu musíte vědět, že jste úchvatný a neodolatelný tak jistě, jako znáte u sebe doma cestu z postele do spižírny."

„A jak to mám udělat? Nejsem přece žádný Thorin!" rozdurdil se na něho hobit a loupl očima po trpaslíkově podobizně na protější stěně ložnice.

„I Thorin se musel naučit s nimi udělat krátký proces, jen si nemyslete! Docela bych i řekl, že se mu to podařilo až příliš dobře." Tomu se oba souhlasně zachichotali. „Vaše tvář sice odráží to, co cítíte uvnitř, ale funguje to i naopak."

Když se Bilbo zatvářil velmi nevěřícně, čaroděj zamlaskal, vstal a odešel si stoupnout vedle portrétu. Pár okamžiků tiše zíral Thorinovi na plátně do majestátně zachmuřené tváře, potom se obrátil zpět na Bilba a na jeho rysech plul úplně tentýž hrdý, a přitom jaksi zastřeně hravý výraz, jakoby se tam obtiskl.

„Tak tohle mě bude strašit ve snech, Gandalfe!" zasmál se Bilbo užasle a měl dojem, že čarodějovým slovům končně rozumí.

* * *

Nácvikem Thorinových patentovaných obličejových výrazů strávili Gandalf a pan Pytlík celý den. Pokaždé, když si Bilbo začal gratulovat k tomu, že jeden zvládl, vytáhl čaroděj kdoví odkud nějaký další Thorinův portrét či pohlednici hodně podobnou té, kterou ukázali Dolimu z Dolu, a dřina začala nanovo. Bilbo ale musel uznat, že si při tom užili nesmírně velkou spoustu legrace, a že opravdu cítil pokaždé, když si vysokými chodbami vykračoval s některou z těch pyšných grimas, jakousi změnu ve smýšlení, podivnou jiskřičku sebejistoty, kterou zřejmě vykřesala jeho obočí, jak o sebe dřela při snaze o majestátní podmračenost.

Když si Osamělá hora začala dopřávat svoji večerní koupel v oranžových paprscích zapadajícího slunce, Gandalf s krátkým rozloučením zmizel. Bilbo využil nepřítomnosti svého učitele jako každý správný mazaný žáček, chodil si v oblíbeném červeném županu a ty ohavné maličké kalhoty s pohrdáním zavřel v nejzazším koutě šatníku. Byly věci, které se učil lehce, a pak ty, které se nemohl naučit nikdy.

Večer strávil opět ve společnosti Thorinových starožitností, jejichž cídění a třídění ho dokonale upokojilo a přivedlo jeho myšlenky blíže k domovu. Napadlo ho, jak moc se těší, až si mezi svými pamětihodnými předměty doma v salonu vystaví lehoučkou kroužkovou kazajku, kterou ukořistil na dostaveníčku s Azogem: postrachem Mlžných hor, obrovitým bledým skřetem s rukopisem jemnocitné slečny a slabostí pro chundelaté tvory. Přistihl se, jak se tichounce pochechtává při představě, že se někdo někdy bude dožadovat historky, která se k tomu kusu zbroje váže. Možná by měl zvážit její zapsání..? Anebo raději počkat, jaké další příhody mu nová práce přinese, a pak sepsat jakýsi _Tajný deník nájemného společníka._ S Thorinem by nepochybně zamávalo, že Bilbo napsal něco takového dřív než on. I když v jeho případě by se nejspíš jednalo o bohatě ilustrovanou pentalogii, která by strhala police.

Bylo tak příjemné moct znovu o trpaslíkovi přemýšlet, aniž by mu současně na mysli vytanul obrázek dvoubřité sekery. Bilbo si nemyslel, že by se s Thorinem Pavézou mohli stát přáteli. Pochyboval, že by se mohl cítit dobře po boku někoho, před kým skrývá tak velké tajemství posvěcené Thorinovou pohrůžkou useknutím hlavy. Ale začínal teď celému tomu podniku s hlídáním příbytku nacházet světlou stránku, a to bylo ještě před dvěma dny něco, co si vůbec nedokázal představit. Gandalfa za přítele považoval, a doufal, že je to vzájemné. Kdyby tenhle podivínský stařík napochodoval za kteréhokoli dne před začátkem tohoto dobrodružství k němu do nory, býval by ho zdvořile, ale nelítostně poslal o dům dál. Život tomu však chtěl jinak, a tak hobit poznal Gandalfa v té nejtemnější chvíli svého dosavadního bytí, kdy se žčistajasna objevil jako zázračná a nepředvídaná pomoc a opora. V Bilbových očích by se jako rodové heslo čaroděje nejlépe vyjímalo _V nouzi poznáš přítele_. Nikdy si nebyl vědom toho, jak mu takový přítel chyběl. A ne jen proto, že měl zjevně zvláštní nadání vycítit, když to s hobitem vypadalo nejhůř, a na poslední chvíli přispěchat k jeho záchraně – i když to by pro něj žádný z lidí, které znal a měl s nimi přátelské vztahy, určitě neudělal-

Znenadání Bilbo zamrkal a zjistil, že má hrozitánsky těžká víčka a že drobná zlatá figurka muže ve zbroji, kterou už drahnou chvíli leštil, se na něj až příliš spokojeně usmívá. Trochu štítivě ji postavil na stůl a se zívnutím, ze kterého mu až lupalo za ušima, se odebral uložit ke spánku.

* * *

„Snad jste se vyspal do krásy a totéž plánujete udělat i zítra, protože jsem vám dohodl další schůzku."

Bilbo leknutím zažongloval s vajíčky, která se právě chystal sníst k snídani, když do neměnného vytrvalého zvuku jeho kručícího žaludku zahlaholil čarodějův hlas plný rozvernosti, která v tuto časnou ranní hodinu nebyla vůbec na místě.

„Moc se mi nelíbí, jak jste z toho natěšený," zúžil podezíravě oči. Ale Gandalf se jen znovu potutelně usmál a s úlevným odfouknutím, co znělo spíš jako spokojené pobrukování, se usadil ke kuchyňskému stolu.

„Někdo koho znám?" zajímal se rádoby mimochodem Bilbo.

Ale namísto odpovědi cítil, jak mu cosi pomalu, leč vytrvale, vyhrnuje spodní lem županu.

„Hej! Co to vyvádíte?" zajíkl se, když uviděl konec Gandalfovy hole a zaujatý pohled směřující k jeho nohám.

„Jen se ujišťuji, že se vaše kolena zdárně zahojila," pokrčil rameny a natáhl se pro jednu z mrkví, které si Bilbo nachystal pro Myrtu.

„Celou noc to šimralo jako blechy na bále, ale opravdu už to vypadá mnohem lépe." Ať bylo v obkladu, který Gandalf Bilbovi připravil, cokoli, rozhodně to velice urychlilo proces hojení. „Takže mi nepovíte ani slovo o tom, s kým se mám zítra sejít?" Posadil se s kouřícím talířem míchaných vajíček naproti čaroději a nevrle se na na něj zakabonil.

„S nikým, koho znáte, bych vám schůzku nedomlouval, to mi připadá neprofesionální." Na to hobit po krátké úvaze souhlasně přikývl. „A myslím, že můžete být klidný, protože nejhorší možnou společnost jste si odbyl hned v začátku."

Bilbo měl chuť mu mrkev sebrat a párkrát ji po něm hodit, než mu ji znovu vrátí. Ale nikdy by se k takto nedůstojnému zacházení s jídlem nesnížil, a tak čaroději pouze věnoval dlouhý nespokojený úšklebek a rozhodl se ho okázale přehlížet a zabrat se o to silněji do snídaně.

Celičký den se pak s přestávkami a různě kradmými metodami pokoušel z Gandalfa vymámit, s kým mu dostaveníčko dohodl, ale ten se měl na pozoru a se škodolibým potěšením zůstával tajemný jako němý sýček. Jediné, čeho se mu dostalo požehnanou měrou, byly instrukce k nastávající cestě, která ho tentokrát měla zavést až na okraj Temného hvozdu. Ten název se Bilbovi vůbec nepřimlouval, stejně jako rozložitá tmavá skvrna, kterou ten obrovský chumel stromů představoval na jeho mapě. Kdo by mohl v takovém koutu divočiny žít? Mysl mu často zabíhala k elfům, ale ta představa mu připadala až příliš zajímavá a hezká, aby mohla být pravdivá – hrdí a vznešení elfové se o hobity nezajímali o nic víc, než se Myrta zajímala o ponravy v hlíně pod svými kopyty.

Uteklo to rychle. Na odpolední procházce si Bilbo všiml toho, že se mu zpod nohavic trousí kousky strupů, a večer už měl kolena jako nová, což mu aspoň trochu zvedlo náladu. Protože tentokrát už nervózní byl, o tom sám sobě nedokázal lhát. Trošku se těšil, trošku víc se bál, a ani dobré jídlo, ani přehrabování v Thorinových starožitnostech ten neodbytný příval pocitů nezaplašily. Rozhodl se tedy jít dřív do postele a pokusit se je zaspat, ale tenhle záměr se rozplynul v povětří spolu s dýmkovým kouřem, když se Gandalf u večeře znenadání Bilba zeptal, „Umíte napodobovat ptačí hlasy, že ano, Bilbo?"

„Nijak obzvlášť," opáčil a nepředpokládal, že rozhovor bude mít nějaké pokračování. Čaroděj byl však jiného názoru.

„Kdybych vám dal za úkol zavolat, řekněme, jednou jako káně myšilov a třikrát jako zpěvný drozd, to byste dovedl?"

„O nic lépe, než bych svedl létat jako netopýr," odfrknul si hobit a zakroutil nad tím nápadem hlavou.

„Hmhrum..." (Nebo nějak velmi podobně to znělo.)

„Gandalfe?" řekl nejistě po nezvykle dlouhé chvíli ticha. „Proč bych měl cvrlikat jako ptáci? Nedomluvil jste mi dostaveníčko s nějakým obrovským horským orlem, že ne?!"

„Bilbo, když jste nervózní, srší ta vaše kudrnatá hlava vskutku prazvláštními nápady! Co by dělali orlové v lese?"

Bilbo se trochu uklidnil, i když z Gandalfových slov získal vlastně ujištění o tom, že do budoucna by pořád byl čaroděj něčeho takového schopen.

„Ne, avšak dohoda je taková, že až přijedete k okraji hvozdu, máte jednou zakvílet jako káně myšilov a po kratičké odmlce zavolat třikrát jako zpěvný drozd. Tak se dozvědí, že jste to vy, a ukáží vám další cestu."

„To abych šel ven a honem našel nějaké ochotné káně a drozda, co by byli tak laskaví, nechali všeho, co právě dělají, a doprovodili mě zítra na schůzku, protože já nemám potuchy, jak se napodobuje káně, natožpak drozd," vyskočil pan Pytlík a připomínal vzteklou sršeň, jak tak bodal vidličkou Gandalfovým směrem.

„Jste malý chlapík, ale panikaříte jako velký! Jenom klid, netřeba hned tasit příbory! Za tu dobu byste se káně mohl naučit, a na drozda znám od jednoho známého malou vychytávku. Teď se vraťte ke svým hranolkům, protože s prázdným žaludkem jste jako kůň s kamínkem v podkově."

Bilbo poslechl, ale večeři si pramálo užil, když tiše soptil nad myšlenkou, že se ke všemu ještě bude učit ptačím skřekům, jako by ze sebe už tak nedělal dost velkého blázna.

* * *

Z lekce káněcího volání s Gandalfem nenáviděl každičkou minutu. Byl ospalý a chtěl s tím být co nejdříve hotov a jít na kutě, a tak se opravdu poctivě snažil, ale i tak seděli v salonu přes půlnoc. V tu dobu už Bilba štípalo v krku, pobolívala ho hlava a byl skálopevně přesvědčený, že čaroděj mu tohle dělá z čiré zákeřnosti a že ve skutečnosti vůbec není jeho přítel, ale že když zjistil, v jaké prekérní situaci se hobit nachází, chopil se příležitosti královsky se pobavit na cizí účet. Pak se však Gandalf po dlouhé době na Bilba podíval, pořádně podíval, tím svým pronikavým zkoumavým pohledem, a najednou jako kdyby procitl z polosna, měkce se na hobita usmál a s omluvou, že dočista zapomněl na čas a na to, co Bilba zítra čeká, ho poslal do postele. „Líp vás to už stejně naučit nedovedu. Myslím, že nezníte vůbec špatně," prohodil k Bilbovým zádům mizejícím v chodbě, a on navzdory všemu pocítil maličké dloubnutí hrdosti.

* * *

Do nového rána Bilba uvítal neustávající tichý šum, který se zdál naplňovat všechny místnosti odshora dolů jako nesrozumitelný šepot myriád hlásků, jako by si hora dlouze povzdechla a do dalšího nádechu jí zbývaly stovky let. Jeho ospalé mysli chvíli trvalo, než si ten zvuk doopravdy vysvětlila, a když se tak stalo, Bilba to doslova vymrštilo z podušek. S vlajícím županem uháněl na krátkých nožkách k hlavnímu vchodu a v duchu láteřil na nepraktičnost trpasličích obydlí postrádajících okna do krajiny.

„Prší!" zaskřehotal, když vykoukl pootevřenými vraty ven, až se polekal vlastního hlasu. Skály se černě leskly, všechna zeleň byla ještě zelenější, zato obloha vypadala těžká a šedivá jako vykrmená stará kočka. Bilbo už se viděl, jak se plahočí na schůzku v blátě a dešti, prostydlý a nevrlý, a nejraději by v ten okamžik celý dnešek zrušil, vrátil se do postele a spal až do dalšího slunného dne, i kdyby měl nastat až za několik týdnů. Jenže nic takového udělat nemohl, a tak se zimomřivě zachumlal do županu a dovlekl se do kuchyně, kde ho v konvici čekal kouřící bylinkový čaj a na židli bezstarostně vypadající Gandalf.

„Než něco řeknete, pane Pytlíku, poslužte si šálkem dobrého čaje a kusem koláče. Mám dojem, že ať byste v tuto chvíli pronesl cokoliv, určitě by mi to zprotivilo dnešní krásné ráno."

Bilbo dvakrát popuzeně zafuněl, jednou žalostně zakňoural přes bolestivě protestující hlasivky, a pak se posadil a pil. A když si uvědomil překrásnou vůni čerstvého pečiva, pustil se lačně i do koláče, který určitě nepocházel z Thorinovy spíže. Bilbo se úkosem podíval po Gandalfovi a uvažoval, jestli snad mohl koláč upéct on sám. Chvíli si ho při tom představoval a v hrudi cítil šimrání zadržovaného smíchu. Ale pročby ne? Třeba měl čaroděj kromě vynikajících ohňostrojů i řadu dalších dovedností v různých oborech. Když mohl Azog mít rád (obrovské krvelačné) pejsky, proč by Gandalf nemohl mít rád pečení moučníků? Jeho dumání přerušila sukovitá ruka, když k němu přes stůl posunula papírovou kartu posetou černými črtami.

„Dnes ráno přišla pošta, a je pro vás," mrknul Gandalf spiklenecky.

Bilbo si oprášil z rukou drobečky a zvedl to, z čeho se vyklubala pohlednice. Na uhlem nakresleném obrázku ihned poznal majestátní tvář Thorina Pavézy, kterého ale protentokrát doprovázeli dva další trpaslíci – oba byli Thorinovi v rysech tváří hodně podobní, ačkoli docela postrádali jeho tajuplný, hrdě zachmuřený pohled, a jejich oči v sobě nesly šibalské mladistvé jiskření, a také jejich úsměvy byly široké a srdečné. Chvíli mu trvalo, než ve změti čar poznal, při jaké činnosti je obrázek zachycuje. „To je... had?"

„Domnívám se, že úhoř."

„Ach tak." Bilbo kartu obrátil a s mnohem menším nadšením přelétl očima krátký text.

_Milý pane Pytlíku,_

_uvědomil jsem si, že Vás vlastně vůbec neznám, a veškerou důvěru ve Vás zakládám pouze na Gandalfových doporučeních. Snad ji nezklamete a tato pohlednice nezastihne můj domov v ruinách. Mí příbuzní zde rovněž tvrdí, že Vám mám víc věřit, přestože Vás znají ještě méně. Zklamete-li moji důvěru, zklamete současně i jejich, budiž Vám to varováním před nezodpovědností!_

_S pozdravem_

_Thorin Pavéza_

V dolním rohu pod Thorinovým podpisem byl docela maličkým písmem vmáčknutý ještě drobný kousek textu v rukopisu, jehož tahy připomínaly spíš trpasličí runy z Thorinových map.

„Gandalfe, co je to tady napsáno?" mhouřil hobit na ty muří nohy oči.

„Fili a Kili, to jsou podpisy Thorinových synovců," houkl v odpověď čaroděj zpoza velkého kameninového hrnku.

Bilbo honem sbíral zpátky své pokleslé srdce, které mu tahle šikovně zamaskovaná výhrůžka způsobila. Znovu se podíval na obrázek tří šťastných trpaslíků a náhle ho u srdce cosi píchlo, a tentokrát to nebyly střepy Arcikamu, to věděl jistě. Zčistajasna si na nemilý okamžik připadal na světě velice sám. Ucítil na sobě zkoumavý pohled a raději pohlednici chvatně odložil a dopřál svým zotaveným hlasivkám důrazné odkašlání. Když se nad tím zamyslel, docela se teď na svou dnešní schůzku těšil.

* * *

Než se však na ni mohl vypravit, čekalo ho dopoledne strávené neklidným sledováním počasí, horečným opakováním všeho, co se naučil o držení těla, obličejových výrazech a káněcím kvílení, výběrem jen tak tak padnoucího oblečení, a kartáčováním chodidel a nakonec i Myrtiny srsti.

Jako zázrakem déšť okolo oběda citelně zeslábl a nakonec ustal úplně. Zůstaly po něm jen potrhané zbytky mraků jako smotky srsti vykašlané obrovským nebeským kocourem.

Když Gandalf konečně při pohledu na Bilbovu volbu oděvu souhlasně pokýval, byl už skoro nejvyšší čas vyrazit.

„A nesmíme zapomenout na drozda," řekl, když vyšli z útrob hory a hobit vyskočil na svůj „nasedací balvan". Zalovil v jakési vnitřní kapse svého hábitu a vytáhl na světlo jako prst dlouhou dřevěnou píšťalu. „Nejdřív zakvílejte jako káně myšilov, a pak třikrát foukněte do téhle píšťalky. Ale pozor, nesmíte z plných plic, jen tak do ní zavzdychejte."

Bilbo se pokusil namísto ustaraného zamračení vděčně usmát, schoval si píšťalku do kapsy červeného kabátu s knoflíky z lesklého rudohnědého dřeva (který čaroděj, podle svých slov, našel zapomenutý a opuštěný na dně Thorinova šatníku) a s poděkováním naskočil na poníka.

„Vyřiďte můj pozdrav! A dobře se bavte, Bilbo!"

Pan Pytlík se na muže ve špičatém klobouku naposledy nervózně usmál, a pak už pobídl Myrtu a naplnil si plíce vůní nového dobrodružství, které jim vanulo vstříc.

* * *

Bilbo předpokládal, že nalézt Temný hvozd mu velkou práci nedá. Stačilo zamířit k tmavé linii, za kterou každý večer mizelo slunce. Byla to ale pořádně dlouhá linie, a tak Gandalf za jeho cíl označil místo jihozápadně od Opilých brachů (to měly být dva osamocené kopce působící dojmem, že se o sebe vzájemně opírají), které nazval Narcisová louka („Když si nebudete jistý, následujte vůni," pravil čaroděj).

Zatím vzduch voněl převážně mokrou půdou a sešlapanou trávou, která poníka vábila, a nedočkavě klusal vpřed, kdykoli před sebou uviděl palouk s porostem vysokým dost na to, aby mohl za chůze oždibovat šťavnatou zeleň, a Bilbo neměl srdce Myrtě to potěšení odepřít. Sám za pochodu spořádal lehkou svačinu sestávající výhradně z toho, co nemohlo zanechat skvrny na oblečení, ani zůstat zachyceno v zubech (i takový druh jídla může kupodivu chutnat dobře).

Čím dál od Osamělé hory byli, tím víc jim ale pochod ztrpčoval otravný hmyz, který šimral a štípal a bodal skoro jako před bouří. Hobit už začínal mít aprílového počasí po krk. Chvíli mu do hlavy a ramenou rumplovalo štiplavě ostré slunce, ale sotva svlékl Thorinův kabát, schovalo se za mrakem, a dokonce začalo poprchávat, takže svižně natahoval kabát zpátky a zapínal ho až skoro ke krku. Bouřka byla to poslední, co potřeboval.

Byl rád alespoň za to, že se mu hlasivky zotavily, a mohl si tím pádem prozpěvovat a hezky od plic si zanadávat na adresu svých „pracovních" kalhot. Zauvažoval, jestli jejich pravým účelem (o němž čaroděj samozřejmě pomlčel) nebylo to, aby si je Bilbo toužil co nejdříve sundat. Představa takových zákeřných intrik z Gandalfovy strany v něm vyvolala nefalšované zděšení.

Jak hradba stromů před ním rostla do výšky a současně s tím ubývalo denního světla, začínal pociťovat prapodivnou úzkost a ostražitost, jako kdyby vjížděl do zakletých končin ve špatném snu. Ve chvíli, kdy se octl ve stínu hvozdu a se sevřeným srdcem se ohlédl po siluetě Opilých brachů, se navíc obloha ověsila těžkými tmavými mračny. Myrta začala zpomalovat a frkat, komáři a ovádi se sešikovali a doráželi na Bilbovo čelo a poníkovy uši s novou dávkou krvelačnosti, a stromy do daleka šuměly pohřebně znějící písničkou. Ovzduší bylo zkrátka najednou zlověstné a pan Pytlík dumal, zda je to všechno jen v jeho hlavě, nebo se opravdu někde za stromy a nad mraky chystá cosi nekalého.

A pak Bilba zatahala za nos vůně, která ho v mžiku přenesla do zahrádek Hobitína a ke břehům Brandyvíny, k rozesmátým děvčatům a zardělým breptajícím mládencům. Naváděla ho jako tisíce něžných, jasně žlutých majáků zářících bez světla, a v hodině před soumrakem ho neomylně dovedla až na Narcisovou louku na zápraží Temného hvozdu. Tolik žlutých kvítků pohromadě Bilbo v životě neviděl. Jejích vůně a pestrost barev jakoby nahrazovaly sluníčko a plašily z jeho myšlenek veškeré památky předešlého stínu. Seskočil z poníka, neodolal a jeden květ utrhnul a ozdobil si jím náprsenku kabátu. _I kdyby se z dnešního dostaveníčka vyklubala stejná katastrofa, jako posledně, tenhle zážitek za to stojí,_ pomyslel si omámeně. Ze všech sil se snažil na ty přívětivé rostlinky nešlapat, ale bylo jich tolik, že by se musel naučit létat. Myrta vypadala tou záplavou vůně zmatená, ale i ji všechen neklid a bázeň při vkročení na louku opustily.

Pan Pytlík ale věděl, že kdyby zůstal na louce příliš dlouho, nakonec by mu vůně zevšedněla a rozbolela by ho z ní hlava, a tak si dopřál ještě kratičkou chvíli klidu, než se nechal prvními ledovými dešťovými kapkami popohnat k plnění svého úkolu.

Došel až do míst, kde končily narcisy a začínaly stromy, a vzpínaly své staré zasukované haluze co nejdál přes hranici hvozdu, takže mu nad hlavou vytvářely stříšku. V ruce sevřel dřevěnou píšťalku a několikrát si důkladně odkašlal. Přiložil si dlaně k ústům, aby co nejvíc zesílil svůj hlas, protože nemohl věřit, že by dokázal překřičet větrné poryvy, které čím dál víc lomcovaly zběsile šumící masou stromů. Z každé kapky, která mu stekla za límec, měl pocit, jako by mu tam někdo vylil půl šálku čerstvě odtáté vody z rampouchu. Smiřoval se s tím, že všechna snaha o to, aby vypadal jako ze škatulky, byla naprosto zbytečná.

Vyčkal na okamžik, kdy se vítr utišil, a všechny hodiny úmorného nácviku vložil do jediného káněcího zakvílení. Myrta škubla polekaně hlavou a vyčítavě po něm střelila pohledem. Nedovedl posoudit, zda to bylo dobré znamení, nebo ne. Pak si ke rtům přiložil píšťalu a nadechl se ke spíše-povzdechnutí-nežli-výdechu. Za krk mu stekla další hromská kapka. A pak kýchnul.

Vůbec to nečekal, a než se ho mohl pokusit zadržet, kýchnutí prolétlo píšťalkou a vymámilo z ní zoufalé ptačí zaskřehotání. V návalu hrůzy z toho, co právě udělal, ještě dvakrát mírně písknul a doufal, že první tón zněl jako zpěvný drozd, třebaže trochu poplašený.

A potom čekal. Nevěda na co přesně, stál bičovaný protivným studeným deštěm a poulil oči mezi kmeny, kde už předčasně začala noc a pomaličku se plížila k němu na louku. Les oživlý tekoucí vodou se zdál být plný pohybu, takže se mu každých pár okamžiků zatetelilo srdce nadějí, že byl přece jen zaslechnut, ale pokaždé byla lichá.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stál, když konečně zachytil pohyb čehosi živého. Bez rozmýšlení vykročil kupředu a protestující Myrtu táhl za otěže za sebou. Pod korunami bylo husté šero a jeho očím chvilku trvalo, než v něm začaly lépe vidět. Prve si myslel, že jde po stezce, ale když se teď podíval pod nohy, ušlapané listí a hlína byly tytam. Na pravé straně od něho se znovu něco pohnulo, než mu výhled zakryl sukovitý kmen. Zazdálo se mu, že by to mohl být kůň.

„Haló! To jsem já, pan Pytlík! Posílá mě Gandalf!" zahlásil a snažil se neznít netrpělivě, i když přesně tak se se smáčenými vlasy a zablácenýma nohama cítil. Podle zvuku měl ale dojem, že déšť začal ustávat.

Tmavý stín se znovu ukázal, opět o něco blíž k němu. Vlastně docela blizoučko. Bilbo zamžikal a Myrta zařehtala.

Nebyl to kůň. Ani žádný jiný čtvernožec. S dusotem, jako když pochoduje dvojspřeží, si to k nim podrostem mířil obrovský pavouk. Svých šestero drobných černých oček bezvýrazně upíral na Bilba a cvakal kusadly jako svižný zahradník párem nůžek. Bilbovi se chtělo ječet. A prchat. Ale potom si uvědomil, že ve cvakání kusadel slyší slova. Pavouk promlouval skřípavým syčivým hlasem, ze kterého Bilbovi bezděky jektaly zuby hrůzou.

„Pan Pytlík! Pytlík přišel! Však už tady na vás čekáme!"

A v ten okamžik hobit najisto věděl, že s Gandalfem už nikdy v životě nepromluví. Natož aby mu ještě někdy svěřil do správy dojednávání schůzek. Došlo mu, že je Gandalf buď blázen, nebo dělá blázna z něho, a obojí ho jen utvrzovalo v rozhodnutí s ním už nikdy nepřijít do styku. S toužebným povzdechem si vzpomněl na horské orly a dumal, jak z téhle situace vybruslit.

Myrta se vzepjala, otěže se mu vyškubly z ruky, a v tu ránu byl poník pryč. Pavouk se zastavil pár kroků od Bilba a hleděl na něho, jako by na něco čekal.

„Ehm... Dobrý večer! Můj signál jste, jak vidím, zachytili...?" zakoktal Bilbo tenkým hláskem a mermomocí se snažil nasadit „Thorinův povznesený sebejistý výraz číslo tři".

Osminohá obluda zacvakala kusadly a udělala další půlkrok vpřed.

„Za reakci svého poníka se omlouvám, je to tvrdohlavá lekavá potvůrka," uchechtl se strojeně Bilbo a udělal půlkrok směrem k pavoukovi. „Tak tedy... Veďte mě, pane...?" ( _Pavoukův hlas_ zněl _jako mužský, nebo ne...?_ )

Ale pavouk se mu nepředstavil. A možná by se nepředstavil ani v případě, že by mu v následujícím okamžiku neprolétl každým okem jeden šíp. To se však pan Pytlík nikdy nedozvěděl, protože šípy pavoukem prolétly a na místě ho zabily. S žuchnutím padl na polštář z listí a zkroutil všech osm nohou v nerozpletitelnou klec.

Bilbo omráčeně hleděl na obří zdechlinu, než se prudce obrátil a pohlédl na osobu, která šípy vystřelila. Zeleně oděný elfí lučištník měl v bledolící tváři orámované vlasy té nejplavější barvy výraz, jenž byl jen nepatrně méně zmatený, než ten Bilbův. Hlubokýma modrýma očima se vpaloval do hobita, jako by se pokoušel vyluštit hádanku.

„Co jste si myslel, že děláte?" hlesl pološeptem a zavěsil si svůj nádherný luk na záda, kde se houpal i toulec naditý sourozenci šípů, které teď trčely z hlavy padlého osminožce spolu s kusadly strnulými v němém výkřiku.

„Ehm... Tedy... Proč se ptáte?" vybrebtal Bilbo a byl zcela vyvedený z míry. Elfova obočí se stáhla do výrazu naprostého nepochopení.

„Proč jste si s tím pavoukem povídal?" Každé slovo vyslovil zřetelně a pomalu, jako při rozhovoru s někým, kdo schytal pořádnou ránu do hlavy.

„On... zaslechl signál a přišel, tak jsem si myslel, že on je ten, s kým tu mám mít dnes schůzku," vysvětloval Bilbo pořád trochu roztřeseně a mávnul rukou ke zdechlině. „Vy myslíte, že to nebyl on?"

Elfovy safírové oči pár okamžiků kmitaly po hobitově obličeji, stále jakoby pátrajíce po známkách něčeho, co nenalézaly. A potom se ta bezvěká bledá tvář rozjasnila, jako když nad mlhou vysvitne slunce, a elfí muž se široce usmál. „Zcela určitě ne," řekl hlasem plným smíchu. „Doufám, že vás to nemrzí nijak citelně! Pokud ano, tak pavouků máme ve hvozdu ještě dostatek."

„Na každý pád mě to nemrzí tolik, jako jeho," ušklíbl se Bilbo naposledy na pavouka, pevně rozhodnutý už na toho tvora nikdy neupřít byť jen jediné oko. „Takže to zvukové znamení mělo upozornit vás?" Došlo mu, že to řekl až přespříliš nadějeplně, a rychle se pokusil o „Thorinův povznesený lhostejný výraz číslo jedna".

„Možná..." usmál se elf škádlivě a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„A to má znamenat co?" zakoulel Bilbo netrpělivě očima.

„Pokud vás sem poslal Gandalf a řekl vám, abyste napodobil zvuk káněte, které rozsápalo drozda, po němž na světě zůstala dvě žalostně naříkající písklata, pak ano, slyšel jsem vás a byl to signál pro mě, i když jsem ho nečekal přesně v této podobě."

Bilbo neměl pocit, že by se měl za svůj chabý pokus o ptačí skřeky stydět, s přihlédnutím k podmínkám, za jakých k němu došlo, a oplatil elfovi široký úsměv. „V tom případě je mi potěšením, že vás poznávám. Jmenuji se Bilbo Pytlík a ano, poslal mě sem čaroděj Gandalf, od kterého vám mám vzkázat srdečný pozdrav." Doufal, že lučištník mu ve tváři nevyčetl, jak obrovský kámen mu v tu chvíli spadl ze srdce.

Elf pokýval uctivě hlavou a zatvářil se zvláštně udiveně, když vtom se zpoza něj a po jeho levici ze stínů vynořili dva další elfové. Jeden z nich, rudovlasá žena, jak si Bilbo uvědomil, vedl za ohlávku mokrou a funící Myrtu. _Asi teď musím vypadat hodně podobně,_ posteskl si zhrozeně hobit při pohledu na poníkovu zplihlou hřívu.

„Tuhle jste zřejmě ztratil někde cestou," usmála se elfka a oči jí vesele zaplanuly.

„Poníci si asi nepotrpí na výměnu klepů s obřími pavouky tak jako hobiti," prohodil plavovlasý lučištník.

„Zníš nějak žárlivě, Legolasi," škádlila ho elfka a její smích se nesl klenbou větví jako zvuk zvonků.

„Ať pan Pytlík řekne, se kterým z vás se mu lépe povídalo," přidal se druhý muž s rameny zakrytými zeleným pláštěm.

Bilbovi z jejich jasných hlasů, ladných pohybů a jiskřívých pohledů až přecházel zrak. Zauvažoval, kvůli kterému z nich sem asi přijel. Nebo tu snad byl na přání všech tří? Jak tak sledoval jejich vzájemné dobírání, trochu zaskočeně si uvědomil, že by mu to vlastně ani trochu nevadilo.

„Nejvyšší čas vás zavést do cíle," ukončil nakonec Legolas přátelské popichování a znovu Bilbovi věnoval ten hluboký safírový pohled. „Snad se nebudete zlobit, ale zákon říká, že vám musíme na cestu zavázat oči." Vytáhl zpod kazajky stříbřitý kus látky, která byla tak jemná, že ji hobit na tváři ani necítil, přesto mu však úspěšně překazila veškeré obhlížení okolí. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, ale alespoň mu elfové dovolili znovu nasednout na poníka, takže nemusel zakopávat o kořeny a vymáchat se cestou v každé louži.

Kvůli jeho dočasné slepotě mu cesta připadala dlouhá a nezáživná. Les šuměl a pobubnovával bezpočtem vodních kapiček setřásaných z listů a větví, hlasy zvěře a ptáků na sebe pokřikovaly nejnovější večerní zprávy, Myrta zmoženě funěla a šramotila a elfové každou chvíli prohodili pár slov, ale ne vždy jim hobit rozuměl. Někdy ke konci pouti se ke trojici hlasů přidalo několik dalších a Bilbo skrz látku zachytil oranžovou záři rozžehnuté pochodně.

„Náš host?" (Nový hlas, ani mužský, ani ženský.)

„Pan Pytlík." (Rudovláska.)

Tichounké zachichotání. „Ne tak docela to, co jsem čekal." (Další nový hlas, tentokrát hluboký mužský.)

„Mně se líbí." (Znovu ten stěží zařaditelný hlas.)

Bilbo si začal připadat jako vycpané zvířátko na výstavce. Zdvihl hrdě bradu a pokusil se namířit tvář směrem, odkud nové hlasy přicházely. „Dobrý večer, vás také rád poznávám!"

„Podívejme se na toho střapatého drobečka! Ty jsi ale vypasená rychlonohá potvůrka, viď?" zavýskl nadšeně trylkující ženský, skoro dívčí, hlas, a Bilbo se dotčeně zamračil.

„Bez urážky, pane Pytlíku, Izuwin teď mluvila k vašemu poníkovi!" vysvětloval Legolas a následoval pobavený smích z různých světových stran.

Bilbo se přestal mračit, ale v duchu už vzdal snahu o spočítání členů elfí společnosti a začínal si připadat trochu zděšeně. To ho čeká dostaveníčko s nimi všemi? A kam ho vůbec vedou? A tohle zavazování očí má jaký důvod – je to snad součást jejich představy o příjemně stráveném večeru?

„Říkáte jí Myrta? To je hezké," hlesl ten dívčí hlas (Izuwin, tak nějak to jméno znělo) kousek od Bilba, zřejmě z míst, kde měl jeho poník hlavu.

„A-ano," zakoktal překvapeně. „Vy s ní dokážete mluvit, paní? Líbí se jí jméno, které jsem jí dal?"

Elfka se při tom oslovení cvrlikavě zasmála. „Líbí se jí. A má ráda vaši společnost."

„Aha, to jsem moc rád." Pořád trochu užasle poškrábal Myrtu ve vlhké zacuchané hřívě.

„Jen prý nechápe vaši zálibu v obrovských chlupatých potvorách."

Bilbo se dopáleně zaškaredil, ale nebyl zrovna v náladě vysvětlovat poníkovi, že nemá ty velké chlupaté potvory rád o nic víc, než ona. Začínal si přát, aby Izuwin přestala s Myrtou rozmlouvat dřív, než se mohla elfka dozvědět víc, než by se mu líbilo.

„Tak ten pavouk opravdu nebyl první obluda, které pan Pytlík zlomil srdce," prohodil zvesela Legolas.

„Aby se nakonec dnes v noci k smrti nenudil," doplnil ho s předstíraným zděšením muž s hlubokým hlasem.

„Buďte zticha! Ví vůbec ten chudáček, za kým ho vedeme?"

„Ví vůbec, že ho v našem paláci nečeká mnohonohé monstrum ani postrach ovčích stád?"

„Není pro něj obyčejný král lesních elfů společnost pod úroveň?"

Bilbovi z té smíchem hlaholící kakofonie elfích hlasů zaléhaly uši, ale informace, kterou z ní získal, byla pro něj k nezaplacení. V jeden okamžik se mu ulevilo a přitížilo zároveň, když mu zcela došel význam slova _král_. Zároveň si uvědomil, že zvuky hvozdu najednou skoro úplně přehlušil hukot vody, a o chvilku později zaklapala Myrtina kopyta na kameni a před ním zazněl nezaměnitelný zvuk otevírajících se těžkých vrat. V tu chvíli ho svrběla ruka touhou stáhnout si šátek z očí a prohlédnout si elfí palác, který zřejmě už víckrát v životě nespatří. Ale než se nadál, uslyšel za zády vrata znovu třesknout, a v tu ránu se hlasy elfí společnosti ještě znásobily, jak se odrážely od stěn, zpívaly a vzrušeně se proplétaly. Bilba popadl pár štíhlých rukou a vytáhl ho ze sedla. Než se zmohl na hlasitější protest, stál chodidly na tvrdé hladké zemi a jedna hbitá ruka ho nepříliš šetrně štípla do pozadí.  
„Co to-?" zajíkl se a jeho pohár trpělivosti překypěl. Strhnul si látku z obličeje a divoce zamrkal, když ho oslnila načervenalá záře plamenů pochodní a oči se mu zalily slzami.

„Luthlire," zazněl káravě hlas rudovlasé elfky. Její napůl přísná tvář byla první, kterou hobit spatřil, když ho zrak konečně zase poslouchal. Obrátil se na ostatní elfy, ale všichni stáli opodál a zvědavě na něho pohlíželi. Pro jistotu obdařil výhrůžným pohledem každého z nich. Uvědomil si, že Legolas už mezi nimi není a byl docela rád, protože tušil, že by jistojistě přišel s další potupnou poznámkou. Za nimi zahlédl Myrtinu oháňku, jak mizí v jednom ze širších tunelů.

„Izuwin se vám o poníka postará," ujistila ho elfí rusovláska a pokynula mu k jiné chodbě, na kterou se vstupovalo krátkým dřevěným můstkem a mírně stoupala. Nahoře už se však štole zahloubené do skály podobala jen velice vzdáleně, protože stěny zmizely a byly nahrazeny zručně tesanými sloupořadími, kterými profukoval čerstvý vzduch a rozechvívala je ozvěna mnohohlasého zpěvu. Mezi nimi hobit zahlédl nekonečně stoupající a propletené arkádové chodby a odpočívadla vybíhající z prahorní skály, na která se vcházelo strašidelně úzkými schodišti nebo po klenutých můstcích.

„Takže tu tedy jsem jako host elfího krále?" zeptal se, a snažil se znít věcně a profesionálně, a vůbec ne zděšeně a nervózně, jako se cítil uvnitř.

„Ano, pane Pytlíku. Vítám vás v paláci elfí říše krále Thranduila," usmála se elfka, prohlédla si ho šedýma očima a vědoucně se pousmála, až z toho měl Bilbo pocit, že mu ve chviličce dohlédla až na samé dno duše. Krátce jí úsměv oplatil, zatímco si za chůze chvatně oprašoval kabát i nohavice, potahoval se za provlhlé vlasy a neslyšně vzdychal po zrcadle.

Najednou se žena zastavila, až hobit překvapeně zapackal. Stanula čelem k němu a ukázala doprava.

„Už pouze pár kroků tímto směrem a přijdete do trůnní síně," řekla polohlasně. S poděkováním na ni pokýval. Zůstala okamžik mlčky stát, nakonec se k němu sklonila, srovnala mu límec u kabátu a s líbezným úsměvem něžně pohladila kvítek narcisu, který ještě pořád zkrášloval levou část Bilbova hrudníku. „Dokonalé," hlesla sotva slyšitelně a zmizela v chodbě, kterou před chvilkou prošli.

Nebyl si jistý, čím to, ale upřímnost, s jakou to slovo pronesla, mu do žil vlila novou sebejistotu.

Dopřál si moment naprosté samoty vprostřed vší té nadpřirozené vznešené krásy oživené hřejivým svitem bezpočtu lampionů. Když zvedl zrak, mohl i odsud dohlédnout do cíle své cesty, tam kde se vysoko nad všemi chodbami a síněmi tyčily pilíře pompézního sálu. Bilbo se bezděky musel zamyslet nad tím, zda mají elfové něco proti dveřím a stěnám, které většina dvojnožců obvykle oceňuje pro pocit soukromí a útulnosti, který navozují. Tak se v myšlenkách zatoulal ke svému vlastnímu domovu, a to ho ponouklo k činu. Než si to uvědomil, šplhal do schodů tvořících poslední úsek jeho pracovní cesty.

* * *

Trůnní sál byl nádherný a obrovský, avšak na Bilba neudělal nijak zvláštní dojem. V mnohém vypadal totožně, jako ten Thorinův, pouze namísto dechberoucího Arcikamu mu vévodil vyvýšený trůn ozdobený dřevořezbou, která musela umělci zabrat stovky hodin práce, a úctyhodným množstvím paroží, z nichž některá museli kdysi na hlavách nosit opravdoví giganti mezi jeleny.

Co hobitův zrak upoutalo na první pohled, byl bohatě prostřený dlouhý dubový stůl, jenž stál v koutě a nutil jeho strádající žaludek žebrat o smilování. Bilbo ale statečně zaťal zuby a přinutil se věnovat pozornost druhému nejzajímavějšímu objektu, kterým byla nadpozemsky krásná, chladně bledá tvář elfího krále, ze které na něj upřeně hleděl pár safírových očí hlubokých jako jezera uvnitř velehor. Bilbo téměř nahlas zalapal po dechu, přejel očima urostlou hrdou postavu v rudém plášti, který jí spadal přes stříbřitě oděná ramena spolu s vodopádem oslnivě plavých vlasů, které na temeni korunoval věnec z lesního kvítí, a věděl, že má před sebou nejkrásnějšího muže, jakého kdy potkal. Lehce se uklonil a odkašlal si.

„Ehm... Bilbo-"

„Pytlík," dořekl elf a stále si ho bez mrknutí prohlížel.

Bilbo s úsměvem přikývl. „Král-"

„Thranduil." Teď se elfí muž nepatrně pousmál a mírně nachýlil hlavu ke straně.

Bilbo zauvažoval, jestli se budou tímto způsobem bavit celý večer. Už teď věděl, že by to nevydržel dlouho.

„Vítám vás, Bilbo Pytlíku! Ještě dříve, než jste vystoupal k mým královským komnatám vy, se sem dostala zvěst o vašich kurážných činech tváří v tvář té pavoučí zhoubě našeho lesa," zvolal slavnostě hlasem, který sám o sobě zněl jako poezie, a velkolepě rozložil elegantníma rukama. Bilbo se snažil nečervenat, když vysvětloval, jak se věci doopravdy udály. Král tím vypadal upřímně pobaven a hobitovi se ulevilo, že se jeho omyl nijak nedotkl elfových citů. (Leckdo by si mohl špatně vyložit skutečnost, že si s někým dohodl schůzku naslepo, a jeho společník si ho spletl s obřím pavoukem.)

„Ach ano, lesní hlídka se zmínila o vašem poněkud matoucím signálu. Pokud se pamatuji, vašeho zpěvného drozda jeden z mých mužů označil spíše za 'nastuzeného moudivláčka'"

 _Zasloužil jsem si to_ , pomyslel si hořce Bilbo a doufal, že teď už jsou s královou ješitností vyrovnáni.

„A nyní-" Král lesní říše okamžik vypadal, že se chystá povstat, ale najednou utichl a znehybněl. Nedořečená věta poletovala mezi sloupy a klenbou sálu, a nebýt této ozvěny, Bilbo by se býval domníval, že nečekaně ohluchl. Takhle ale věděl, že na vině není jeho sluch, nýbrž nepříliš majestátní, hluboce a pravidelně oddechující hromádka rudé a stříbřité látky, ve kterou se elfí veličenstvo proměnilo. Elfova plavovlasá hlava spočívala bezvládně na jedné z područek okázalého trůnu, a celé jeho tělo jakoby se zmenšilo a pohaslo.

„Pane-?" hlesl hobit tiše a nervózně přešlápl. Neměl nejmenší potuchy o tom, čemu se právě stal svědkem. Nudil snad krále Thranduila tak moc, až ho přemohl spánek? Šlo o nějaký nepochopitelný elfský žert?

„Králi-?" zkusil to teď o špetku hlasitěji, ale víčka urozeného spáče se ani nepootevřela. Měl by snad Bilbo vyjít k němu nahoru a popleskat ho po alabastrových lících? Nebo by měl volat o pomoc? Cítil, jak jím začíná lomcovat panika. Měl pocit, že se čas zastavil, a on jediný zůstal tím zvláštním úkazem nedotčený a teď tu musí stát celou dlouhou věčnost a pozorovat bezvýrazou tvář nejkrásnějšího muže na světě. Udělal krok vpřed směrem ke schodišti vedoucímu k trůnu, a sám neměl ponětí, k čemu se vlastně chystá.

„Pojezme!"

Ubohý pan Pytlík sebou trhnul tak silně, až mu bolestivě luplo za krkem natolik mocně, že to zjevně zaslechl i najednou docela čilý a bdělý král Thranduil a obdařil ho tázavým pohledem, zatímco vstal a sestupoval k němu.

„Mělo by se to rozmasírovat," poznamenal s ledovým klidem a na lehkých nohou protančil kolem Bilba, aby se usadil u prostřeného stolu.

Bilbovo srdce konečně přestalo pospíchat jako o závod, ale čelo měl pořád stejně nechápavě zachmuřené, když se ke králi připojil a pomalu se usadil za stůl naproti němu.

„Bolí vás to?" otázal se elf zdvořilým, ale nejistým tónem, a safírové oči zkoumavě upíral na hobitův obličej.

„Ehm... ne." odvětil protáhle a podmračeně zkoumavý pohled oplácel.

„Tak proč tento výraz? Usnul jsem snad?"

Ta otázka zněla tak všedně a věcně, že se Bilbo bezděky málem uchechtnul. „Ano," vydechl dlouze a cítil se jako naprostý blázen. Ale ten pocit z něj rychle opadával, když na tváři elfího veličenstva uviděl uvědomění následované zcela novým výrazem, otráveným a nakvašeným, který sice trval pouhý okamžik, ale dodal celé té zářivé, pyšné a nedosažitelné figuře na opravdovosti.

„Obávám se, že to nebylo dnes večer naposledy," pronesl Thranduil tlumeným, žalostným hlasem. „Je to prokletí, pane Pytlíku. Soužení, jež trvá již celý věk. Ukrádá jas z očí mého lidu, podrývá neochvějnost mé vůdčí moci, vrhá stín na legendy o váženosti naší říše a vyhání smích a zpěv z mých komnat." Každé z oněch krušných sdělení doprovázelo útrpné zamhouření oči, rozervanecké trhnutí hlavou, nebo rozmáchlé mávnutí štíhlých prstů. Bilbo nechápal, jak může někdo mluvit tak dlouho a tak názorně, a přitom sdělit tak málo. „Muž z národa, jehož lidé se spánku neoddávají téměř nikdy a za hvězdných nocí raději zpívají a tančí, je nucen několikrát za každý den padnout schvácen nedůstojným bezvědomím."

Bilbo si uvědomoval, jak přihlouple musí působit, když mu pokaždé trapně dlouhou chvíli trvá, než si v hlavě přeloží elfova slova do jemu srozumitelné řeči, ale nemohl s tím bohužel nic dělat. Navíc jeho žaludku začalo docházet, že se nalézá v bezprostřední blízkosti vskutku skvostné hodovní tabule, a doplňoval Thranduilův projev hlasitými poznámkami.

„Snad vás ta skutečnost příliš neodradila, pane Pytlíku," řekl nakonec král, a zněl teď spíš ostražitě, dokonce trochu varovně. Jako kdyby hobita vyzýval k tomu, aby znechuceně vstal a s neupřímnou omluvou ho tu zanechal osamoceného, tak jak ho před chvílí našel. Bilbo byl teď rád, že se ta podivná příhoda vysvětlila, a upřímně tak docela nechápal, proč by pár nečekaných zdřímnutí během dne mělo králi způsobovat všechny ty strašlivě znějící komplikace. Sám už v životě mluvil s nejedním hobitím staříkem trpícím obdobným neduhem, a nikdo ho kvůli němu nezavrhnul.

„Pane králi, zdá se, že zapomínáte na to, že to není tak dlouho, co jsem myslel, že mě čeká večer s obrovským pavoukem. Ve vašem dřímání opravdu nevidím nejmenší potíž." („Thorinův povznesený ošlehaný výraz číslo 2" přišel prakticky sám od sebe).

Thranduil pár okamžiků připomínal úchvatnou mramorovou sochu. Pak mu po rtech přeběhl drobný poloviční úsměv a natáhl paži, aby rozlil víno do dvou křehkých křišťálových pohárů.

„Jezte už."

A Bilbo jedl. Jedl ovoce, pečivo, maso, i věci, u kterých si nebyl jistý, z čeho pocházejí, a všechno mu chutnalo. Jedl, zatímco si král dopřál další pohár vína a navrhnul, aby si Bilbo odložil promočený kabát. Souhlasil, i když to znamenalo, že se na chviličku musel odtrhnout od té výtečné hostiny. A taky pil. Víno, které ho zastudilo a donutilo ho několik minut zápolit s návalem kýchání, což Thranduilovu bystrému zraku neuniklo a brzy ho záplavou květnatých slov přesvědčil, že bude jedině rozumné, když si svlékne i provlhlou košili. Potom jedním douškem vypil pohárek zlatého nápoje, který nechutnal jako nic, co kdy dřív ochutnal, a ve chvilce ho prohřál až do konečků prostydlých prstů. Začal mít výčitky, že se tak nezřízeně cpe u královské tabule, ale jako na zavolanou klesla elfímu muži hlava na prsa a než se probral, dopřál si Bilbo nášup.

Zaujatě sledoval, jak se jeho procitnutý společník napřímil a zamrkal, a potom vstal a ladně obešel stůl, jako kdyby právě neprospal několik chodů. Když došel až k němu, zaslechl Bilbo za zády zašustit drahou látku, a v další chvíli mu na ramenou přistál Thranduilův rudý plášť, který byl opravdu mnohem pohodlnější, než Thorinův zmoklý kabát, a také nesrovnatelně lehčí, přestože měl Bilbo okamžitě pocit, jako by se zachumlal do teploučké vlněné deky. Chtěl obrátit hlavu a uctivě králi poděkovat, ale na všechno zapomněl, když se mu na šíji přitlačily útlé silné prsty a začaly se obratně pohybovat kolem místa, v němž ho během večeře několikrát bolestivě dloublo. Strnul a hladinou myšlenek se mu rozběhly neklidné vlnky zmatených otázek Co by teď měl udělat? Neměla by tohle být spíš jeho práce? Je v pořádku, že si připadá, jako by byl v Lesní říši na prázdninách?

„Jste jako vojáček na stráži. Uvolněte se. Jinak to bude bolet dál."

Elfův panovačný tón se mu nelíbil o nic víc, než Azogův, jakkoli se dostaveníčko s ním mohlo zdát zcela odlišné od tohoto. Ale hádal, že to už patří k úskalím řemesla, a poslechl.

„Jak-jak jste přišel ke svojí spavé nemoci?" zeptal se, zatímco lapal po dechu z té prapodivné směsi bolesti a blaha. Thranduil ještě chvíli mlčky hnětl jeho krk, pak s povzdechem těžkým jako bouřkové mračno spustil ruce a došel až k hromádce Bilbových zmoklých svršků. Hobit pozoroval, jak se elfí král sehnul a pomalu sňal z náprsenky kabátu narcisový květ, zadíval se na něj a jeho indigové oči nabyly vzdálený, zadumaný výraz.

„Jsem prokletý, můj milý moudivláčku," zašeptal jako ze sna, poklesl v kolenou a zůstal sedět na podlaze z tvrdé skály. Bilbovi připadal jako socha z ledu zobrazující ztělesněný zármutek.

„A kdo vás proklel, váš nepřítel?"

„Nepřítel..." Bledé rty zahřál náznak hořkého úsměvu. „Nepřítel, jímž se mi stala moje vlastní choť." Poslední slovo zašeptal tak procítěně, až profičelo vzduchem jako závan ledového větru. Zvedl oči k hobitovi a když viděl, že naslouchá se zaujetím, začal vyprávět.

„Žena, s níž mě pojilo pouto spečetěné staletími, během nichž jsme šťastně chodili končinami mladého světa a radovali se z krásy a rozkvětu, a Lesní říše se nám pod rukama zelenala a prospívala a sílila, a stala se rovněž kolébkou našemu synovi. Ale jak čas plynul a svět stárnul a měnil svou tvář, a náš potomek vyzrál a opustil naši ochraňující náruč, ani ona nezůstala stejná. Spíše než souznějící společnicí se mi stala zašlým portrétem vážné, odměřené královny zahalené do šerosvitu, který jsem míjel a den za dnem k němu upíral zrak čím dál zřídkavěji a se stále menší zálibou. Slova mezi námi vázla a s tím, jak se jim každý z nás snažil vdechnout dávnou vzletnost a líbeznost, se z našich rozprav stávaly větší a palčivější pahýly.

„A tak moje roky naplnila bezútěšnost, kterou její světlo už nedovedlo prozářit. Ale někomu jinému se to podařilo: muži, jenž mi byl už dlouho blízkým a věrným přítelem, a kterého tolik soužilo vidět mne pohlceného zachmuřeností a neštěstím, že se i přes můj prvotní nesouhlas rozhodl mě následovat na každém kroku a činy i slovy rozhánět chmury, které držely mou hlavu v drásavém sevření. A nejenže uspěl, ale dovedl mé srdce rozbušit tak živě, jako se to podařilo pouze mému synovi v den jeho narození.

„Započala docela nová kapitola naší známosti, a dny a noci, které jsme spolu trávili, konečně znovu dodaly v mé duši význam slovu domov. Bylo to, jako bych opět byl mladíkem v mladém světě a znova objevoval barvy – pestré a jasné, celý ten čas ukryté těsně za hranicí mého vidění. Zase jsem miloval a byl milován a nemohl jsem se toho nabažit. Byli jsme však odhaleni."

Bilbo hlasitě zavzdychal. _Žádný div, když tu nemáte stěny ani dveře,_ pomyslel si rýpavě. Thranduilovy oči se na okamžik zaostřily na něj, ale hned se znovu zamžily vzpomínkami.

„A moje královna mě nařkla z neodpustitelné zrady. Slepá vůči skutečnosti, že ona a já jsme spolu už nebyli šťastni příliš dlouho na to, aby se dala vina svalit na jakýsi slabošský vrtoch, se proměnila ve zhrzenou lítici a pohrdala mnou. Tvrdila, že s mužem nikdy nemohu nalézt opravdovou lásku. A když nakonec konečně shledala naše manželství vyčerpaným a skončeným, odmítla smír a na rozloučenou zosnovala krutou pomstu.

„Když se ke mně později dostal celý příběh o jejích úkladech, dozvěděl jsem se, že jejím záměrem bylo darovat mi zakletou květinu se zákeřnými trny. V okamžiku, kdy bych se o ně pobodal, zmocnil by se mne hluboký spánek neúplatný stejně jako sama smrt, z něhož by mě dokázal probudit pouze polibek od opravdové lásky. Nepochybuji vůbec o tom, že za onu opravdovou lásku tehdy stále považovala sebe samu, a těšila se, až mi dokáže pravdivost svých slov. Věci se však neudály tak, jak si je moje choť představovala. Její dar mne zastihl v poněkud povznesené náladě a byl s veškerou slávou a symbolikou toho aktu rozsekán a použit coby kuřivo do vonné dýmky."

Bilbo se musel kousnout do tváře, aby v ten okamžik nezaječel smíchy. Celý Thranduilův příběh mu připadal velmi smutný a romantický, a tahle část byla tak nečekaná a nepředstavitelná, že se skoro neuhlídal.

„I navzdory tomu si však její kletba nalezla cestu mými žilami a začala mne sužovat v zeslabené podobě, a i tak dokázala napáchat škodu a způsobit mi strašlivé útrapy." Následoval srdceryvný povzdech, a král Lesní říše umlkl s rukou v pěst přiloženou na prsa.

„Určitě nebude tak zle," hlesl Bilbo co nejpovzbudivěji.

„Naopak, pane Pytlíku, stěží by to mohlo být ještě horší," trhnul král rázně hlavou, až se mu bělostné vlasy rozsypaly po ramenou. Zaťatá pěst se rozevřela a na zem upustila žalostnou změť rozdrcených žlutých okvětních lístků. „Můj nejdražší mne opustil, když viděl, že on není mojí opravdovou láskou. Mému životu znovu panuje osamělost a neutěšenost. Můj syn Legolas mnou opovrhuje za nečestnost, jaké jsem se dopustil vůči jeho matce, a setrvává v mém paláci, jen aby mě častoval uštěpačnými poznámkami. A ze mě se stal král slaboch, který musel přestat jezdit na vyjížďky, střílet z luku a šplhat vysoko do větví, protože by mohl usnout a způsobit pohromu, a jemuž musela být do límců zašita zvláštní vzduchová kapsa, protože jinak by mu hrozilo, že usne a utopí se v polévce!" Během promluvy Thranduil pozvolna opět vstal, až se nakonec hrozivě tyčil ve středu síně a křičel své utrpení do světa jako umírající hurikán. Bilba z toho veškerý smích rázem přešel. Znělo to tak, že elfímu králi skutečně v životě nezbyla pražádná radost. Bezcitná ozvěna mu ještě několikrát připomněla činnosti, které musel kvůli svému prokletí opustit, a pak se se zasmušilou tváří obrátil zase na hobita, který ať dělal, co dělal, nedokázal odtrhnout zrak od toho děsivě uchvacujícího obrazu krásy a bolesti. Už věděl, že je Thranduil mistrem divokých gest a okázalých řečnických projevů – za večer si stihl zvyknout, a díky tomu dovedl vidět skrze všechno to víření a mávání a vzdychání, a neviděl jediný záblesk předstírání. A opravdu si vážil toho, že se svými břemeny důvěřoval elf zrovna jemu a jemu je všechna vylíčil. O to víc ho ale trápilo, že neví, jak by mu od nich mohl odpomoct.

„Velice mě to mrzí," řekl a doufal, že zní tak upřímně, jako se cítí. „Ale dovolte, abych vám něco řekl!"

Elf zaujatě přišel blíž k němu. A pak se sesunul k zemi s žuchnutím, které znělo bolestivěji, než všechna slova, co tu dnes padla.

Když se zase probudil, seděl Bilbo u něj na podlaze a Thranduilova korunovaná hlava spočívala na hobitově klíně.

„Chtěl jsem říct, že na nalezení opravdové lásky máte víc času, než se ho dostane běžným smrtelníkům, a tak rozhodně nemáte proč věšet hlavu," pokračoval Bilbo v rozhovoru, hned jak uviděl krále poprvé překvapeně zamrkat. „A co se týče vašeho syna, tak s tím jsem dnes měl tu čest chvíli pobýt, a měl jsem dojem, že uštěpačné poznámky jsou jeho způsob vyjadřování. Když už jich na mě bylo moc, prostě jsem si ho přestal všímat. Měl byste se naučit dělat totéž. Možná, že to ani nemyslí špatně, jenom je to kvítko s nevymáchanou pusou."

Thranduil se s dlouhým nádechem posadil a zvláštně se na hobita zahleděl. Pak se pomaličku začal usmívat a pohled mu odběhl stranou, jako by si vybavil nějakou prastarou vzpomínku. „Je to holomek," hlesl tiše a to slovo znělo z jeho úst dokonale cizokrajně.

Bilbo sledoval tu urozenou tvář, ani starou, ani mladou, a už mu nepřipadala jako tesané rysy chladné sochy. Nebylo lehké ji na první pohled zahlédnout, ale v elfově do daleka zahleděném pohledu byla něha, a také radost, a kde byly tyhle dvě, tam se musela zajiskřit i naděje. A ta se zajiskřila hned v následujícím okamžiku, kdy se ty oživlé safíry znenadání upřely přímo na něj, až mu přejedený žaludek udělal kotrmelec.

„Pojďme!" Elegantní ruka se mu ovinula kolem zápěstí a zdvihla ho na nohy tak prudce, že div nevzlétl do vzduchu.

„Kam přesně?" zeptal se dýchavičně a odpovědi se maličko děsil. Měl teď pocit, že stačí pár rychlejších pohybů a najedené břicho mu praskne ve švech. A elfí král vypadal, že zamýšlí dělat hodně rychlých pohybů, jak ho tak táhl za sebou přes celou síň.

„Do paláce!" U východu z trůnního sálu se Thranduil konečně zastavil a propustil hobita ze sevření. „Vy jste ten, s kým musím navštívit všechna ta milovaná zákoutí, abych je opět dokázal vidět prozářená světlem a nadějeplným příslibem! Ach, už dlouhý čas jsem tak neprahnul chodit chodbami svého domova a zdravit se se svým lidem! Prosím, pane Pytlíku, buďte mi dál tím přítelem, který pár slovy umenší každou moji starost." Sehnul se a prosebně hleděl Bilbovi do tváře, a ten akt působil tak neohrabaně, jako kdyby něco takového dělal poprvé v životě (a pravděpodobně tomu tak opravdu bylo, jak si Bilbo po chvilce uvědomil).

„Tedy... Procházku bych vskutku uvítal," usmál se na krále a přitáhl si jeho rudý plášť těsněji kolem těla. Ta část, kde ho elf nazval svým přítelem, se mu zamlouvala, a svým způsobem ho také uklidnila. A pravdou bylo, že prohlédnout si úchvatný elfí palác důkladněji, toužil už od okamžiku, kdy si ve vstupní síni sňal z očí šátek. „Ale snad bych se měl zase obléct, než vyrazíme..."

„Nesmysl, kabát máte stále mokrý," prohlásil rázně král a než se Bilbo nadechl k protestu, už ho zase táhl za sebou ven do chodeb srdce Lesní říše.

Nakonec si Bilbo prosadil volnější tempo, a poté, co posbíral nespočetné záhyby Thranduilova pláště z podlahy a vytvořil z nich kolem svého těla jakousi okázalou řízu, byl schopný si prohlídku teras, odpočívadel, sálů, sloupových síní a útulných výklenků náležitě vychutnat. Výklad, který mu král poskytl i k tomu sebemenšímu reliéfu, rozhodně uvítal, avšak opravdu uchvácen krásou vytvořenou z pradávného kamene byl ve chvílích, kdy Thranduil náhle umlkl a klesl přemožen zákeřným spánkem. Tehdy se hobit nechal zcela obejmout tím zvláštním hřejivým svitem nástěnných luceren a neutichající sladkou melodií prosycující vzduch, a v srdci pociťoval zvláštní směs stesku po domově a nadšení z objevování nových koutů Středozemě.

Vycházka je vedla pořád dolů, pozvolna zanechávali trůnní síň čím dál výš nad sebou, ztracenou a opuštěnou, zatímco král srdečně zdravil a často prohodil pár slov v elfí řeči s každým, koho potkali. Při těchto příležitostech se Bilbo cítil hodně nesvůj, neboť nikdo z nich zjevně nedovedl přehlédnout jeho netradiční oděv, a byl neustálým terčem celé škály pohledů, od vědoucných („Tuším, čím jste králi do žil vlil tolik nové síly, vy filuto!"), přes pobavené, zaskočené a stydlivé, až po jeden nezpochybnitelně chlípný.

V době, kdy došli až do stájí, už se pan Pytlík necítil vůbec přejezený, naopak byl rád, že se před tou dlouhatánskou výpravou pořádně posilnil. Thorinovy stáje mu připadaly ohromné, ale do těch palácových by se vešly snad pětkrát. I když tady se to nehemžilo činorodými poníky; obyvatel tu nebylo nijak mnoho, a většinou šlo o velké koně, kteří poklidně stáli a vystavovali na odiv silné krky a hedvábné hřívy. U jednoho plného žlabu našel Myrtu, která vypadala naprosto blaženě, a se svou drobnou podsaditou formou vyčnívala, stejně jako Bilbo mezi elfy. Thranduil ho však vedl do zvláštního místa, kde si v podlaze razila cestu úzká stružka vody jako pramen podzemní řeky, a kus od ní u hromady voňavé píce polehávalo nádherné veliké zvíře, jehož hlavu korunovalo košaté paroží, které samo muselo vážit nejméně tolik, co Bilbův poník. Ani ho příliš nepřekvapilo, když elfí muž dokráčel až k němu a jelen se od něj nechal polaskat na citlivém čenichu a ani na okamžik nepřestal být naprosto klidný. Hobit měl v tu chvíli pocit, že pozoruje dva krále lesa. Viděl i to, jak na odchodu Thranduilovy rysy znovu poklesly, když letmo zavadil pohledem o postroj, jenž visel u zdi – připravený pro projížďku, ke které však nemělo dojít.

Nakonec dorazili až na samotné dno kamenného paláce, jímž bylo o dost hruběji tesané sklepení, kde se v ovzduší vznášela vůně vody a vína. Nejsilnější byla uprostřed síně, kde stála vyrovnaná řada sudů a soudků.

„Vidím, že je vám ta vůně povědomá. Víno, jež jsme spolu dnes večer popíjeli, to z těch sudů cítíte," vysvětloval elf a pomalu bečky obešel, aniž by z Bilba byť jen na okamžik spustil oči.

„Co s nimi teď bude?" optal se a bezděky začal sudy obcházet ve stejném směru.

„To, na čem stojí, jsou padací dveře. Když se otevřou, sudy padnou do řeky, jež proudí pod kopcem. Pak již stačí jen vytáhnout mřížovou bránu v místě, kde se řeka vylévá z jeskyní, a sudy plují hnány říčním proudem až do lidského města na Dlouhém jezeře, s nímž obchodujeme," vyprávěl král Thranduil a sledoval teď Bilba se zaujatým výrazem někoho, kdo dlouhé hodiny zíral na nebe, aniž by zachytil jedinou padající hvězdu, a jemuž se znenadání nad hlavou přehnal roj rozžhavených kamenů, každý osedlaný svůdnou vílou. Pan Pytlík si taky uvědomil, že už obchází řadu sudů potřetí, a co hůř, že zrychluje.

„To je důmyslné! A kdy vypustíte po řece tuhle várku?" tázal se co nejzvídavěji a rovněž lehce přidal do kroku, tak aby mezi ním a elfem stále byla hradba z beček. Došlo mu, že je pronásledován, také už se dovtípil, z jakého důvodu, a v tu chvíli by si skoro přál být raději zas u Azoga a jeho krvelačné vlčí bestie. Věděl s mrazivou jistotou, že Thranduilovým očekáváním jakživ dostát nedokáže, a zmocňovala se ho panika.

„Dle mého soudu už to bude – co – nevidět!" vzkřikl elf skoro až bojovně, a ve zlomku okamžiku udělal dva dlouhé svižné kroky. A Bilbo zaklopýtal a z ničeho nic byl od pasu nahoru nahý jako prst. S hrůzou si povšiml rudé stezky z Thranduilova pláště, která se za ním zřejmě už nějakou chvíli odvíjela, a elfovi tak pouze stačilo přišlápnout lem, aby zabil dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Teď měl nebohého zmateného hobita rozbaleného jako kus cukrkandlu a navíc lapeného v pasti z dlouhých paží. Indigové oči se teď na Bilba dívaly z takové blízkosti, že na jazyku cítil triumf, kterým sálaly. Ale za to možná mohla spíš dychtivá horká ústa, která nelítostně lapila do zajetí oba jeho rty i s částí brady, a mrštný jazyk, jehož použila jako beranidla, aby si vynutila vstup do jeho lebky, aniž by věnovala nejmenší pozornost zubům, co tvořily poslední linii obranné stráže. V prvotním úleku se Bilbo pokusil prudce zacouvat, ale přestože se předmět, na němž byla teď přimáčknutá jeho záda, pohnul, z cesty nikdy neustoupil, a tak pan Pytlík jen musel o to víc bojovat o rovnováhu. Zaslechl hlomoz, jak do sebe narazilo několik těžkých dutých předmětů, a zamlženým zrakem přes Thranduilovo rameno zahlédl, jak prázdné sudy mizí pod podlahou. Nekontrolovaně sebou trhnul a nesouhlasně zamručel, ale odpovědí mu byly jen dva odmítavé a rozhodné tóny, jimiž se na okamžik rozechvělo královo bělostné hrdlo. Zkusil to znovu, a tentokrát ho už ty sladké rty propustily, ale jen proto, aby se přemístily k jeho levému uchu a pošimraly ho šepotem, ze kterého mu vstaly chlupy až na chodidlech.

„Nemusíš se bát, můj moudivláčku." Jeden za druhým se prameny elfových zářivých vlasů spouštěly z mužových ramen a vydávaly se zkoumat hobitův krk a plece doteky lehkými jako holubí pírka, až se neudržel a rozechvěl se lechtivým smíchem.

„To už je lepší," vydechnul prudce jeho věznitel a rázem se vrátil ke svému triumfálnímu nájezdu na Bilbova ústa s takovou lačností, jako by uvnitř čekal lék na všechno jeho trápení. A navzdory takto nevýslovně těsné blízkosti druhého člověka, si Bilbo najednou přišel ve své hlavě palčivě sám. Ať už dnešní noc dopadne jakkoli, nemyslel si, že by na jejím konci čekalo zjištění, že on, Bilbo Pytlík z Kraje, je pravou láskou krále Lesní říše. Thranduil mu teď pouze názorně předváděl svoje veskrze podivné chápaní slova _přítel_ , a bral si to, za co měl Bilbovi na závěr zaplatit. Přesto však hobit v koutku duše doufal, že přátelství mezi nimi přetrvá déle, než do rána, a nebude podmíněno žádnými penězi. Thranduil byl fascinující muž, a v nitru skutečně dobrý, a podle Bilba přátele potřeboval a zasloužil si je – to musel uznat, navzdory tomu, jak moc ho štvala ruka, kterou se mu momentálně zřejmě pokoušel odštípnout hlavu z krku jako lesní jahodu od stopky.

Rozhodl se, že přestane tolik přemýšlet a bude si vychutnávat pozornost, jaké se mu dostává, a současně se pokusí konečně dostát poslání své nové profese, a všechny peníze si poctivě odpracovat. _„Ženy a muži mi platí za svou rozkoš,"_ vybavil si zčistajasna Thorinova slova a jeho samolibý úsměv, a probudila se v něm nečekaná soupeřivost. Dravě secvakl zuby na první části Thranduilových úst, která se mezi ně připletla, až se sklepením rozeznělo překvapené zalapání po dechu, hluboké modré oči se prudce otevřely a v koutcích se jim třpytily droboulinké brilianty slz. Polekaně zadoufal, že to nepřehnal, ale vzápětí se uklidnil, když král rozhorleně zadrmolil proud elfských slov (Bilbovi se vlastně velmi líbilo, jak zněla, i když možná neznamenala nic moc smysluplného), a rty roztaženými blaženým úsměvem opět přilnul k hobitovu obličeji. A Bilbo se snažil spolupracovat, a řekl by, že se mu to docela dařilo, ale pak najednou zjistil, že skutečně velmi nutně potřebuje vzduch, a toho se mu z nějakého důvodu nedostávalo. Zřejmě na tom měl lví podíl elf, který mu teď doslova pojídal tvář, a jeho nos, který v šermířském souboji proti tomu Bilbovu zvítězil, a teď hobitovu jedinou cestu ke vzduchu tyransky utiskoval.

Pan Pytlík se mlel, plácal do muže rukama a naléhavě sténal, ale síly ho opouštěly, a jeho protesty zřejmě nevyzněly tak zoufale, jak měly. Nakonec v posledním bezradném pokusu ukázal kamsi za Thranduila a zachrčel v předstíraném zděšení, což byl trik starý jako Středozem sama.

A v následujícím okamžiku se zhluboka nadechl studeného sklepního vzduchu, když elfí veličenstvo mrštně uskočilo dozadu, provedlo ladný obrat, během něhož se paže připravily na odražení útoku neznámého protivníka, pak Thranduil podivně ztuhnul, končetiny mu bezvládně poklesly, a připomínaje hadrovou panenku se zřítil do díry v podlaze, v níž Bilbo před chvílí sledoval zmizet hromadu prázdných beček. To vše se odehrálo v kratičkém čase, jaký by se vešel mezi dva údery srdce.

Hobit omráčeně dovlekl zdřevěnělé nohy k padacím dveřím a se srdcem v krku se podíval dolů, ale tam už po Thranduilovi nebylo ani památky, spatřil jen pěnící vodní proud pod příkrovem večerních stínů. _Opravdu jsem nebyl Thranduilovou pravou láskou,_ prolétlo mu myslí, která v ten moment vřela děsem, beznadějí a doznívajícím vířivým zmatkem z přidušení. _Spí, jako když ho do vody hodí..._ Zatřásl hlavou, aby z ní vyklepal podobně zbytečné nesmysly, a pak se chytil okraje otvoru v podlaze a spustil ji co nejníž k řece. Ledová sprška ho docela probrala, ale na duchu ho nepozvedla, neboť nezahlédl ani elfího krále, ale ani shluk prázdných sudů, zato však v nevelké vzdálenosti od své pozorovatelny zaznamenal v temněšedé tmě půlkruh ještě hlubší temnoty, což bylo bez nejmenších pochyb otevřené ústí tunelu, kterým se na cestu do Dlouhého jezera vydalo všechno, co onoho večera propadlo podlahou sklepení. Tedy i spící (v této chvíli nejspíš už věčně) nebožák Thranduil.

 _Zabil jsem krále Lesní říše,_ vytanulo mu na mysli, když se znovu octl celým tělem ve vinném sklepení. Hlava jako by se mu chtěla rozskočit do desítky různých směrů, jak se zoufale pokoušel vymyslet, co by měl udělat dál. Je nějaká šance, že se král ve vodě probudil a dokázal se udržet na hladině? Bylo by ho ještě možné zachránit? Měl by začít křičet, dokud nepřiběhne pomoc, nebo utíkat po chodbách paláce a škemrat o milost za svou neopatrnost? Pochopil by vůbec někdo, že šlo o nešťastnou nehodu, nebo by Bilba zavřeli do konce života do té nejčernější jámy, pokud by ho tedy rovnou neodsoudili na smrt? Co by se stalo, kdyby se vrhnul do řeky sám, mohl by snad Thranduila v proudu najít a pomoct mu, nebo by se i on utopil jako moucha v polévce? Rozklepal se hůř než mísa pudinku a zahryzl se do vlastní zaťaté pěsti, aby si zabránil v bezradném kvílení.

A pak zaslechl hovor. Dvojice vesele rozmlouvajících mužských hlasů se chvíli zdržela nad schodištěm do sklepa, a pak se začala přibližovat a odrážet od stěn kolem hobita, v němž by se krve nedořezal. Aniž si to pořádně uvědomoval, popadl z podlahy královský plášť, smotal si ho do náruče a hbitě se ukryl za jedním z dosud plných sudů, kam od schodiště nemohl nikdo dohlédnout.

„Vida, někdo to dneska vzal za nás," zahlaholil bodře jeden z mužů a zběžně se podíval skrz padací dveře. Pak oba pokrčili rameny, zabrali za páku, jejíž otisk měl pan Pytlík pravděpodobně stále ještě na zádech, a propadliště zase bezpečně zavřeli. _A můj zločin je dokonán,_ pomyslel si hořce Bilbo a nenáviděl se za obratnost, s jakou se prosmýkal za sloupy, sudy a policemi s vínem i potravinami směrem ke schodům, zcela nepovšimnut strážci, kteří se teď posadili za dřevěný stůl a rozlívali do džbánků sytě červený mok.

Připadal si jako ve snách, když vyběhl ze sklepení a zapadl do nejbližšího výklenku, aby tam přes sebe znovu přehodil natřikrát přeložený Thranduilův plášť, a hned nato zamířil ve svém netradičním výkřiku módy ke stájím. Myrta opouštěla měkkou slámu a plný žlab dost neochotně, ale hobit se cítil povzbuzen tím, že za celou dobu nikoho nepotkal, a rázně ji vyváděl za ohlávku. Pár kroků od vchodu do stájí ho však štěstí opustilo – alespoň si to tedy myslel, když se skoro připletl pod nohy muži, jenž právě vycházel ze stání frkajícího ryzáka.

„Ouha! A vida, pan Pytlík, jaká náhoda!" zajíkl se hlasem, který nezněl příliš mužně, ale ani tak docela žensky, a Bilbo si ho prohlédl a uvědomil si, že má před sebou jednoho člena družiny, která ho dnes doprovodila do paláce. „Snad už neodjíždíte? Tak brzy? Stálo vám to vůbec za to?" mrknul na hobita a zaculil se jako rarach.

Bilbo stál a neměl slov. Nikdy v životě neslyšel muže takto štěbetat a netušil, co dalšího od něj může očekávat. Pokusil se o „Thorinův odměřený, avšak přátelský výraz číslo 1" a jedinkrát kývl. „Ano, nejvyšší čas vyrazit k domovu a odpočinout si. Budu vám vděčný, když mě vyprovodíte k bráně a ukážete mi nejkratší cestu z lesa." Pro jistotu ještě přidal „laškovně přesvědčovací výraz číslo 3" a „tajemnou jiskru v oku".

„Tak vy chcete uniknout zavazování očí a matoucím manévrům a odjet si jako pán, vy lišáku," zapředl muž a sjel hobita pohledem od hlavy k patě. Když uviděl Bilbův zvláštní svrchní oděv, obočí mu vylétla tak vysoko, že je málem musel seškrabovat ze stropu. „No, ale vidím, že máte královo požehnání. Máte štěstí, že je teplá noc," zachichotal se a obrátil se ke vchodu. „A mé jméno je Luthlir," obrátil se ještě s drobnou úklonou a Bilbovi se v hlavě rozezněl varovný signál. _K tomuhle elfovi se v žádném případě netoč zády!_

* * *

Díky Luthlirovi se Bilbo dostal hladce přes stráže i elfy, kteří měli chuť vyzvídat na něm podrobnosti z večera, takže se nakonec ukázalo, že srážka s ním byla malým požehnáním. Celou dobu si Bilbo v duchu opakoval, že se už každou chvíli nahlas přizná k tomu, co provedl, a odevzdá se do rukou spravedlnosti. Měl ta slova na jazyku jako pachuť zkyslého mléka. Ale pak si povšiml toho, jak je mu najednou chladno, a zjistil, že mezi stromy před sebou vidí otevřenou krajinu a záblesk hvězdného nebe. Vůbec mu nešlo na rozum, jak se tak rychle dostali pryč z paláce i z hvozdu.

„Jste velice zamlklý, pane Pytlíku. Musíte být k smrti unavený! Opravdu si na tu cestu troufáte?"

 _Teď nebo nikdy,_ ječela na Bilba jeho mysl. Otevřel ústa, aby ta slova konečně vypustil na svobodu. „Pořádná noční projížďka mě osvěží, jako nic jiného!" řekl a měl pocit, že jeho ústy mluví někdo jiný. Nejspíš chladnokrevný vrah, který už se nemůže dočkat, až v ústraní oslaví svůj zvrhlý čin.

A tak se (snad až moc) přátelsky rozloučil s elfem Luthlirem a vydal se napříč Narcisovou loukou, jejíž vůni ani krásu za měsíčního svitu nebyl vůbec schopen ocenit, k Opilým brachům a pak dál, k Osamělé hoře, která se netečně tyčila někde ve tmě před ním, a jejíž vidina ho ani za mák nelákala, protože nic, co v ní mohl nalézt, nemohlo utišit plačtivý jekot v jeho hlavě, jenž stále dokola opakoval _Zabil jsem krále Lesní říše!_


	5. Kdo (ne)hledá, najde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co kdybychom nechali pana Pytlíka ještě chvíli podusit a udělali si malý výlet k Dlouhému jezeru? Nebojte se, Bilbo bude zpátky hned v příští kapitole, která rozhodně nebude takhle stručná ;)

Když se 29. dubnového rána slunce vyšplhalo nad obzor a polichoceně se začervenalo nad sborovým pozdravem z hrdel všech kohoutů ve městě, Bard Lučištník z Esgarothu ho přivítal jako opozdilce, protože on sám byl na nohou už pěkných pár hodin. A zářil jen o ždibec méně, neboť se vracel k domovu z úspěšného lovu. To znamenalo pár dní usínání s plnými žaludky pro jeho děti. A to byla věc, pro kterou stálo za to rozsvítit tu věčně zachmuřenou vážnou tvář, kvůli které si ho přátelé často dobírali. Život v chudobě měl snad jen jednu výhodu, a tou byla u jeho neúplné rodiny právě schopnost radovat se z každé maličkosti.

Přihrnul hlínou hromádku vnitřností, které zrovna vyvrhnul z ukořistěného srnce, hodil si zvíře přes rameno, a pak se skrz stromy, co začínaly mít dlouhé vyhublé stíny, vydal směrem k říčnímu proudu, aby se opláchl. Koryto řeky tu bylo široké a proud pomalý, a Bard už měl na břehu pár oblíbených pohodlných míst, kam chodíval po každém zdařilém lovu. Odložil si úlovek i svůj milovaný dlouhý tisový luk a sestoupil do malé zátoky, kde voda zurčela a cvrlikala jako hnízdo vlaštovek. Myšlenky mu nepřetržitě zalétaly k jeho třem dětem, na jejichž rozradostněné tvářičky už se ze srdce těšil. _„Co takhle najít dětem novou maminku?"_ slýchal poslední dobou pořád dokola z úst lidí, kterým zjevně uniklo, že další člověk v domácnosti by znamenal akorát hladový krk navíc tam, kde jídla nebylo nikdy nazbyt. Obvykle odpovídal strohou větou _„Proč, nabízíte se snad na to místo?"_ , a pak se v duchu smál hořkým smíchem, když se zamračili a šli si stoupnout do dlouhého zástupu těch, kdo jím otevřeně opovrhovali. Bardovi byl názor hloupých lidí (a lidí bez smyslu pro humor) ukradený. Jeho děti žádnou „novou maminku" nepotřebovaly – společně dovedly domácnost vést docela dobře, rychle se učily a nebály se práce. A jestli on potřeboval novou spřízněnou duši, někoho milujícího po svém boku? Nad tím neměl čas ani chuť přemýšlet. Věděl, že kdyby někoho vhodného potkal, tak by to poznal. Zatím se mu sice v životě taková věc stala pouze jednou, ale neviděl důvod, proč by to podruhé mělo fungovat jinak.

S čelem opět nakrčeným kopečky vrásek smýval v chladném proudu poslední stopy krve. Zaslechl z Jezerního města zvuky prvních pracujících lidí a zapřemýšlel, komu mohl patřit opilecký hlas, co kdesi v dáli zpíval stále dokola jednu sloku hospodské odrhovačky. Opláchl si nůž, jednu ruku, druhou ruku, třetí ruku-

Mužova plachtící mysl se opřekot vrátila do tady a teď a strnula překvapením. Ta třetí ruka samozřejmě nebyla Bardova. Byla štíhlá, bělostná a dlouhoprstá, a vypadala, jako by ve vodě strávila hezkých pár hodin. A patřila k tělu, které vypadalo úplně stejně. Tady, přímo v jeho oblíbené zátoce, tváří vzhůru plaval bezvládný utopenec.

Bard Lučištník byl v mžiku na nohou a vytahoval nehybné tělo z náruče ledového proudu. Zjistil, že patří elfímu muži s bělostnými vlasy a v okázalém stříbřitém rouchu, jehož nasáklá vlákna táhla elfovy nohy beznadějně ke dnu. Avšak zdálo se, jako by se v jeho límci zachytila veliká bublina vzduchu, a ta udržovala jeho hlavu bezpečně nad hladinou. I když o bezpečnosti se dalo dost pochybovat, pomyslel si Bard, když si všiml dlouhé rudé tržné rány kus pod mužovým spánkem. Rány, která stále ještě čile krvácela.

V tom okamžiku se Bard z Jezerního města dovtípil, že elf zatím není o nic větším utopencem, než on sám, a že potřebuje okamžitou pomoc a ošetření. Rychle si ujasnil, co bude potřeba udělat ze všeho nejdřív a co hned potom. K tomu, aby mohl být bezvědomý muž plnohodnotným obyvatelem světa živých, musel dýchat, a to s plícemi zaplněnými vodou mohl jen stěží. Teprve tehdy, byl-li živý, mělo smysl zabývat se krvácejícími poraněními. A tak Bard přidřepl k tělu ( _Je ho pěkný kousek,_ pomyslel si, _budu se do toho muset opřít!_ ), zkřížil dlaně na elfově hrudi a dopřál jí pár důkladných stlačení. Když se nic nestalo, zažil chvilku příšerných pochyb a horečně vzpomínal na den, kdy tohle prováděl naposledy (a zároveň i poprvé) – na kocourovi. Kocourovi, který se dodneška potuloval po střechách Jezerního města. Vzpomněl si na tu nejméně příjemnou část, kdy kocourovi do tlamy páchnoucí rybinou a do mokrého studeného čenichu vdechoval vzduch vlastními ústy, což mu tehdy připadalo jako smysluplný způsob, jak plicím připomenout, co se po nich žádá.

Znovu několikrát zatlačil na elfův hrudník a pak pár okamžiků pozoroval tu bledolící spanilou tvář, která zůstávala stále stejně neživá a protimyslně sličná. Bylo mu jasné, že by se marně pokoušel dýchat do úst i nosu současně, a že si rychle musí vybrat jednu možnost. V následujícím momentu udělal jasnou volbu pro ústa (byla větší a měla jen jeden otvor) a rázně si zakázal myslet na kocoura, zatlačil na elfovu bradu, aby je otevřel, stiskl muži nos, pořádně si loknul štiplavého ranního vzduchu a sklonil se k jeho rtům. Když zjistil, že to nebylo ani zdaleka tak otřesné jako s kocourem, povzbudilo ho to a po pár zatlačeních na hrudník to udělal znovu.

V tuto chvíli si už vůbec nedovedl představit, že by se mu elfovo oživení nezdařilo. Přece tu toho muže nenašel šťastnou shodou náhod na pomezí života a smrti jenom proto, aby mu zemřel v náruči. Chtěl vědět, jaký příběh stojí za jeho přítomností v peřejích Lesní řeky, nebo aspoň to, jak se jmenuje. Odmítal ho nechat zemřít. Měl dnes v plánu přijít domů s dobrým pocitem z úspěšného lovu a nehodlal si ten plán nechat pokazit nějakým cizincem, který mu z ničeho nic umře před očima.

To si v duchu říkal, když znovu zarputile objal rty ta chladná němá ústa a vlil do nich všechen svůj horoucí dech a veškerou svou naději. Černé pletence jeho vlasů se na netečném bahně přivinuly k bělostně plavé promočené hřívě a prsty jeho pravice o své vlastní vůli vyhledaly hrot jednoho elfského ucha a nešetrně ho sevřely, když se slonovinově bílá víčka konečně zatřepotala jako můří křídla, srdce oděné ve stříbře divoce udeřilo proti tomu jeho pod vrstvou lnu, a v následujícím okamžiku pohlédl Bard Lučištník z Esgarothu do těch nejhlubších a nejkrásnějších očí, jaké kdy spatřil.


	6. Strach má velké oči (a zuby)

Byl to tentýž rudožlutý úsvit, co nalezl pana Pytlíka v sedle na zádech rozčarovaného poníka bloumajícího krajinou mezi vzdálenou siluetou Temného hvozdu a zamlženým obrysem hor. Jakmile Bilbo minul Opilé brachy, jako kdyby zakopl o bludný kořen: černá zem a tmavomodré nebe se slily v jednu tlustou tmavou přikrývku, kterou mu unavená a ustrašená mysl přehodila přes hlavu a on nedokázal určit správný směr. Nakonec se ztrápeně rozhodl odevzdat do rukou štěstěny, povolil Myrtě otěže a doufal, že neomylný zvířecí smysl ji povede domů. Krátce nato mu začala padat hlava a svět přestal dávat smysl úplně.

Když se probudil příšernou bolestí ve ztuhlých ramenou a krku, zjistil, že si Myrta cestu k domovu skutečně pamatovala, ale rozhodla se nijak nepospíchat a oddávat se nerušené pastvě ve stínu hory. Bilbo se nejprve rozčílil, celý provlhlý a rozlámaný na ni zachraptěl cosi o nenažraných potvorách, ale když se trochu rozhýbal a naněkolikrát kolem sebe omotal Thranduilův plášť, uznal, že si poník za to nevyžádané noční dobrodružství zaslouží nějakou odměnu. Také mohla jeho nepozornosti využít k tomu, aby se obrátila zpět ke hvozdu, kde o ni bylo celý předchozí večer tak královsky postaráno. Bilbo si nechtěl ani představit, jakou katastrofu by to pro něho bývalo mohlo znamenat.

Po celý poslední úsek cesty se ohlížel tak často, že si snad rovnou mohl raději sednout do sedla obráceně. Nakonec projel bránou příbytku Thorina Pavézy v době akorát na časnou snídani, ale o kuchyni nezavadil ani koutkem oka, odploužil se do temnoty své dočista vyhaslé hnědozelené ložnice, stočil se pod nadýchanou peřinou a toužebně padl do náruče záludně konejšivého spánku.

* * *

Nechtěl se probudit. Ještě ne, ještě o chvíli déle chtěl plout v měkkosti, teple a skvostném nevědomí, kde ho nic netížilo a ničeho se nebál.

 _Co by mě vlastně mohlo tížit...? Ach ano, rozbil jsem Thorinův Arcikam na cimpr campr._ Ne! Počkat, bylo tu ještě něco... _Zabil jsem krále Lesní říše._

Prudce otevřel oči a posadil se. Začal se překotně rozhlížet, jak čekal, že spatří místnost po strop obsazenou ozbrojenci s napjatými luky. Neviděl však žádné elfy, vlastně neviděl zhola nic, neboť v pokoji byla stále stejná inkoustově černá tma, jako když se ukládal do postele. Copak ho z králova zmizení nebudou podezírat? Třeba je ještě brzy a v elfím paláci si zatím všichni myslí, že Thranduil po společném večeru s Bilbem lenoší někde v ústraní. A co až za ním opravdu přijdou? Přizná se? Bude předstírat, že nemá nejmenší ponětí o tom, kam se mohl jejich král ztratit? Ne, byl rozhodnutý na jasně položenou otázku popravdě odpovědět. Kdyby kvůli ničemu jinému, tak aby elfové věděli, kde tělo svého vládce hledat, aby se mu alespoň dostalo důstojného pohřbu. Najednou si Bilbo vybavil, jak doufal, že by s Thranduilem mohli být přáteli, a nedokázal zadržet slzy. Ten muž chtěl jen s Bilbem zažít pár chvilek radosti v jeden večer za nespočetné osamělé roky svého života. A namísto toho...

Když hobit dovlekl rozbolavělé ztuhlé tělo do kuchyně, bylo mu z toho všeho tak zle, že zůstal jenom sedět za stolem a prázdně zírat odnikud nikam. Neměl tušení, jak dlouho tam už takhle dřepěl zády k vyhasínajícímu krbu, když dveřmi prošel Gandalf a široce se na něho zpod vousů usmál.

„No tedy! Vypadáte jako někdo, koho právě vzkřísili z mrtvých! Ale radovánky s elfy tak končívají," zabrumlal si vesele pod vousy a rozzářil pár luceren. „A jak znám krále Thranduila, na sucho vás tam rozhodně vysedávat nenechal, viďte?"

Bilbo se nepohnul, pouze brada se mu zatřásla, až zuby zacvakaly. Gandalf zpozorněl, sundal si klobouk a postavil jednu z luceren kousíček od hobita. „Bilbo, dopadlo vše tak, jak mělo?" zeptal se pomalu a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

V ten moment to už pan Pytlík nevydržel, pevně semknul víčka a s tváří zkřivenou zoufalstvím zavrtěl trhaně hlavou. „Provedl jsem něco strašného," zakuňkal a nedokázal se na čaroděje podívat.

„Bilbo, vy jste snad zlobil?" zeptal se s překvapením v hlase Gandalf a konečně se usadil na místo naproti němu. Hobit jen překotně kýval, jak ze sebe přes úplně nový nával paniky nebyl schopný dostat jediné kloudné slovo. „Opravdu by mě velice zajímalo, co tak strašného jste mohl provést. Zrovna vy!" A tak dlouho na Bilba upíral pronikavý zvídavý a ustaraný pohled, až z něj tu nešťastnou historii slovo po slově vymámil.

Když hobit dovyprávěl a znovu upadl do tiché trudnomyslnosti, Gandalf vlastně vypadal trošku pobaveně. „Byl bych řekl, že jste chlapík, co má poslední dobou zatracenou smůlu, ale co bych potom musel říct o chudáku Thranduilovi?" Bilbo odmítal věřit tomu, že by si čaroděj z něčeho takového mohl dělat legraci. „Nicméně mi však nepřipadá, že byste se hned musel začít nazývat vrahem," mrknul na Bilba povzbudivě.

„Ale samozřejmě," polkl ztěžka hobit, „Za nehodu jsem to mohl prohlašovat do chvíle, než jsem zbaběle utekl, místo abych šel pro pomoc. Pokud měl král šanci na záchranu, já jsem ho o ni připravil."

„Králi Thranduilovi hrozily podobné nehody během každého dne nespočetněkrát. Bývalo by se to stalo někdy jindy. Vy jste byl jen ve špatnou chvíli na špatném místě. A zpanikařil jste, to se stává častěji, než si je kdokoli ochoten pamatovat."

Pan Pytlík vykulil uslzené oči. Nechápal, jak může Gandalf celou situaci takhle zlehčovat. Stařec se opřel na židli a dlouze na něho pohlédl. Výraz měl vzdálený, jako kdyby propočítával složitou rovnici. „Vy se tím už nemusíte znepokojovat, Bilbo – už tak máte svých starostí dost. Bez mrtvoly není vraždy, a na své cestě sem jsem se o ničem podobném nedoslechl. Nikdo si nemyslí, že Thranduila někdo zabil, tím spíš ne malý hobit z Kraje."

„Jistě je ale jen otázka času, než ho řeka vyplaví," namítl Bilbo a z té představy na něho šly mrákoty.

„Možná že ano, možná že ne," pokrčil Gandalf zamyšleně rameny. „Ale vy byste se tím rozhodně neměl trápit. Kdy jste naposledy něco snědl?"

Ta nenadálá změna tématu Bilba s trhnutím probrala. Zamračil se a důkladně si čaroděje prohlédl. Nikdy by do něj neřekl, že dovede být tak chladnokrevný a bezcitný. Ale když se nad tím zamyslel, co o něm vůbec věděl? Mezi lopatkami ho pošimralo zamrazení, když se koktavě pokusil o rychlou odpověď. „Večeřel jsem... s-s Thranduilem." Zamyslel se. „Kolik je hodin? Vlastně spíš, jaký je den?" Dumal, jak dlouho mohl po návratu z Temného hvozdu spát, ale neměl nejmenší ponětí. Cítil se pořád unaveně a v síních a chodbách uvnitř hory bylo pořád husté šero.

„Před chvílí zapadlo slunce, a je dvacátého devátého dubna. A vy už musíte hlady šilhat," zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou, vstal a ve chvíli před Bilba rozestavěl plné misky a talíře a šálky. Hobit se poslušně najedl, ačkoli kdyby se ho později někdo zeptal, nebyl by s to mu říct, co vlastně jedl. Neměl na jídlo valnou chuť, pouze ho mechanicky rozžvýkal a polknul a snažil se při tom na nic nemyslet, aby nedráždil hrůzou stažený žaludek.

Gandalf už nic dalšího neřekl, přiložil do krbu, zapálil si dýmku a pak zůstal sedět zahleděný do hučících plamenů. Jako by na Bilba dočista zapomněl. A tomu to vůbec nevadilo a jakmile zjistil, že už nedokáže pozřít ani jedno sousto, aniž by měl dojem, že mu v žaludku tancuje kvapík, zamručel přání dobré noci a dotrmácel se zpátky do tmavé studené postele. _Je studená jako hrob. Thorinovy úžasné průduchy zřejmě pro obyčejné hobití břídily nepracují,_ pomyslel si nakvašeně, když znovu zabořil rozpálenou hlavu do polštáře.

* * *

Co vlastně leží okolo klubka chodeb, co už zná...? Jaké místnosti ukrývá Osamělá hora za posledním známým zákoutím obydlí Thorina Pavézy, tam, kam se trpaslík rozhodl z nějakého důvodu nechodit?

Bilbo s mocným zaskřípěním otevřel okované dveře, které po nijak dlouhém pátrání objevil skryté za gobelínem na konci hlavní chodby, jež se ze všech sil snažila vypadat jako slepá, ale on cítil ten nepatrný závan průvanu, který se jí nepřestával prohánět a občas byl tak silný, že rozpohyboval i těžkou látku nástěnného koberce. Do tváře ho udeřil pach zatuchlého kamene, jako kdyby vešel do sklepení. Po pár krocích skrz husté prašné šero ucítil ještě sotva patrnou vůni vína. Tohle znal, i když jeho mysl pořád ne a ne vyjevit vzpomínku na ten pach.

Třeba si vzpomene, když půjde hlouběji do tunelů a najde zdroj té vůně, napadlo ho. Kráčel světem odstínů šedi a jedinou barvou v tomhle odkladišti stínů byla jeho žlutě zářící lucerna. Stropy mu nad hlavou mizely v nedohlednu, sloupoví připomínala hladké kmeny zkamenělých stromů a lávky a můstky, klenoucí se nad černočernými bezednými jámami sahajícími až k základům hory, se mu leskly pod nohama, a on byl celý zpocený hrůzou z pomyšlení, že by mohl uklouznout a zřítit se do té hlubiny zapomnění.

 _Žádný div, že Thorin tuhle část tunelů uzavřel,_ blesklo mu hlavou. _Špatně by odbočil na noční vycházce do spíže pro něco k zakousnutí a skončil by na placku na dně nějaké nepraktické propasti._ Mít doma věci jako nedozírně hluboké díry do země mu vůbec připadalo jako noční můra, už jen kvůli problémům s jejich úklidem nebo lovením zapadlých drobných (vlastně klidně i velkých) předmětů.

Najednou vůně vína znatelně zesílila a na stěně naproti vchodu do nějaké menší síně či chodby zahlédl odraz oranžového mihotání. Přidal do kroku a zamířil tam. Nešlo mu na rozum, co by tu vprostřed všeho toho vychladlého a neobydleného kamene mohlo hořet.

Když do zářivých dveří vstoupil, zjistil, že se nachází v rozlehlém dlouhém sále plném obrovitých pecí. Nepochyboval, že kdysi v nich všech hořel oheň a kolem nich v ovzduší tetelícím se horkem se činili kováři a slévači, zlatníci i zbrojíři. Ale teď plameny sálaly pouze v jediné. A namísto trpasličích řemeslníků u ní stál Gandalf, jehož vysoká vyzáblá silueta Bilbovi kývla na pozdrav.

„Gandalfe, kde jste se tady vzal? Chystáte se snad něco kovat?" ptal se hobit zmateně a pomalu šel blíž k němu. Upoutal ho tmavý stín u čarodějových nohou, jako by tam ležel nějaký objemný balík.

„Jak vidíte, milý pane Pytlíku, tak tady kuji pikle," odvětil veselým tónem Gandalf a plameny za ním se zaburácením povyrostly. Bilbo si zastínil oči rukou a ostýchavě popošel ještě kus blíž. Horko z pece bylo cítit po vlhkém dřevě a víně a on se v duchu zaradoval, že konečně ví, odkud ta vůně vychází. A že si už co nevidět vzpomene, proč je mu tak vtíravě povědomá.

Se zastíněnýma očima mohl snáz rozeznat rysy onoho balíku u Gandalfových nohou, a teď si s úlekem všiml toho, jak nepopiratelně lidské tvary má. Že je to vlastně člověk. V kdysi krásném výsostném rouše, které se teď lesklo říčním bahnem, s dříve nádhernými bělostnými kadeřemi, nyní slepenými a tonoucími v chuchvalcích řas a mrtvých rostlin stržených valícím se proudem.

„Tak jsem ho nakonec našel," pronesl hrdě Gandalf, když si všiml Bilbovy vytřeštěné tváře. „Schovával se dobře, ale já vždycky každého nakonec najdu a zapikám. Deset, dvacet, Thranduil!" A s tím se čaroděj otočil k peci a pohlédl do řvoucích plamenů. Spokojeně kývl.

Bilbovi se obrátil žaludek a prudce zacouval. Teď, když tělo viděl na vlastní oči, už nebyl důvod pro tu poslední maličkou jiskřičku naděje, kterou dosud cítil řeřavět v koutku duše. „Tak je to pravda, já jsem ho zabil!" zavzlykal a zuby mu cvakaly jako přesypávající se oblázky.

„Vy zapomínáte, že bez mrtvoly není vraždy, milý Bilbo!" odpověděl bodře čaroděj a sehnul se. „Buďte tak laskav a pomozte mi s ním do pece, šup šup!"

Když Bilbovi došlo, co se Gandalf chystá udělat, srdce mu na okamžik docela vypovědělo službu. „To přece nemůžeme!" zajíkl se, ale čaroděj na něho upřel káravě netrpělivý pohled a zvedl horní půl elfova těla za paže.

„Vodě jste ho odevzdal, ale oheň je vám proti srsti? Vy jste tedy pořádně mizerný vrah!"

„Tohle vám nedovolím! Neudělám to, ne a ne!" zakřičel sveřepě a snažil se nedívat do čarodějových pichlavých potemnělých očí.

„Tak dost! Musí hned do pece. Nedřel jsem se s ním celé odpoledne proto, abych ho nakonec hodil vranám," zabručel dopáleně Gandalf a Bilbo si najednou všiml, že namísto mrtvoly krále lesních elfů drží v obou pažích obrovitý borůvkový koláč s drobenkou-

Prudce otevřel oči a zalykavě popadal dech. Oblečení se mu lepilo na tělo a vlasy měl mokré, jako kdyby pořádně promokl.

„Bilbo, vy celý hoříte," řekl hlas, který slyšel ve snu, ale tentokrát zněl pouze ustaraně, a vůbec ne tak krutě a škodolibě. Uvědomil si, že v jeho ložnici je světlo. Gandalf stál vedle postele a nakláněl se k němu.

„To nic, jenom zlý sen," zachroptěl chvatně a pomalu se uklidňoval.

„Musíte se vzchopit, Bilbo, už jste prospal skoro dva dny! Dva krásné jarní dny." Na okamžik se obrátil a pak vtiskl Bilbovi do ruky horký hrnek a na přikrývku položil misku ovesné kaše. Pan Pytlík byl neskonale rád za to, že mu Gandalf nepřinesl kus koláče. Měl dojem, že žádný koláč už nikdy v životě sníst nedokáže.

* * *

Když se Bilbo najedl, oznámil mu Gandalf, že pro něj má dobrou zprávu. Tou dobrou zprávou měl být vzkaz od Doliho z Dolu o tom, že se on a jeho přátelé pustili do výroby Arcikamu číslo dvě, dvojčete Thorinova oblíbence mezi klenoty, jehož střepy stále ještě pokrývaly celou podlahu trůnního sálu.

Ale Bilbovi to pouze připomnělo skutečnost, že zabití elfího krále není jeho jediným problémem, a že řečený elfí král padl do náruče smrti dřív, než mu mohl zaplatit za společně strávené chvíle, takže není o nic blíž k vyřešení jedné svízele a už má další. Cítil se tak nešťastně, jako snad ještě nikdy, a nenáviděl Gandalfův povzbuzující nápoj, po kterém se najednou cítil osvěžený a kypící zdravím, přestože si moc přál padnout zase do podušek a ztratit vědomí.

* * *

Následujícího dne přišel čaroděj s další podobně „dobrou" zprávou, když Bilbo v knihovně zápasil s Thorinovými starožitnostmi.

„Tak jsem vám na zítřejší den dohodl další schůzku, pane Pytlíku."

Bilbo se musel držet, aby neupustil truhličku, kterou právě stavěl na nové místo, které pro ni vybral. Strnul jako zasažený bleskem a pár chvil zíral do prázdna. „Ne," řekl prostě, když se oklepal z prvního šoku. „Končím. Je mi jedno, jestli mi Thorin setne hlavu, radši budu mít proti sobě poštvaného Thorina a lesní elfy, než k tomu zítra večer přidat ještě někoho."

A bylo to. Najednou už neměl starost kvůli shánění peněz. Nezajímalo ho, jestli trpaslíci stihnou vyrobit klenot včas. Věděl, že peníze nesežene, že Arcikam nenahradí, a že Thorin se dozví pravdu. Ta jistota byla svým způsobem uklidňující. Vzdát se bylo nádherně snadné.

Nic, čím se ho Gandalf toho dne pokusil přesvědčit, aby si to ještě rozmyslel a na dostaveníčko zítra šel, jeho rozhodnutí zviklat nedokázalo. Večer Bilbo skončil s pořádáním Thorinových pamětihodností, v tichosti s čarodějem povečeřel a šel konečně spát.

* * *

Ráno přišlo na Bilbův vkus příliš brzy. Chtěl ještě spát, ale jeho mysl i tělo měly spánku po krk. Mysl nedokázala myslet na nic jiného, než na známost a klid jeho domova, a tělo se neklidně převracelo touhou vstát a vyrazit na cestu k Hobitínu – cítit paprsky květnového slunce a natáhnout se na lavičce v zahrádce. Měl by se podívat domů, dokud ještě stále může, říkal si s těžkým srdcem.

Když se nimral ve snídani a v duchu se procházel po vlastní prosluněné kuchyni, přišel Gandalf a při pozdravu si ho zkoumavě prohlížel.

„Ne, nezměnil jsem názor, dobré ráno," zahuhňal hobit a snažil se rychle dojíst.

„Podívejme se na ty malé čipery!" zasmál se čaroděj po chvíli napjatého mlčení a oči mu bloudily někde u stropu. Krátce nato se na stůl snesl párek drobných hnědých ptáčků. Oba přinesli jediný dopis, o jehož tíhu se zjevně cestou spravedlivě podělili. Bilbo byl rád aspoň za to, že se nejedná o další výhrůžnou pohlednici od Thorina. Sotva měli opeřenci prázdné zobáčky, začali rozjíveně švitořit, a tak k nim přisunul zbytek své snídaně, na kterou už stejně neměl chuť.

„Hm... moudivláčci, to jsou velice zvláštní poslové..." mumlal polohlasně Gandalf a zadumaně se natáhl po zprávě. Bilbovi při zaslechnutí toho jména vyschlo v krku a pohlédl na ptáčky s novým zájmem.

„Je pro vás, pane Pytlíku," oznámil mu čaroděj, když si dopis prohlédl, a přisunul ho kolem ptáčků k hobitovi.

Zamračil se na ten kus papíru převázaný stříbrnou nití, jako kdyby ho měl při doteku pokousat, a stejně opatrně ho taky zvedl. Že by si Thorin tentokrát dal práci s napsáním obšírného dopisu o tom, jak nevýslovně Bilba varuje před jakoukoli nezodpovědností při zacházení s jeho majetkem? Docela by to čekal. I když štíhlé zaoblené písmo a prostý černý inkoust, kterými bylo nadepsáno jeho jméno, mu trpaslíka nepřipomínaly ani v nejmenším.

Když pečlivě poskládaný list rozložil a zabloudil očima k jeho spodní části, tam kde obvykle bývalo rozloučení a podpis, přikryl si dlaní ústa, aby nevykřikl překvapením. Zamrkal, aby přiměl oči k poslušnosti, protože měl za to, že ho musí klamat zrak. Jenže neklamal.

„To je-" zarazil se a sundal si dlaň z obličeje, „Je to od krále Thranduila!"

Gandalf jenom vědoucně zvedl obočí a pouze na kratičký okamžik vzhlédl od sklenice marmelády. „Výborně, a copak píše?"

Bilbo přemohl nechápavý škleb, který se mu dral do tváře při sledování Gandalfova lhostejného klidu, vyrovnal hustě popsanou stránku a začal nahlas číst.

_Nejdražší pane Bilbo Pytlíku!_

_Mým prvotním popudem k napsání tohoto listu byla jistota, že Vám dlužím omluvu za to, jak nečekaný směr nabral náš společný večer, ačkoli doufám, že uznáte, že jsem stěží mohl zabránit tomu, co se stalo. Nedokáži se však přimět k tomu, abych se omlouval za něco, čeho ani trochu nelituji, jakkoli mne čas strávený s Vámi těšil._

_Pravdou je, že nečekaný směr nabral oné noci celý můj život, zatímco visel na vlásku, když moje tělo semlela dravá řeka. Směr, jenž mne na prahu smrti zanesl k břehům Dlouhého jezera a do hojivé péče mého zachránce Barda Lučištníka z jezerního lidu, který mě na úsvitu nového dne vzkřísil douškem vlastního dechu. Zatímco píši tento dopis, přebývám v jeho domě, kde jsem za celý čas svého zotavování nezamhouřil oka – a Vy víte stejně dobře jako já, co to znamená._

Celou dobu se Bilbo na štíhlé černé litery mračil a v duchu láteřil na to, že Thranduil neumí být stručný ani v psaném projevu, ale teď se neubránil překvapenému smíchu. Podíval se na Gandalfa, který se široce usmíval a kynul mu rukou s krajícem mazance, „Jen čtěte dál, Bilbo!"

_Neumíte si ani představit, jak velice jsem zmatený. A myslím, že ani jeden z nás si neumí představit, jak zmatený bude mistr Bard, až se s ním o ty novinky podělím._

_Nakonec je tedy účelem mého dopisu spíše poděkování. Za to, že jste mne postrčil správným směrem._

„Momentíček! Co myslí tím postrčil? Já ho přece do řeky nehodil!" vypískl hobit pohoršeně.

„Nevztekejte se, Bilbo, jistě tím myslel pouze duchovní postrčení. Všichni přece víme, že nejste žádný vrah," smál se čaroděj, až tím vyplašil dvojici moudivláčků, kteří párkrát zavířili peroutkami a byli v trapu.

_Děkuji Vám, že jste uvedl do pohybu okolnosti, které, jak se zdá, nakonec přivedou moji cestu za nalezením štěstí k dobrému konci. Přeji Vám, ať i Vy jednou najdete to, po čem Vaše srdce nejvíc touží._

„To je všechno," vydechl Bilbo a nevěřícně zíral na kus papíru ve svých rukách. Nevěděl, jestli se mu chce plakat dojetím nebo tančit štěstím nebo ječet rozčarováním z toho, že posledních pár dnů – nejhorších dnů jeho dosavadního života – umíral výčitkami, zatímco Thranduil kdesi v Jezerním městě házel očkem po jakémsi Bardovi. _Omdlím_ , uvědomil si s neochvějnou jistotou a pátral v paměti po úkrytu krabičky s čichací solí. Připadalo mu to jako strašlivě dávno, co si ji zastrčil do kapsy u kabátku. Pak mu oči padly na stále rozesmátého Gandalfa a na omdlévání zapomněl.

„Vy! Vy jste věděl, že je Thranduil naživu!" přimhouřil na čaroděje oči a zašermoval ukazováčkem ve vzduchu. „Celou dobu jste to věděl, jako vždycky," zachechtal se, aby se nemusel rozplakat a na místě starce uškrtit. Žádný div, že byl celou dobu tak klidný a vedl řeči o „neexistujících mrtvolách, bez kterých není vraha", které chudákovi panu Pytlíkovi způsobily noční můry!

„Opravdu...?" zatvářil se čaroděj nechápavě a tak přesvědčivě, až Bilbovi znovu zatrnulo. Raději dopis odložil a přitáhl si sklenici s marmeládou, která se pod čarodějovýma rukama povážlivě rychle vyprazdňovala. Najednou měl obrovskou chuť k jídlu. A obrovskou chuť vyrazit ven, skotačit na trávě a čichat ke květům a hladit Myrtu po uších... Myrta! Dočista na poníka poslední dny zapomněl, a znenadání jím začaly lomcovat výčitky. Vyskočil a znovu se neposadil, dokud nenanosil ze spižírny hromádku mrkví a jablek s úmyslem je hned po snídani odnést do stájí.

„Takže, ehm... s kým mám dnes mít to dostaveníčko...?" nadhodil ledabyle, zatímco se Gandalf mrkvemi přehraboval a stále nemohl nalézt tu pravou.

Čarodějova obočí vylétla překvapeně vzhůru. „Zpátky ve hře?" prohodil a vlídně se pousmál. „A co byste řekl na to, že bych vás dnes doprovodil? Není to tak daleko jako do Temného hvozdu, ale je to takový zastrčený plácek uprostřed ničeho, kde byste se ptačími signály nikoho nedovolal, ani kdybyste neztratil moji píšťalku u elfů."

Bilbo se omluvně usmál a rád souhlasil, aby mu čaroděj dělal cestou společnost. Moc dobře věděl, že Gandalfova píšťala leží na podlaze trůnní síně v Lesní říši, bezpečně uložená v kapse Thorinova starého kabátu, který si při večeři s elfím králem tak ochotně svlékl, ale neměl ani nejmenší chuť o tom Gandalfovi vyprávět.

* * *

Odpoledne uteklo jako nic, když Bilbo s lehkým srdcem štrádoval chodbami, rozžíhal pohaslé louče a lucerny, broukal si pod nos a semtam něco uklidil, nebo uhladil faldík na ubruse či postelovém přehozu. Dokonce se s fortelem pustil do probírání svých svršků a vymýšlení róby na dnešní schůzku, ale Gandalf ho zarazil se slovy, ať si klidně oblékne totéž, v čem do Osamělé hory přišel první den, protože ten, s kým schůzku bude mít, tak povrchní věci jako šaty vůbec neřeší.

„S tím nemám problém," zaradoval se hobit a sáhl po oblíbeném sáčku, ve kterém se cítil dobře, ale na rozdíl od toho, v němž chodil první dny v Thorinově příbytku, nebylo ušmudlané krví. „A o koho tedy vlastně půjde?" zkoušel vyzvídat, i když tušil, že Gandalf bude mít zase ústa na zámek.

„Víte, je to zvláštní chlapík. Buď si vás zamiluje, nebo vás zabije."

„Takže standardní prácička," uchechtnul se rozverně Bilbo, kterého zkrátka dnes nemohlo zkrušit vůbec nic. Gandalf ho obdařil jediným dlouhým nevěřícným pohledem a pak s pobaveným smíchem zase odkráčel kdovíkam.

Slunce bylo pořád dost vysoko, když se čaroděj rozhodl vyrazit na cestu. „Mám své důvody k tomu, abych se nás tam snažil dopravit dřív, než padne soumrak," vysvětlil tajuplně, a pak odkudsi přivedl vysokého hnědého koně a jelo se. Bylo teplo, vlastně spíš horko, ale po dnech stínů a nehybného ovzduší trpasličích tunelů si Bilbo užíval každého slunečního paprsku. S potěšením shledal, že Myrta ani po nočním bloudění na svého hobitího jezdce nezanevřela a vypadala rovnocenně nadšeně. Počasí mu však nenadále připomnělo závažnost skutečnosti, že se už duben přehoupl do května, Thorinův návrat je už skoro na spadnutí, a on stále disponuje ubohými několika sty zlatými mincemi, které by Arcikam nedokázaly zaplatit ani z poloviny.

„Nějak jste zvadnul, pane Pytlíku. Copak se vám honí hlavou?" zajímal se laskavým tónem Gandalf.

„Říkám si, že pokud dnešní dostaveníčko nebude nadmíru úspěšné a svobodný mládenec nebývale štědrý, tak náš plán s Arcikamem číslo dvě skončí v troskách," povzdechl si procítěně. „Copak jsem si za ten večer s králem elfů opravdu nevysloužil ani penízek? Nemyslete si, jsem nesmírně rád, že Thranduil je šťastný a hlavně _naživu_ , moc mu to přeji, ale zároveň si říkám, že pro něj byl ten večer naprostá výhra, a pro mě neměl pražádný přínos – a připadám si jako pěkný mizera, když takhle přemýšlím!" Chviličku si myslel, že domluvil, ale pak přišel nový nával rozhořčení a počínající paniky. „U všech všudy, jak bych vůbec mohl zvládnout vydělat tolik peněz, když i samotný _král_ Lesní říše mi věnoval leda tak důkladnou masáž šíje a kus látky, ze které si nejspíš postavím stan, až přijdu o svůj domov?! Kdo by mohl mít víc peněz než král?"

Gandalf nějaký čas mlčel. Možná dával Bilbovi šanci, aby ze sebe vysypal ještě něco ze svých zoufalých myšlenek. Ale Bilbo se raději zdržel dalších hlasitých projevů, protože vážně hrozilo, že se rozvzlyká a docela tím pokazí pohodu, která nad nimi dosud rozpínala péřová křídla.

„Tak masáž šíje povídáte? O tom jste se prve nezmínil!" zaculil se nakonec bodře Gandalf a Bilbo se začervenal. „Já vás úplně chápu, Bilbo. Myslím, co se Thranduila týče. Ale nesmíme zapomenout, že máme co do činění s mužem na počátku zamilovanosti, která bude podle všeho nezměrná, až propukne docela. Peníze jsou to poslední, na co teď myslí. Kdybyste o něm věděl víc, rozuměl byste tomu, proč ho to vše tak vyvedlo z míry."

Bilbo na čaroděje zaujatě zíral a doufal, že ho to postrčí k bližšímu vysvětlení. Ten ale už zase vypadal zadumaně a nepřítomně. „Nevím o něm víc, protože jste mi o něm víc nepověděl. Ani jsem nevěděl, že se s ním mám sejít," opáčil vyčítavým tónem. „Tak proč to s ním tedy tak zamávalo?"

„Thranduil by totiž nikdy nedopustil, aby se kolem něj točil obyčejný lidský smrtelník. Dokonce i obyčejný lesní elf mu připadal pod úroveň! Nebýt vás, svoji pravou lásku by nejspíš nikdy nepotkal!"

Bilbo se zatvářil nechápavě a v hlavě si ne a ne dát dohromady, jak mohl elfí král vůbec přijít na myšlenku, že srdci dokáže poručit, koho milovat. Zřejmě seděl osamotě na tom svém rohatém trůnu příliš dlouho.

„Ale s penězi to ještě nesmíte vidět tak černě," pokračoval konejšivě Gandalf. „Muž, za kterým máme namířeno, není sice z nejbohatších, ale také to rozhodně není poslední svobodný osamělý mládenec ve Středozemi – třebaže je poslední svého druhu."

„To skoro zní tak, že mi tentokrát o mém klientovi něco řeknete! To je opravdu tak výjimečný?"

„Tím si buďte jistý! Je to přímý a poctivý muž, o okolní svět se valně nestará, a je také velice přátelský a pohostinný... pokud nejste skřet, nebo trpaslík, nebo lovec... či kožišník anebo řezník..."

Bilbo si chviličku myslel, že Gandalf žertuje, ale pak uviděl jeho zachmuřené čelo a nervózně se ošil. „Na někoho přátelského mi zní až příliš nepřátelsky," pípnul pochybovačně a snažil se nezačít mít z nadcházejícího večera strach. Raději použil svoji spolehlivou vzmužovací metodu: vcítil se do kůže Thorina Pavézy a rozhlédl se po krajině, jako by mu patřila do posledního zeleného drnu. Všiml si, že před nimi se rozprostírají lány, které nepochybně vysázela lidská ruka, protože v přírodě by takto pravidelně nevyrostlo tolik rostlin jednoho druhu na jediném místě. Chystal se na to Gandalfa zeptat, když vtom jeho zrak upoutal záblesk pohybu mezi dubovými kmeny, které už nějakou chvíli lemovaly pravou stranu jejich stezky. „Gandalfe, žijí tady medvědi? Protože pokud ne, tak jsem právě tamhle zahlédl největšího jezevce pod sluncem!" zabreptal poděšeně.

„Neukazujte tím prstem, to není dvakrát zdvořilé u lidí ani u zvířat. Toho medvěda si nevšímejte, neublíží nám – vidíte snad, že by se nám plašili koně? Což mi připomíná, že brzy bychom měli sesednout a zbytek cesty dojít po svých."

Podíval se na Gandalfa s obavou, jestli nebyl příliš dlouho na slunci. A ten jako by si ho dobíral, mu oplácel stejnou mincí. A tak si jen zhluboka povzdechl a snažil se dívat všude možně, jen ne směrem k doubravě. Kromě ní se mu v tomhle koutě světa všechno moc líbilo. Ze zelených lánů se vyklubala políčka jetele, který šťavnatě šustil a sladce voněl, až Bilbo úplně cítil, jak obrovskou na něj má jeho poník chuť. Kolem fialových a růžových a bílých květů poletovaly veliké včely a jejich bzukot byl stejně děsivý, jako uklidňující.

„Jsme v okolí nějaké vesnice?" ptal se zvědavě, ale Gandalf rázně vrtěl hlavou.

„Kdepak, všechno, co vidíte kolem nás, patří k hospodářství vašeho dnešního společníka. Je to náruživý včelař a o střechu nad hlavou se dělí se spoustou zvířat – žádní obří vlci mezi nimi nejsou, nebojte se!" ujišťoval ho, když si všiml, že hobit znenadání pobledl. „Prve jsem vám řekl, že si vás buď zamiluje, nebo vás zabije, jak si jistě vzpomínáte. Radím vám, abyste při hovoru s ním pustil do popředí toho pana Pytlíka, který láskyplně láduje poníka šťavnatou sladkou mrkví, kterou by mohl sníst sám, a úplně zapomenul na toho pana Pytlíka, co nemůže dospat, jak se těší na opečenou slaninu na svém snídaňovém talíři, a zamiluje si vás raz dva."

Bilbo se dotčeně ušklíbl, ale pak si vzpomněl na pár velmi časných vstávání a výletů do spíže nacpané slaninou, šunkou a klobáskami, a provinile sklopil zrak.

* * *

Když po další chvíli, během které se slunce zhouplo o ždibec blíž k podvečeru, dojeli ke stěně ze živého plotu, zavelel Gandalf sesednout, což Bilbo neochotně udělal a okamžitě zapadl po krk do trávy. „Co teď?" zeptal se nevrle.

„Nechte poníka běžet. Nekoukejte, jen do toho!"

Vtom zpoza plotu vyběhlo stádečko huňatých strakatých poníků, jako by na Myrtu a Gandalfova koně už čekali, krátce si hobita s čarodějem prohlédli a pak všichni vesele oddusali do polí. Myrta se po něm ani neohlédla, ale při pohledu na nespoutaně vlající hřívy a jiskrné pohledy místních poníků se jí ani nedivil – s tím se zkrátka nemohl měřit.

„Tuším, že náš hostitel tady není – stejně jako vy má stále spoustu práce. Ale touhle dobou už o nás určitě ví, takže si sedneme a počkáme na něj." Gandalf vedl Bilba okolo mlází a počínal si tak, jako by tu byl doma. Jako kdyby počítal dokonce i s prapodivnou postavičkou, která je uvítala na rozlehlém dvoře v objetí křídel bytelného dřevěného stavení, na který náhle vyšli skrz obrovská dřevěná vrata. Bilbo se polekaně zamlel, když si uvědomil, že je to ve skutečnosti hnědý huňatý pes stojící na zadních, který v předních tlapách držel tác se dvěma nízkými širokými poháry, z nichž vycházela omamná vůně staré a silné medoviny. Bilbo se však při vzpomínce na popíjení s Thranduilem zařekl, že tentokrát si zachová úplně čistou hlavu, a zdvořile zavrtěl hlavou a poháru se ani nedotkl. Byl z neobvyklého číšníka hodně nesvůj, ale Gandalf si s poděkováním posloužil a obdařil chlupáče laskavým úsměvem, jako kdyby na něm neshledával vůbec nic zvláštního.

Vprostřed dvora se povaloval dlouhý kmen zbavený větví a na ten se posadili a hleděli ven ze vrat. Za pár okamžiků jimi prošla velká šedočerná kočka, povýšeně po nich střelila pohledem medově žlutých očí a pokračovala směrem do domu. Chvíli po ní vběhli na dvůr s dunivým cupitáním ovce a beran se sněhobílou srstí, zblízka na ně zabečeli a zmizeli stejným směrem, jako kočka. Když vraty proskákal hotový průvod šedobílých pištících myšek, čaroděj si nejistě odkašlal a odložil pohár, ze kterého celou dobu čile usrkával.

„Nuže?"

„Copak?"

„Jste nějak podezřele potichu na to, co se kolem vás děje." Gandalf na Bilba zvědavě pohlédl a ukázal mimoděk na myš, která se osamotě usadila po hobitově levé ruce a už pěkných pár minut ho upřeně sledovala.

„Říkal jste, že bydlí se spoustou zvířat. Nevymýšlel jste si," usmál se Bilbo bezstarostně a užíval si zklamání, které z muže vedle něho vyzařovalo do daleka. Nechystal se mu poskytnout to zadostiučinění a poplašeně se vyptávat, kam ho to zavedl. Zvířat se nikdy nebál a přestože psi chodící po dvou a s podnosy v prackách ho z míry vyváděli, pořád to nebylo tak vysoko na škále podivností, jako obrovský mluvící pavouk nebo masáž šíje od elfího krále. Nicméně začal být trochu netrpělivý, když se vchodem prokolébalo skvrnité štětinaté prase, jemuž na širokých zádech spokojeně trůnila kachna, ale po jejich hostiteli stále nebylo ani památky.

Zrovna když se užuž nadechoval ke znuděnému povzdechnutí a dotazu, jestli si ho pořád ještě civějící myš nechce nakreslit, aby jí to vydrželo déle, celý živý plot – nebo aspoň kus, který mohli vidět – se zatetelil a rozšustil, jak se za ním zřejmě pohybovalo cosi obrovitého a těžkopádného.

„To je-" zajíkl se Bilbo úlekem, když v jednom méně zarostlém místě zachytil záblesk husté hnědé srsti a bílých špičatých zubů dlouhých jako zahradní nůžky.

„-on," dokončil Gandalf větu za něj a trochu nervózně se usmál.

„Co tím chcete říct?" polknul Bilbo ztěžka a třeštil oči na rozechvělé křoví. Skrz listí se promítala strašlivá rozložitá silueta gigantického medvěda, kterého zahlédl už cestou sem. Už jen pár ohromných těžkých kroků a vyjde zpoza plotu a pak... Bilbo netušil, co bude pak, ale netoužil čekat, až to bude moct zjistit. Všechny hlasy v jeho hlavě mu teď radily, aby vyskočil a pelášil tak daleko, kam až ho nohy unesou.

Ale náhle si uvědomil, že se stín za křoviskem zmenšuje a mění, a že divoké bručivé oddechování slábne, jako by ho v dál odnášel vánek z třeskutě tichých vrcholků hor. A než došel ke konci houštiny, měl už docela jiný tvar. Zpoza živého plotu k vratům najednou rázoval muž. _Chlapisko_ , opravil Bilbo v duchu a bez mrknutí zíral na svalnatého čahouna s rozježenou kšticí tmavohnědých vlasů a vousů a divokou ošlehanou tváří, z níž se nebezpečně blýskal pár velikých hnědých očí. Nebyl to nejkrásnější muž, jakého kdy viděl, ale zato byl bez nejmenších pochyb ten nejmužnější.

„Čaroději!" zahromoval mocně, až Bilbo leknutím nadskočil, „Co jste mi to přivedl za králíčka? I moje ucpávka do necek je větší!" Navzdory rázné řeči se ale široce zubil, když došel k nim a sklonil se, aby si hobita líp prohlédl. Huňatým obočím ho při tom pošimral na čele.

„To je pan Bilbo Pytlík, hobit z dobré rodiny a s bezvadnou reputací. Bilbo, dovolte, abych vám představil Medděda, pána tohoto nádherného a úrodného kousku země!"

„Ale – před – před chvílí jste byl medvěd," zakoktal pan Pytlík bezradně, zatímco se neubránil myšlence, že Meddědovy oči by dokonale pasovaly do tváře divokému čtyřnohému medvědovi, ale stejnětak i vycpanému hadrovému méďovi. Vlastně to byly moc hezké oči.

„Medděd je kožoměnec, a člověkem či medvědem může být, kdykoliv si usmyslí," vysvětlil Gandalf a Bilbo si všiml, že se jeden nepatrný krůček po druhém přesouvá blíž a blíž k vratům. Škaredě po něm loupl okem a v duchu uvažoval, jestli je možné, aby mezi svobodnými mládenci Středozemě nebyl nikdo blížící se jeho tělesným rozměrům, nebo jestli Gandalf naschvál vybírá ty nejvyšší a pak se potají v samotě Thorinovy hostinské ložnice chichotá představě toho, jak nemožně vedle nich hobit vypadá. Medděd mu pár okamžiků připadal sympaticky malý, ale to bylo pouze v porovnání s medvědem o velikosti stodoly, ze kterého se proměnil. Teď Bilba bez ptaní popadl a vysadil na ležící kmen, ale i přesto měl hobit hlavu ve výši lesknoucích se ocelových svalů na mužově břiše. Nebyl to špatný výhled, ale jeho sebevědomí nijak zvlášť neprospěl.

„Snad byste se mne nebál, pane Pytlíku?" Divous kus poodstoupil a nejistě přešlápl z nohy na nohu.

„Nesmíte zaměňovat strach a překvapení, pane Medděde! Protože jsem byl opravdu jenom překvapený. Neměl jsem tušení, že žijí lidé, co se umí změnit ve zvíře," usmál se srdečně a sám sebe o tom ujistil stejně skálopevně, jako Medděda. „Po obřím pavoukovi z Temného hvozdu mě už jen tak nějaké zvíře nevyděsí!"

„Obřím pavoukovi říkáte? To zní jako historka, kterou bych vážně moc rád slyšel!" zamrkal udiveně muž a poplácal se po břiše. „Co takhle si ji povyprávět nad pořádnou večeří?"

Bilbo si najednou všiml několika věcí. První byla skutečnost, že po Gandalfovi se slehla země a na dvoře byli pouze on, Medděd, civějící myš a včely vracející se do řady úlů vyrovnaných u jedné vzdálenější zdi. Dál si uvědomil, že slunce teď visí mnohem níž nad obzorem, než když přijeli. A to bylo pokynem pro jeho rozmazlený žaludek, aby hned dostal nesmírný hlad. A tak horlivě souhlasil, načež Medděd nečekaně jemně sebral z kmene myšku a pokynul, aby ho následoval do dřevěné budovy, z jejíhož komína stoupal poklidný pruh šedého kouře.

Uvnitř stavení prohříval chladnoucí večerní vzduch veliký krb vprostřed rozlehlé místnosti, kde se to hemžilo všelijakými zvířaty a podlahu pokrývala čistá sláma. Byl tu velký nízký stůl, ale Medděd Bilba zavedl na místo blíž ke krbu, kam mu postavil stoličku ze špalku z velmi silného kmene, aby na ní Bilbo seděl, zatímco on se usadil na slámě na zemi, takže mezi nimi nebyl takový výškový rozdíl. Tohle gesto Bilbo s vděčností ocenil.

„Máte žízeň? Řeknu ovci, aby vám donesla ještě medovinu," zeptal se věcně, ale hobit se neubránil pobavenému úsměvu. Medovinu však znovu odmítl. A tak mu nakonec ovce na podnose na svých širokých zádech přinesla lahodné mléko v poháru, který rozhodně nebyl vyroben pro hobita, a aby se mohl napít a nebryndat, musel ho pevně obejmout oběma rukama. Různě strakatí a chundelatí psi jim postupně nanosili spousty prostého, ale neobyčejně dobrého jídla – nadýchaný křupavý chléb, med, máslo, smetanu, medové koláčky, sušené ovoce a kukuřičné placky a ještě další věci, nad nimiž si Bilbo liboval klidně i hezky nahlas, zatímco s přestávkami Meddědovi líčil svou neslavnou příhodu s pavoukem. Ten občas zavrčel věci jako „Já bych s takovou potvorou zatočil!" nebo „Budu tam muset zajít a vymést pár pavučin!", ale na konci se upřímně rozesmál, to když Bilbo vysvětloval svůj omyl a přiznal se, že byl opravdu odhodlaný s pavoukem na to dostaveníčko jít.

„Tak teď vám věřím, že vám nenaháním kdovíjak velký strach! I když vás ujišťuji, že bát se mne v mé medvědí podobě by bylo na místě," řekl potom a tvář se mu zachmuřila. „Když se stanu medvědem, tak se zkrátka neovládám. A naopak, když se hodně rozčílím, stanu se medvědem. Být poslední svého rodu je osamělý život, pane Bilbo, ale nikdo by nechtěl žít s mužem, který se kdykoliv může proměnit v běsnící šelmu - to je potíž ještě ošidnější. A proto chápejte, že dnes večer budeme muset jít na věci pomalu a ostražitě – aby medvěd zůstal hezky spát."

Bilbovi se v krku vzpříčila křížala, ale to nebyl jediný důvod toho, proč byl najednou rudý jako rak. To, co Medděd řekl, bylo tak děsivé a trapné zároveň, že to snad předčilo i kočkování s Azogem. Nedokázal si vůbec představit, jak s ním na _cokoliv_ jde pomalu a ostražitě – snad jedině na ryby na zamrzlý rybník. Nicméně dopil svoje vědro mléka a chápavě přikývl. Kolem nich se už zase rojila Meddědova prazvláštní zvířata a odnášela zbytky. Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli tu budou pobíhat celý večer, nebo jim nechají alespoň ždibec soukromí (vůbec nepochyboval o tom, že myš, kterou přinesli s sebou z venku, by velice ráda zůstala a pokračovala ve svém civění). Začalo ho přemáhat neodvratné zoufalství, jak tak hleděl do rozesmáté zarostlé tváře, ve které se zračila neskrývaná naděje, a povzdechl si při vzpomínce na Dno pytle, která mu probleskla myslí. Hned vzápětí si ale uvědomil, jak nezdvořile a hrubě jeho povzdech v takové chvíli musí působit, a pokusil se ho zamaskovat tím, že se začal blaženě protahovat.

„Večeře vám šmakovala, jak vidím," vykasal Medděd zvědavě svá vlasatá obočí.

„A jak!" zívnul hobit spokojeně, „Já měl hlad jako vlk!"

Vtom ucítil, jak cosi velkého a se spoustou načechrané srsti zezadu vrazilo do jeho špalkové stoličky. Zaslechl polekané zabečení, ale neměl čas vzpomínat, jaký druh zvířete se takto ozývá, protože padal po hlavě přímo na svého hostitele. „Jéé!" stihl pouze vyjeknout, než koleny udeřil o tvrdou podlahu a tápajícíma rukama se zachytil mužských stehen silných jako kmeny ztepilých jasanů. Hlavou se udeřil o Meddědovo břicho a měl pocit, že vrazit do dubových dveří by bolelo méně. Ucítil, jak se obrovské končetiny zatřásly, když hlavu odtáhl a polechtal ho svou kšticí. Jakmile mu před očima přestaly tančit hvězdičky a získal nad sebou kontrolu, došlo mu, jak se najednou trapná situace proměnila v ještě trapnější, a omluvně zvedl oči.

„Promiňte, ta poznámka o vlku nejspíš nebyla-" slova mu odumřela na rtech, když zjistil, že shora na něho upřeně a bez mrknutí zírá pár očí, které pozbyly hřejivou hnědou barvu a najednou je vyplňovala hustá dehtová čerň. Dvě černočerné velké kaňky, které v něm probouzely nával paniky, ale současně od nich nedokázal odtrhnout zrak, když ho vábily tajnosnubným příslibem jako záhadná okénka do jiného světa. Všiml si, že Meddědem znovu otřásá lehké chvění, ale tentokrát ho doprovázelo nízké vrčení, jakoby přicházející z nejhlubších zákoutí mužova hrudníku. Kvapně sundal obě ruce z jeho stehen, ale zajetí těch ohromných temných zřítelnic nepolevilo, pouze začalo sálat čímsi, co v něm probudilo dojem, že se z ničeho nic stal lovnou zvěří.

„To byla nehoda, já jsem tím vůbec nic nemyslel!" zabreptal a udělal váhavý krok vzad. Meddědův dech se zrychlil a vzápětí po Bilbovi hmátla ruka velká jako medvědí tlapa. „Medvěda musíme nechat spát, vpomínáte, Medděde?" řekl zajíkavě, když o fous uskočil z dosahu a konečně se osvobodil z vlivu těch svůdných polozvířecích očí. Ale Medděd si očividně nevzpomínal. Teď za něj začalo myslet a jednat zvíře. Tvor, který chtěl lovit a brát si, na co dostal chuť, a který měl právě dost svého uvěznění v těle muže, jehož osamělost a dlouho trvající samota mu byly po dlouhý čas jedinou potravou. Bilbo už měl na jazyku další příval uklidňujících slov, ale vtom se jeho společník prudce zvedl na nohy, jen aby hned vzápětí padl na všechny čtyři a za zběsilého nelidského řevu začal měnit tvar a stávat se vteřinu od vteřiny více nebezpečným.

 _Tohle už jsem jednou zažil_ , blesklo panu Pytlíkovi hlavou, když se bez zaváhání obrátil a dal se na úprk napříč dřevěnou síní, která byla najednou podivně prázdná. Za sebou slyšel ryk zas jedné chlupaté bestie, která se ho rozhodla skolit jako pajdavého zajíce. Chvatně přemýšlel, zda zůstat v domě, nebo vyběhnout ven a doufat, že záchrana dorazí dřív, než z něho bude fašírka. Ale napadlo ho, že na otevřeném prostranství, které medvěd důvěrně zná, před ním neuteče ani dlouhonohý muž, natož maličký hobit. A tak vrazil do prvních otevřených dveří, které za běhu směrem k východnímu křídlu domu uviděl, plnou vahou se do nich opřel, a podařilo se mu je zabouchnout a zapřít prvním těžším předmětem, který mu příšel pod ruku, a pak ještě jedním, než do nich zvenčí udeřila obří tlapa vedená těmi nejsilnějšími pudy v říši tvorstva.

Napětím zapomněl dýchat, když stál a zíral na bytelná prkna, jak se otřásají a úpí pod vahou rozvášněné šelmy venku. Zdálo se mu to nemožné, ale vypadalo to, že medvědovu útoku odolají. Napadlo ho, že když Medděd dům stavěl, tak na podobné věci myslel a vybudoval ho nedobytný zvenčí, ale i zevnitř.

 _Vážně by mě zajímalo, jak asi vypadá úplně normální dostaveníčko, takové, co se v poslední chvíli nezvrtne v katastrofu a boj o život_ , povzdechl si v duchu posmutněle. Rozklepanou rukou si setřel z čela krůpěje potu a v tlumeném světle jedné či dvou malých lamp se podíval, čím dveře vlastně zatarasil. Ale ještě dřív, než na to přišel, ho vylekal zvuk pohybu za ním. Prudce se obrátil čelem do místnosti a zjistil, že se v ní nezabednil sám. Kolem nízkého rozviklaného stolečku tu seděl na bobku asi půltucet hnědých, černých a pískově žlutých hafanů, se zaujetím na Bilba hleděli a mezi sebou na stole měli rozházené pozůstatky nějaké složité karetní hry.

Hobit se neudržel a vyštěkl zoufalým, ale zároveň úlevným smíchem, zatímco mu nohy vypověděly službu a klesl na slaměný koberec. „Promiňte, jen se nenechte rušit, pánové," hlesl skomírajícím hlasem a stočil se do klubíčka jako prostydlá kočka. _To je mi tedy pěkně bláznivý dům, kde se zvířata chovají jako lidé a lidé zase jako zvířata_ , pomyslel si rozespale, zatímco k jeho uším doléhaly neutichající zvuky smrtonosných drápů přejíždějících podél stěn a po povrchu dveří z jedné strany, a konejšivý šelest karet a veselé ňafání psů z druhé.

* * *

Jak se dalo čekat, spaní na podlaze otřásající se neustálým příslibem bolestivé smrti za moc nestálo. Bilbo ležel strnule, jako by se jeho tělo rozhodlo maskovat za neživý předmět, a podivně ho zábly ruce, až z toho dostal neklidné pomotané sny, ve kterých ho pronásledovalo Azogovo vzteklé psisko, kterému oči blýskaly jako střepy Thorinova rozbitého Arcikamu, a ty oči ho pokaždé našly, ať se ukryl sebelíp, byť zalezl třebas do ledové jeskyně nebo vlhkého a studeného vinného sklepení (vůbec všechna místa, kam se schoval, byla velice studená a neútulná). Až nakonec se vlk změnil na medvěda většího než celý Kopec, přišel Azog a strašlivě na něho řval, dokud si před ním nelehl na záda a nerozdrtil při tom Bilbův talíř se snídaní.

A s tím a ohromně hlučným zakručením v břiše se pan Pytlík probral. Ruce už ho nezábly, a když za nehezkého praštění v krku zvedl hlavu a podíval se do místnosti, kterou teď naplňovalo oranžové denní světlo vnikající sem spoustou uzoučkých škvírek v prknech a doškách, zjistil, že leží uprostřed shluku teploučkých, chlupatých a ne zrovna voňavých psích těl. S morbidním pobavením zapřemýšlel, jestli se ráno po schůzce s klientem Thorin někdy probouzí stejně, ale pak si podobné představy honem zakázal. Pomalu se rozbalil ze své nezdravé polohy, aniž by kteréhokoli psího karbaníka vzbudil, a zaposlouchal se do sborového poklidného oddechování, které nerušil žádný zvuk, co by mohl pocházet od obřího medvěda. Zvenčí sem doléhal ptačí zpěv, bučení krav a kokrhání kohoutů, zkrátka zvuky mírumilovného jarního rána na statku. Dumal, jestli je bezpečné vyjít z úkrytu. Šelma mohla také jenom odpočívat, nebo dokonce mazaně číhat, až hobita vyžene hlad. Ale to mu připadalo málo pravděpodobné. Nedokázal si představit, že by odhodlaný medvěd udělal přestávku dřív, než by měl svou vytouženou kořist bezpečně v sevření.

Nakonec se ale odvážil vstát a odbarikádovat dveře o hodnou chvíli později, když se psi začali jeden po druhém budit, protahovat se a zívat. Když otevřel a váhavě vykoukl, viděl jenom prázdnou chodbičku a za ní hlavní síň, kterou se už zase proháněla všelijaká zvířata. Po medvědovi tu zůstaly jenom děsivé hluboké rýhy ve dřevě podlahy a dveří. Když se ven vyhrnula psí smečka, začali ho čenichy nesmlouvavě postrkovat vpřed, a jelikož byli i na všech čtyřech téměř vyšší než on, poslušně se nechal vést.

Ve výsledku si ale neměl na co stěžovat, protože ho přiměli, aby se usadil k velkému stolu v síni, a pak ho obsloužili skromnější verzí toho, na čem si pochutnal včerejšího večera. Poděkoval jim, ale nevypadali, že by o jeho vděk kdovíjak stáli, a rozeběhli se ven dokořán otevřenými vraty.

Bilbo seděl sám a v myšlenkách se zaobíral úvahami, jestli by měl na Medděda čekat, vydat se ho hledat, nebo se vyhnout všem trapným situacím a vyrazit k domovu. Medové pečivo mu v ústech zhořklo, když si uvědomil, že si opět nevydělal ani minci, a ze vší té prapodivné smůly, co ho pronásledovala, mu bylo do pláče. Když kde se vzala, tu se vzala, přisunula se k němu přes stůl mohutná ruka a nechala na desce ležet váček ze silného umouněného plátna. Překvapeně sebou škubnul a zvedl zrak, aby zjistil, že Medděd teď sedí přímo naproti němu a ztrápeně si podpírá divoce rozcuchanou hlavu druhou rukou.

„To je všechno, co mám," zamručel dutě a uhýbal pohledem. „Ještě vám dám hrnec lesního medu. Lepší neseženete."

„To je od vás opravdu velmi velkorysé, ale nemáte mi zač platit," vysvětloval Bilbo opatrně. Nato si Medděd povzdechl tak nešťastně, až měl cukání jít a pořádně ho obejmout, ale při vzpomínce na včerejšek si to rozmyslel.

„Není to za vaše služby, ale odškodné za moje příšerné chování. I když přátelsky s vámi povečeřet bylo příjemné. Škoda jen, že jsem to tak hromsky pokazil."

„Za to jste přeci nemohl."

„Ale mohl! Měl bych se přece umět ovládat. Proklatě, nedokážu té bestii říct, co smí a nesmí dělat-" zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že se znovu povážlivě rychle rozčílil a jeho hlas začal připomínat vrčení. Bilbo ho chvíli napjatě sledoval, ale po pár hlubokých nadechnutích se Medděd znovu uklidnil do té shrbené figury připomínající spráskaného psa.

„Mohl nemohl, peníze si nechte, přece si nenechám platit za špatně odvedenou práci," opáčil rázně hobit a Medděd mu konečně pohlédl do tváře, oči smutné jako dvě zakutálené a poztrácené hliněné kuličky.

„K ničemu mi nejsou. Vemte si je, nebo je přetavím na zahradní hrábě." Z jeho výrazu Bilbo poznal, že mluví naprosto vážně, a tak nakonec odevzdaně kývnul a měšec si vzal. Ale něco z toho, co Medděd řekl, mu vnuklo nápad, a čím víc se jím teď v koutku mysli zaobíral, tím víc z něho byl nadšený a nezabránil širokému úsměvu, který se mu rozlil po lehce ukoptěné tváři.

„Dobře, vezmu si vaše peníze, protože je vážně potřebuji, ale stejně trvám na tom, abychom si dohodli další schůzku," prohlásil a jeho společník mu věnoval zoufale zmatený pohled. „Něco mě totiž napadlo. Chci vám pomoct."

„Vzdejte to, ušetřete si zklamání a kodrcání sem a tam," zahuhňal nakvašeně Medděd a složil si svalnaté paže na prsou. Ale Bilbo připadl na zajímavou myšlenku a odmítal to nechat plavat. Pokud mohl aspoň jednomu ze svých klientů udělat doopravdy radost a být při ohlédnutí zpět spokojený se svou prací, tak mu ani nezáleželo na tom, že ji udělá zadarmo.

„Kdepak, kdepak! Opravdu si myslím, že bych vám možná dokázal pomoct. Zdarma. Přijedu k vám jako váš přítel."

„Proč byste pro mě zadarmo chtěl něco udělat...?" Muž vypadal upřímně ztraceně a trochu podezíravě a Bilbo nevěděl, jestli se mu z toho chce smát nebo plakat.

„Protože mi to udělá radost, vy truhlíku! Tak to mezi přáteli přece funguje. Tak už řekněte ano, ať můžu vyrazit k domovu a začít s přípravami!"

„Jste zvláštní patron, pane Pytlíku," zakabonil se krátce Medděd, ale pak pokrčil ledabyle rameny. „Ale pokud chcete někdy zajít na návštěvu, tak budete vítán."

A to bylo všechno, co Bilbo potřeboval slyšet. Krátce nato už na napasené Myrtě vyrážel na cestu k Osamělé hoře, před sebou uvázaný hliněný hrnec toho nejvoňavějšího medu, jaký se mu kdy dostal do rukou, a za sebou zamračenou hřmotnou postavu svého nového přítele, nešťastného kožoměnce Medděda. Netrpělivě poníka popoháněl kupředu a v hlavě si dával dohromady znění dopisu, který se chystal napsat.

_Gandalfovi se můj nápad nebude líbit, ohó, nebude se mu ani trochu líbit._


	7. Čiň drakovi dobře a ohněm se ti odmění

Bilbo zase jednou blahořečil Myrtině paměti a pozoruhodné schopnosti vždy najít správnou cestu domů, když se vynořil ze zamyšlení a zjistil, že najednou nejsou v polích, dokonce ani na podhorských loukách, ale že už začali stoupat do svahu tvořícího základnu Osamělé hory. Nevěřícně se usmál, když vtom ho s nechutným plesknutím udeřilo cosi doprostřed zad. A hned nato i do ramene, a podle Myrtina polekaného zafrkání se dovtípil, že taky nezůstala ušetřena. Přes nos ho praštil vtíravý puch rybiny, když se obrátil v sedle, opatrně, aby mu nevyklouzl hrnec s Meddědovým medem. „Nechte toho! O co vám jde?!" zahartusil, když mezi balvany zahlédl nesmírně vychrtlou shrbenou postavičku, která se napřahovala k dalšímu hodu rybí hlavou. Z vyzáblého obličeje toho nehezkého tvora vyšlo chraplavé zavřísknutí, a vzápětí Bilbo schytal jednu přímo do spánku, až se zhnuseně oklepal a vyjekl bolestí. Teď už obrátil celého poníka a krčil se za hrncem, zatímco si útočníka snažil líp prohlédnout.

Byl to člověk, i když jenom stěží. Dlouhé ruce a nohy, tenké jako vycházkové hůlky pro vetché stařeny, se zvířecími tlapami nazvat nedaly, i když mužík (pokud se zrovna nenapřahoval k hodu rybí hlavou) dřepěl na všech čtyřech a pohyboval se jakýmsi plížením. Bilba vyděsilo, jak nesmírně hubený byl. Měl pocit, že kdyby nemusel uhýbat před jeho nečekaně dobrou muškou, mohl by mu ve chvilce spočítat všechny kosti a pak se proti světlu podívat, co naposledy jedl. Velká olysalá hlava vypadala jako něco, co se vykutálelo rovnou ze strašidelných příběhů pro večery u táborového ohně, a vévodil jí pár obrovských vodově modrých očí, které šíleně blýskaly, když hubeňour skrz šest nezdravě vypadajících zubů cedil nenávistná slova.

„Žloděj! Rožvraceš! Nenávidíme ho, nenávidíme ho až navěky!" křičel tak šišlavě, až si Bilbo prvních pár okamžiků myslel, že mluví nějakou cizí řečí.

„Zřejmě si mě s někým pletete, milý pane!" zavolal, aby překřičel jeho neustávající drmolení a skřeky.

„Ne! Byl to on! Ukradl nám miláška, odloudil zlatíško! Ten žloděj, podražák a proutník a-" (Jeho slova nemá ani cenu přepisovat, neboť slušní lidé jako vy a já stejně ani netuší, co znamenají.)

Bilbo už měl tohohle smradlavého nesmyslného střetu tak akorát. Ze slov, která ten tvor používal, si začal dávat dohromady, že mu někdo odloudil jeho milou či milého, ale nechápal, jak padla vina právě na něho. Jediný, s kým pan Pytlík za poslední desetiletí navázal důvěrnější vztah, byl snad jen sněhulák, kterého mu jednoho zimního odpoledne za oknem postavila horda hobiťat, a který se vydržel dívat Bilbovi do kuchyně úctyhodných pár týdnů, během nichž si hobit zvykl na jeho překvapivě milou tvář a uvykl si mu kývat každé ráno na pozdrav, než nakonec roztál a zanechal po sobě nečekaný pocit zklamání a prázdnoty. Ale Bilbo si byl naprosto jist tím, že o panu Sněhovi ten vrhač rybích hlav nemluví.

„Já opravdu netuším, o čem to tu blábolíte, ale očividně máte toho nesprávného, a tak mě prosím omluvte. Hezký den!" odpověděl příkře, a potom se co nejsvižněji obrátil a ujížděl do útočiště Thorinova sídla. Za zády slyšel pleskání dalších rybích hlav o kameny a vzteklý jekot, v němž zachytil cosi o škrcení a další salvu nadávek, při kterých uvadaly květiny a kyslo mléko.

Naštěstí ho ten tvor ale nepronásledoval, a tak brzy s úlevou klesl na kupku slámy v Thorinově stáji a mávl nad tou podivnou příhodou rukou. Jakmile zbavil Myrtu toho ohavného rybího zápachu a svoje oblečení naházel s pár hrstmi mýdlových vloček do Thorinovy objemné vany, nebylo vůbec těžké na ni skoro úplně zapomenout. Koneckonců měl na starost důležitější věci.

* * *

Jádro oněch důležitějších věcí spočívalo v tom, že se tiše zaradoval nad tím, že Gandalf není nikde v dohledu, usedl ve své ložnici k papíru a inkoustu, a ve chvíli držel v ruce drobný, pečlivě poskládaný dopis, se kterým ještě před obědem zajel k poštovní schránce, jež opuštěně stála na hranici stínu hory.

Abyste tomu rozuměli, tak poštu v těchto končinách neroznášeli pouze opeření poslové. Pokud jste chtěli poslat dopis do domu ve městě či vesnici, stačilo na něj nalepit známku, vhodit ho do nejbližší schránky, čímž se dostal do rukou pošťáků, a ti už se postarali o to, aby k příjemci dorazil co možná nejkratší cestou. Pokud jste potřebovali zaslat zprávu do míst, kam se mohli dostat jen ošlehaní ptačí poslové (a neměli jste vlastního), zašli jste s ní na poštu, kde jich pokaždé několik hřadovalo, zaplatili lidem, kteří se tam o ně starali, a jeden okřídlený pošťák pro vás dopis doručil. A pokud jste byli bohatí a vážení, jako například Thorin Pavéza, nechali jste si nedaleko domova zřídit vlastní poštovní schránku, kam jste hodili všechno, co bylo potřeba poslat, ať už do daleka či do okolí, po osobě či po krkavci, a platili jste nějakému hodnému pošťákovi za to, že se do ní dvakrát denně zašel podívat a zařídil, aby se vaše pošta dostala co nejrychleji k těm správným lidem. Bilbo se neubránil bodnutí závisti, když schránku nakrmil a ona na něho blýskla trpaslíkovým jménem, které stálo vyryté na zlaté destičce pod maličkou stříškou, která bránila, aby do otvoru napršelo.

Tím se jeho nový riskantní plán uvedl do pohybu. Teď už musel jen čekat, až v něm přibude další klíčový účastník. Byl z toho celý nervózní a nikde neměl stání, přesto bylo příjemné, když si mohl pro jednou dělat hlavu s něčím, co se netýkalo jeho mizerné situace. Když vysypal obsah Meddědova váčku a přepočítal ho, na chvíli ho zase zaplavil pocit paniky, že najisto přijde o domov nebo o život, neboť jeho „odškodnění" za přenocování v přístěnku se smečkou psích karbaníků mu vyneslo zanedbatelných 48 zlatých mincí.

Když se večer krátce před západem slunce ukázal Gandalf, našel pana Pytlíka v knihovně, kde bez hnutí seděl a mračil se na stránku v malé, zato ale úctyhodně tlusté knize. „Neměl jsem tušení, že dovedete číst trpasličí runy," řekl překvapeně, když zvědavě nakoukl hobitovi přes rameno.

„Dobře víte, že nedovedu," zamručel otráveně a s hlasitým _lup!_ knihu zavřel. „Jen mi připadalo, že se tam píše něco o kožoměncích, díky všem těm ilustracím lidí se zvířecími částmi těl."

„Ve skutečnosti je to kniha trpasličích horoskopů," zavzdychal čaroděj naoko smutně, ale třásla se mu brada a Bilbo si toho všiml.

„Ale teď, když jste tady, žádnou knihu nepotřebuji!" zamrkal nahoru na Gandalfa, ale červené nevyspalé oči zřejmě neměly ten správný účinek. Čaroděj odpověděl otázkou, jako obvykle.

„To vypadá, že večer s Meddědem pro vás byl inspirujícím zážitkem, nebo se pletu?"

„Kdepak, nepříčetnost, s jakou se na mě po večeři vrhnul, byla vskutku velice inspirující!"

Gandalf ho pár chvil v tichosti pozoroval, jak mu dělalo potíž odhadnout, kam Bilbo míří. „Doufám, že mluvíte o láskyplném druhu vrhání se na lidi...?"

„Vidíte, a o to právě jde! U pana Medděda se láskyplné a vražedné nedá rozlišit." Gandalfova obočí se stáhla v jedinou chundelatou housenku, jak se ustaraně zamračil, a posadil se na volné místo u starožitného stolu. A Bilbo pokračoval. Bez zbytečných podrobností mu vylíčil, jak se schůzka s Meddědem v jeden nešikovný okamžik zvrtla. „A jak jsem tak ležel na podlaze, srdce měl až v krku a snažil se necítit ten protivný psí zápach, vybavil se mi v hlavě Azog a jeho psisko."

„To je, myslím, celkem pochopitelné, pane Pytlíku. Vypadá to, že na jídelníčku velkých chlupatých bestií je vaše jméno uvedeno s poznámkou _vyhlášená specialita_."

„Ale oni se mi vybavili z docela jiného důvodu! Vzpomněl jsem si, jak se ta hora srsti a zubů jako nože svalila pokorně na záda a divže neolízala Azogovi nohy, když ji začal umravňovat. A přivedlo mě to na zajímavou myšlenku..."

Gandalfovy oči byly znenadání pichlavější než jehly, upíraly se hobitovi do tváře a ten úplně slyšel, jak za těma očima rachotí spletité soukolí čarodějovy bystré mysli. „Bilbo," (Nikdy dřív nikdo nepronesl jeho jméno tak velice varovným tónem.) „tahle myšlenka přichází z nesmírně nebezpečných končin a obávám se, že ji čeká brzká záhuba." Hobit mu však pohled vzdorovitě oplácel. „Copak jste zapomněl na všechno, co jsem vám o Meddědovi řekl?"

„Já vím, že jste říkal, že nemá rád skřety. Proto se mu nechystám o Azogově návštěvě dopředu nic říkat." Ale čaroděj už vrtěl rázně hlavou a mračil se tak silně, až měl tvář vrásčitější než podpaží staré želvy.

„Vy jste se snad z toho hrůzného prožitku dočista pomátl na rozumu! Medděd skřety _nenávidí_ , kdyby je pouze neměl rád, tak bych se pobaveně zasmál a poslal vás k šípku, ale takhle bych vám nejraději vtloukl trochu rozumu nejbližším těžkým předmětem!" Bilbo nenápadně odsunul knihu trpasličích horoskopů pryč ze starcova dosahu. „Co vím, tak byste touhle neuvážeností klidně mohl rozpoutat válku, kdyby se události ubíraly nejhorší možnou cestou - a to by se jistě ubíraly, jak znám Medděda. A já toho muže znám déle, než si vůbec dovedete představit, takže vím, že by to nevzal dobře."

Bilbo čekal, až Gandalf skončí se svou litanií, a vyslechl si ho s naprosto vážným a věcným výrazem. „Sám jste přeci řekl, že mám dar, a že bych i z 'nelítostného násilníka a vraha udělal pokojného a zakřiknutého knihomola', tak proč mi najednou nevěříte? Vy Azoga pořád vidíte jako tupou vraždící zrůdu, ale třebaže s tou vraždící zrůdou nebudete daleko od pravdy, ten muž vůbec není tupý, a někde velice, _velice_ hluboko v jádru, je to osamělý a ukřivděný tvor, který touží po změně."

„Bilbo, vy máte dar, ale na tohle budete krátký. Naštěstí jsem si jist skutečností, že skřeti nechtějí nikomu pomáhat. Azog nemá jediný důvod s vámi navštěvovat Medděda a... co si vlastně myslíte, že by pro něj mohl udělat?"

„Napadlo mě, že kdyby panu Meddědovi v jeho medvědí podobě někdo řekl 'Fuj! Takhle by to nešlo!', mohl by uklidnit zvíře a dát tím možnost jeho lidské stránce, aby získala nadvládu. A třebas by se mohlo podařit i to, že by se naučil ovládnout proměnu ve chvílích, kdy se rozruší. Gandalfe, já viděl, jak byl ráno nato zahanbený a nešťastný. Myslím, že by po pořádném přesvědčování vzal za vděk i takovému druhu pomoci." Gandalf ho poslouchal velice pozorně, ale nepřestával se mračit a pořád zlehka vrtěl hlavou. „Protože přiznejme si to, neznám nikoho jiného, kdo by měl takovou sílu, že by mohl stanout tváří v tvář obrovitému rozlícenému medvědovi a říct mu 'Ty ty ty!'. Azog vypadá jako někdo, kdo si dává vtloukání disciplíny do přerostlých krvelačných zvířat namísto ranní rozcvičky." Neklidně se zamlel a založil si ruce na prsou. „Ale máte pravdu v tom, že Azog netouží nikomu pomáhat. To mě také napadlo, a proto jsem vsadil spíš na jeho ješitnost a neschopnost odolat výzvě."

„ _Vsadil_? Bilbo, _co_ jste udělal?!"

„Jako každý slušný hobit jsem napsal zdvořilý dopis." Gandalf sebou trhnul a prudce se vymrštil na nohy. „Teď už s tím nic nezmůžete, poslal jsem ho před hezky dlouhou dobou," dodal a v duchu si gratuloval, když čaroděj opět zdrceně dosedl na židli.

„Co jste to jen provedl, pane Pytlíku," vydechl zkormouceně, ale pak jeho výraz ztvrdnul, zabodl do hobita další zakaboněný pohled, a ten věděl, že přijde trest. „Na okamžik vás spustím z očí, a vy z dlouhé chvíle rozpoutáte mezidruhovou válku, která by mohla srovnat celé Mlžné hory se zemí! Vypadá to, že vás málo zaměstnávám. Hned zítra – ne, ještě _dnes_ – vám dohodnu další schůzku, a pak další a další, aby vás přesli roupi!"

„A to se nebojíte, že na nich rozpoutám nějaké další války?" ušklíbl se jízlivě pan Pytlík a veškeré zděšení z Gandalfových slov v něm zastíral blažený pocit, že čaroději vrací i s úroky to divadýlko kolem Thranduilovy „smrti", které na něj několik dní (téměř určitě) hrál.

„Kuš! Dneska už na vás doopravdy nemám náladu!" zafuněl čaroděj, se zavířením pláště vstal ze židle a svižným krokem opustil knihovnu, aniž se po hobitovi jedinkrát ohlédl.

* * *

Gandalfovi se Bilbův nápad líbit nezačal, ale to hobit ani nečekal. Nevěděl, jak by mohl čaroději vysvětlit, že má neodbytný pocit, že to musí alespoň zkusit a že navzdory vší pochybnosti je naděje, že by vše mohlo skončit zdarem. Chápal, proč to od první chvíle odsuzoval jako nesmysl: jak by mohl malý hobit neznalý světa sám nastolit příměří tam, kde odedávna byla pouze vzájemná nevraživost, nedůvěra a nenávist? Sám pan Pytlík si to nedovedl odůvodnit. S Azogem i Meddědem strávil pouhý jeden večer, ale snad právě proto, že jejich známost neměla trvat nijak dlouho, se mu oba ukázali v takovém světle, jako se běžně lidem neukazovali. A jakýmsi podivným způsobem se jejich charaktery v určitých rysech doplňovaly či podobaly a on seznal, že by mohlo být přínosné, kdyby začali spolupracovat. Bál se, to nepopíral. Věděl, že při jejich setkání budou létat facky. Byl si vědom toho, že veškerá šance na úspěch bude záviset na jeho diplomatických schopnostech a přesvědčivé řeči. Ale chtěl zariskovat. Protože měl najednou pocit, že teprve teď dělá konečně práci, která má smysl a které rozumí a není v ní pouze za něčí loutku ani hračku. To všechno cítil, cítil to tak jistě, jako by si jen vybavil informaci, kterou si přečetl ráno v novinách, a nebyl žádný způsob, jak by ten pocit mohl přenést na Gandalfa.

A tak se musel smířit s tím, že čaroděj udělá první poslední pro to, aby jeho mysl od toho nápadu odvedl co nejdál. Následující den se Gandalf moc neukazoval a Bilbo začal mít strach, aby se neurazil a navzdory svému hněvivému slibu se mu nerozhodl přestat pomáhat se sháněním peněz. Nemohl s tím však nic dělat, a tak využil volna na to, aby se do sytosti vyspal. Večer se mu trochu ulevilo, když se čaroděj nenadále objevil na prahu se zaprášenými koleny a očouzeným plnovousem a stroze mu sdělil, kde má následujícího dne další dostaveníčko.

* * *

A tak se tedy Bilbo Pytlík dostal až sem: do jeskynních tunelů v nitru Kakaové hory, zničený úmornou cestou a s nožkama bolícíma od hrbolaté podlahy, po níž už notnou chvíli škobrtal a pátral po příbytku pana Šmaka Velkolepého, který, jak se domníval, konečně našel. Mátožně zatřepal hlavou, aby zaplašil přízraky vzpomínek na své předchozí schůzky, a pospíšil kupředu tunelem, který byl tak plný slaninové vůně a dusivého horka, že si začínal připadat jako sváteční pečínka v zaklopeném pekáči.

A znenadání byl tunelu konec. Bilba ozářila zlatavá záře a v následujícím okamžiku vešel do té nejmizernějí větrané místnosti, jakou si jen dokázal představit. Těžký páchnoucí vzduch ale nebyl tím, co vyrazilo hobitovi dech jako první. Navzdory jeho bídné finanční situaci to nebyla ani obrovská hora zlata ve všech jeho surových i zpracovaných formách, drahokamů a draze vypadajících předmětů, která pokrývala dno rozlehlé jeskyně. Kdepak, v tu chvíli se jeho zrak i mysl nedokázaly upínat k ničemu jinému, než k ohromnému rudému drakovi, jehož šupinaté a ostnaté tělo se na všem tom nezměrném jmění rozvalovalo a tlumeně burácelo pravidelnými nádechy a výdechy, které doprovázely obláčky kouře a páry, jež se mu linuly z nozder a tlamy jako duchové nepředstavitelných hrůz, které mohl napáchat, kdyby ho někdo nerozumně probudil. Jen kratičký moment Bilbo přemýšlel nad tím, jakto, že ho Gandalfovy instrukce zavedly sem. Uvědomil si, že je to jedno. Nejdůležitější teď bylo vycouvat tak tiše a rychle, jak to jen dovede, a pelášit co nejdál odtud. Udělal úkrok vzad. Oči mu zabloudily k okraji pokladu a neomylně poznaly kopu bílých i ohněm zčernalých a popraskaných kostí – lidských, zvířecích, dokonce tu a tam s kousky oděvu, srsti či postroje. Srdce se mu rozechvělo jako zvoneček, jak se nemohlo rozhodnout, jestli spadnout do kalhot, nebo vyskočit do krku. A pak se zastavilo.

„Vím o tobě. Slyším tě už hezkou chvíli."

 _Ten hlas – takhle by musela znít smrt převedená do tónů._ Bilbo se zvláštní odevzdaností sledoval, jak se jedno rudozlaté oko otevřelo a líně si ho tam na pokraji nedosažitelného bezpečí našlo. Čekal, že to bude zvířecí oko – plné nezkrocené divokosti a blýskající primitivní nepotlačitelnou potřebou lovit a krmit se, popřípadě bránit svoje hnízdo před nevítaným návštěvníkem – podobně jako třeba u Azogova vrrka. Ale namísto toho si ho pozorně prohlédlo oko ještě pichlavější, než Gandalfovo, jež kromě dračího ohně jiskřilo i nebezpečnou inteligencí, která ve výsledku nepůsobila o nic méně hrůzostrašně.

„Jsi Pytlík, že ano?" Sice to byla otázka, ale drak ji pronesl jako jistou věc. Bilbo překvapeně zamžikal, když se jeho jméno přecedilo přes ty nespočetné obrovské zuby.

„Jak to...?" hlesl, ale hlas mu selhal, když ho napadlo, odkud ho drak zná.

„Ten obstarožní dohazovač říkal, že Pytlík je hobit. Vím jistě, že hobita jsem ještě nečichal. Jakživ jsem o takové havěti neslyšel, ale kdybych si je musel představit, vypadali a páchli by stejně jako ty."

Bilbo se v duchu musel zasmát, když se mu jeho podezření potvrdilo. Překonal touhu hlasitě nadávat na Gandalfovu mstivost (odmítal si myslet, že soudně uvažující čaroděj by mu domluvil dostaveníčko s drakem) a začít se po drakových slovech zuřivě očichávat, a trochu povzbuzen skutečností, že je pořád ještě naživu, udělal drobný krok kupředu a odkašlal si. „Pan Šmak Velkolepý, nemýlím-li se?"

Drak přemýšlivě zamručel, což znělo jako hromobití lapené ve velikém sudu, zvedl hlavu ze svého diamantového polštáře a upřel na Bilba obě své třeskutě vychytralé oči. „Pan Šmak Velkolepý, tak mě jmenoval? Preferuji velkolepý pan Šmak!" Nadzvedl se, až bylo vidět i jeho objemné bledě rudé břicho pokryté zlatem a drahokamy, které na něm ulpívaly tak pevně, až se Bilbo bezděky ušklíbl. _Asi vydrží ležet bez hnutí docela dlouho_ , pomyslel si, ale cítil spíš zhrození, než obdiv. Nemohl popřít, že pohled na něho byl úchvatný: všechen ten lesk a záře a síla ověnčující něco tak gigantického a pradávného, ale jedna část jeho mysli se neudržela a pípla, _A zřejmě taky hodně rád mlsá!_ Šmak byl vskutku hodně veliký drak, v každém smyslu toho slova. Zadoufal, že si Gandalfovu nabídku nevyložil jako donášku jídla až domů zdarma.

Zřejmě spokojen s Bilbovým vyjeveným výrazem se Šmak znovu položil, tentokrát na bok, aby jeho břicho nepřestávalo oslňovat, a jedinkrát klapl zuby, až z toho zvuku hobitovi zahvízdalo v uších a otřásla jím hrůza. „Pověz, Pytlíku, už jsi někdy ustájil poníka v maštali pro olifanta?"

Na to mu odpověděl jen Bilbův zmatený nechápavý pohled.

„Strkal jsi někdy párátko do jícnu sopky?"

Při spatření drakova podivně potutelného šklebu doprovázeného oblakem dýmu se Bilbo konečně dovtípil. Takže tedy ví přesně, jakou roli má Bilbo sehrát. „Ano, jednou," vypálil lehkým tónem a užíval si toho, jak Šmakova okázalost zakolísala. Tuhle hru můžou hrát klidně dva. „Dělám si legraci," zasmál se ale drak nevypadal ani za mák pobaveně.

„Zatraceně, ten šedý říkal, že jsi zábavný... Měl jsem za to, že měl při tom na mysli horizontální hry. Ale ty nevypadáš zrovna říčný vášní," zavrčel zpola vyčítavě a zpola posměšně.

„Nevidím tu nic, kvůli čemu být... _říčný vášní_ ," odvětil pan Pytlík upřímně, ale vzápětí toho litoval, když uviděl, jak se pod šupinami na hrudi jeho společníka hněvivě zařeřavělo.

„Jeden by čekal, že pohled na tolik peněz ti rozbuší to tvoje krysí srdíčko ověšené dluhy, co nesplatíš, ani kdybys žil tak dlouho, jako já. Ano, tvůj přítel mě zpravil o tvé nijak zvlášť romantické motivaci," vycenil zákeřně zuby v krutém úsměvu, když Bilbo pobouřeně otevřel ústa k protestu.

„Proč by vám to Gandalf vykládal?" nechápal a cítil se velmi zrazeně.

„Neměj mu to za zlé, nedal jsem mu na vybranou. Nebo vlastně dal: buď mi to poví, nebo ho sežeru."

Pro to měl sice Bilbo pochopení, ale i tak ho nesmírně rozmrzelo, že to Šmak ví. To, že věděl, jak moc Bilbo potřebuje peníze, mu nad hobitem dávalo veškerou moc. A pan Pytlík věděl, že si to drak náležitě vychutná. Tohle nebylo žádné dostaveníčko, ale prachsprosté vydírání. Jak moc si přál, aby ty peníze tolik nepotřeboval! Ale rozhodl se neukázat žádnou slabost a už nikdy nedělat nikomu loutku na hraní. A to neplynulo jen z jeho ctižádosti, ale také ze zkušeností z minulých schůzek, které jasně potvrzovaly, že čím víc klade odpor, tím větší vzbuzuje žádostivost.

„Dobrá tedy," pokrčil klidně rameny a začal opatrně scházet schody na dno jeskyně. „Co si představujete, že budeme dělat?" To ho upřímně zajímalo, protože metafora s párátkem a sopkou byla naprosto přesná.

„Vypadá to, že máš docela obstojnou vyřídilku," zapředl, až ten zvuk roztřásl podlahu pod hobitovýma nohama, a natáčel krk, aby ho měl stále na očích (ale Bilbo si všiml, že velikánským břichem nepohnul ani o píď). „Začni tím, že mi povíš, jakou smrtonosnou nádherou se skví smyčky mého štíhlého zářivého těla. Jak omračujícím a dechberoucím zážitkem pro tebe je přehlížet krvavě rudou a lesklou rozlohu mého neproniknutelného pancíře. Jak tě pohled na břitké čepele mých zubů a nespočetné hroty mých drápů pudově rozechvívá až k jádru tvé bezvýznamné malé dušičky."

 _Zvládl by to hravě beze mě_ , ušklíbl se v duchu Bilbo. „Ne, to neudělám," odvětil klidně a přinutil se nezačít ječet a utíkat, když obrovskými údy projela vlna podrážděného zaškubání, až se z hromady s cinkotem sesunulo pár tun zlata.

„Prospěla by ti změna tónu, Pytlíku, pokud bys odtud rád vyvázl živý," zablýskal drak varovně očima, než mu hlava na pár chvil úplně zmizela v oblaku šedého dýmu (hobit dumal, jestli to způsobil vztek, nebo si drak jen výbušně říhnul).

„Mě tak snadno nevyděsíte," řekl Bilbo stále stejně klidným a zdvořilým tónem. „Za posledních pár dnů jsem zažil dvě schůzky, na kterých se mě pokusili zabít, a jednu, na níž jsem se sám málem stal vrahem."

„Vrahem říkáš?" Šmakův pohled zvědavě zajiskřil a ohromná hlava se přisunula o kus níž k hobitovi.

„Je to docela povedená historka, ale má dobrý konec." Vypadalo to, že o drakovu pozornost zase přišel, když zklamaně zafuněl a způsobil tím chvilkovou vichřici, co páchla jako slanina.

„Nudíš mě, Pytlíku. A začínám mít hlad. Pusť se do lichocení, dokud mi ještě zbývá špetka trpělivosti."

„Často jíte z nudy, že ano? Víte, co si myslím? Že všichni ti nešťastníci," zabloudil pohledem směrem ke kopě kostí opodál, „dělali přesně to, co jste po nich požadoval, ale vy jste si stejně nedokázal pomoct a když vás omrzely lživé lichotky, prostě jste je zabil."

„Kam tímhle drzým blábolením míříš?" Drakův hlas teď doslova rval ovzduší na cáry, jak zlověstně syčel, a Bilbo musel shledat, že kladení odporu možná nefunguje úplně na každého. „Moje zuby jsou meče! Mé drápy oštěpy! Můj dech je uragán! Já jsem Šmak Velkolepý, ty nedůvtipný, zakrnělý sysle!" Při té řeči se drak napjal a zaklonil, až se zdálo, že vyplnil všechen prostor jeskyně, nafoukl se jako rohatý groteskní míč a Bilbo věděl, že je zle, když dým u jeho tlamy zčernal a hrdlo se mu rozsvítilo strašlivým vnitřním žárem. Kvapně si to namířil zpátky do schodů, ale ani na okamžik se na Šmaka nepřestal dívat.

„Vidíte, a o tom mluvím! Sám jste mi nadiktoval chvalozpěvy, jaké jste chtěl slyšet, protože víte, že se nezakládají na pravdě, byť byste si to přál. Ale já vám nebudu vykládat sladké řeči – podle mě potřebujete konečně slyšet pravdu! A ta zní, se vší úctou, ó velkolepý pane Šmaku, že vypadáte nemocně!" Celou dobu chvátal schod za schodem blíž ke vchodu do jeskyně, a s posledním zakřičeným slovem vyběhl ven, právě včas, aby mu příšerné, zuřivé dračí plameny pouze nepatrně ožehly záda a srst na patách.

Uháněl tunelem, snažil se zadržet dech a nevdechovat horký jedovatý vzduch, za zády se mu rozléhal řev všech řevů a kamenné zdi se chvěly a duněly, jako kdyby do nich zvenčí armáda obrů bušila železnými kladivy. A pan Pytlík si uvědomoval, že Šmak nebyl jediný, komu tam v jeskyni bouchly saze.

Kladl sám sobě otázku, co ho to jen napadlo takhle rozhovor s nerudným drakem vyhrotit. Kdyby býval udělal, co po něm drak žádal, mohl si to ráno štrádovat k Osamělé hoře s takovým množstvím zlata, že by zaplatil nový Arcikam a ještě by mu zbylo na novou píšťalu pro Gandalfa a něco hezkého do domácnosti. Ale on se prostě nedokázal donutit k tomu, aby se podvolil Šmakovým arogantním příkazům, nechal se sebou zametat a lhal, až by se hory zelenaly, jenom proto, že jeho společník na večer náhodou seděl na hromadě peněz. V tu chvíli mu Arcikam ani Dno pytle vůbec neprošly myslí, všechno, co viděl, byla jen drakova neuctivost vůči němu a nesoudnost vůči sobě samému. Protože ať si ve své drahokamy a zlatem prozářené samotě namlouval, co chtěl, ten tvor se očividně pomalu ujídal k smrti.

Bilbo živého draka nikdy dřív neviděl, ale viděl jich dost na obrázcích a slyšel dost barvitých příběhů, aby věděl, že není v pořádku, aby drak měl tak ohromné břicho, že ho sám sotva uzvedne, nebo odstávající šupiny nezvládající zakrýt veliký sádelnatý zadek. Když člověk překonal prvotní úžas a posvátnou hrůzu a žil dostatečně dlouho na to, aby si Šmaka prohlížel o nějaký čas déle, musel zkrátka uznat, že nevypadal vůbec dobře.

* * *

Když už se Bilbo zase kolíbal na zádech Thorinova poníka a mířil k Osamělé hoře po svém dosud nejkratším a nejnepříjemnějším dostaveníčku, přišlo mu draka Šmaka docela líto. Nemohl se tomu ubránit, jakkoli ho ta přerostlá ještěrka s manýry rozmazleného batolete popouzela.

Rozhodl se Gandalfovi nezazlívat, že mu schůzku domluvil. Koneckonců bohatšího svobodného mládence by ve Středozemi asi hledal jen stěží. A za jiných okolností by možná zvládli společně posedět a nemít cukání chrlit na sebe oheň a nadávky (co na tom, že si ony okolnosti nedovedl vůbec představit).

Cesta od Kakaové hory byla snad ještě delší, než cesta tam. Věděl, že to pravděpodobně byl jen dojem způsobený jeho kručícím žaludkem a oblohou nabývající čím dál krásnějšího rumělkového odstínu, ale když Myrta konečně začala s rozladěným rachocením znovu stoupat do svahu Osamělé hory, byl z něj už pěkně nabručený a otrávený hobit. A tak když nemnoho kroků od vchodu do trpasličích síní zahlédl, jak se za vrcholkem jednoho balvanu vynořila povědomá velká olysalá hlava, zachoval se jeho jazyk jako rozvzteklená vosa. „Přesně vás jsem teď potřeboval, abych to dnešní kouzelné odpoledne završil. Ale varuji vás, že každičkou zpropadenou smrdutou rybí hlavu, kterou po mně hodíte, seberu a dlouhou větví vám ji napěchuji přímo do-" zarazil se, když si všiml, že navzdory jeho prudkým slovům se ta vyzáblá tvář usmívá tak široce, až to skoro vypadá, že na balvan někdo položil přezrálý prasklý meloun.

„Vracíme se že žáletů, Pytlíku, ty rozvraceši? Milášek ti není došt? Lámeš šrdce dalšímu Glumíškovi, glum?!"

„Už zase melete páté přes deváté. Proč si nenajdete k obtěžování někoho jiného? Já vás ani nemám čím vyplatit, jestli vám jde o tohle."

„Chudášek Pytlík nemá žlaťášky, glum." Tvorův už tak protivný hlásek nabyl tenoučký výsměšný tón a Bilbo se přistihl, jak zatíná zuby a svírá ruce v pěsti. „Rožbřinkal Pavéžovo sklíško a teď je Pytlík v pytli, glum, glum!" Bilbo se po hubeňourovi poděšeně podíval a zjevně mu tím udělal ohromnou radost, protože ten vyskočil na temeno balvanu a celý se zatetelil blahem. „Rožbřinkal, na střípky, ano! A teď to tutlá, tutlá, tutlá, ale my to víme a povíme, glum!"

„To ne! Pro všechno na světě, prosím vás, neříkejte to na mě, dám vám, oč si jenom řeknete!" V Bilbovi to teď vřelo z dočista jiného důvodu. Neměl potuchy, jak se ten tvor o Arcikamu dozvěděl, ale na tom nesešlo. Smiřoval se s tím, že bude muset ke všemu shánět peníze za jeho mlčení, ale když to kostmi chrastící stvoření dokončilo svůj vítězný taneček, jasně mu řeklo:

„Peníže náš nežajímají, kdepak, poťouchlé nechutné peníže! Nech našeho miláška, nedolížej ža ním a Pavéžovi ať uhnije kořínek, glum! Prroutníci a žloději! Mít miláška žaš pro šebe, to chci!"

„Ale já nevím, o kom to mluvíte! Za žádným miláčkem vám nechodím, prosím, věřte mi!" Bilbovi už přeskakoval hlas, jak se jeho zoufalství dralo na svět jedinou cestou, kterou znalo, a jemu vhrkly do očí slzy.

„Lháři! Chodíš, tak jako prevít Pavéža! Nechej toho, nebo vššechno řekneme, glum, glum!" A s těmi slovy a posledním vycenením zažloutlých zubů tvor zmizel za kamenem a už se neukázal.

* * *

Bilbo si utřel tvář do rukávu a přemýšlel, jestli v takové situaci může vůbec něco dělat. Vypadalo to tak, že Thorin tomuhle mužíkovi svedl jeho drahou polovičku, a on se teď domníval, že Bilbo samosebou dělá to samé. Kdyby to byla pravda, Bilbo by vzal rozum do hrsti a ihned by s tím přestal (co naplat, takovému nepříčetnému šílenci odpor klást nebude, na to vlastní příliš důležitou informaci). Ale jak můžete přestat s něčím, co jste nikdy ani dělat nezačali?

Když s hlavou zahalenou oblakem obav seskočil z poníka a došel ke vchodu do Thorinových stájí, polekaně uskočil a vyjekl tak nemužně, až se Myrta krátce vzepjala. Na zápraží leželo bezvládné tělíčko, s jehož hnědým hedvábným kožíškem si laškovně pohrával vítr, jenž očividně dostal chuť na špetku černého humoru. Ušatá hlavička byla nehezky vytočená a kalné oči se vyčítavě dívaly přímo na Bilba, který se s odporem zachvěl a znovu cítil, jak v něm bublá veliký kotel vzteku. Vyběhl mezi balvany a s pohledem upřeným přibližně tím směrem, kde naposledy zahlédl svého nového nepřítele (a nejspíš i nepřítele všech nebohých malých němých tváří), zakřičel z plných plic. „Tohle tedy vůbec nebylo nutné! Vy jeden hnusný, odporný trýzniteli zvířat, čím se vám ten ubožák kdy provinil?! Je mi z vás na zvracení! Ale však se vám to jednou vrátí, tím si buďte jist!"

„Co je to tu za poprask? Bilbo, na koho to tam křičite jako na lesy?"

Z hory vyšel Gandalf a s rukama v bok hobita zamračeně sledoval, dokud se k němu nepřidružil a celou tu patálii ohledně svého nového vychrtlého známého mu nevyložil.

„To nám tak ještě scházelo, nějaký čmuchal, co má o kolečko navíc," zamručel si čaroděj pod vousy a zamračil se do soumračného šera. „Možná se mi ho ještě podaří vystopovat a trochu ho podusit."

„Ano, možná bych ho mohl podusit, když už musel takhle dopadnout..." mumlal v odpověď Bilbo, který nebyl tak úplně při smyslech, a lítostivě pohlížel na zabitého ušáka.

„Hm? No samozřejmě, skvělý nápad! Beztak vypadáte, že byste teplé jídlo uvítal," odpověděl mu napůl pobaveně Gandalf a pak ho poslal dovnitř a sám se ztratil v houstnoucích stínech.

Ustájení poníka proběhlo tiše a neohrabaně, a když se Bilbo mátožně loudal chodbami trpasličího obydlí, říkal si, že se už dlouho necítil tak velmi ospale. Při míjení salonu zaslechl známé zaševelení, ale zabralo to pár dalších kroků, než si uvědomil, co vlastně slyšel, a v tu ránu byl bdělost sama. Přihnal se do salonu, kde ho trochu polekaným zakrákáním pozdravil velký povědomý krkavec, na jehož nožce se pohupoval pečlivě přivázaný dopis, který hobit co nejrychleji odvázal a rozložil. Zachvěl se vzrušením, když mu zrak padl na rovněž povědomý zdobný rukopis.

* * *

Když se Gandalf o dvě hodiny později vrátil do útrob Osamělé hory, nespokojeně se mračil. Zato pan Pytlík byl samý úsměv a natěšené hopsání, když ho v kuchyni pohostil vývarem z nešťastného „dárku" od Glumíška ( _tak nějak si ten ohyzda říkal, ne?_ ). Tou dobou už nebylo po krkavci ani dopisu, co přinesl, široko daleko ani té nejmenší památky.

„Toho plíživého mizeru jsem nedostihl. Vypadá to, že když chce, umí se ztratit jako pára nad hrncem tak, že po něm nezůstane ani jediná stopa."

„Kéž by se ztratil jako pára nad hrncem! Ale vsadil bych svou dýmku na to, že ho určitě znovu uvidíme dřív, než by se nám líbilo."

„Říkáte, že o sobě mluvil jako o Glumíškovi?"

Bilbo přikývl, zatímco ze sebe shodil zelené sáčko a poprvé si prohlédl, v jak příšerném stavu se po schůzce s drakem nalézá. Nakvašeně si pomyslel, že až s touhle prací skončí, bude v jeho šatníku prázdno jako v hlavě vesnického ochlasty – pokud tedy bude nějaký šatník vůbec mít. „Dělal i takový zvuk, znělo to jako _glum_ , _glum_."

„Hmm, je to nepochybně partie k pohledání."

„I já si říkám, že jsem čím dál víc zvědavý, co je zač ten jeho „miláček", a kde k němu mohl přijít," uchechtl se Bilbo a odtančil směrem ke své ložnici, až se za ním čaroděj zaraženě díval.

* * *

Později večer Gandalf k Bilbovi nakoukl, když slyšel, že nespí a pořád ještě si čiperně pobrukuje.

„Z toho vašeho nadšení by mi z bot vyrašily tulipány! Mohu to tedy chápat tak, že dostaveníčko s panem Šmakem dopadlo uspokojivě?"

„Kdepak, skoro mě zabil, když jsem naznačil, že je tlustý," odvětil hobit s pokrčením ramen. „Asi bych to měl konečně vzdát," povzdechl si vlažně a rovnal si vedle postele hromádku oblečení, mezi nímž tichounce zacinkaly kroužky mitrilové kazajky.

Když čaroděj věděl, že dobrá nálada pana Pytlíka nepramení z pracovního úspěchu, trvalo mu jen okamžik, než se dovtípil, odkud vítr fouká, a tvář se mu hněvivě zachmuřila, zatímco se obrátil na podpatku a oddusal z místnosti.

Bilbo se posadil na postel a chvíli přemýšlel, zatímco v jeho hlavě začínala ospalost znovu porážet nervozitu. Jak moc by si přál, aby i v tomto byl čaroděj na jeho straně! Ale vypadalo to, že ho čeká perný den, a že na všechna jeho možná úskalí bude muset vyzrát sám. Kéž by to zvládl! Kéž by Gandalfovi dokázal, že je dobrý i k něčemu jinému, než přitahování průšvihů! Připadal si tak malý a neschopný... Ale když se uložil a ukryl se pod přikrývkou před obrovským světem, cizotou trpasličí ložnice i kouřovým zápachem, jímž čpěla hromádka šatů, které před chvilkou svlékl, slyšel hluboko ve svém nitru skálopevný hlas, který ho kolébal ke spánku a říkal, _Bude to dobré._


	8. Tlustý hubenému nevěří

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snad máte mitrilové žaludky, tahle kapitola jim dá zabrat! Hniloba, sliz, bádání v knihovně a trapné rozhovory o tělesných pochodech... Nalákala jsem vás aspoň trošičku? Dejte tomu šanci. Mám dojem, že tu stojíme na počátku něčeho krásného...

Ty z vás, kteří čekali, že pan Pytlík toho dne, kdy svedl dohromady dva největší a nejprchlivější muže, co kdy potkal, rozpoutal mezidruhovou válku, jež srovnala hory se zemí (jak prorokoval Gandalf), musím vyvést z omylu. Protože Bilbův vnitřní hlas není přece žádný lhář! I když násilné to bylo, to nepopírám. V některých chvílích dokonce tak moc, až to nebylo ani trochu humorné či romantické, a jelikož toto má být zábavný příběh o lásce, raději vás ušetřím zbytečných krvavých podrobností.

Když se ráno 7. května Bilbo na smrt vyčerpaný, ale nekonečně spokojený, dal známou stezkou vedoucí k obrovské snídani, horké koupeli a měkké posteli, kde se vzal, tu se vzal, jel najednou po jeho boku Gandalf na svém hnědém koni, jako by tam byl od samého začátku. Neřekl nic, ale na Bilbův zaskočený nejistý pohled odpověděl velikým vřelým úsměvem, při kterém se pichlavé modré oči docela ztratily ve vějířcích veselých vrásek. A hobit cítil, jak se mu ze srdce odvalila velikánská tíha, a nové slunce hned svítilo přívětivěji a ptáci zpívali veseleji a vypadalo to na krásný lenošivý den.

„Milý Bilbo, vypadá to, že vám dlužím omluvu." To byla vůbec první věc, kterou Gandalf řekl, jakmile dojeli do cíle a slezli z koní.

„Ale kdepak, nedlužíte. Já chápu, proč jste o mém nápadu pochyboval. Teprve když jsem byl svědkem jeho uskutečnění, viděl jsem ho v celé jeho ztřeštěnosti."

„Přesto jste si šel tvrdohlavě za svým a dokázal jste něco, co i čaroděj považoval za nemožné. Když ne omluvu, tak poklonu si zasloužíte na každý pád!"

Bilbo se skromně pousmál, ale hruď se mu dmula pýchou. „Ale jděte, vždyť jsem tam prakticky nesehrál žádnou důležitější roli. Ti dva by k sobě nakonec našli cestu sami."

„O tom pochybuji!" Gandalf se pobaveně rozesmál, až ho z toho píchalo v boku a celý zčervenal. „Svedením Medděda a Azoga dohromady jste porušil všechny přírodní i společenské zákony a nejspíš je úplně přepsal. Namouduši si začínám říkat, jestli Beladona Bralová nepřivedla na svět malého kučeravého bůžka lásky! Když si nedám pozor, najdete brzy drahou polovičku i mně a naše tajné podnikání budu muset pověsit na hřebík!"

Hobit se smál a vrtěl hlavou nad prapodivnou představou zamilovaného tetelícího se Gandalfa, kterak s kamennou tváří recituje báseň u nohou vysoké bělostné postavy. Pak se poněkud zděsil toho, jak velmi konkrétně si tu neznámou a zřejmě neexistující osobu představuje, a raději toho rychle nechal. On přece není žádný nadpřirozený dohazovač, to všechno jsou jen náhody a špetka vcítění se do pocitů druhých!

„Když už jsme u našeho podnikání," pokračoval teď už zase vážně Gandalf, „od včerejška tu máte žádost o schůzku."

Bilbo zbystřil, ale zároveň mu trochu pokleslo srdce, protože se opravdu nesmírně těšil na volný den a spoustu spánku.

„Je od Šmaka," dořekl Gandalf a zvědavě pozvedl jedno obočí. Hobit s třesknutím upustil lžičku, kterou si právě chtěl zamíchat čaj s medem, a vykulil na něj oči.

„Ne!" vykvikl a rázně zavrtěl hlavou. „Popouzí ho, že jsem unikl jeho trestu, a chce druhou šanci, aby mě mohl usmažit, to je jasné. Kdepak, nejsem tak zoufalý, abych tam lezl podruhé." Na to mu odpověděl čarodějův pochybovačný výraz a nesouhlasné zamručení. „Co? Já vím, že o dostaveníčko mu rozhodně nejde, Gandalfe! Není to proto, že bych mu učaroval, ale proto, že jsem ho rozčaroval, a on nesnese pomyšlení, že člověk, co mu řekl, že je tlustý, chodí živý a zdravý po světe."

„Nechci znít nijak škarohlídsky, pane Pytlíku, ale při pohledu na kalendář si říkám, že možná trošku zoufalí jsme," řekl čaroděj _velice_ škarohlídsky, až to Bilba úplně vylekalo.

„Ale to je sebevražda, Gandalfe. Navíc možnost, že mě hned zkraje spálí na uhel, je ta lepší, protože pokud by trval na dostaveníčku podle jeho představ, znovu bych odmítl mu vykládat hory lží, zatímco on mnou bude z vrcholku té své zlaté hromady okázale pohrdat."

„Vy jste se tedy nějak rozčertil! Když jsem s ním včera mluvil, nevypadal, jako by osnoval vraždu. Vlastně spíš vypadal jako někdo, koho bolí zub a domlouvá si návštěvu u doktora, na kterou se pramálo těší."

„Divadýlko."

„A co jestli ne? Třeba se mu to rozleželo a chce to zkusit znovu."

Bilbo do něj zabodl pochybovačný pohled a v duchu dumal, jestli už Gandalfa omrzel, a proto se ho chce zbavit, nebo jestli snad čaroděj neví víc, než dává najevo.

„Nevěřím, že hobit, který dokázal najít světlé stránky u nelítostného vraha Azoga, by po jedné krátké schůzce úplně odepsal Šmaka za to, že je to náfuka," zkusil to naposledy Gandalf, ale Bilbo se ho snažil neposlouchat a naplnit si hlavu představami kouřící koupele a rozestlané postele, když vstal a za neustálého vrtění hlavou opustil kuchyni.

* * *

Koupel v Thorinově vaně o rozměrech menšího jezera byla skvostná. Aspoň v Bilbových představách. Když došlo na její uskutečnění, měl ze všeho nejdřív pocit, že je kusem petržele v hrnci vroucí polévky, a jakmile začala voda chladnout, dělo se tak velice rychle a on se začal maličko topit, jak se překotně snažil ten studený hobití vývar opustit dřív, než se nachladí a chytí rýmu. Při myšlence o hobitím vývaru mu před očima nedobrovolně vytanula vzpomínka na Šmaka a odmítala se nechat vytřást ven z jeho hlavy, a stále ještě tam byla i v čase, kdy se už drahnou chvíli převaloval v poduškách a ne a ne usnout. Bylo to ono nepřehlédnutelné a neodbytné _Co když?_ , doprovázené neposednou zvědavostí a maličkou výčitkou úplně na konci, které se mu proháněly myslí a doháněly ho k šílenství. Nakonec se se vzteklým zafuněním posadil, znovu vstal, v tichosti si zase oblékl mitrilovou kazajku a poslední čisté sáčko a opustil ložnici, aniž se po posteli jedinkrát ohlédl.

* * *

Alespoň že tentokrát Gandalf nebyl na Bilba naštvaný a před odjezdem mu pověděl o schůdnější stezce ke vchodu do Kakaové hory, takže si nemusel hrát na kamzíka a pak látat další rozedřená kolena u kalhot. Protože jinak si cestu slunečným májovým odpolednem v podhůří vůbec neužil. Světlo mu připadalo příliš jasné a z nadskakování v sedle na něho šly mrákoty. Ale jeho včerejší úspěch ho stále ještě hřál u srdce víc, než se to mohlo podařit slunci nebo všem horoucím koupelím světa, a doufal, že mu ten pocit vydrží co nejdéle.

„Mám dobrou náladu, a pokud se mi ji pokusíte pokazit, jdu ihned pryč a už mě tu neuvidíte," řekl, když vešel do dračí jeskyně a drak ho sice nepřivítal záplavou ohně, ale ani mu neodpověděl na pozdrav a dost neuměle předstíral dřímání.

„To vidím, že máš dobrou náladu," zavrčel po chvíli trapného ticha a nadzvedl víčka, aby si hobita změřil podrážděně pableskujícím rudozlatým pohledem. „Poskakuješ jako ta veverka, když jsem jí tenkrát podpálil ohon."

„Proč byste něco tak ohavného vůbec dělal?" zašklebil se Bilbo znechuceně.

„Byl jsem mladý. Nevěděl jsem, že ji to bude bolet." Drak slova jen líně převalil na jazyku, jako by mu jeho host nestál ani za sebemenší snahu.

„Ach tak, protože kdybyste to býval věděl, tak byste to určitě nikdy neudělal," opáčil pan Pytlík pochybovačně a hořce se uchechtnul.

„Ten tón si vyprošuji, Pytlíku," zasyčel Šmak a konečně zvedl hlavu. „Husy jsme spolu nepásli!"

„Jak bychom mohli, vždyť byste je nejspíš podpálil," odsekl Bilbo a překvapeně zamžikal, když se mu zazdálo, že se Šmakova tlama roztáhla nečekaným pobavením. Pak ale drak namísto smíchu vypustil obláček nezdravě šedočerného dýmu a nepohodlně se zamlel. _Vypadá to na pěkný břichabol._

„Nezajímá vás, co mi udělalo takovou radost?"

„Ne."

„Ale i tak vám to povím, protože když nebudu mluvit, začneme se hádat." Na to Šmak nic nenamítal, pouze po něm loupl ostražitým pohledem a trochu změnil pozici tak, aby křídlem ochranitelsky přikryl co největší část své zlaté hory, ke které se teď hobit nepříjemně přiblížil. Bilbovi nemohl být jeho milovaný poklad víc ukradený, když se vyškrábal na černě očouzený balvan a začal vypravovat o nešťastném Meddědovi a světem zapomenutém Azogovi a o svém troufalém nápadu, kterému se nedostalo žádného zastání. Líčil, jaké úmorné dohadování ho čekalo, než Azoga (nebo spíše jeho ješitnost) konečně přesvědčil, aby se pokusil převychovat další obrovitou chundelatou šelmu, načež bylo potřeba vylákat Medděda na procházku na samou hranici jeho území (což byla skřetova podmínka), a pak se držet v bezpečné vzdálenosti, když se dvojice setkala – ovšem stále dost blízko na to, aby jim vysvětlil svůj záměr a promlouval jim do duše, zatímco si opakovaně skočili po krku. „Jako by to bylo málo, měl s sebou navíc Azog to své obrovské psisko, takže když se s Meddědem zrovna nepokoušeli zavraždit jeden druhého pohledem, tak se Medděd ve své zvířecí podobě snažil ukousnout té chlupaté bestii hlavu."

Bilbo věděl, že tu historku vypráví spíš pro vlastní potěšení, protože drak ho celou dobu okázale ignoroval, ležel se zavřenýma očima a hlasitě chrápal, nebo zíral do lesku svých drahocenných podušek, anebo zíval, až ze stropu padaly krápníky a z nozder mu šlo tolik páry, že na chvíli způsobila v jeskyni mlhu. Ale bylo mu to jedno. Měl radost a momentálně nebyl na blízku nikdo jiný, s kým se o ni mohl podělit.

„Ale ukázalo se, že jsem měl pravdu. Ti dva si navzájem měli hodně co nabídnout a jejich síly byly dost vyrovnané, takže si nemohli nijak vážněji ublížit. Do večera Azog svými výcvikovými dovednostmi dokázal s Meddědovým vnitřním zvířetem hotové divy, a než nastala noc, docela k sobě přilnuli... několikrát..." Bilbo si rozpačitě odkašlal a zmlknul.

„Skončils?" protáhl drak a v náhlém tichu si hobit nenadále uvědomil, jak blízko u svého nevyzpytatelného společníka vlastně sedí, a jak daleko od únikové cesty. Nervózně se zavrtěl a spěšně kývl. Polilo ho horko, ale za to nemohl jen příval strachu. Z šupinatého těla vycházelo nepřetržité sálání jako z kachlových kamen. Jen okamžik se rozmýšlel, než si z ramen stáhl zelené sáčko a opatrně si ho položil přes kolena, aby se co nejméně umazalo od dračích sazí.

Rohatá hlava sebou prudce škubla a obrovské oči se jakoby proti vůli jejich vlastníka stočily na hobita a chamtivě zablikotaly. Bilbo dočista zapomněl, že si pod sako oblékl mitrilovou kazajku, a teď se sám polekal toho, jak se zčistajasna zablyštěla, jako by posílala třpytivé pozdravy hromadě zlata a drahokamů opodál. Několik příšerných chvilek měl pocit, že se Šmak vymrští, popadne ho do mocných čelistí a spokojeně ho přihodí k ostatním lesklým cetkám. V těch řeřavých rudozlatých očích se najednou nezrcadlilo nic, vztek ani otrávenost ani žádný jiný cit, pouze hlad, strašlivé všezamlžující _chtění_ , a to bylo děsivější, než nepříčetný vztek a ukřivděnost, které minule předcházely chrlení ohně. Tohle bylo, jako by ta duše, která dělala ze Šmaka marnivou, umíněnou a škodolibou osobnost, opustila tělo a zůstalo jen nemyslící stvoření, jehož jediným smyslem je nekonečný hon za uspokojením neukojitelné lakotnosti. _Přejídání je problém, ale s tímhle by se teprve mělo něco udělat, než to špatně skončí!_ , pomyslel si, když se hrůzou neodvažoval ani dýchat a dokázal pouze zírat do té podivné nelidské a nezvířecí tváře.

Pak hrobovým tichem zadunělo nelibozvučné zarachocení a drakovo břicho vydalo zvuk, jako by v něm z plných plic řval ohromný lev, Šmak sebou škubnul a oklepal se, až se Bilbo musel zastínit před odletujícími zlaťáky a drahokamínky.

„Jak jsi to posledně myslel, když jsi řekl, že vypadám nemocně?" zeptal se nevrle, jako kdyby hobitovi četl myšlenky.

„Když vám to povím, slibujete, že po mně zase nezačnete metat oheň?"

„Ne."

„Tak se ptáte zbytečně."

„Takže tě spálím teď hned!"

„To už se vůbec nic nedozvíte."

„Dobře! Tak nežvaň a mluv už!"

Bilbo měl na jazyku další jízlivou odpověď, ale při pohledu na kouř unikající z drakových nozder ji raději spolkl. „Tedy... Vypadáte jako někdo, kdo nutně potřebuje změnit stravovací návyky. A rozhodně chodit víc ven."

„Co to má znamenat? Snažíš se nepříliš mistrně zaobalit sdělení, že ti připadám tlustý?" Řekl tu otázku lehkým tónem, jako by mu na odpovědi valně nezáleželo, ale Bilbo tušil, že je to jen trik.

„Někdo by to mohl takto formulovat. Ale nejde o to, jak vypadáte. Hlavně se mi nezdají ty zvuky, co vydává vaše břicho, nemluvě o tom výbušném říhání. Nebo o tom, že vám značná část vašeho pokladu vrostla do spodní části těla – vycházíte odtud vůbec?"

„Jistěže ano! Když dostanu hlad."

„To se nechodíte jen tak proletět...? Nebo neznáte třeba jiné draky, které byste navštěvoval...?"

Šmak na něj upřel pohled, při němž Bilba od hlavy k patě zkropilo opovržení a zhnusení. Najednou si představil, v jakém ubíjejícím jednotvárném rytmu musí nekonečné dny drakova předlouhého života míjet, a z té představy se mu úplně sevřelo srdce. _Existují vůbec nějací další draci?_ Uvědomil si, že ačkoli o dracích slýchá velkou spoustu příběhů, všechny se pokaždé odehrávají v nějakých dávných časech, a draci v nich velmi často umírají rukou lidských hrdinů bojujících za čest a slávu a lásku. Nikdy dřív ho nenapadlo podívat se na ty historky z druhé strany. Nikdy dřív totiž netrávil odpoledne s drakem v jeho obydlí rozhovorem o jeho nesprávném jídelníčku.

„Přemýšlíš, jestli jsou nějací jiní draci, že ano?" vytrhnul ho ze zamyšlení Šmakův posměšný hlas. „Nejsou. Byli to břídilové a nuly a býval bych je zabil sám, kdyby to lidé nestihli dřív. Tak tu přestaň natahovat moldánky. Nebyli ani zdaleka tak příjemnými společníky jako já, Pytlíku."

Bilbo si dotčeně založil ruce na prsou. „Ale to pouze dokazuje moji domněnku, že vaše tělo potřebuje víc pohybu na čerstvém vzduchu, jinak bude čile chátrat."

„Myslím, že tvých posměšků na adresu mojí kondice už jsem slyšel dost, skřetí dohazovači."

(Bilbo se tu výsměšnou přezdívku přinutil přeslechnout.) „Ale já se vám neposmívám. A nikdy jsem to neměl ani v úmyslu! Víte, obezita je závažná nemoc, nic legračního na ní není. Je na ní pouze dobré to, že s ní můžete bojovat bez doktorů a medicín, chce to jen změnu zvyků a pevnou vůli."

„A co navrhuješ, abych se celé dny popásal na jetelině jako ovce a poletoval nad poli jako bažant?" Pokaždé, když vyslovil jméno některého zvířete, se mlsně olíznul a část zlaté hory zkropil vodopád slin, který by zvládl naplnit úctyhodné zahradní jezírko.

„Ovšem že ne, já chápu, že potřebujete jíst maso," zívl Bilbo. „Slyšel jsem správně, že jste se ptal, co _navrhuji_? Znamená to, že mě žádáte o pomoc v boji s vaší nezdravou kondicí?" zaklonil hlavu a překvapeně na draka zamžikal. Ten ihned odmítavě trhl krkem a v očích mu vztekle zajiskřilo.

„Ne!"

„Ach tak. Takže tomu mám rozumět tak, že jsme zas u obvyklého 'Udělej to, nebo tě zabiju a sním'?"

Drakovy oči se krátce zmenšily na dvě podezíravě pableskující škvírky, obrovitým tělem proběhlo bouřlivé zabublání, a pak Šmak jedinkrát pomalu kývl, zatímco mu z tlamy unikal sloupec těžkého dýmu. „Přesně tak, Pytlíku!"

Bilbo se pokusil nasadit ten nejublíženější výraz, ale zjistil, že už zase zeširoka zívá, a hlavu měl těžkou a jakoby vyplněnou slámou. „Co nadělám! Ale budu to muset pořádně promyslet – taková věc se musí vzít od podlahy." Udělal si pro to přemýšlení trochu větší pohodlí a přikryl se svým sakem až po bradu. Oči ho pálily od všeho třpycení a sálání, a tak si řekl, že jim jenom prospěje, když je na chviličku zavře. Z dálky uslyšel Šmakovo nespokojené mručení, nebo jím spíš prošlo jako záchvěv země po úderu blesku, ale ještě než doznělo, pan Pytlík už dávno nevěděl o světě.

* * *

První věc, která ho přivítala zpátky mezi bdícími, byl protivný hnilobný zápach, při němž se mu samovolně sevřel žaludek a v hlavě se mu rozezněl poplašný zvonek. Hned nato se probraly i jeho uši a puch byl doplněn o nic méně nechutnými zvuky mlaskání a praskání kostí. Trochu ho uklidnilo, když si uvědomil, že se nejedná o jeho kosti, protože si právě vzpomněl, kde vlastně je. Prudce se posadil a otevřel oči, které okamžitě padly na nezměrnou šupinatou zadnici a dvě rudé plachty složených křídel, zatímco Šmakova hlava nebyla vidět a zjevně se právě plně věnovala vytváření oněch příšerných zvuků.

„Jsem vzůru!" zavolal nejistě a snažil se rozmasírovat místa otlačená od nepohodlné kamenné matrace. Dračí tělo sebou trhlo a v dalším okamžiku se na vrchol hory zlata vyhoupla i jeho přední polovina, které z tlamy visel nerozpoznatelný zbytek zdechliny s pár vysušenými cáry masa a zbytky kožichu. Bilbo si přikryl dlaní ústa a nos a zatřásl se odporem. Celou myslí se soustředil na to, aby si nepředstavoval, jak taková hnusota musí chutnat.

„To jde ven, nebo dovnitř?" zahuhlal, ale namísto odpovědi si Šmak mršinu nadhodil a naráz ji spolkl. Bilbo měl pocit, že už nikdy nebude schopen pozřít žádný masitý pokrm.

„Takže jsi spal! Ani okamžik jsem nevěřil, že by člověk dokázal tak dlouho přemýšlet," řekl drak samolibým tónem, ale na hobita se při tom nedíval – Bilbovi přišlo, že se chová podivně křečovitě, ale nenapadalo ho, jaký by za tím mohl být důvod.

„Náhodou jsem stíhal dělat obojí. A kdyby nic jiného, tak vím zcela jistě to, že budete muset přestat jíst věci, jako byla tahle," zašklebil se a ukázal na čerstvě nacpané břicho svého společníka.

„Být tebou, tyhle obličeje bych si odpustil. Bylo to buď zbytky z mé zásobárny, nebo ty."

„Promiňte, ale nejsem zvyklý hostiteli děkovat za to, že mě nesnědl ve spánku, pokud jste to očekával. O jaké zásobárně je řeč?"

Šmak na něj konečně upřel oči a krátce jimi zakmital ze strany na stranu, jako by si právě uvědomil, že se podřekl. „Obsahu mojí spižírny se ani nedotkneš, Pytlíku!" zahromoval, až se Bilbovi z jeho dechu obrátil žaludek.

„Tím si buďte jistý, že se těch odporností nedotknu. Ale právě tam začneme: probereme se vašimi zásobami... ehm, _jídla_ , a odstraníme to, které vám škodí."

„Odmítám!" zafuněl Šmak a z nozder mu vyšlehla dvojice žlutomodrých plamínků.

„Tak potom vám já odmítám pomáhat. Už jsem vám přece řekl, že svému zdraví a vysněnému vzhledu budete muset něco obětovat. Hladovět nebudete, ale budete jíst kvalitně, co se vám na tom nezdá?" zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou a vrátil zamračený pohled drakovi i s úroky. Ten vypadal, že se rozhodl trucovat, a drahnou chvíli mlčel (pokud se to dá říct o někom, jemuž neustále z útrob vychází zvuky jako ze strašidelného domu v pravou půlnoc).

Bilbo si zatím oblékl sako, posadil se na balvan a trpělivě čekal. Bylo mu jasné, že pro draka uvázlého v jednotvárnosti a neměnnosti musí být taková nenadálá změna děsivým úkazem, protože si dokáže jen stěží představit budoucnost mimo svoji známou vyšlapanou stezku. Ale (už jen podle toho, že Bilba nesežral, byť měl možnost) věděl, že si Šmak tu změnu přeje. A jak se tak díval na tu záplavu lesklých šupin a pláně temněrudé kůže napjaté mezi věkovitými nezničitelnými kostmi, přál si tu změnu vidět taky. Přál si vidět v plné kráse posledního draka, tak jak mu ho kdysi v mysli kreslila jeho rozjitřená dětská představivost, když naslouchal příběhům o válečnících, princeznách a přerostlých ještěrkách plivajících oheň.

„Dobrá," heknul konečně, až si hobit chvilku myslel, že jenom škytnul. Nenávistně na Bilba shlížel a držením těla připomínal zmoklého holuba, ale i tak si Bilbo pomyslel, že by si zasloužil pochvalu.

„Tak dohodnuto," řekl, ale neusmál se, aby si Šmak nemyslel, že to nebere vážně. „Zapracujeme společně na zlepšení vaší tělesné kondice, abyste byl zase velkolepý s malým i velkým 'V'! A začneme hned zítra!"

Nezasažen jeho slavnostním tónem Šmak zacvakal čelistmi. „Už je zítra. Prospal jsi dobré dvě třetiny naší schůzky."

Bilbo se zahanbeně začervenal a teprve teď si uvědomil nesmírnou zející prázdnotu svého žaludku a věděl, že mu drak nelže. „Ech, to mi připomnělo historii o tom, jak jsem omylem našel pravou lásku elfímu králi z Temného hvozdu..."

* * *

Jak pan Pytlík správně tušil, další jeho vyprávění Šmaka opět uvrhlo do onoho lhostejného znuděného podřimování a nakonec byl snad i rád, když hobit oznámil, že musí odjet a zjistit, jestli je v Osamělé hoře vše v pořádku. Že se do Kakaové hory zase vrátí, bral Bilbo jako danou věc, a tak neřešil žádné termíny a se stručným (neopětovaným) rozloučením zanechal draka jeho předstíranému spánku.

Myrtu našel před vchodem do jeskyní a vypadala, že je čistotou jeho šatů a nepřítomností vážnějších poranění stejně překvapená, jako on. Zatímco hladově žvýkal příliš malou a teď již značně unaveně vypadající svačinu, honila se mu celá druhá schůzka s velkolepým Šmakem hlavou a minutu od minuty mu připadala podivnější. Se zvláštní směsicí pocitů si uvědomil, že od začátku jeho nové profese byla toto první schůzka, na které se po něm jeho společník nesápal. Na druhou stranu mu drak ani nezaplatil a celá záležitost s párátkem a sopkou se úspěšně zamluvila, takže k žádnému obchodu vlastně nedošlo.

Bilba vůbec nenapadlo, že by měl chtít peníze za služby, které se drakovi zavázal prokazovat ohledně pomoci s hubnutím. Když ho to napadlo teď, připadala mu ta myšlenka naprosto nesmyslná. Nerozhodl se to udělat kvůli penězům, ale protože chtěl zase jednou pomoct někomu, kdo si sám pomoct nedokáže a nevidí řešení, které naopak Bilbo vidí jasně a zřetelně. Ale zauvažoval, že by se po pár dalších setkáních (pokud budou aspoň natolik přátelská, jako to dnešní) zkusil s drakem dohodnout na půjčce.

A pak se jeho myšlenky začaly nebezpečně točit kolem úvah, zda by Thorin nebyl víc ochotný k odpouštění a shovívavosti, kdyby měl Bilbo na své straně živého a vyhládlého draka, což by teoreticky mohlo starosti okolo půjček a splátek a dluhů vyřešit úplně, ale za takové přemýšlení se napomenul a přiměl se ho opustit. Koneckonců peníze nebyly pro Thorina, ale pro přičinlivé řemeslníky z Dolu, kteří se Bilbovi nikdy ničím neprovinili a za svou práci si zasloužili dostat zaplaceno.

Jedním z důvodů, proč Bilbo pospíchal domů, bylo také to, aby si Gandalf nezačal dělat starosti a nepřipsal ho na seznam obětí drakovy nenažranosti. Musel však seznat, že si dělal zbytečné obavy, když po návratu čaroděje našel, jak si v kuchyni drobí do vousů rybízový koláč a pochechtává se nad kartičkou, ze které se vyklubala další pohlednice od Thorina Pavézy. Bilba nijak zvlášť nezajímalo, jaké výhrůžky mu pán domu píše teď, ale to nejspíš nezajímalo ani Gandalfa, protože se nedíval na text, ale na obrázek, který vypadal, že ho někdo před předáním pošťákovi maličko poupravil. Byla to samozřejmě kresba zachycující Thorina – tentokrát byl do půli těla svlečený a opíral se veliké kovářské kladivo. Z úst mu vedla neuměle načrtnutá bublina, uvnitř které byl trpasličími runami načmárán stručný text.

„Co se tam píše, Gandalfe?" zajímalo Bilba.

„Stojí tam: _Mám parazity_ ," odpověděl a znovu se mu roztřásla brada, když se hobit přidal do soutěže v prskání drobečků. „Vypadá to, že Fili s Kilim se už svého strýce nabažili."

„Nepíše něco o tom, že se vrátí dřív, že ne?" zhrozil se náhle Bilbo, ale Gandalf prolétl očima sdělení na zadní straně karty a zavrtěl hlavou. „Je tu jen pozdrav a post skriptum, že mu nemáte zbourat tělocvičnu." Bilbo se nechápavě ušklíbl. „To měla zřejmě být posměšná narážka."

Hobit si nedotčeně odfrknul a s kusem koláče se zvedl od stolu. „To bylo dost chabé. Ale připomnělo mi to, že musím do knihovny."

A v knihovně ho také Gandalf o chvíli později našel a zvědavě pozoroval, jak Bilbo čile, byť poněkud zoufale, vytahoval z polic knihu po knize, krátce jimi listoval a zklamaně je vracel zpátky.

„Hledáte něco konkrétního?"

„To ano, _velice_ konkrétního."

„Je možné, že by to mohl být čtvrtý svazek na šesté polici odspodu ve druhé skříni zleva od dveří? To zní docela dost konkrétně, co vy na to?"

Bilbo se po čaroději ostražitě ohlédl, ale ten pořád postával ve vchodu a nepatrně se pohupoval v kolenou jako nic víc než náhodný pozorovatel. Popadl (nepochybně starožitné) štokrle a došel s ním ke druhé skříni nalevo od něj. Na šesté polici byly jen čtyři knihy, zato ale pořádně tlusté, a tak za pomoci obou rukou vytáhl čtvrtou a zmožen její tíhou se s ní posadil, aby si přečetl její název. _Plameny vášně_. „Eh...?" podíval se po Gandalfovi zděšeně a nechápavě zároveň.

„Čtvrtá zleva, Bilbo," zapýřil se čaroděj, jako by mu hobit zkazil vtip. S nádechem úlevy vytáhl správnou knihu, vetchou, v rozvrzaných deskách zdobených kováním, jehož lesk byl dávno tentam. Umouněný titulní list hlásal: _Dračí sběř pod lupou – sbírka všeho bádání napříč věky_. Teď se Bilbo musel užasle usmát.

„Jak jste to věděl?"

„Nic složitého! Vrátil jste se ze schůzky se Šmakem dobře naladěný a s nedoutnajícím oblečením a hned jste zamířil do knihovny. Něco mi říká, že druhé dostaveníčko dopadlo o dost líp, než to první, a že podle všeho dojde i na nějaké třetí."

„Nemýlíte se, i když o žádné dostaveníčko už vlastně nepůjde. A obávám se, že peníze za to taky nedostanu," vysoukal ze sebe a provinile se po Gandalfovi podíval, ale ten se pořád spokojeně usmíval a pobídl ho, aby mluvil dál, a tak mu vyložil nový úkol, který si určil, v celé jeho rozsáhlosti a obtížnosti. Když domluvil, hleděl na čaroděje s očekáváním, ale ten nevypadal, že se chystá vznést námitky. „Co se děje? Vy mě nebudete odrazovat a varovat?"

„Ne," zavrtěl zvesela hlavou, až plnovousem ometl prach ze stolu, „teď už ne. Osvědčil jste se a jen blázen by nevěřil, že to opravdu dokážete."

„Jenomže-"

„Ano, ano, měl byste vydělávat peníze, ale však na tom budeme pracovat dál. Peníze nejsou ani zdaleka tím největším ziskem, jaký si v životě můžeme odnést, a na jeho konci si jich pak vážíme nejméně ze všeho."

Bilbo se na čaroděje vděčně usmál a v zátočině jeho mysli se najednou vynořila otázka, jestli s Gandalfem budou dál přátelé, až budou mít tuhle příhodu s Thorinem a Arcikamem za sebou. Představa, že by předáním Osamělé hory zpět jejímu pánovi mělo všechno skončit, mu přišla strašně smutná. Za těch několik týdnů si tak zvykl na čarodějovo nečekané objevování se a nenadálé mizení, na jeho tajnůstkaření, které ho nezřídkakdy přivádělo k šílenství, i na jeho dýmky a koláče a žertíky, že si skoro nedovedl představit, že by byl najednou zase sám, jakkoli si takový způsob života nemohl dříve vynachválit. Bylo by hezké, kdyby s ním Gandalf čas od času zašel na čaj a sušenky, nebo na projížďku – třeba by si Bilbo mohl pořídit poníka, napadlo ho zčistajasna, ale raději svoje nadšení honem mírnil, když si vzpomněl, že tu pořád je dost velká šance, že skončí bez domova a bez jediné mince v kapse. Pomyšlení, že by skončil nejen sám, ale k tomu i bez střechy nad hlavou, bylo jako černočerná zrůdná silueta v koutě jeho mysli, a jakmile na něj jednou upřel vnitřní zrak, nedokázal ten pocit studené lepkavé hrůzy setřást. Kéž by na to nebyl tak hrozně sám... Čím to je, že nachází lásku druhým, ale sám nikdy žádnou nepotkal? Zatřásl hlavou, když si uvědomil, že se mu myšlenky rozutekly do všemožných podivných směrů, a zjistil, že se na něho Gandalf stále ještě zkoumavě dívá

„Promiňte, nějak jsem se zamyslel. Říkal jste něco?"

Gandalfovi se zablýskalo v očích, když se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen abyste u Šmaka dobře pochodil a moc ho nenaštval," odpověděl vesele a nechal Bilba v knihovně osamotě.

* * *

„Něco sis snad zapomněl, Pytlíku?" Drakův nevrlý tón rozbubnoval stěny jeskyně a současně i Bilbových vnitřních orgánů.

„Jsem zpátky, jak jsem slíbil." Zaraženě přejel zrakem draka, který ležel v navlas stejné pozici, jako když ho brzy ráno opouštěl. „Byl jsem skoro dvanáct hodin pryč, u všech všudy!"

„Ohromilo mě, že bys dovedl tak dlouho mlčet. Toho elfího krále jsi tedy nakonec nezavraždil? To byl konec té utahané sladké historky?" Zlato zachřestilo, doutnající šupinatá hlava se zvedla a řeřavé oči si našly hobita dřív, nežli se vůbec úplně otevřely – a byly plné zklamání.

Bilbo s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. „Poslední zpráva, která se ke mně dostala, hovoří o tom, že krále proud zanesl přímo pod nos muži, jenž ho zbavil prokletí, a je tím pádem jeho osudovou láskou."

„Namísto jednoho strastiplného osudu tu najednou máme hned dva."

„Znovu musím zopakovat, že jestli se mi budete snažit pokazit dobrou náladu, odejdu a víckrát mě tu neuvidíte."

„Doufal jsem, že ta situace už nastala. Nejde mi na rozum, proč ses vrátil. I když pár _vysvětlení_ mě napadá..." Bilbovi se za mák nelíbilo, jaký tón teď Šmakův hlas nabyl. Nepříjemně připomínal nenávistné syčení, s jakým se na něj obracel na jejich první nepodařené schůzce. A litoval toho, že lehkovážně sešel až na dno jeskyně, když se to rozměrné tělo dalo do pohybu a dlouhý krk se začal natahovat k němu, tak blízko, že ho ovanul první poryv smrdutého horoucího dechu.

„Začněte tím, že jsem vám to _slíbil_ , protože jsme uzavřeli _dohodu_. A já nevím jak vy, ale já ji myslel zcela vážně." Založil si ruce v bok a netrpělivě pohlédl do očí, které nyní podezíravě blýskaly a byly tak obrovské, až měl pocit, že se dívá do útrob monumentálního hořícího krbu.

„Už dost těch báchorek, kterými tak rád pleteš hlavu! Jde ti o zlato, vždycky jde o zlato. Místo zbraní jsi přišel se záludnými řečičkami, které mě mají zpitomět, abych opustil jeskyni a nechal volné pole tvým hrabivým prackám." S bodnutím zoufalství pan Pytlík viděl, jak se do drakova pohledu znovu vkradla ta bezduchá chamtivost. Z nozder se mu dýmilo jako z komínů a tlama cedící vzteklá slova se už nacházela na dosah jeho hlavy, která se začínala topit v krůpějích potu.

„To není pravda," pronesl důrazně, ale odpovědí mu bylo zavrčení tak mocné, že cítil, jak mu otřásá kostmi a pění krev.

„Lžeš! Přiznej se! Přiznej, že ti jde o moje zlato! _Vidím_ do tebe!"

„Ne!" Tlama se otevřela dokořán a vzduch, kam až Bilbo dohlédl, se rozechvěl horkem. „Dobře!" zajíkl se a pevně zavřel oči. „Dobře, potřeboval bych peníze. Říkal jsem si, že vás zkusím požádat o poskytnutí půjčky. Ale pomáhat vám chci zadarmo, za tím si stojím a očividně kvůli tomu teď i umřu, ale co zmůžu, když vám to nedokážu vysvětlit, protože sám nechápu, proč takové věci pořád dělám!" vychrlil tenkým hláskem a očekával, že každým okamžikem ucítí všepohlcující žár a pak už nic, protože se vypaří jako povzdech v prosincovém ránu. Ale čekal marně, dokonce se mu zdálo, že se udělalo jaksi chladněji. Pomalu otevřel oči a zjistil, že si ho Šmak zpovzdálí prohlíží očima zmatenějšíma, než byly v tu chvíli ty Bilbovy.

„Půjčky?" hlesl nakonec protáhle a hobit kvapně kývl. Drak párkrát cvakl čelistmi a vypadal hluboce zamyšleně. „Mým druhým možným vysvětlením bylo, že jsi zkrátka blázen a hlupák. Vidím, že tam jsem byl k pravdě blíž."

„Chcete se zbavit toho velikého břicha a rozteklého zadku a potíží s trávením, nebo ne?" zaskřípal Bilbo zuby a byl připraven udělat čelem vzad a jít někam, kde ho nebudou nazývat zlodějem, lhářem, hlupákem, bláznem ani syslem. Asi dvě vteřiny Šmak vypadal hobitovým nezaobaleným výčtem jeho nedostatků naprosto šokován a dotčen, pak se prudce odtáhl, odvalil se zpět na vrcholek své hory pokladu a pokusil se hrdě vypnout hrudník, který se tou námahou nezdravě nadouval.

„Co ty vůbec víš o tom, jak mají vypadat správné proporce dračího těla, Pytlíku? Ani to nejmenší, tak je to!"

„To byla pravda, ovšem pouze do dnešního odpoledne!" vykřikl Bilbo triumfálně a sehnul se k nadité cestovní brašně, kterou měl tentokrát s sebou. Vytáhl na světlo světa knihu _Dračí sběř pod lupou_ a ukázal ji Šmakovi, který se jen znechuceně mračil a koutkem tlamy vypouštěl proužek černého dýmu. „Největší badatelé všech věků z řad trpaslíků, elfů i lidí o tom věděli první poslední a byli tak hodní, že si pořídili spousty poznámek a nákresů a odkázali je osobě, která je uspořádala a sestavila tuhle knihu!" Posadil se na balvan a otevřel fascikl na klíně, až vazba zavrzala a zapraskala.

„Nepochybuji, že byli všichni pro svou práci pěkně _zapálení_ ," zachechtal se Šmak zlomyslně a vychrlil sloupec plamenů na svoji skličující výstavku ožraných kostí. „Ale nevěř všemu, co se píše v knihách. Spousta věcí o mně by tě mohla nehezky překvapit."

Bilbo věnoval těm nepříliš obřadně zpopelněným nebožákům poslední lítostivou myšlenku, a pak se plně začetl do oddílu o fungování dračího těla. „Zvláštní, ta kresba tady vás zachycuje poměrně hodně přesně," ušklíbl se jízlivě. „O tom, že by draci měli mít břicho až po kolena, se tu ale nic nepíše... Ani dvojitou bradu-"

„Draci _nemají_ bradu!" ohradil se Šmak podrážděně.

„A vy přitom máte dvě – tak o čem to vypovídá, hm? A podle všeho by si měli být draci schopní dosáhnout na špičku ocasu."

Zatímco se Šmak pod záminkou, že chce změnit polohu, nepříliš nenápadně pokoušel dohonit vlastní ocas, Bilbo knihu natočil, aby se s pozdviženým obočím zahleděl na další podrobný nákres. Pak knihu s tichým heknutím zvedl a porovnával to, co viděl na kresbě, se skutečným exemplářem. Když si onen exemplář všiml jeho počínání a jeho hodnotícího podmračení, rozladěně zavrčel a neúspěšně se zkusil ukrýt pod stanem z vlastních křídel.

„Ať je na té kresbě cokoliv, určitě je to přehnané!" vztekal se, až se mu pára vyhrnula i z otvorů, kterých si Bilbo předtím nevšiml, ale teď už věděl, že jde o uši.

„Klid, je to jen noha. Tedy aspoň doufám..." zakoulel očima a drakovo rozčílené svíjení ho zahřálo na duši slaboučkým pocitem vykonané odplaty.

„Nezkoušej moji trpělivost, ty syslí šprte! Už jsem tě ušetřil na dost dlouhou dobu, abys přišel s něčím smysluplným, a ne abys tu šaškoval se štosem omalovánek," zaburácel, o to víc nahněvaný tím, že se mu nezdařilo dosáhnout si na konec chvostu.

„Svůj plán jsem vám řekl už ráno," řekl Bilbo prostě a zavřel knihu. „Ukažte mi svoji zásobárnu." Šmak výhružně zaryčel, ale hobitovým bystrým očím neuniklo, kterým směrem drakův pohled zabloudil, a vydal se tím směrem, jistý neochvějný krok narušený jen občasným bolestivým došlápnutím na briliant či perlu. _Jak na tomhle může spát, to je mi tedy záhadou,_ říkal si v duchu a koutkem oka zabloudil ke Šmakovu drahokamy blýskajícímu břichu.

Když hromadu pokladu obešel, nebyl už problém najít spižírnu po čichu. Odporem zkroucený nos ho dovedl do výklenku, nebo spíš další maličké jeskyňky, která mohla být pozoruhodnou ukázkou sochařského umění mocné přírody, s dechberoucí přehlídkou desítek, možná i stovek krápníků – to by však na dobré polovině z nich nesměly být napíchnuté pozůstatky něčeho, co už dávno pozbylo původní jméno, tvar i barvu, a vzduch by se nesměl hýbat mračny bzučícího hmyzu. Bilbovi se při pohledu na tu hrůzu podlamovala kolena a najisto věděl, že nic ohavnějšího ještě za život nespatřil, a pochyboval, že ještě kdy spatří. Nemyslel si, že Šmak všechny ty tvory zabil. Spíš odhadoval, že tu v okolí sebral každou mršinu, na kterou narazil, a liboval si v pomyšlení, kolik jídla se mu podařilo nahromadit skoro bez práce.

Odvrátil zrak, když mu žaludek začal dělat zběsilé kotrmelce, a zjistil, že Šmak natahuje krk a se zubatým úsměvem mu civí přes rameno.

„Nějak jsi zezelenal, Pytlíku," zašveholil, a ten zvuk Bilba zabrněl v páteři. „Mám tady trošku nepořádek, snad tě to nevyděsilo."

Ten posměšný tón pana Pytlíka postrčil k tomu, aby přepral nutkání omdlít a přiměl bledý obličej k zářivému úsměvu. „Ani v nejmenším! Od toho jsem přece tady – šup, šup, jde se uklízet!" A při spatření drakova zděšeného a rozčarovaného výrazu věděl, že pokud ho nesežehne teď, tak už nikdy.

* * *

A ten ho nesežehnul. Vypadalo to, že Bilbova troufalost, s jakou se (se šátkem přes nos a ústa) procházel mezi jeho těžce nabytými laskominami a nemilosrdně jednu po druhé označoval jako nevhodnou a určenou k vyhození, byla poslední kapkou, aby si Šmak náhle uvědomil, že se ta velká odporná změna doopravdy děje. Nejdřív se přestal zubit. Za chvíli přestal řvát a dupat, potom i květnatě nadávat, a nakonec už jen ležel, s hlavou podloženou pouze tenkou vrstvičkou zlata, a nepřetržitě vrčel, což znělo jako bojechtivý lev sjíždějící na kamenné desce nekonečné schodiště a Bilbovi se z toho ježily všechny chlupy po těle.

Zásobárna draka Šmaka však neobsahovala pouze zdechliny známých, neznámých i dávno vyhynulých zvířat a skřetů (lidské ostatky tu naštěstí nebyly, ale to asi proto, že lidi drak polykal okamžitě a v celku, domníval se hobit). Ke svému údivu Bilbo objevil taky hromadu kožených bot, zástěr, klobouků, sedel a podobných věcí, několik dřevěných rozcestníků a panáka vycpaného slámou, který zřejmě kdysi sloužil k odstrašování ptáků z pole. Netřeba snad říkat, že všechno putovalo rovnou na hromadu toho, co na jídelníček zdravého draka (nebo obecně _číkoli_ jídelníček) nepatří. Nakonec byla ušetřena jediná mršina a to spíš proto, že se panu Pytlíkovi Šmaka zželelo, než proto, že by byla v o tolik lepším stavu, než ty ostatní. Když ji drak rozmrzele požvýkal, byl všechen zbývající obsah malé jeskyňky nahrnut na jednu nechutnou hromadu a spálen, což Šmak udělal až po důkladném přemlouvání a s pevně semknutými víčky.

„Udělali jsme správnou věc, uvidíte," řekl Bilbo povzbudivě a ztěžka se po dlouhé době opět posadil. Točila se mu hlava ze samého zápachu a horka, a nejvíc ze všeho úžasem nad pokrokem, jaký s drakem udělali. Padal únavou a v žaludku mu bolestivě kručelo, ale vytáhnout svačinu a začít teď před Šmakem jíst by mu připadalo příliš zlomyslné. Sice ležel s odvrácenou hlavou a vypadalo to, že hobita nevnímá, ale Bilbo nevěřil, že by po událostech dnešní noci dokázal jen tak usnout. Nakonec to však už nevydržel, s omluvou, že by měl jít zkontrolovat svého poníka, se na chvilku vypařil a na tajno zchroustal alespoň jablko (Myrta dostala ohryzek – větší spiklence snad svět ještě neviděl).

Když shledal, že se svým šupinatým společníkem už dnes v noci mnoho nepořídí, vytáhl z brašny přikrývku, kterou si prozíravě sbalil, natáhl ji na balvan, a nakonec usnul přikrytý svým sakem a s nosem zabořeným do stránek _Dračí sběře pod lupou_.

* * *

Ráno se mu vkradlo pod víčka jediným tenkým paprskem světla, který sem pronikal jakýmsi pórem v hrbolatém stropě. I dnes Bilba praštil přes nos hnilobný zápach, ale tentokrát vycházel přímo z jeho šatů a vlasů. Otřásl se odporem a nemohl se dočkat, až se umyje a převlékne, i když netušil, kdy k tomu bude nejbližší příležitost.

„Jsem vzhůru," oznámil, zatímco se posadil. Chystal se k blaženému zívnutí, protože si připadal opravdu dobře odpočatý, ale pak ho polkl a zamračil se. Během noci se Šmak nepohnul ani o píď. Stále ležel s hlavou odvrácenou a jedinou známkou života u něho byly duté rány vycházející z jeho břicha připomínající obrovské bubliny narážející jedna o druhou. Trochu jím zalomcovala panika, když si představil, kolik práce mají před sebou, než se jim to panděro podaří o něco zmenšit. Najednou nevěděl, od čeho začít. _Cvičením rozhodně nic nepokazíme_ , rozhodl nakonec.

„Navrhuji, abychom dnes šli na procházku a trochu vás zase rozpohybovali. Notak, přece nebudete celý den truchlit kvůli své sbírce mršin." Snažil se o rázný, ale přátelský tón, a pustil se okolo hory pokladu, aby draka přiměl k pohledu z očí do očí. Ten sebou ale bez varování prudce škubl, až Bilbo musel honem uskočit před vlnou zlata a klenotů, která se vzedmula s lehkostí vody a smrtonosnou silou laviny.

„Kliď se odtud, Pytlíku," zasyčelo to zlostně z míst, kam hobitovi nebylo dovoleno dohlédnout, a ta slova byla ostrá a mrazivá jako oheň a led současně. „Jestli ten tvůj vlezlý králičí pach budu muset čichat o chvilku déle, staneš se mým prvním dietním jídlem." Vzduch se obarvil oblakem černého kouře. „Nejsem pes, abys mě bral na procházky a nutil mě běhat za kusem dřeva – _tohle_ si utíkej najít v té své směšné knize!" Konec věty se ztrácel v nesrozumitelném vrčení, které Bilbovi lépe než jakákoli slova řeklo, že Šmaka se zmocnila velmi nebezpečná směs sklíčenosti a hněvu. A tak poslechl, otočil se na patě, zastrčil svou cestovní brašnu za kámen, kde si jí drak snad nevšimne, a zamířil k východu.

„Na procházky se nechodí jen se psem," řekl v půlce schodiště poučujícím tónem, který z draka vymámil další zavrčení. „Lidé běžně chodí na procházky s přáteli." A s tím vyšplhal posledních pár schodů a zmizel v tunelu dřív, než si z něj Šmak mohl vyrobit pomazánku.

Teprve když nasedl na Myrtu, začal si svůj rychlý ústup trochu vyčítat. Přičetl to na vrub své úpěnlivé touze po výměně šatů a koupeli. Však se zase brzy vrátí, a tentokrát drakovi jasně poví, co budou dělat, aby ho vrátili do formy hodné toho velkolepého netvora z pohádek a legend.

Když si v hostinské ložnici úlevně svlékl oblečení načichlé smrtí a zmarem, zacinkalo cosi o podlahu a on zjistil, že se mu při úprku před třpytivým vlnobitím musely v záhybech látky zachytit tři zlaté mince. Sesbíral je a provinile si je prohlížel. Nechat si je, nebo je vrátit? Nakonec shledal, že tři zlaťáky ho z bídy stejně nevytrhnou, a tak je raději vrátí na drakovu hromadu, a strčil je do kapsy svých posledních slušně vypadajících kalhot.

V chodbách a místnostech Osamělé hory bylo podezřele velké ticho, a když Gandalfa nenašel ani v kuchyni, bylo jasné, že se zase toulá někde se svými tajemnými posláními. Na jídelním stole ho ale čekala mísa čerstvého ovoce a šedá kniha, kterou tam čaroděj určitě nenechal ležet náhodou. Když ji Bilbo zvědavě otevřel, zjistil, že je to docela nová kniha – rozhodně o pár set let mladší, než _Dračí sběř pod lupou_ – a že se jmenuje _Mazaná knížka pro zdravá bříška_ (tohle _že měl Thorin ve své starobylé velevážené knihovně?_ ). A po další hodince čtení zjistil i to, že v ní najde přesně to, co zrovna nejvíc potřebuje. Obsahovala fakta o přijímání potravy a o všem, co se s ní děje poté, co ji sníme. Vysvětlovala, jakými všelijakými způsoby může vznikat obezita a barvitě líčila, jaké strašlivé věci se při ní v těle dějí. A radila, jak se těmto hrůzám vyhnout. Byla to sice kniha určená trpaslíkům, ale Bilbo pochyboval, že by v celé Středozemi existoval podobný svazek zaměřený na draky. Bude si zkrátka muset vystačit s tím, co má, a propojit to, co se dozví odsud s tím, co vyčte z _Dračí sběře pod lupou_.

Přišel na to, že si může číst i za jízdy, neboť Myrta si už stačila cestu ke Kakaové hoře zapamatovat a dokonce už měla své vlastní cestičky, které jim pochod trošku zkrátily. Jestlipak by ho ještě před měsícem napadlo, že jednou bude v sedle jako doma!

Zrovna když se zcela pohlcen skláněl nad kapitolou o tom, jak veliký vliv na chuť k jídlu má dlouhodobá špatná nálada a trudnomyslnost, překvapil ho dusot dalších kopyt na cestě před ním. Během všech těch cest od jedné hory ke druhé totiž nepotkal ani živáčka. Měl za to, že se v těchto končinách mnoho lidí nezdržuje a pokud ano, využívají známější a upravenější stezky. Teď ale spatřil osamoceného staršího muže na strakatém koni. Oba se tvářili docela vyděšeně, a když byl jezdec k Bilbovi na doslech, ukázal kamsi za sebe a zvolal: „Tím směrem raději nejezděte, pane! Z hory se dnes od rána valí dým a ozývá se tam příšerný řev! Říká se, že tam žije drak, a ten se nejspíš probudil!"

„V to pevně doufám," pousmál se pobaveně hobit a příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že to raději neměl říkat nahlas, když spatřil jezdcův pobouřený a nechápavý výraz. Ještě chvilku potom, co ho minul a pokračoval ve svém úprku, slyšel Bilbo za sebou cosi o „mrňavém bláznovi".

* * *

Po nebi nad Kakaovou horou se opravdu rozlévala temná skvrna povědomého černého kouře, ale když se Bilbo začal šplhat po pěšině končící v jejích útrobách, nic výjimečného neslyšel a všude vládl nepřirozený klid.

„Co to provádíte?" byla první věc, kterou drakovi řekl, když s nosem zabořeným v rukávu saka doklopýtal do velké jeskyně, ve které nebylo skrz oblaka dýmu téměř vidět, a okamžitě nato se zakuckal. Viděl, jak se v šedočerném prostoru pod ním pohnula obrovská silueta a zasvitly dvě vztekle blýskající oči.

„Pomalu tu zmírám hlady a čekám na tu mluvící krysu, která mi naslibovala _kvalitní potravu_ a kypící _zdraví_ , ale zatím neudělala nic víc, než že se tady dvakrát do syta vyspala a šla si spokojeně po svých, když mi úspěšně zplundrovala spižírnu!"

Bilbovi se z nedýchatelného vzduchu točila hlava a chviličku mu trvalo, než si dal dohromady, že tou krysou míní jeho. Pokusil se promluvit, ale znovu se rozkašlal. Nakonec s posledním vypětím sil ochraptěle zakřičel, „Potřeboval jsem ještě jednu knihu. Teď už vím, co musíme udělat."

„Nech mě hádat! _Jít na procházku_ ," protáhl Šmak posměšně a zářícíma očima bez mrknutí pozoroval, jak se Bilbo skrz lepkavý šedý vzduch doškobrtal dolů ze schodů a zatápal rukama po své brašně a po tvrdé vazbě _Dračí sběře pod lupou_.

„Ne," odpověděl hobit, ale bylo to spíš jedno krátké zakašlání. „Jít na lov!" Najednou si uvědomil, že vůbec neví, co hledá, a že sejít sem dolů byl hodně špatný nápad. Před očima se mu začaly objevovat vesele blikotající kroužky. „Na každý – pád – musíme jít – _ven_!" zahekal a tak moc se soustředil na to, aby neomdlel, až poslepu tvrdě napochodoval do něčeho velkého a neochotného uhnout z cesty žádné části jeho těla, tedy ani hlavě, která toho měla v ten okamžik tak akorát a zahalila Bilbův svět do tmy.

* * *

_Takhle nějak se asi cítí holub z nosu, když ho hobití kluk po dlouhé chvíli usilovné práce vytáhne na světlo světa_ , prolétlo mu myslí, když zase přišel k sobě. Pak ho ten příměr samotného zarazil, než si uvědomil, co bylo jeho podnětem. Valná většina jeho šatů byla podivně vlhká a lepila se mu na kůži jako zasychající šnečí sliz. Ale bylo mu teplo, jako kdyby ho právě vytáhli z horké koupele. Hlavní však bylo, že mohl dýchat a tváře mu ofukoval přívětivý jarní větřík. Opodál po své levici slyšel zvláštní směsici burácivých a skřípavých zvuků. Přiměl se otevřít štípající oči a zamžourat na blankytnou oblohu. „Jak to?" vyjekl překvapeně a prudce se posadil, aby si šťavnatě odkašlal. Zrak mu padl na obrovitou postavu, která se kousek níž na úbočí nejspíš pokoušela o totéž. Šmak neohrabaně čupěl na strmém svahu, komíhal dlouhým krkem a klapal čelistmi, zatímco z hrudníku se mu ozývalo ono přerušované burácivé sípání.

„Jak jsem se octl tady?" zeptal se Bilbo stále trochu ochraptěle a mnul si bolavou hlavu, aby ji přinutil vzpomenout si. Všiml si, že vlasy má rovněž zplihlé a nasáklé tou nepříjemně lepkavou tekutinou. Drak o něj jen krátce zavadil pohledem, než naposledy prudce trhnul krkem a odplivl si mezi nízké keříky, kterým se tak nejspíš postaral o zálivku na pár let dopředu. Hobit s nakrčeným nosem sledoval, jak se provazce slin líně táhnou a přelévají z větvičky na větvičku. A pak znenadání věděl, jak se sem dostal.

„To snad ne! Vy jste mě požužlal! Ale – ale proč vlastně? Chtěl jste mě sníst, nebo jste mě chtěl zachránit?" vychrlil tenkým hláskem a ze všeho znechucení, studu a děsu na něj šly znovu mrákoty. Šmak neřekl nic, pouze na něho opovržlivě upřel oči a z jeho rysů čišela škodolibost. Bilbo se postavil a začal se ohledávat kvůli zraněním od zubů, ale na sobě ani na oblečení nenašel jedinou známku po střetu s dračími nejnebezpečnějšími zbraněmi. Kdyby ho chtěl Šmak sežrat, Bilbo by tu touhle dobou už zkrátka nebyl, o tom nepochyboval. Takže ho v tlamě opravdu jenom přenesl. Bilbo to vůbec nechápal. Nadechl se, aby drakovi poděkoval, ale ten promluvil dřív.

„Jsme venku, Pytlíku. Co jsi to v jeskyni žvanil o lovu, než ses jal mlátit hlavou o skálu?"

„Ach – ano! Napadlo mě to po přečtení jednoho oddílu v nové knize," zapátral kolem sebe, ale vypadalo to, že obě knihy zůstaly na podlaze v jeskyni. „Je to velice moudrá kniha o správné stravě, hubnutí a léčení obezity, jmenuje se – no, to není podstatné – a tvrdí se v ní, že nejpříjemnějším způsobem hubnutí je pravidelný pohyb, který je pro jednoho přirozený. A ideální způsob, jak si k tomu pohybu dodat chuť, je spojit ho s plněním nějakého úkolu či poslání. A mě napadlo, že pro draka je přirozené obstarávání potravy lovem, což by nám báječně spojilo příjemné s užitečným, protože byste cvičil a zároveň si opatřoval zdravé čerstvé jídlo."

„Draci jsou lovci. Přijít na to ti muselo dát nehoráznou spoustu práce," řekl Šmak nezaujatě, ale Bilbo se nenechal ošálit. Nápad s lovem ho zaujal, dokonce tolik, že hobitovi zachránil život, aby si ho mohl vyslechnout celý.

„Asi stejně jako vám," opáčil klidně a věděl, že Šmak poznal, že naráží na jeho zvyk sbírat odpadky a tvářit se, že jde o lahůdku.

„Být mrchožrout je pro draka zcela v pořádku, abys věděl," naježil se krátce, ale pak začal pomalu posouvat všechny své zlenivělé končetiny dolů po svahu a Bilbo ho s odstupem následoval. Přemýšlel, proč drak neroztáhne křídla a nevzlétne, ale když se slunce odrazilo od rozježených šupin na jeho bocích, došlo mu, že kvůli svojí tloušťce možná už ani létat nemůže. Nedovedl si představit, co by takhle mohl ulovit, ale snažil se nedat na sobě znát nic ze zoufalství, které ho uvnitř zaplavilo. Drak se teď po něm ohlédl, jako kdyby očekával nevyvratitelný argument, který mu jednou provždy znemožní pojídání zdechlin. A pan Pytlík se rozhodl vsadit na jeho marnivost, nasadil „Thorinův laškovně-hodnotící výraz číslo dvě" a řekl, „Ovšem při lovu nepochybně vypadáte mnohem úchvatněji a velkolepěji, než při sbírání hnijících zbytků, na kterých už stačila pojíst kdejaká havěť."

„Tohle už nedělej, Pytlíku," zavrčel s novou dávkou vzteku a Bilbo nechápal, odkud se vzala. „Na chvíli jsi vypadal jako ten nuzák Pavéza! A nepředstírej, že nevíš, o čem mluvím, já poznám, že to děláš úmyslně!"

„Vy se znáte s Thorinem?" Bilbo překvapeně zíral na drakův zhnusený výraz.

„Žádal jsem si jeho služeb a ten vypelichanec si mě prohlédl a vzal nohy na ramena."

„Thorin Pavéza že odmítl klienta? Tomu nevěřím! Neplival jste po něm čirou náhodou hned mezi dveřmi oheň?"

„Náhodou ano," ušklíbl se drak spokojeně. „Ale až potom, co začal žvanit o plýtvání jeho drahocenným časem a uhrazení cestovních výdajů."

Bilbo ho poslouchal s rostoucím úžasem a s ještě větším ohromením si uvědomoval, že za prvé, Thorin Pavéza je snad ještě namyšlenější, než sám Šmak, a za druhé, Thorin Pavéza zbaběle ucouvl před úkolem, kterého se on, Bilbo Pytlík z Hobitína, zhostil se zodpovědností sobě vlastní, byť byl nakonec nesmírně rád, že z dostaveníčka nic nebylo. V hrudi pocítil zvláštní hřejivé zatetelení, jak se kdesi v hloubce k životu probrala jeho dřímající hrdost. Nedokázal zadržet drobné zachichotání, které se mu při tom vydralo z krku. „Zřejmě vám jen chtěl ušetřit zklamání, když mu došlo, že byste byl nad jeho síly," řekl a pokusil se opět o vážnou tvář.

„Naznačuješ snad, že jsem mu měl nakonec ještě poděkovat?"

„Och, to ne. Ten oheň si zasloužil." Viděl, jak po něm Šmak udiveně loupl jedním okem.

„Mluví z tebe řevnivost?"

„Kdepak, mluví ze mě upřímnost." Usmál se jako nevinnost sama a ke svému překvapení se mu zazdálo, jako by mu jeho společník úsměv oplatil – v ještěří tváři se mu sice nepohnul ani sval, ale z těch rudozlatých očí najednou pár chvilek vyzařovalo něco dobrého a veselého. _Nic nevyvolá pocit souznění tak rychle, jako když dva nesnáší tu samou osobu_ , pomyslel si pobaveně Bilbo.

„Tak to bys mi mohl zcela upřímně povědět, kdy narazíme na nějakou kořist. Z té tvojí nablýskané košile mám na jazyku ohavnou pachuť," protáhl Šmak otráveně a dýchavičně. Svah skončil a oni se ocitli v travnaté stepní krajině, kde se široko daleko nepohnul ani vrabec. Drakův hrudník a boky se nadouvaly mělkými přerývanými nádechy, v břiše mu bzučel roj obrovských rozdrážděných brundibárů a z uší se mu linula pára. Bilbo stál několik kroků před ním, oblečení na něm těžce viselo a začínalo nepříjemně páchnout, a navíc ho už před nějakou dobou oklepala zima a cítil se docela prokřehle. _My jsme tedy povedený párek ubožáků_ , posteskl si v duchu hořce.

„I kdyby lov dnes nebyl úspěšný, byla to aspoň skvělá rozcvička a udělal jste tím něco pro zdraví," řekl povzbudivě, ale Šmak jen nevrle zavrčel a ledabyle přejížděl zrakem mezi balvany a keři.

„Nelíbí se mi tu. Není tady žádné zlato."

„Omyl! Zlato můžete najít, kam se podíváte!" Zčistajasna měl drakovu plnou pozornost. „Jsou tady pampelišky a podběl a narcisy – a počkejte, až vyjdou hvězdy!"

„Předpokládám, že teď z tebe mluví ta rána do hlavy," řekl hlasem, který přetékal opovržením a znechucením a začal své nadměrné tělo obracet zpátky k hoře.

„Počkat, kam jdete?" zamračil se hobit a poklusem se pustil za ním. „Vždyť jsme ještě nikde nebyli. Co tohle bylo za lov?"

„Ten nejnudnější a nejzbytečnější lov, co jsem zažil," hekal Šmak nerudně a hrabal se vzhůru do kopce. „Vracím se do jeskyně. Ty si tu klidně básni o plevelu beze mě, nenech se rušit, Pytlíku."

Ale Bilbo samosebou nic takového neudělal. Nakvašeně si myslel cosi o tvrdohlavých umanutých ještěrkách a plahočil se za drakem, který vypadal a zněl jako v posledním tažení, když se konečně prosmýkl skalní průrvou do zatuchlého přítmí jeskyně. Ta už sice nebyla plná dýmu, ale zato dýchala chladem opuštěného hnízda a Bilbovi začala být zase zima.

Když viděl, jak se ztěžka a s úlevou zabořil do zlatých podušek, vzdal všechny pokusy o přemlouvání Šmaka k lovu, sundal ze sebe většinu provlhlého oblečení a rozvěsil ho na krápníky, a pak se zabalený do přikrývky usadil se svými dvěma knihami nepatrně blíž k drakovi, ze kterého do všech stran sálalo velice příjemné teplo. Oba svazky měl otevřené vedle sebe a zaměstnal se porovnáváním dračí a lidské (tedy trpasličí) trávicí soustavy. Musel spokojeně shledat, že rozdíly nebyly nijak zásadní (dračí střeva byla jenom delší, žaludek větší a plný šťáv, které by bez námahy rozpustily celého hobita i s kostmi), a tak mohl _Mazanou knížku pro zdravá bříška_ klidně číst dál tak, jako by byla určená pro oheň chrlící obry.

Když se venku začalo smrákat a hrozilo, že mu ze všeho teploučka nad změtí písmen začnou klesat víčka, pustil se do hlasitého předčítání částí, které ho v obou knihách zaujaly. Pochyboval, že ho Šmak poslouchá, přestože ležel s očima dokořán. Ale pak se počalo čím dál častěji ozývat nesouhlasné a posměšné vrčení, opovržlivé frkání nebo zadumané klapání čelistí a on musel uznat, že se zmýlil. A tak tedy četl dál, v hlavě mu vířily možnosti, čas od času se zvědavě zeptal, „Věděl jste, že bezoáry z dračích žaludků si trpaslíci osazovali klenoty?" („Ano," následované znechuceným nakrčením čenichu), nebo „Dovedete plivat žíravinu?" („A ty?"), a večer mu vlastně docela příjemně utíkal a dařilo se mu zapomenout i na hlad.

„...V našem oddílu o denním rozvrhu při aktivním hubnutí nesmíme opomenout důležitost pravidelného vyprazdňování-" Po přečtení této věty se Bilbo zarazil, neboť ho v mysli dloubla další zvídavá otázka. Zamračil se, jak se ji usilovně pokoušel zformulovat tak, aby zněla co možná nejméně nezdvořile. Moc mu to nešlo.

„Ehm," odkašlal si váhavě a úkosem se podíval po drakovi, který si zahálčivě hryzal dráp. „Kam vlastně chodíte, když ehm..." Šmak zvedl oči a v jejich středech se zajiskřilo škodolibé pobavení, když pozoroval hobita zápolícího se slovy. „Víte, když musíte jít..." Trhnul významně bradou ke knize na svých kolenou a začínaly mu rudnout tváře. Vážně nechápal, co mu na vyslovení toho dotazu přišlo tak složitého.

„Kam? Nikam," odpověděl nevýrazně Šmak a začal se znovu věnovat své péči o drápy.

„Jak to myslíte?" nechápal Bilbo a teď už mu bylo jedno, jestli se ptá nevhodně.

„Přesně tak, jak to říkám, Pytlíku," zafuněl drak netrpělivě. „Nechodím nikam."

„Nechodíte nikam, protože _to_ děláte tady, nebo nechodíte nikam, protože _to_ neděláte vůbec?" Teď už hobit knihu odložil stranou, protože všechno jeho zaujetí v tu chvíli směřovalo k jeho společníkovi. Ten se útrpně zašklebil a vzdorovitě mu pohlédl do očí.

„Klaním se tvojí bohaté slovní zásobě. A odpověď je, že _to_ nedělám, protože si nechci zaneřádit jeskyni a ven kvůli tomu chodit nehodlám," zahlaholil posměšným tónem a koulel očima, jako kdyby posté opakoval něco nad slunce jasného.

„Počkejte, to se jako _vůbec_ nevyprazdňujete?" zajíkl se Bilbo zhrozeně (v duchu se pochválil za to, že se nezakoktal).

„Obraťme list, Pytlíku."

„Ani omylem! Jak jste to vůbec dokázal? A jak dlouho už takhle žijete?"

„Snadno. A nevím, jak dlouho. Na rozdíl od tupců, co napsali tvoji knihu, si neběžím nadšeně zaznamenat do kalendáře, kdykoliv si ulevím."

Hobit nevěděl, jestli se má smát, hubovat, nebo má začít zběsile listovat _Dračí sběří pod lupou_ a pokoušet se zjistit, jestli je něco takového vůbec možné. Co věděl, tak Šmak si mohl takhle šíleně počínat už celé roky – velikost jeho břicha by tomu rozhodně odpovídala. „No," vydechl, když konečně zase našel slova, „mám dojem, že jsme právě přišli na kobylku vašim potížím."

Nevěřícně zíral před sebe a snažil se myslí pojmout nedozírnost problémů, jaké si ten zpohodlnělý pitomec svým chováním pravděpodobně způsobil. Nechtěl si představovat, jak strašlivě musí jeho vnitřnosti trpět při každém pohybu, nebo při každém dalším ohavném jídle, které sežere. Jak dlouho vůbec může takto pokračovat, než ho vlastní lenost a nenasytnost zahubí? Na tuhle odpověď si Bilbo počkat nehodlal. Bylo mu jasné, že vyřešení tohohle zádrhelu by mohlo být zásadní pro úspěch jejich snažení, o délce drakova života nemluvě.

Když se vynořil ze svého omráčeného zadumání, uviděl, že na něho Šmak upřeně hledí zvláštním nedůvěřivým pohledem. „Copak vás opravdu nenapadlo, co se vám vaše břicho těmi otřesnými zvuky a nadýmáním snaží říct?" kousl se zděšeně do rtu a drakovo lhostejné trhnutí hlavou mu zabrnkalo na nervy jako nic, co od něj doposud slyšel. „Jak vás vůbec mohla napadnout takováhle pitomost?! A jak _dlouho_ jste v tom chtěl pokračovat – dokud nevybouchnete?" Teď už zabalený do přikrývky přecházel sem tam a vztekle nakopával každý kousek zlata, který se mu připletl pod nohy. Drak při tom pokaždé výhrůžně zavrčel, ale hobit si ho pranic nevšímal. „Vždyť vy možná vůbec nejste tlustý! Prostě jděte ven a...!" rozhodil rukama, až přikrývku na okamžik úplně ztratil.

„Nechce se mi. Tak už konečně sklapni, Pytlíku."

„To není možné! _Musí_ se vám chtít!"

„Protože to říká vztekle poskakující polonahý hraboš?"

„Ne! Protože se tomu nadarmo neříká _volání přírody_ – tomu prostě nezabráníte! Všichni to musíme dělat!"

„Vypadá to, že jsem hříčkou přírody."

„Na tom se shodneme!" Bilbo si vyčerpaně povzdechl a znovu se posadil. Zase jednou narazil na drakovu neústupnou trucovitou náturu a viděl, že křikem a argumenty proti ní nic nezmůže. Sklonil se nad stránkami svých knih, ale měl důvodné podezření, že na tenhle úkol bude jejich sbírka moudrosti krátká. Jeho novým úkolem teď bylo přimět drakova střeva k akci. A podle jeho názoru bylo nezbytné, aby se tak stalo co možná nejdříve. Několikrát ještě obě knihy prolistoval v zoufalém hledání spolehlivého řešení, ale pak si uvědomil, že ze všeho nejraději by se stejně zeptal nejchytřejší osoby, kterou zná, a která mu zatím vždycky dobře poradila.

Naházel na sebe svoje suché a nepříjemně tuhé svršky, dal stručné sbohem zamlkle lelkujícímu Šmakovi a nehledě na noční hodinu se vydal po měsícem ozářené cestě k Osamělé hoře, která mu nikdy nepřipadala víc daleko.

* * *

Z polovičatého spánku ho vytrhlo až stoupání, a než se vůbec stačil jakž takž zmátořit a rozkoukat, byli u cíle a Myrta netrpělivě přešlapovala před vchodem do Thorinových stájí. Nikdy necítil k žádnému zvířeti tolik náklonnosti, jako v tuto chvíli k ní, a spěchu navzdory si dal záležet na tom, aby jí nic nechybělo.

Spadl mu pořádný kámen ze srdce, když zavolal čarodějovo jméno a ze salonu mu přilétla vstříc trochu rozespalá odpověď. Gandalf nedokázal skrýt svoje překvapení z hobitova příjezdu uprostřed noci, a když se dozvěděl jeho důvod, překvapení se desetkrát znásobilo.

„Tušil jsem, že za tou jeho nabobtnalostí vězí něco víc, než jen přejídání a povalování, ale _tohle_ by mě jaktěživ nenapadlo!" kroutil hlavou, až mu z toho lupalo za krkem.

„ _Nikoho_ by to jakživ nenapadlo. Od chvíle, co jsem se to dozvěděl, se snažím pochopit, jak došel k tomu, že může svému tělu něco jednoduše zakázat a nenést za to následky. A pokud o následcích věděl, tak proč se jich vůbec nebál. Kdyby byl hlupák, tak nad tím mávnu rukou, ale jistě se mnou budete souhlasit v tom, že Šmak je ledacos, ale určitě ne hloupý. A já vím, že by mi to mohlo být úplně jedno, jestli si tenhle vypasený morous zničí zdraví a užere se k smrti, ale teď když mě do svých potíží zatáhl, to nedovedu nechat plavat a pořád o tom přemýšlím a už z toho mám hlavu jako dýni, Gandalfe!" Se zafuněním padl vyčerpaně do křesla a po dlouhé chvíli se zhluboka nadechl.

„No, no, no," konejšil ho čaroděj a chápavě pokyvoval. „Jste dobrý chlapík a snaha pochopit Šmakovo uvažování je první krok k řešení problému, aspoň tak jste na to zvyklý. Ale pokud vám mohu radit, radši si ušetřete zdravý rozum a nedumejte nad tím. Šmak má zkrátka vlastní hlavu, tak jako každý živý tvor. Velmi velkou, starou a složitou hlavu, ve které se během staletí hromadily nejen vědomosti, ale i všelijaká podivínství a nesmysly." Vlídně se na Bilba usmál a ten si naposledy zhluboka vzdychl a souhlasně kývl, když ho panika začala konečně opouštět.

„Od té jeho dobrovolné sebevražedné zácpy mu odpomůžeme, to se nebojte," prohlásil Gandalf věcně a pohodlně se opřel s pohledem upřeným do ohniště.

„Ale jak?"

„První krok správným směrem už jste udělal, když jste ho vytáhl ven a přiměl ho k pohybu. Pohybu bude potřeba ještě o něco víc a tělo si nakonec samo řekne, že tu nadbytečnou tíhu už dál neunese."

„Jenže vy nevíte, jak náročné je ho přesvědčit, aby se byť jen zvedl z té své zpropadené zlaté hromady!" zafňukal pan Pytlík nešťastně. „A když nemůže ani létat, předběhne ho venku každý zajíc a bude v trapu, než se Šmak vůbec rozhoupe k tomu, aby ho pronásledoval." Vybavil si, jak mu drak s pohrdáním předhazoval představu psa běhajícího za kusem dřeva a zoufale zaskřípal zuby. Má snad vzít mršinu a od hlavy k patě ji vycpat projímavými rostlinami a doufat, že mu Šmak na to skočí, když bude tvrdit, že jde o koření? Ale pak ho zčistajasna osvítila dokonalá myšlenka. Pes v jeho mysli nabyl podobu draka a větvička, za kterou se hnal, dostala bílou srst a dva páry štíhlých nohou. _Když nejde drak za kořistí, musí kořist k drakovi._ Vzápětí vsunul ruku do slepené kapsy u kalhot a do dlaně mu s tichým cinknutím vklouzla trojice zlatých mincí, na kterou ve všem tom bláznění dočista zapomněl. Teď už věděl, že se na podlahu jeskyně nikdy nevrátí, neboť jim našel zcela nové poslání.

„To je ono! Gandalfe, já myslím, že jsem na něco přišel!" zavýskl pyšně a čaroděj se vědoucně usmál a zavřel oči.

„Jsem rád, že jsem vám byl nápomocný," uchechtnul se pobaveně. „Ale teď bych vám doporučoval nechat všechny starosti s draky odpočívat a jít se trošku prospat. Nerad bych vám narušil plány s vaším šupinatým přítelem, ale na zítřejší den jsem vám dohodl schůzku. Thorinův návrat se nám nepříjemně blíží."

Bilbovi poklesla ramena a všechno nadšení bylo tentam. Byl to prapodivný pocit, ale opravdu se tentokrát ke Šmakovi těšil, a při představě, že promrhá den s kdovíjakým cizincem, kterému bude muset předvádět svou sbírku Thorinovských výrazů, zatímco Šmakovo břicho se bude v samotě jeho jeskyně dál bolestivě (a zároveň hladově) nadouvat, ho znovu rozbolela hlava, která si najednou zřejmě rozvzpomněla na svůj střet s kamenem. Věděl však, že Gandalf to myslel dobře, a že na dostaveníčko bude muset jít, ať se mu bude chtít sebemíň, a tak vstal jako hromádka neštěstí, tiše popřál zhluboka oddechujícímu čaroději dobrou noc a odploužil se do postele, na které mu najednou vadilo, jak málo páchne kouřem a rozehřátým kovem.


	9. Jeden za tři zlatky a druhý bez dvou za pět

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud snad patříte k lidem, jejichž nejoblíbenějším pořadem všech dob je Ovečka Shaun, dost možná budete po téhle kapitole potřebovat terapii.

Dobrou zprávou, kterou se dozvěděl následujícího dopoledne u pozdní snídaně (co naplat, když jeden pozdě vstává, musí zákonitě i pozdě snídat), bylo to, že dnešní svobodný mládenec bydlel od Osamělé hory, co by kamenem dohodil, takže před sebou Bilbo neměl několikahodinový pochod do neznáma. To ale jenom pramálo otupilo jeho mrzutost a zmírnilo zuřivost, s jakou po talíři proháněl svoje lívance, zatímco mu Gandalf sděloval podrobnosti.

„Jmenuje se Sméagol. Je to trochu podivín, ale určitě se jen potřebuje rozmluvit."

„A co je zač? Je to vlkodlak? Vrah ve výslužbě? Žena v přestrojení? Má tři hlavy?"

„Ale ale, vy jste dnes vážně vstal levou nohou!" Na to hobit odpověděl netrpělivým zamračením. Čaroděj jen nevinně zamrkal. „Nic takového, pane Pytlíku! Je to docela obyčejný mužík, trochu sporý, ale zato má svůj vlastní soukromý ostrůvek. Jistě to bude malý ráj na zemi, tak si oblečte něco lehčího a užijte si pohodové jarní odpoledne!"

 _...jinak vás zakleju do obzvlášť ošklivé žáby_ , slyšel ho Bilbo v duchu dodat. Musel uznat, že to nezní zas tak špatně, ale dělalo mu potíže neočekávat, že to vše bude mít nějaký velký podstatný háček.

I když se mu na dostaveníčko zrovna dvakrát nechtělo, rozhodl se vyrazit co nejdříve, aby tuhle záhadu „příliš normálního zákazníka" rozlousknul a mohl se na Gandalfa mračit oprávněně. Nakonec se však nečekaně zdržel, když se vydal přemáchnout část svých nejvíc špinavých oděvů a zjistil, že košile nasáklá dračími slinami přes noc ztuhla tak, že se z ní ne zrovna nepatrný kus odlomil, jako by byla vyrobená z perníku. Kalhoty a sáčko se mu podařilo zachránit, ale i tak byl od hlavy k patě mokrý od vody a potu a musel několikrát vyměnit a znovu ohřát lázeň, ve které je máchal, než s tím byl hotov. „Zatracený mizero! Kdybyste dodržoval pitný režim, takhle husté sliny byste neměl. Ale protože vám nikdo vodu nepřinese až pod nos, tak zkrátka pít nebudete," láteřil polohlasně a na chviličku měl pocit, že ho Šmak snad i uslyší, než si vzpomněl, že je sám v Thorinově koupelně a vlastně by už dávno měl být někde jinde.

Když nakonec popoháněn Gandalfovým napůl vážným přísným hubováním vyjel ze vrat, nabrala Myrta pohotově směr vedoucí ke Kakaové hoře a samotnému Bilbovi chvíli trvalo, než pochopil čarodějovo divoké mávání pažemi v dálce, vzpomněl si, kam doopravdy jede, a obrátil poníka ke správné cestě. Na náladě mu to moc nepřidalo, ale bylo těžké mračit se a trucovat, když se mu nad hlavou rozprostíralo modré nebe jako klidný oceán křižovaný flotilami lodí z těsta na cukrové pusinky, tráva bzučela a cvrkala jako nedělní trh ve Velké Kopanině, vlasy se mu probíraly vlažné hbité prsty jižního vánku a po chvíli pochodu mu k uším dolehla veselá jasná písnička nedalekého horského potůčku nebo říčky. Byla to ta říčka, kterou měl podle Gandalfových instrukcí sledovat, aby se na jejím konci setkal s panem Sméagolem.

Uvažoval, co asi dělá Šmak. Jestli už si všimnul toho, že Bilbo odjel, jestli aspoň trochu přemýšlí o všem, co mu hobit řekl... Nebo jestli se celý vzteklý a zaslepený hladem nevyplížil ven a nenacpal do sebe první mršinu, na kterou v okolí jeskyně narazil. Snažně doufal, že nic takového drak neprovede. V hlavě se mu vynořil obrázek toho neuvěřitelného tvora ze včerejška, kdy se před tváří slunce zaskvěl jako rubín v barvě holubí krve, který tmavá zem po tisíci let vydala ze svých černých studených hlubin. Vybavil se mu smutný pohled na jeho těžké oddechování a neohrabanou chůzi a to ho přimělo začít se důkladněji zaobírat svým novým plánem a úzkostlivě doufat v jeho úspěch. Už teď věděl, že to nebude lehké – pro Šmaka, ale ani pro Bilba – ale i tak se velice těšil, až ho začne uskutečňovat.

A znenadání byl jeho úvahám konec, stejně jako říčce, která se bez jakýchkoli varování najednou rozvětvila a vytvořila neveliké jezero ve stínu ostrohřbetých skal a několika stromů s truchlivě svěšenými jehličnatými rameny. V prostředku jezera byl oválný ostrůvek, na němž rostl jediný strom zkroucený stářím a pod ním stálo to nejzanedbanější stavení, jaké Bilbo kdy spatřil. Nebylo úplně jasné, jestli jde o domek, nebo jen o prazvláštní přístřešek z velkých plochých balvanů, ale ať tak či tak, na pana Pytlíka to působilo jako ta největší samota, jakou si jen lze představit: daleko od lidí, zvířat, rostlin, odříznutá od života jako takového. Seskočil z poníka a chvíli jen němě stál a díval se na ten zapomenutý ponurý kout světa a nedokázal si představit, kdo a proč by právě tady chtěl bydlet. Všimnul si ale, že tak úplně bez života místo není: ve vodě těsně pod hladinou rejdila hejna ryb, maličkých třpytivých mřenek, ale i velkých starých vousatých šupináčů, a na břehu nalevo od něj se v zašmodrchaném křovisku ozvala jediná, velice staře a opelichaně vypadající kachna. A také uviděl loďku, dřevěnou oprýskanou lodičku dost velkou sotva pro dva, která kotvila na ostrůvku mezi kořeny stromu.

Nakonec se odhodlal, stoupnul si na samý okraj vody a z plných plic zakřičel, „Je někdo doma? Bydlí tu pan Sméagol?"

Nějakou dobu se nedělo nic. Hejna much bzučela, ryby mlaskaly a Myrta se odloudala oždibovat trsy jitrocele. A pak, právě když se Bilbo chystal znovu zavolat, zachytil za jedním z balvanů bleskurychlý pohyb, jako by vykoukla kulatá hlava a hned zase zalezla. Už už se radoval z toho, že to opravdu byla jen jedna hlava a nepochybně lidská, když vtom uviděl, jak do loďky naskočil podivně sukovitý stín a začal za pomoci dlouhých tenkých končetin pádlovat. A jak se k němu loďka docela rychle přibližovala, v Bilbovi narůstaly vztek a podezření, neboť dobře poznával vychrtlé shrbené tělo i olysalou ušatou hlavu, o těch obrovských lampovitých očích nemluvě.

„Tak tohle jste už namouduši přehnal," obořil se na svého věrného pronásledovatele a obezřetně se díval po rybích hlavách, které by po něm zas mohl chtít házet. „Nevím, jak se vám podařilo Gandalfa obelstít, ale-" Zarazil se, když tvor přirazil ke břehu a vyskočil z loďky a hobit najednou viděl, jak čaroděje obelstil. Namísto obvyklého klátivého plížení zamířil v podřepu přímo k němu a ve vyzáblé tváři nebylo ani památky po tom zákeřném šíleném šklebu. Tenká ústa byla zavřená, s koutky mírně zdviženými, a veliké oči připomínaly další dvě bleděmodrá jezírka s tmavšími ostrůvky uprostřed. Nebyla to tvář posedlého blázna, ale spíš unaveného, nemocného a předčasně zestárlého muže. Bilbo se té změny docela polekal a udělal krok zpátky.

„Pan Pytlík! Jsme rádi, že přišel, ano! Potěší nás v naší ssamotě!" zaskřehotal známý, ale přitom docela cizí hlas, a dlouhatánské paže se kolem Bilba ovinuly v objetí, ze kterého měl husí kůži.

„Poslyšte, o co vám vůbec jde? Napřed mě nazvete hnusným proutníkem a kdoví čím ještě, a teď si chcete zaplatit moje služby vy sám? Chcete si ze mě střílet?" obořil se na hubeňoura, sotva měl jeho vlhké studené ruce pryč z ramenou. Ale ten se zatvářil upřímně zmateně a naklonil hlavu ke straně.

„Proutníkem? Sméagol neříká taková sslova, kdepak! Sméagol dělá z proutí košíky na ryby, to ano! Ale s Pytlíkem sse ještě neviděl, ne ne, jenom ss Thorinem, sstatným Thorinem," pokyvoval nepřetržitě hlavou a při zmínce o trpaslíkovi se radostně zatetelil.

„Takže jste byl i Thorinův klient? Tak o čem bylo všechno to házení rybích hlav a vyhrožování?!" Bilbo si založil ruce na prsou a snažil se uhýbat dlouhým slizkým prstům, kterými ho pan Sméagol co chvíli zkoušel otlapkávat a potahovat za šaty jako zvědavé rozjívené dítě.

„Ss Thorinem Pavézou, ano, co umí krássně přiškrtit, tak! Ale nikdy s Pytlíkem, toho jssme neviděli, ale slyšeli jsme ssamou chválu!"

Bilbovi zůstala při té řeči ústa dokořán, ale měl pocit, že tak jako vždy, když se s tvorem potkal, ani teď za mák nerozumí ničemu, co řekne. A ke všemu si všiml toho, jak ho Sméagol neustálým pošťuchováním pomalu tlačí směrem k loďce, a v duchu se zařekl, že na ostrov s tímhle _podivínem_ rozhodně sám nepopluje. „To mě těší, ale lhát kvůli tomu nemusíte. Zkrátka přiznejte, že jste změnil na moje povolání názor, a omluvte se za ty urážky, a potom s vámi na schůzku klidně půjdu."

„Sméagol už si ale zaplatil! Pytlík ss námi mussí jít sskotačit, tak je to!"

„Prosím vás...? A kdypak jste mi zaplatil, smím-li se ptát?"

„Ssméagol nechal Pytlíkovi na prahu massíčko, měkkého králíčka, ano!"

Bilbo nezabránil zhnusenému šklebu, který mu ta vzpomínka vyvolala, a o tvorův ublížený výraz se pranic nestaral. „Já myslel, že to bylo varování. Přece jste říkal, že mám nechat na pokoji vašeho miláčka, a pak jste kvůli tomu zabil to nebohé zvíře," řekl pohoršeně a pozoroval, jak se Sméagolův obličej zmateně zachmuřil, zatímco se mužík konečně přestal snažit dostat hobita do loďky, posadil se na paty a zamnul si ochmýřenou hlavu.

„Milášek? To říkal? Glum říkal?"

Bilbo nevěděl, co odpovědět, a tak jen pokrčil neurčitě rameny a udělal půlkrok vzad, když se Sméagolovou strhanou tváří mihnul hrozivý stín.

„Pytlíku, ty žloději," protáhl potměšilým tónem, který Bilbovi připadal děsivě povědomý, „přištižen při šinu, glum glum?"

„Při činu...?" hlesl nechápavě. Sméagol si přestal ohmatávat hlavu a když spustil ruce a znovu na něho upřel pohled, byl to zase ten rozšklebený obličej, který Bilbovi nestydatě vyhrožoval na svazích Osamělé hory.

„Že prý nechodí za miláškem! Lež na lež, milášku, je to žloděj štejně jako Pavéža, glum! Měli byšme mu žakroutit krk!" zavřískl a vrhnul se po Bilbovi se všemi šesti zuby zuřivě vyceněnými. Pan Pytlík, plně zaměstnán tím, že se snažil pochopit, co se mu odehrává před očima, se jen chabě pokusil uskočit, avšak vychrtlé tělo do něj nikdy nenarazilo. Mužíkova tvář se v půli skoku znovu změnila k nepoznání a změť tenkých údů se stulila zpátky na zemi, odkud na Bilba zamrkal vodnatýma azurovýma očima.

„Proč jen to pan Pytlík říkal? Teď o náss ví," zachraptěl polohlasně a těkal zrakem okolo, jako kdyby čekal, že je někdo co nevidět přepadne.

„Kdo co ví? Poslyšte, cítíte se dobře...?" zeptal se Bilbo opatrně a z bezpečné vzdálenosti se díval po nějakém zranění na Sméagolově hlavě. Ta sice nevypadala vůbec zdravě, ale jinak se zdála být nedotčená.

„Nessmíme ho mezi nás pustit! Honem, honem, dáme si pussinku!" A s těmi slovy udělal dva dlouhatánské kroky pavoučích nohou směrem k hobitovi a zmuchlaná tvář se octla nos na nos s tou jeho, až Bilbo zavrávoral, když se začal topit v zápachu rybiny. Ten se linul přímo z úst, která se svraskle sešpulila a zamířila rovnou k jeho rtům. Nedokázal uhlídat, aby se mu pevně nesevřela víčka, když odevzdaně čekal na ten nevítaný dotek. Když namísto toho ucítil, jak ho do obličeje udeřila kostnatá pěst, skoro se mu snad i ulevilo.

„Milášek še nebude pelešit š žádnými Pytlíky ani trpašlíky!"

Když se Bilbo zvedl ze země, kam ho ta pořádně rozmáchlá rána poslala, uvědomil si, že přihlíží hádce. Velmi prazvláštní hádce, neboť měla na první pohled pouze jednoho účastníka. Občas se hádáme sami se sebou, když se nemůžeme jednoznačně rozhodnout pro nějakou možnost, ale tohle bylo něco docela jiného, to poznal ihned. Sméagolovu tvář s velkýma vyděšenýma očima střídal rozezlený škleb vyděračského mizery, kterého spolehlivě poznával. Plaše přikrčený postoj znenadání nahrazoval shrbený posed doplněný divoce mávajícími pažemi tvora připraveného k útoku. Tenký naříkavý hlas se náhle měnil ve zlostné chroptivé šišlání. A panu Pytlíkovi bylo konečně všechno jasné. Sméagol a Glum: dva muži sdílející jedno tělo, nikoli však stejné názory.

„Můžeme si dělat, co chceme, jisstě! Neposloucháme tě!"

„Falešník milášek! Proč to Glumíškovi dělá, glum? Proč še tajně plíží ža prašáky a oplžláky?"

„Chceme lásku! Potřebujeme lássku! Jsme tak osamělí a opuštění, ano."

„Máme přece krášný domov špolu, milášku! Nic nám nechybělo, než še objevil ten šupák Pavéža."

„Kdepak, to není takové! Sspolu jsme nikdy neskotačili ani si neříkali hezké věci, jenom hádanky, jisstě, a šprýmy, ale ss Glumem to není láska!"

Na to nezazněla žádná odpověď. Hubeňour ztichl, jako když utne, a zůstal s bezradným výrazem (nebylo jasné, zda patří Sméagolovi nebo Glumovi) sedět na ušlapané trávě. Bilbo si naposledy zamnul bolestivý bod pod levým okem, kde se mu už nepochybně začala dělat nehezká modřina, a zdvořile si odkašlal z místa, kde seděl na bobku v trsu jetele.

„Tak mu to přeci povězte," plácl se netrpělivě do kolena a obrovské bledé oči se znovu upřely na něho. Z pozorného sledování hašteření té nezvyklé dvojice se velice rychle dovtípil, kde leží jádro problému. Ti dva si zkrátka nebyli schopní jasně říct, co k sobě cítí. Raději se ale snažil příliš nepřemýšlet nad tím, jak to vše funguje, protože pak dostával pocit, že se celý svět postavil na hlavu a jemu z toho přeskočilo.

„Pane Glume – mluvím s Glumem, že ano? - tak tedy pane, řekněte panu Sméagolovi, že ho milujete. Když to neví, tak se pak nemůžete divit, že hledá lásku všelikde jinde."

„Miluje náss? Co to Pytlík povídá, blábolí a žvatlá?"

 _Takže jsem nemluvil s Glumem._ Bilbo se omluvně usmál a raději se připravil uhýbat další ráně. A ta opravdu visela ve vzduchu, když po něm – teď už nezaměnitelně Glumův obličej – vražedně blýskl pohledem a vpadlé tváře se nafoukly, jako by zadržovaly bojový pokřik. Ale pak byl škleb najednou zase tentam a na hobita hleděl výraz čirého, skoro dětského údivu. Ani ten se však nezdržel dlouho a byl nahrazen další přehlídkou vyceněných žlutých zubů a tentokrát i jediným posmutnělým kývnutím hlavy.

A ve stejném duchu to pokračovalo snad celé hodiny, jak se Bilbovi zdálo (nebo nejspíš nezdálo). Tvor před ním se kroutil a skučel, šišlal a syčel, a protože z Gluma jeho vyznání lezlo jako z chlupaté deky, stihl se o něm mezitím dozvědět všechno, co se dozvědět nechtěl, včetně toho, čím Thorin Sméagolovi dokázal učarovat (a o čem Bilbo nikdy předtím neslyšel a upřímně doufal, že už nikdy znovu neuslyší).

Jakkoli nepohodlně se cítil v roli svědka tak důvěrného a nepochopitelného rozhovoru, považoval za svou povinnost coby nestranného rádce tuhle ne-tak-docela-dvojici vyvést z jejich nedorozumění. Pokud to mohlo znamenat, že už nikdy nebude muset čelit Glumovu smrdutému rybímu útoku a trnout hrůzou z toho, že Thorinovi prozradí všechno o rozbití Arcikamu, pak tu byl klidně ochotný prosedět den a noc.

Když se nakonec s očima navrch hlavy pomalu vzdálil z místa, kde se na břehu odehrávalo to nejkurióznější a nejšílenější usmiřování, jakému kdy musel přihlížet, z brzkého odpoledne už se dávno stalo odpoledne pozdní. Chvíli jel pomalu a přerovnával si celý ten prapodivný zážitek v hlavě, která zoufale toužila po nějakém vysvětlení. Jak mohou v jednom těle přebývat mysli dvou lidi? Dvou rozdílných osobností, které dělají věci společně, ale mohou také jednat každá zvlášť; kam v takových chvílích odchází ta druhá? Přemýšlel, jestli si Sméagol či Glum svého druha nevymyslel v době, kdy jeho samota trvala už příliš dlouho a stala se neúnosnou a v dohlednu nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji mohl ukončit. Hořce mu blesklo hlavou, že by mohl jednoho dne dopadnout úplně stejně. Zatřásl se a seznal, že tady bude nejlepší s dumáním přestat.

Vzpomněl si, proč původně za panem Sméagolem přijel, a s tím se mu vybavilo i to, proč se mu na schůzku ani trochu nechtělo. A najednou pookřál, protože si uvědomil, že den ještě neskončil a on má nečekané volno a před sebou veledůležitý plán na záchranu draka Šmaka.

„Kdepak, Myrto, domů se nejede," oznámil vesele poníkovi a pak ho pobídl do tak nezodpovědně rychlého tempa, že natřásání a poskakování mu z hlavy dokonale vyklepaly všechno s výjimkou bujarého nadšení a železného odhodlání.

* * *

Když mu zorné pole vyplnila silueta Kakaové hory, rýsovala se proti posledním paprskům denního světla, které už dostalo temně šedofialový nádech a čím dál víc se podobalo své sestře tmě. Vrchol hory netonul v kouřovém oblaku a z vnitřku mu nepřilétla vstříc jediná ozvěna ani otřes, ale hobit si nebyl jist tím, zda jde o dobré či špatné znamení.

Jakmile vešel do Šmakovy jeskyně, měl jen zlomek okamžiku na to, aby pochopil, co se děje, bleskurychle se obrátil na obrtlíku a ozlomkrk se vrhnul zpátky do tunelu a do zákrytu silné skály dřív, než se ho zmocnila rudá výheň dračího ohně. Bezděky si posteskl nad tím, že zrovna dnes nechal svoji mitrilovou kazajku doma. Když se poslední žlutooranžové plamínky rozplynuly a další už nepřišly, odvážil se krátce vystrčit z úkrytu hlavu a zavolat, „Dobrý večer i vám! Co vám přelétlo přes nos tentokrát?"

Namísto odpovědi se mu dostalo rozběsněného řevu, který musel kamennými stěnami nepochybně doputovat až k samým kořenům hory, kde se v tisíciletém spánku neklidně zavrtěly věci obrovitější a hrůzostrašnější, než si sám Šmak dovedl představit. Hned nato do vchodu udeřil nový proud ohně a ohřál vzduch v chodbě na stěží únosnou míru.

„Možná kdybyste mi sdělil, za co mě trestáte, vzal bych si z toho větší ponaučení!" houkl do jeskyně, ale tentokrát raději z úkrytu ani nevylézal. A dobře udělal, protože vzápětí tu byl další chuchvalec plamenů. Napůl uvařený už Bilbo začínal ztrácet trpělivost.

„Skonči už s tou hrou na neviňátko, ty licoměrný křečku! Nakonec ti to stejně nedalo a vztáhl jsi ty svoje hrabivé pracky po mém pokladu!"

Bilbo už začal tušit, kolik uhodilo, a byl připravený drakovi všechno vysvětlit, hned jak ho pustí ke slovu. Ale ten toho měl na srdci zjevně hodně a dál nepříčetně vrčel, až Bilbovi zaléhaly uši.

„Myslel sis, že když ho budeš rozkrádat zlaťák po zlaťáku, že si toho nevšimnu? Nebo jsi shledal, že si je zasloužíš za to, jak trestuhodně mrhám drahocenným časem tvého bezcenného jepičího života, tak jako ta trpasličí lůza? Anebo se mi tu začneš znovu ohánět tím kouzelným slůvkem _půjčka_ a budeš slibovat, že mi vše splatíš tak dlouho, až mi jednoho dne nezbude nic jiného, než ti utrhnout tvoji starou zešedlou zapomnětlivou hlavu z krku a smířit se s tím, že svoje zlato už nikdy neuvidím?"

„Ne!" Bilbo nečekal, jaké další chmurné scénáře drak vykreslí, a co nejhlasitěji ho přerušil. „Ne a znovu ne!" Sebral všechnu svou kuráž, vyšel ze zákrytu a zůstal stát ve vchodu. Musel trochu přešlapovat, protože zem tu byla pořád rozpálená jako plotna. Zlatorudé oči si ho měřily, a třebaže šíleně blýskaly starou povědomou chamtivostí, nemohl přehlédnout příměs něčeho dalšího, něčeho, co do světa křičelo _zrada_ a nepříjemně to popichovalo jeho svědomí.

„Za prvé musím smeknout před vaší všímavostí, i když mě to zároveň docela dost vyděsilo," zadrmolil. „Protože se jednalo o pouhé tři zlaťáky- _Ovšemže_ o žádnou krádež _nešlo_!" zakřičel, když uviděl ten známý hluboký nádech a oranžovou záři prosvěcující skrz dračí hrudník. „Nechte mě to prosím vysvětlit!" Šmak nechal další salvu znovu pohasnout, ale aspoň z nozder vypustil úctyhodnou dávku dýmu. „Děkuji," ujal se Bilbo zase slova. „Za druhé: žádný z těch dnů, které jsem strávil studiem draků a zdravých stravovacích návyků a tady s vámi, jsem ani na chvíli nepovažoval za mrhání časem. Kdybych měl takový pocit, tak bych to jednoduše nedělal." Drak nehnul ani brvou a hobit s povzdechem pokračoval. „A teď k vašemu zlatu. Klidně si tomu nevěřte, ale ty mince mi vypadly ze saka, kde se musely zachytit toho dne, kdy jste zřejmě považoval za dobrý nápad pokusit se mě ve vašem pokladu pohřbít. Chtěl jsem vám je přinést zpátky – namouduši!" zamračil se, když Šmak vydal nevěřícný hrdelní tón. „K čemu by mi byly tři zlaťáky, když na vyřešení svých problémů potřebuji tisíckrát tolik? A navíc jsem chtěl předejít... tomuhle," ušklíbl se sklesle a drak podezíravě přimhouřil oči. „A pak jsem na ně docela zapomněl, když jsem včera učinil ten zlomový objev. A ještě později jsem si na ně znovu vzpomněl, ale místo abych vám je vrátil, jsem se je rozhodl utratit."

„ _Cože_? A to si dovoluješ říct jen tak?!" vymrštil se nezvykle rychle drak a byl tak pobouřený, že dokonce zapomněl Bilba na místě sežrat. Ten si ale raději honem pospíšil s dalším vysvětlováním.

„Tak přestanete mě už přerušovat? Ano, utratil jsem vaše peníze, ale směnil jsem je za něco, co vám může přinést _skutečný_ užitek."

„Za knihu?" odplivl si drak opovržlivě, jen aby Bilbovi ukázal, že ho přerušovat rozhodně nepřestane, když se mu nebude chtít.

„Ne! Za kořist!" prohlásil hobit triumfálně a doslova hltal překvapený výraz Šmakovy tváře. Když začal přecházet do výrazu, z něhož bylo snadné vyčíst, jak ta informace draka zaujala, ale ze všech sil se to snaží nedat najevo, pan Pytlík znovu promluvil. „Nechápu, že to nikoho nenapadlo dřív. Kdo má peníze, může si dovolit vybrané a kvalitní jídlo, jaké si jenom namyslí – a vy máte tolik peněz, že byste měl o potravu postaráno na stovky let dopředu, ale raději na nich sedíte a cpete se odpadky. Víte, jak rychle se dostanete do vynikající formy, obětujete-li třikrát do týdne po třech zlatkách výměnou za zdravá zvířata od farmářů?"

„Ne."

„Já to také nevím přesně, ale bude to velice rychle, na to vemte jed!"

„Myslím tím ne, žádné peníze z mého pokladu se utrácet nebudou."

„Ach tak." Bilbo se nejistě odmlčel. S tímhle drakovým přístupem počítal, ale to neznamenalo, že ho ta jeho zabedněnost postoprvé nedopálila. „Jak myslíte. Nicméně já za ty tři zlaťáky už koupil statnou ovečku. Ale nechal jsem ji jen tak puštěnou kus od hory, tak snad najde cestu zpátky ke svému pastýři. Když vy už jste vaši loveckou náturu nadobro pověsil na hřebík..."

„Ty jsi nechal moje peníze jen tak běžet?!"

„Ano, doslova tam někde venku teď pobíhají a čekají, až je slupne vlk nebo nějaká rodina kočovníků; jednomu to úplně přijde líto..."

Bilbo zvědavě pozoroval, jak drakovi horečně těkají oči a čelisti naprázdno přežvykují za doprovodu truchlivého burácení vycházejícího z jeho objemného břicha. Doslova viděl, jak se jeho slova prodírají Šmakovým mozkem a burcují jednu myšlenku za druhou, až nakonec jejich plný význam vybuchl jako pestrobarevný ohňostroj a vyslal hejna jiskřiček do všech svalů toho velikého těla, které se odhodlaně napjalo a vyrazilo kupředu.

„Tohle si vypiješ, Pytlíku!" zahromoval Šmak, ale tou dobou už se proplétal zákrutami pravěké skály cestou ven z útrob hory.

* * *

Pro chudáka útlocitného Bilba znamenalo koupení živé ovečky s vědomím toho, jaký ji bude čekat osud, těžkou zkoušku. Měl zvířata rád. Když si kupoval maso u řezníka, raději nikdy moc nepřemýšlel nad tím, kde bylo a co dělalo ještě před pár dny. Měl dojem, že návštěva u Medděda všechno ještě zhoršila, a jak by taky ne, když při ní mohl jasně vidět, že mezi zvířaty a lidmi vlastně není tak moc rozdílů.

Ale přivést Šmakovi živou kořist bylo nezbytné pro jeho tělesné cvičení, a tak to odpoledne hobit zkrátka zatnul zuby, poprosil ovčáka, aby sám vybral co nejhbitější kus, a potom se celou cestu k hoře snažil na ovci nedívat a nepřemýšlet o tom, jak důvěřivě ho následuje, jak je pěkně bílá a nadýchaná, ani jak se podobá Myrtě. Cítil se jako ukrutník a bídák a byl rozhodnutý drakovi přestat v tu ránu pomáhat, pokud s tím zvířetem bude ošklivě zacházet.

Když vyšel za Šmakem na úbočí, panovala už venku nefalšovaná tma a i když bylo jasno a měsíc hezky svítil, Bilbo toho kolem sebe moc nerozeznal a jenom pomalu se loudal za svým šupinatým společníkem, který měl zřejmě i v noci bystřejší zrak a dávno zmizel kdesi mezi balvany. Po chvíli si ale jeho oči zvykly a jemu se zazdálo, že pod sebou vidí pohyb obrovitého stínu. Už jen kousek a drak se octl na rovné zemi, kde sebou jeho tělo smýklo, až se moře šupin krátce zablesklo odrazem oblohy, a pak stíny rozčísl sloup plamenů a hobit věděl, že hon se začal. Slezl ještě trochu níž a potom zůstal na výčnělku, ze kterého měl dobrý výhled na postříbřené louky. A pak ji zahlédl: zářivě bílý pohybující se flek na plátně plném černi a nejtemnější modři. Zapátral zrakem po ohromném tmavém stínu, ale ten se po ovci zřejmě pídil někde docela jinde. _Nevadí, noční procházka mu přijde k duhu._

A tak stál a nepřestával hlídat polohu bílé skvrny, zatímco současně stíhal obdivovat nádheru hvězd a omamnou vůni májové noci. Zanedlouho ticho prořízl divoký vítězoslavný řev a on si nemohl pomoct a cítil, jak se mu pod žebry rozpíná nával nadšeného očekávání. Na scénu pod ním přidusal Šmakův rozložitý obrys a vyrazil za bílou skvrnkou, která se dala na velice rychlý útěk. Viděl, jak se drak v jednu chvíli prudce zastavil, a měl za to, že ten nebožák nemůže popadnout dech, ale pak si uvědomil, že mává křídly a pokouší se vzlétnout. Vypadalo to jako zoufalý souboj postřelené volavky o místo na nebesích, které jí mělo zůstat už navždy odepřeno. Křídla dělala, co mohla, a nejspíš by draka dokázala vynést vzhůru, kdyby byl jen o kousek lehčí. Jenže to nebyl, a tak po několika pokusech zůstal vyčerpaně stát zahalen kouřovým závojem, než začal znovu pátrat po své prchající večeři.

Bilbo ze své pozorovatelny viděl ovci jasně, ale pro draka na zemi zůstávala neviditelná za shlukem trnkových keřů. Naprosto nehybná a proti větru stála jako vrostlá do hlíny a její pronásledovatel ji hledal o pěkný kus dál, vztekle dýmal a vrčel, což mohl hobit slyšet i na tu dálku jako třepetání v povětří. Zamával pažemi, aby na sebe draka upozornil. „Pane Šmaku!" Ale ten vypasený čmoudil by v ten moment zřejmě přes vlastní vrčení neslyšel ani celý chór hobitů. Plížil se blíž k hoře a dál od ovce a nakukoval za balvany, za kterými by se podle Bilba pokusil skrýt jedině blázen. „Pane Šmaku! _Šmaku_!" To už si do toho křiku i vztekle poskočil, a konečně přitáhl drakův zrak. „Je za těmi keři, doleva!" ukazoval horečně a Šmak byl na správné stopě dřív, než ta slova vůbec dozněla.

Když bílému fleku došlo, že je odhalen, vyrazil znovu vstříc otevřené krajině, ale mazaně využíval každé skalky a stromku k tomu, aby aspoň na krátkou chvíli odřízl páru hladově pableskujících očí jasný výhled na své prchající pozadí. Bilbo tomu zápasu vychytralosti, obratnosti a hbitosti bez mrknutí přihlížel a zapomínal dýchat, kdykoli se Šmakovi už už podařilo kořist dostihnout. Tehdy do noci zaznělo ostré klapnutí mocných čelistí a hobit honem odvracel zrak, aby nehrozilo, že ho chudinka ovečka bude po zbytek života strašit ve zlých snech, ale pak se ukázalo, že zvířeti se znovu podařilo na poslední chvíli uskočit, a úžasná podívaná pokračovala.

Několikrát se tempo lovu opět zpomalilo, když se ovci podařilo najít další účinný úkryt a draka zdržel příval výbušného říhání nebo dýchavičného chrchlání. Pak přicházela řada na Bilba. Z plna hrdla halekal na Šmaka směry a nejkratší cesty ke skrýším, a ten nikdy neváhal ani vteřinu a ani jedinkrát se nepřeslechl, což pana Pytlíka nemálo ohromilo (ve _Dračí sběři pod lupou_ sice četl, že draci velmi dobře slyší, ale vůbec by ho nenapadlo, že to bude platit i o někom, kdo si celý život ničí sluch vlastním nesnesitelně hlasitým řevem).

Za nějaký čas už Bilbo neměl vůbec pocit, že stojí o pěkný kus dál na svahu jako pouhý divák, ale připadal si tak, jako kdyby byl se Šmakem tam dole, jako by sám byl lovec, jehož svět se zúžil na obraz světlé poskakující skvrny před ním, jiskřící spojení mezi jeho a drakovou myslí a zdivočele tlukoucí srdce za mříží jeho žeber. Vlastní krev mu šuměla v uších, až ho napadlo, že snad i jemu odtud brzy půjde pára, a omámeně se rozchichotal. Aniž si to uvědomoval, už dávno nesledoval Šmakovo snažení v napjaté tichosti, ale dával volný průchod všem pocitům, které jím zmítaly, ať už povzbudivě výskal nebo nespokojeně mlaskal a bučel podle toho, na čí stranu se přiklonilo štěstí. A když pak na draka nadšeně zavolal svůj nejnovější nápad, „To skalisko, vylezte na něj, je schovaná za ním!", Šmak se řídil jeho radou a jediným jistým pohybem krku nabral zaskočenou ovci do široce otevřené tlamy a v několika vteřinách s ní udělal krátký proces, udeřil Bilbo rozradostněle pěstí do vzduchu a teprve o jeden vítězný taneček později si s hrůzou uvědomil, že právě umřela ovečka, kterou by měl litovat, a v duchu si nadával do necity a krvelačné zrůdy.

A bylo po lovu. Hobit neměl nejmenší potuchy, jak dlouho mohla honička trvat, ale pokud mohl soudit podle vykřičeného hlasu a propoceného oblečení, musely to být aspoň dobré dvě hodiny. Na tom ale vůbec nesešlo. Hlavní bylo, že se Šmak hýbal a že si dokázal navzdory všem svým omezením obstarat potravu po starém dračím způsobu. Zásadní teď však bylo to, s jakou se bude vracet do jeskyně. Bilbo napjatě čekal, až vyčerpaný drak zdolá úbočí hory. Docela mu to trvalo. Z dálky vypadal jako na konci svých sil, pohaslý jako sopka pod sněhovým čepcem a uvláčený jako rozvrzaná loutka. Avšak když se vydrápal na Bilbův útes a dopřál si pár chvilek oddechu, hobit viděl, že spíš působí jako někdo v zajetí blažené ospalosti po vydatném nedělním obědě, kdy jednomu nezbývá nic jiného, než si lehnout pod stinný strom a koukat na svět přes své najedené břicho. Upřel na Bilba přimhouřený pohled a prohlédl si ho odshora dolů, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. Bilbo si trochu nervózně odkašlal a snažil se upokojit rozjařenost, která jím ještě pořád lomcovala. Pak se rozhodl dát tomu pocitu aspoň trochu víc volnosti a široce se usmál.

„Ten tanec vítězství bys měl příště předvést na začátku. Já pak tu zděšeně prchající zvěř jednoduše pochytám," ušklíbl se drak jízlivě, ale pana Pytlíka tím neobalamutil.

„Aha! Takže připouštíte, aby bylo nějaké 'příště'?"

„Teď odcházím zemřít. Ale až se proberu, možná bych si to dal ještě jednou," protáhl Šmak blahosklonně, zatímco se začal s přehnaným funěním a hekáním plahočit do posledního úseku kopce. Bilbovi radostně poskočilo srdce a pospíšil za ním.

„A pořád ještě máte pocit, že jsem vás okradl?" nadhodil s nadějí v hlase.

„Ovšem," hlesl drak bez nejmenšího zaváhání a Bilbův úsměv zmizel v nenávratnu a s ním i velký kus jeho dobré nálady. Napomenul se za tu hloupost čekat, že by se od Šmaka někdy mohl dočkat omluvy.

* * *

Navzdory nezvykle velkému množství pohybu na čerstvém vzduchu se drakovi očividně nedařilo usnout. Povaloval se v hnízdě, které si vyhloubil uprostřed zlaté kopy, odměřoval čas hlubokými nádechy a nesmírně dlouhými výdechy a z útrob mu vycházela škála ponurých, sluchu nelahodících tónů a ran, při kterých hobita napadalo, zda se ovci nepodařilo přece jenom přežít a teď neběhá sem a tam Šmakovým žaludkem a nevráží hlavou do stěn. Nijak to nekomentoval – vlastně vůbec nemluvil. Pouze vždy když ticho pročísla obzvlášť hlasitá rána, vykoukl přes okraj _Mazané knížky pro zdravá bříška_ a tázavě se na břicho poseté diamanty zadíval.

„Nech toho, Pytlíku. Já vím, na co čekáš, a říkám ti, že čekáš zbytečně," ušklíbl se Šmak škodolibě, ale jeho hlas zněl otráveně. Bilbo si lhostejně odfrknul a zase zmizel za knihou. _Vsadil bych se, že až ten bubřináč vybouchne, tak i to svede na mě_ , myslel si nakvašeně.

„Přemýšlel jsem, čím to, že tak dlouho mlčíš, i když jsi vzhůru, a došel jsem k závěru, že se na mě zlobíš."

„Jste velice chytrý drak."

„Děkuji." (Obě poslední věty byly řečeny tak neupřímně, jak to jen hobiti a draci dovedou, ale Bilbo se přesto neubránil ohromení z toho, že od Šmaka slyšel něco tak zdvořilého.)

Minulo dalších pár minut, během kterých se drak nepohodlně zavrtěl a pan Pytlík začal bezostyšně ukusovat ze svačiny, kterou si zabalil na zpáteční cestu z dostaveníčka s panem Sméagolem.

„Když trucuješ, je s tebou ještě větší nuda, než obvykle," zafuněl mrzutě Šmak a chvilku nato Bilbo slyšel, jak kolem něj vzduchem prolétly tři zlaté mince a zazvonily o podlahu okolo balvanu, na kterém seděl. Položil knihu a skoro mu zaskočilo, když zjistil, že je vystaven soustředěnému pronikavému pohledu nemrkajících řeřavých očí. Rychle se zadíval na zem a zamračil se na zlaťáky, které na něho napršely.

„Víte, tak si říkám, že si ještě dvakrát rozmyslím, jestli vám půjdu koupit další ovci," řekl odměřeně a donutil se drakovi pohled oplatit. „Stálo mě to spoustu hodin odhodlávání se, a to nemluvím o úsilí, jaké jsem musel vynaložit, abych ji koupil."

„Podle tvého obličeje soudím, že ses o tu ovci musel doslova poprat."

Ta poznámka Bilba zaskočila a chvíli tápal, než si vzpomněl na ránu pěstí, kterou schytal od Gluma, a najednou si uvědomil zvláštní napjatost kůže pod levým okem, které si celý večer neměl čas všímat.

„Ach, to zase ne," uchechtnul se rozpačitě a zašklebil se, když se toho místa dotkl prsty a hlavou mu prolétla tupá krátká bolest. Vrátil se očima ke Šmakovi a docela ztratil nit v jejich začínající hádce, když zjistil, že na něj hledí v očekávání. _Copak ho najednou zajímá, co dělám? Musí mu být vážně hodně špatně_ , říkal si v duchu, ale pak ho napadlo, že Šmak by si přece nenechal ujít historku o tom, jak dostal Bilbo od někoho výprask. „Měl jsem další pracovní dostaveníčko. Nebylo z nejpříjemnějších..."

V drakově výrazu se bleskurychle mihlo cosi temného a hněvivého. Bilbo to přisoudil zvláště silným křečím, nebo možná plynatosti, a povyprávěl mu o odpolední schůzce. Byl vlastně nesmírně rád, že se o ten bizarní a šílený zážitek může s někým podělit a utvrdit se v tom, že potkat někoho Sméagolova a Glumova druhu není zrovna běžné. Jeho okřídlený společník se za celou dobu nepřestal mračit, pouze přecházel od podrážděné zamračenosti do zadumané a zpátky. Když hobit domluvil, drak si odfrknul, až ve vzduchu vytvořil kouřový kroužek (nechápavě sjel pohledem Bilba, který se tomu nadšeně zasmál) a znepokojeně se zavrtěl.

„Musí být vskutku strašné mít někoho, kdo mě následuje na každém kroku, a nemoct ho prostě usmažit, když mi začne lézt na nervy, jen proto že sdílíme jedno tělo."

„Musí být strašné mít tak mizerné společenské způsoby jako vy a radši lidi zabít, než jim slušně říct, aby šli pryč."

„Doopravdy strašné je mít tak neschopného dohazovače, jako je ten tvůj Grindewald."

„Gandalf," opravil ho Bilbo a nesouhlasně našpulil pusu. „Není to jeho chyba, že se svět hemží nebezpečnými muži, kterým chybí spřízněná duše, zato jim často přebývá nějaká ta výstřednost. A navíc, peníze stranou, ale já si rozhodně nemyslím, že mi domluvil schůzky s těmi nejhoršími z nejhorších."

„Domluvil ti schůzku se mnou..."

„Ale jděte! Vy jste rozhodně nebyl nejhorší," zakoulel na draka pobaveně očima a ten vypadal dotčeně, jako by na něj Bilbo právě vychrlil sbírku těch nejtěžších urážek. „Popravdě, až na tu průpovídku o sopce a párátku jste si na mě ze všech dovolil nejméně." Tohle řekl hobit polohlasně spíš sám k sobě, ale Šmak to samosebou slyšel a rozhodně nevypadal, že ho to potěšilo. Rázem působil velice rozladěně, cosi nesrozumitelně zamručel (nebo za něj možná znovu mluvilo rozhašené trávení), uložil se na dno své zlaté jámy a zavřel oči.

Bilbo ho chvilku nechápavě pozoroval, ale když to vypadalo, že únava toho hrůzostrašného lovce vážně konečně udolala, pokrčil rameny a šel si nachystat vlastní lůžko. Na studené kamenné podlaze na něho brzy dýchla nečekaná zima, a tak se po krátkém rozmýšlení s přikrývkou kolem ramen začal drápat vzhůru po hromadě zlata. Zrovna tichý výstup to nebyl – klenoty se přesypávaly a cinkaly, takže když se vteřinu před zástavou srdce celý zmožený octl na okraji drakova hnízda, přivítalo ho jedno široce rozevřené pátravé oko.

„Ehm, je mi chladno, takže si ustelu tady, když dovolíte," optal se rozpačitě a hodil si přikrývku na násep z mincí, které vydávaly příjemné teplo, jak se jedna od druhé zahřívaly od dračího žáru.

„Když nebudeš chrápat," zapředl ospalým hlasem ten, jehož břicho bez ustání vydávalo zvuky, jako by uvnitř několik generací bubeníků pořádalo bujarou rodinnou sešlost, a zlatorudé oko se opět zavřelo. Pan Pytlík zavrtěl s úsměvem hlavou a vrhnul se do náruče spánku snad ještě dřív, než docela dopadl na svou vlastní pelest ze zlata a drahokamů.

* * *

V průběhu následujících tří dnů se Bilbo od Kakaové hory nikdy nevzdálil na dlouho. Ráno, kdy obvykle s nevrlým a skleslým drakem nebylo k vydržení, si udělal rychlou zastávku v Osamělé hoře, kde se umyl, převlékl a zabalil si zásoby jídla. Někdy tam narazil na Gandalfa, který mu sdělil nejžhavější novinky (jako třeba že trpaslíci z Dolu hrdě vzkazují, že Arcikam číslo dvě je hotov a připraven na cestu do Thorinova trůnního sálu) a zvědavě se otázal „Tak už...?" (na což hobit pokaždé odpověděl uzoufaným „Ne, pořád nic."), jindy na čaroděje narazil náhodou na cestě a uvítal to jako nečekané zpestření. Jinak totiž dobu cestování z většiny prospal. Spaní v sedle byla dovednost, kterou pomalu, leč jistě, piloval k dokonalosti, takže už dokázal dohnat hodiny spánku, které mu utekly v noci kvůli lovení, studování knih a v neposlední řadě i stále delším rozmluvám se Šmakem, a neuhnat si při tom nesnesitelné bolesti zad a krku. Jedno ráno ho na prahu Thorinova příbytku čekala povědomě odpudivá hromádka srsti, ze které se při bližším prozkoumání vyklubal nejspíš děkovný dar od pánů Sméagola a Gluma (který Bilbo útrpně posbíral a později použil jako zákusek pro Šmaka).

Večery v dračí jeskyni se pro pana Pytlíka postupně staly nejzajímavější částí každého dne. Nebyl si jistý, zda za to mohlo pouze povznesení nálady lovem dalších chudinek ovcí (které Bilbo i přes svou výhrůžku pro Šmaka dál kupoval, protože svému účelu posloužily dokonale jako nic jiného), ale se západem slunce jeho šupinatý společník vždy citelně pookřál, odpovídal hobitovi na otázky a už nedělal to, aby se k němu obracel s nezájmem zády, kdykoli mu něco vyprávěl. Bilbo byl toho názoru, že čerstvý vzduch a každodenní pohyb udělaly své i s takovým zahořklým morousem, jako byl Šmak, a přestože by to drak do nejdelší smrti nepřiznal, být znovu dravcem a postrachem zvěře a cítit volnost otevřené krajiny se mu bez nejmenších pochyb zalíbilo. To bylo jeho vysvětlení nenadálé změny Šmakova přístupu a vystačil si s ním; stěžovat si nemohl. I tak přišly čas od času okamžiky, kdy uvolněnost, jakou teď v drakově přítomnosti cítil, zavinila, že si pustil pusu trochu moc na špacír a drak začal nebezpečně dýmit a dopáleně cenil zuby, dokud se celá záležitost úspěšně nezamluvila.

Nejvíc se panu Pytlíkovi vryl do paměti večer, kdy všelijakými prazvláštními oklikami – jak už bylo u nich dvou zvykem – přišla řeč na Hobitín. Ve všem tom frmolu kolem hubnutí a nahánění ovcí si po domově nepovzdechl ani zdaleka tak často, jak by nejspíš měl, a té noci si to vrchovatě vynahradil. Seděl u malého ohníčku, který si teď zvykl dělat u paty zlaté hromady, když si chtěl uvařit čaj nebo nějaké menší jídlo a ohřát se, a rozpovídal se o Kopci a o své noře i o své zahrádce, která touhle dobou už určitě připomínala prales a v noci tonula v omamné vůni kvetoucího šeříkového keře a on smutně popotáhl nad tím, že to propásne. „Nevykládejte si to špatně, já jsem nesmírně rád, že mě okolnosti zavály sem k vám," pravil k zamlklému Šmakovi, jehož hlava spočívala opodál na polštáři z lesklého harampádí a nevěřícně pozvedla jedno trnité šupinaté obočí.

„Kdyby mi před měsícem někdo řekl, že se setkám se živým drakem, nařkl bych ho z toho, že si zobnul kdovíjakých podezřelých hub! Tohle je ta nejúžasnější věc, jaká se mi kdy stala. Ale Thorin se vrací už za šest dní a já mám strach, že svůj domov už nikdy neuvidím."

Seděl se shrbenými zády a díval se do plamenů, které se v jeho myšlenkách změnily na krotké přátelské plamínky jeho krbu, a ruka mu samovolně hmátla po známé měkké područce. „Jen bych si rád poseděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle... Hodil bych si nohy na podnožku ke krbu, na otevřené okno bych si dal vychladit hrneček čaje a vychutnával bych si, jak se jeho domácká vůně mísí s těmi divokými vábivými vůněmi májových večerů. Vy byste mohl zaskočit na kousek řeči, rozvalit se na cestičce a postarat se o to, že následujících sto let se nebude v naší hospodě mluvit o ničem jiném, než o velikém rudém drakovi, který si jedno jaro jen tak zašel na dýchánek do Dna pytle. Panečku, chtěl bych vidět ty obličeje sousedů! A pak bychom mohli pozorovat padající hvězdy a uspořádat soutěž ve foukání kouřových kroužků, a hned brzy ráno překvapit řezníka a skoupit všechny lepší kusy masa-" Najednou zmlknul, když si uvědomil, jakými roztodivnými pěšinkami si začala jeho mysl vykračovat. _Co by Šmak dělal v Hobitíně, to jsou mi tedy nápady!_ Uvědomil si, že se drakovi nepodobá, aby teď neutrousil nějakou uštěpačnou poznámku, a tak k němu zvedl oči uslzené od dlouhého hledění do ohně.

Jeho stíny opředená nelidská tvář měla skelný pohled upřený do prázdna a oči vypadaly děsivě pohasle, jako by jejich obvyklou palčivou zář kdosi přikryl těžkou šedou oponou. Bilbo sjel polekaně zrakem bez ustání zatínané a uvolňující se čelisti a teprve teď si začal všímat odporného skřípavého zvuku, který mu při tom vycházel z pevně zavřené tlamy – připomínalo to zvuk, jaký by asi vydávaly tisíce kostí rozemílaných na padrť mezi dvojicí mlýnských kamenů velkých jako dům. Dýchal přerývaně a nezvykle rychle a to způsobovalo, že mu z nozder svištivě vyletovaly obláčky černého dýmu.

„U všech všudy, co je vám?" vyjekl zhrozeně a vyskočil na nohy nevěda, co by pro svého šupinatého společníka mohl udělat.

„To mi řekni ty, knihomole!" procedil Šmak skrz zaťaté zuby a Bilba trochu uklidnilo, když zaslechl stopy obvyklé jízlivosti. Zaslechl ale rovněž ohavný zvuk, který proběhl drakovým bokem jako salva vybuchujících rachejtlí, a neubránil se zoufalé myšlence, _A je to tady, on mi tu vybouchne!_

„Nerýpejte a raději mi řekněte, co vás trápí," obořil se na Šmaka s rukama v bok. „Bolí vás břicho?" Lítost mu sevřela srdce, když se drak zasvíjel, rozhodil křídla jako umírající motýl a dvakrát strnule kývl. „Zvrací taky draci...?"

„To byla nejkratší báseň, co jsem kdy slyšel, a nejhloupější dotaz," zahekal Šmak, ale pan Pytlík ho poslouchal jen na půl ucha a snažil se v panice vymyslet, co by s drakem mohl dělat. Najednou měl jisto v tom, že všechno vědění, které stihl z těch dvou moudrých knih načerpat, mu tady nebude nic platné. Mohl by mu uvařit bylinkový čaj na bolest a koliku, ale na nasbírání takového množství bylin by potřeboval dny. Neměl tušení, co se v útrobách toho gigantického těla odehrává; při Šmakově kondici mohlo jít o hloupost, ale stejnětak to mohl být život ohrožující stav. Podle toho, jak lapal po dechu a úpěl, zatímco se mu z tlamy a čenichu hrnuly těžké sloupce kouře, to vypadalo spíš na druhou možnost.

Strach mu úplně zacpal hrdlo, a tak bez dalších slov udělal několik rázných kroků blíž k drakovi a začal šplhat na hromadu pokladu, která se jeho svíjením citelně zmenšila a rozsypala zlato do všech možných stran. Když byl ale skoro u něj, hodil sebou drak v další vlně křečí a hobit stihl tak tak uhýbat dopadům obrovitých končetin a dešti drahokamů. Pak zůstal v záchvatu zoufalství stát s pohledem upřeným na tu třesoucí se bytost barvy holubí krve, pokořeného krále všech pohádkových zlosynů, a zahanbeně se mu přinutil podívat do vytřeštěných zlatorudých očí. „Je mi to líto, já nevím, jak vám pomoci," přiznal poraženě a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy beznaděje. Věděl, že to ničemu nepomůže, ale toužil, aby se alespoň mohl k drakovi co nejvíc přiblížit, nenechat ho trpět v samotě a netečnosti bezcenných neživých cetek.

Zpola zahrabaný v pokladu se Šmak ještě jednou převalil, takže z něj byla vidět jen horní část hřbetu a hlava, dlouze pomalu vydechl a jeho výraz se nenadále upokojil. Bilbo se zděsil a popoběhl o další kus blíž k němu, srdce mu vynechalo několik úderů a v duchu si bez ustání opakoval, _Ne, ne, ne, ne!_ Ale pak přišel další mělký nádech, a když vzduch rozechvěl ten temný zemětřasný hlas, ubohému hobitovi se úlevou podlomila kolena.

„Takže to vypadá, že tady zdechnu, Pytlíku," hlesl smířeně, skoro až lhostejně.

Bilbo zamítavě kroutil hlavou, zatímco se zvedl a na roztřesených nohou došel co nejblíž ke Šmakově hlavě, kde se znovu posadil do pohasínající záře jednoho krásného oka. „Ne, vy neumřete. Zase bude dobře, slibuji." Oko jedinkrát pomalu pochybovačně mrklo. Zpod hromad zlata se pořád ozývalo příšerné dunění drakových ztrápených vnitřností. „Chcete něco vědět? Vím, vy nikdy nechcete, ale stejně vám to povím. Kdyby mi někdo řekl, abych mu popsal, jak si představuji ideální dostaveníčko, nejspíš bych mu vylíčil dnešní odpoledne a večer. Ovšem, závěru bych možná trochu ubral na dramatičnosti," na to se hora klenotů zachvěla, ale tentokrát za to nemohlo burácení bolavého břicha, ale krátké zabublání smíchu kdesi v hloubi zahrabaného hrudníku, „ale to se může stát každému, no ne?" Koutky mu zacukaly při vzpomínce na společný lov, který za bílého dne netrval ani z poloviny tak dlouho, jako jejich první. Šmak se pohyboval s nově nalezenou mrštností, která u tak mohutné postavy opravdu ohromovala, a Bilbo mu pomáhal pokyny najít cestu skrz každou překážku, za kterou se ovce ukryla. Při běhu dal Šmak na Bilbovy rady a tu a tam zapojil do práce i křídla, která ho chvílemi dokonce poponesla, což pokaždé následoval drakův ohromený nadšený ryk a krátký výbuch červeného ohně. Bilbo v těch chvílích na skalisku cítil úžasnou směsici pocitů: naději, radost, hrdost – na Šmaka, ale i na sebe samého – a úžasnou sounáležitost, zkrátka ten báječný a vzácný pocit, že se o všechny ty úspěchy má s kým podělit. Vybavil si, jak se po lovu svalili na dně jeskyně a oba byli stejně zmožení a přitom sršeli nadšením dát si to celé ve chvilce znova. Bilbo už si nepamatoval, kdy měl naposledy tak lehkou hlavu. Široce se usmál do nyní trochu ospale mžourajícího oka. „Myslím to vážně a za dnešek vám děkuji. Možná byste měl uvažovat o práci nájemného společníka, máte pro to vlohy."

„Radši už drž pusu, nebo to udělám a nedoplatíš se," procedil Šmak skrz zuby a oko se zavřelo. Pořád ještě zněl napjatě a bolestně, ale Bilbo doufal, že jeho přetrvávající humor je dobrým znamením. Nějaký čas čekal, jestli se nachové víčko znovu zvedne, naslouchal bouři zuřící ve Šmakových útrobách a hlídal pravidelnost stále trochu moc rychlého dýchání, ale vypadalo to, že spánek dokázal tuhle nešťastnou obří ještěrku přemoct účinněji, než se to mohlo povést bolesti, a že to nejhorší měli snad už za sebou.

Nevěděl, jestli se Šmak za pár hodin neprobere a nezačne se znovu svíjet a připomínat tak ohromné smrtonosné kladivo drtící všechno kolem sebe na prach, ale přesto se rozhodl zůstat tam, kde právě byl. Položil se na bok, hlavu si podložil vlastní paží a započal svou noční stráž nad nemocným. Hladil pohledem úchvatný výjev, jakým byla ta prastará rozsochatě rohatá hlava a nepopsatelná tvář, ve které se postupně učil číst a poznával, že je schopná i spousty jiných výrazů, než jen zákeřných úšklebků a čiré vražedné nepříčetné hrůzostrašnosti (i když tyhle patřily ke Šmakovým nejoblíbenějším). Očima klouzal po zubatém hřebeni, který vybíhal hned za trnitým temenem z pancíře složeného ze stovek a tisíců dokonale a jedinečně uspořádaných šupin, proti jejichž hladkému zatvrzelému štítu mohl na celém světě obstát jen jediný nepřítel: čas. Levá ruka mu zacukala, tak jako lakomci při pohledu na veliký skvostný rubín, nenadálou touhou dotknout se té dokonalé krásy, zjistit, jaký pocit vyvolává na bříškách prstů, a jestli je jeho kůže schopná vydržet horkost, která z dračího těla vycházela i teď, když spánkem trochu pohasla, ale přesto sálala dostatečně silně na to, aby ho i na dálku hřála jako objetí milujícího druha.

Bilbovi se zadrhnul dech, když si uvědomil, jak prosebně se teď jeho paže natahuje směrem ke zdroji toho báječného tepla, rychle ji odtáhl a složil si ji na hrudi. Zauvažoval nad tím, co Šmakovi před chvílí řekl. Uvědomil si, že to neřekl, jen aby draka trochu rozveselil, i když si to sám původně myslel. Nechápal, proč ho napadlo přemýšlet o jejich společném dni jako o romantické schůzce, a už vůbec nechápal, proč o tom drakovi vykládal a raději neřekl něco chytrého a k věci, jako třeba že by mohli vyzkoušet dostat do něj nějaké obilí, protože by mohlo jeho trávení významně prospět.

Podrážděně zafuněl a přinutil se na chvíli odtrhnout od Šmaka zrak a kladl si otázku, proč je to pro něho najednou tak těžké. Jeho oči se na něj prostě chtěly dívat, chtěly zírat, dokud se úplně nevysuší a nezačnou slzet. Choval se v jeho přítomnosti hloupě a lehkovážně... a věděl, že něco takového se ve společnosti přítele běžně nestává. Gandalfovi bylo těžké důvtipně a mrštně odpovídat, ale to kvůli tomu, že byl mistr slovních vytáček a pokaždé byl nejchytřejším člověkem v místnosti a dobře to o sobě věděl. A zírat na Gandalfa se mu taky nikdy zrovna nechtělo – přestože jeho ježatá obočí a plnovous plný tajemství mohly nabídnout pozoruhodné zážitky. Dokonce ani na nejkrásnějšího muže, jakého kdy potkal, krále Thranduila, se mu nechtělo dívat celé hodiny – už jen při té představě na něho šly mdloby. Nešťastně se zavrtěl a dumal, co se to s ním děje a kdy se to vlastně začalo. Nakvašeně se potáhl za mitrilovou kazajku, která ho začínala tlačit do zad, a hlavou mu bleskla myšlenka, proč ji vlastně pořád ještě nosí, když nebezpečí ze Šmakovy strany se už nějaký ten den neobává. Jako políček do tváře ho udeřilo uvědomění. _Nosím ji, protože se Šmakovi líbí, jak se třpytí_. Vytřeštil oči do stínů u stropu jeskyně a pochopil. Za týden a kousek se stihl s opravdovým živým drakem nejen jakž takž spřátelit, ale také se do něj zakoukat.

* * *

Nebylo mu vůbec jasné, kdy se k němu přikradl spánek a odkud na něj skočil, když jeho myšlenky byly ustavičně rozlétlé do všech koutů kamenné síně a činorodě se naháněly a točily kolem jeho velké těžké hlavy. Ale najednou ho ze spaní vytrhlo podivné cukání a pocit, že se pod ním pohybuje zem. Zmateně otevřel oči a zjistil, že se kutálí dolů z hory zlata a uši mu zaléhají od nekončícího zvonění kovu o kov. Příšerných pár chvilek neměl ponětí, kde je nahoře a kde dole, uvědomil si svoje selhání, když přestal strážit spícího draka, a polil ho ledový pot při představě toho, k čemu všemu mohlo dojít. Jakmile kopec skončil a on zůstal omráčeně ležet na tvrdé podlaze, nečekal, až se mu přestane točit hlava, a už se hrabal na nohy a volal svého společníka jménem.

Ale nedostalo se mu pražádné odpovědi. Najednou se s ním svět přestal točit a on viděl, jak strašlivě tichá a nehybná jeskyně je. A také prázdná. Rozhrábnutá zlatá hromada zela prázdnotou jako rozestlaná postel plná přeházených vychladajících přikrývek.

„Šmaku...?" zkusil to znova, ale bylo mu jasné, že obrovský drak se tu nemohl někde schovávat, aniž by si ho všiml. Musel tedy být venku, a mohl k tomu mít tisíc různých důvodů, ale Bilba zrovna napadaly pouze ty hrozivé, temné a nebezpečné. Rozběhl se k východu se srdcem v krku a lámal si hlavu, kam mohl mít Šmak tak naspěch, když tu se zarazil v půlce kroku. Že by snad...

Že by po čtyř dnech prohánění ovcí konečně přišel kýžený zlom? Vybavil si, že nejednoho člověka, byť sebevíc rozvrzaného a slabého na nohy, už viděl ozlomkrk utíkat na zavolání přírody, a najednou si nebyl jistý, zda je jeho přítomnost venku žádoucí (a zda je pro něho vůbec bezpečná). Rozhodl se chvíli počkat, než si dovolí znovu panikařit, a odebral se rozdělat oheň a postavit na čaj, aby se zatím zaměstnal.

Po půlhodině už stál jeho čaj zapomenutý na kameni a on přecházel sem a tam mezi schodištěm vedoucím k východu a velkou zlatou korunou, která se odkutálela z pokladu spolu s ním, a v hlavě se mu odehrávaly děsuplné představy pološíleného draka, jak pobíhá někde po kopcích a řve bolestí, až to zvířata v okolí připravuje o sluch a vyhání do otevřené krajiny. Nebo kterak se z posledních sil odplazil do nějaké strže, kde se rozhodl v samotě vydechnout naposledy. Anebo jak šílený vzteky nad svým nezlepšujícím se stavem míří k nejbližší lidské usedlosti, aby ji vyplenil a srovnal se zemí. Jeho ustarané mysli připadala jedna představa pravděpodobnější než druhá.

A pak, po hodině nejistoty, když už pan Pytlík vyčerpal svou zásobu trpělivosti a vytrhal si dobrou polovici vlasů, zadusaly v průlezu do jeskyně známé těžké kroky. Ale vlastně už vůbec nebyly tak hrozně těžké, uvědomil si Bilbo zpětně, potom co do jeho zorného pole vstoupil velkolepý pan Šmak. A netáhnul břicho po zemi. Nevypouštěl z tlamy oblaky těžkého lepkavého dýmu. Neodstávaly mu šupiny na bocích ani na zadku. Do zlatého hnízda se pomalu, ale ladně, vyšplhala živoucí ilustrace z Bilbových nejmilovanějších pohádkových knížek, dechberoucí kompozice přiléhavých nablýskaných šupin a silné sytě rudé kůže, dlouhých končetin a ostrých úhlů, nepřekonatelných smrtících zbraní a vytříbených smyslů. Hobit si v úžasu přikryl ústa dlaní, protože hrozilo, že se mu z hrdla vydere nedůstojný užaslý vzlyk a hned nato vysype na Šmaka všechny chvalozpěvy, kterých se na něm dožadoval na jejich první schůzce, a pan Pytlík nechtěl riskovat to, že po vší té dřině a útrapách mu jeho okřídlený přítel pukne pýchou.

Přinutil se přestat obhlížet místa, kde ještě před pár hodinami byly obliny, a kde se nyní pod lehce volnější kůží rýsovaly shluky pružných svalů, které poznával z nákresů v _Dračí sběři pod lupou_ , a zaklonil hlavu, aby se zahleděl do rudozlatých očí. Vypadaly unaveně, tak jako drakův lehce schýlený postoj, ale zase už vydávaly to osobité řeřavění. I jich se však změna dotkla: působily nesmírně klidně, a když se zaostřily na Bilba, chybělo v nich to doposud vždy přítomné zrnko podezíravosti.

Sundal si ruku z úst a usmál se a doufal, že se mu povedlo do toho úsměvu vložit alespoň část té převeliké radosti a hrdosti, jakou právě překypoval. Šmakův pohled se zatetelil starou známou namyšleností, ale Bilbo musel shovívavě uznat, že na trochu té namyšlenosti měl teď nárok. Pak se už-ne-tak-obrovsky-obrovité tělo začalo opatrně pokládat do prohlubně v pokladu, až se nakonec stočilo do dokonalého oválu.

„Jestli řekneš 'Já vám to říkal', Pytlíku, podpálím ti šosí," zavrčel Šmak, ale konec hobitovi připomínal spíš blažené zavrnění, které drakovi uniklo ve chvíli, kdy se čenichem dotkl tuhé špičky vlastního ocasu a tlama se mu roztáhla do spokojeného úsměvu. Bilbo se pobaveně uchechtnul. A potom si Šmak položil i hlavu a vzduch pročísl jen zvuk jeho dlouhého slastného vydechnutí, nepřehlušený kakofonií pazvuků z jeho břicha. Drak se očividně chystal na nejpohodlnější a nejpokojnější spánek za velmi, velmi dlouhý čas. Těžce vypadající víčka se ještě jednou na chviličku zvedla a Bilbo si najednou vzpomněl na vše, o čem dlouho do noci přemýšlel, když v těch žhnoucích očích uviděl výraz křišťálově čisté něhy. Nedokázal se od toho pohledu odtrhnout, ale donutil se k tomu, když ucítil, jak se mu nahrnula horkost do tváří a zalomcovaly jím přikrádající se mrákoty. Když na Šmakovu tvář znovu pohlédl, prchavý okamžik byl tentam, oči se zavřely a on tápal, zda opravdu viděl to, co si myslí, že viděl, nebo si s ním pohrává rozjitřená mysl a dračí nevyzpytatelnost.

Ztěžka polknul staženým hrdlem a s drobným úsměvem polohlasně odpověděl, „Já ti to říkal."


	10. Pýcha předchází pád (a jojo-efekt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapněte větráky a klimošky, dovalte melouny a načepujte citronádu, protože následující kapitoly budou hicovat a žhnout a hřát u srdce a já bych vás nerada měla na svědomí! Bohatě stačí, že trýzním chudáčka pana Pytlíka :D

Zatímco venku nad horou se rozbřesklo a kraj se naplnil ptačími zpěvy, bzučením včel a dusotem stád, dech spícího draka v pelechu obehnaném skálou se ještě víc prohloubil a jeho neutichající ozvěna přehlušila všechny zvuky života zvenčí. Bilbo mu naslouchal s potěšením, protože mu byl připomínkou úspěšně splněného úkolu. Vylezl na nejhořejší stupeň schodiště, odkud Šmaka viděl jako na dlani, a velice dlouho se na něho prostě jen díval. Na klíně měl při tom otevřenou knihu o dracích a s její pomocí si ověřoval, zda jsou všechny části Šmakova těla na svém místě a mají-li ty správné dračí proporce.

Zjistil, že shozením přebytečné tíhy se opravdu trošku zmenšil (i když měl pořád ještě rozměry stodoly, před kterou hobit coby nepatrná myška mohl jen užasle stát s pusou dokořán). Spousta svalů – obzvlášť těch, které se podílely na pohybu křídel – bylo drakovým dlouhým nicneděláním zakrnělých a bylo potřeba, aby je jejich majitel cvičením probral zase k životu. Kniha však neopomněla zmínit, že každý jedinec - stejně jako je tomu u lidí - má svou vlastní vrozenou tělesnou konstituci, kvůli které může mít buď více svalů a mohutnou postavu, nebo naopak spořejší stavbu těla a méně vyvinuté svaly, anebo třeba delší krk či více či méně výrazné vyrýsování kostí pod kůží (Bilbo si pomyslel, že ve Šmakově případě nemohlo být uspořádání či vyrýsování čehokoli lichotivější). Na bocích a hrudníku se drakovi místy objevila volnější kůže, která byla ještě včera vyplněná objemem nafouklého břicha a jedovatými zplodinami ze zamořených útrob, ale pan Pytlík předpokládal, že tento nepatrný problém se časem vyřeší sám, až přizpůsobivá dračí kůže zjistí, že onen prostor navíc už není tělu k užitku. Pokud se týkalo výbušného krkání a vydechované páry a dýmu, tak ty se zatím znovu neobjevily a Bilbo doufal, že to tak zůstane, bude-li Šmak jíst tak, jak to doporučuje _Mazaná knížka pro zdravá bříška_. Už dřív si Bilbo také všiml ještě jedné změny, a to že tělo jeho šupinatého přítele nevydává tak pronikavé silné teplo, jako ještě včera v noci, kdy z něj sálalo na dálku jako z pece na chleba (což však neznamenalo, že pořád ještě necítil palčivou touhu natáhnout ruku a vyzkoušet jeho teplotu dlaní a prsty, které ho při té představě pokaždé začaly zábst, jako by volaly po tom, aby je někdo zahřál).

Bilbo zatřásl hlavou a pevně semkl víčka, když si znenadání uvědomil, co dělá, když tu tak sedí a civí na nicnetušícího spícího Šmaka jako nějaký chlípný slídil a jako zástěrku před vlastním svědomím používá _ohledání škod způsobených dlouhým zadržováním odpadních látek_. Nakvašeně knihu zaklapl (stejně byla docela nesmyslně otevřená na kapitole o dračích namlouvacích rituálech) a schoval si tvář do dlaní. _Co jsem si to vzal do hlavy? Ještě před pár dny jsem tomu vrtošivému mizerovi nemohl přijít na jméno! Nechci si ani představit, jak zákeřně a královsky by se pobavil, kdyby se o tomhle dozvěděl..._ Ještě chvíli nešťastně vzdychal a přemýšlel, než se rozhodl, že nejlepší pro něj bude, když se od Šmaka na nějaký čas vzdálí. Konckonců s ním teď strávil nepřetržitě několik dní a celou tu dobu nepřemýšlel o ničem jiném, než o drakovi a jeho jídelníčku, jeho zdraví, jeho povaze... A včera v noci ho jaksepatří vyděsil. Žádný div, že jím začal být tak trochu posedlý. Ano, teď když není Šmak v bezprostředním ohrožení života a velká část jeho potíží skončila někde v jámě, si Bilbo může dopřát oddech a opět se zaměřit na svůj vlastní problém (už jen při té myšlence mu pokleslo srdce, neboť do Thorinova návratu zbývalo pouhopouhých šest dnů).

A tak si pan Pytlík zabalil obě knihy a všechny začouzené svršky, zbytek svých věcí uklidil co nejúhledněji k patě balvanu, na kterém často sedával, a bez ohlížení (což ho stálo nemalé úsilí) zanechal pana Šmaka Velkolepého stočeného v jeho honosném nablýskaném hnízdě a cestou ven z tunelů ho vyprovázel přízrak té důvěrně známé (teď však čím dál víc vyčpělé) slaninové vůně.

* * *

Obloha jako kdyby odrážela Bilbovo rozpoložení, halila se do těžkých chomáčů mraků, ale tu a tam se otevřel průzor na blankytné nebe a rozesmáté slunce, zatímco zem zkropily provazce deště, který jednoho ve chvilce promočil na kůži. A tak nakonec Bilbo dojel ke vchodu do Osamělé hory promrzlý a nevrlý jako ptáček zpěváček, co nestihl včasný odlet do teplých krajů.

Gandalf doma byl, ale práci pro něho neměl, takže se hobit kabonit nepřestal.

„Můj milý Bilbo, na to, jakého úspěchu se vám s drakem Šmakem podařilo dosáhnout, se dnes překvapivě hodně mračíte," poznamenal čaroděj, když si za ním Bilbo přisedl ke kuchyňskému stolu zabalený v županu po bezpodmínečně nutné koupeli, a zvažoval, zda si dá druhou snídani, nebo raději brzký oběd.

„Vypadá to, že všechno to šaškování s prací nájemného společníka bylo naprosto k ničemu – pro mě tedy jednoznačně. Duševně se připravuji na prodej své nory, který budu muset zařídit co nejdřív. Spíš bych řekl, že už včera bylo pozdě," odpověděl hobit zdrceně a usoudil, že vlastně nemá na jídlo vůbec chuť. O druhém důvodu, proč se cítí pod psa, se Gandalfovi rozhodl neříkat. Doufal, že po pár dnech bez Šmaka si uvědomí, že jeho pobláznění nebylo skutečné, a zase ho to přejde.

Gandalf si nespokojeně povzdechl, ale přesto se na Bilba povzbudivě usmál. „Kdepak, zatím ještě nic neprodávejte! Trocha času ještě zbývá a nový Arcikam jsme sem schopní dopravit do hodiny, když bude třeba." Na to Bilbo odpověděl nesouhlasným úšklebkem. Ale čaroděj svou snahu rozveselit ho nevzdával, poplácal ho vrásčitou rukou po předloktí a přisunul k němu blíž talíř s párečky. Bilbo si je zamyšleně prohlédl, uvědomil si, že žádné maso nejedl ode dne, kdy Šmaka viděl přežvykovat rozkládající se mrtvolu kdovíčeho, a chtělo se mu zoufale zaječet. Neuplynulo deset minut, během nichž by si na draka nevzpomněl; a co hůř, každá taková vzpomínka fungovala jako roznětka pro hromadu otázek, jako _Jestlipak Šmak pořád ještě spí? Co si bude myslet, až se probudí a já budu pryč? Nezačne se bez mého dohledu okamžitě chovat stejně jako dřív: jíst zdechliny a odmítat opustit jeskyni?_ Vážně si připadal jako pod vlivem nějakého kouzla, které mu nedovolovalo jasně uvažovat. Zamračil se na párečky ještě víc, jak mu ta myšlenka najednou začala vrtat hlavou.

„Ehm, Gandalfe, nevíte náhodou, jestli by se nějaký drak dokázal naučit používat magii...?" vysoukal ze sebe váhavě a očima se stále vpíjel do talíře před sebou. Okamžik bylo v kuchyni překvapené ticho a on cítil, jak se na něho upřel čarodějův zvědavý pohled.

„Jak jste se nepochybně dočetl v Thorinově moudré knize, každý drak v sobě nese špetku magie. Je součástí jejich bytosti, tak jako oheň a v menší míře i všechny ostatní živly." Bilbo přikývl, když si vzpomněl na to, že tuto informaci vážně četl. „Ovšem není to magie, se kterou by mohli dělat kouzla. Je to zkrátka něco, co jim koluje v žilách a připomíná to světu i jim samotným, že nejsou z tak docela obyčejného těsta."

„Ach tak."

„Co vás k tomu dotazu ponouklo, jestli se smím ptát? Vy jste snad viděl _nějakého_ draka dělat něco, co by se zdravým rozumem nedalo vysvětlit?"

„Kdepak," hlesl Bilbo a nepohodlně poposedl. „Jen jsem byl poslední dobou jaksi... zmatený."

„Zmatený?" Gandalfův hlas přetékal zájmem a Bilbo cítil, že je nejvyšší čas, aby zavřel pusu na zámek a změnil téma, pokud ze sebe nechce udělat hlupáka.

„Ano, mívám trochu potíže se soutředěním. Breptám, zapomínám se, takovéhle věci, víte. Ale nejspíš je to jen z nevyspání," vychrlil co nejlhostejnějším tónem, popadl žemli a začal ji trhat na kousky a cpát si ji do úst jakoby nic. Když ale zvedl zrak ke Gandalfovi, zapomněl žvýkat a polekaně civěl na jeho podmračený zamyšlený výraz.

„Hmm... Když o tom mluvíte, tak asi vím o jednom mocném _kouzle_ , které dokáže způsobit všechny tyto potíže..." zamručel pomalu a zaostřil na hobita významně blýskající pohled.

Bilbo na něj chvíli vyděšeně hleděl přes své nadité tváře, než si všiml čarodějova šibalsky cukajícího koutku a zčervenal jako pivoňka. „Jak jsem říkal, nevyspání, nic víc!" polkl rázně, vyskočil na nohy a odporoučel se do ložnice.

* * *

Po zbytek dne se Bilbo snažil čaroději moc nechodit na oči a zaměstnat se dost na to, aby nemusel myslet ani na draka, ani na peníze. Rozhodl se pro dlouho odkládaný úkol uklizení trůnního sálu, jehož podlaha posetá pozůstatky skvostného Arcikamu se třpytila jako hladina jezera za slunečného poledne. Jak se nakonec ukázalo, bylo pro něj při jejich zametání nemožné přestat na kteroukoli z těch dvou věcí myslet. Střepy byly důvodem, proč peníze potřeboval, a jejich pableskující lesklá nádhera odnášela jeho myšlenky k hromadě pokladu a věčně hladovému břichu osázenému drahokamy. Zametal tak vztekle, že do prahorní skály div nevymlel důlek.

Jako párek spiklenců v podvečer s Gandalfem (který o jejich ranním rozhovoru naštěstí zdvořile mlčel) sešli do podhůří, vyhloubili díru, v níž ostatky Thorinovy milované cetky bez větších obřadností pohřbili a nakonec ji zavalili těžkým balvanem.

Aby podpořil svoje umanuté tvrzení, že všechny jeho potíže se soustředěním pramení z nedostatku spánku, popřál čaroději dobrou noc docela brzy a zavřel se ve studené a tmavé osamělosti své nesmyslně obrovské postele. Spánek ale nepřicházel a leže na pokraji dřímoty měl Bilbo pocit, že leží na dně kamenné studně a chlad těch starých slizkých kamenů se mu prokousává až do morku kostí. Když znovu úplně procitl, zjistil, že se i přes přikrývku vytaženou k bradě cítí prokřehle a ruce má studené jako leklá ryba, donutil se zatápat ve tmě a rozžehnout oheň v krbu. Při pohledu do plamenů mu srdce radostně poskočilo. Nakonec posbíral přikrývky, dotáhl je co nejblíž ke krbu a za známého oranžového přísvitu si četl v _Mazané knížce pro zdravá bříška_ , dokud se nedostavila opravdová únava a on neusnul uprostřed věty, z níž si ráno neměl pamatovat ani zbla.

* * *

_Možná jsem si neměl lehat tak blízko k ohni_ , říkala si jedna jeho část, která si matně uvědomovala, že spí, a že v tomhle snu je oproti obvyklým hobitovým snům mnohem větší teplo a dokonce i rudooranžové mihotání a prchavá vůně kouře, přicházející ve vlnách jakoby v rytmu tlukoucího srdce. Ano, to tady doopravdy tlouklo. Pomalu, dunivě odtikávalo čas do konce věčnosti, rozechvívalo svět v základech a Bilbovu existenci až v samých kořenech, když skrze kůži hebkou jako hedvábí a šupiny hladké jako sklo bilo do bříšek jeho prstů a o kůstky uvnitř jeho ledové dlaně. V nachovém přísvitu se před ním na pár okamžiků rozvinula pláň obnaženého vypjatého hrudníku jako zástava vyvedená v odstínu holubí krve, jež se zatřepotala a odletěla do jiskřivého víření, nahrazena křivkou silného krku, k níž se přimknul od nosu po bradu a přes vrstvu sálání vonícího po kouři prvomájových ohňů ucítil hemžení ozvěny temného zavrčení, když se jeho dlaň smýkla přes hranu žeber a svezla se do vzdouvajícího se moře šupin a drahokamů. Mapoval zákruty toho prazvláštního těla: ne tak docela dračího, ne tak úplně lidského, opíjel se jeho nespoutaně živoucí horkostí a probíjel si cestu k něčemu krásnému, důležitému a známému, co jeho zraku neustále unikalo: jednou zahalené závojem oslepující karmínové tmy, jindy ukryté za vějířem z křídel protkaných myriádou červených pavučinek. V uších mu znovu zaklokotal ten hrdelní hlas - nesrozumitelná slova ulitá z roztavené směsi něhy a zběsilosti – a jemu připadalo, jako by mu pronikal do každého prostoru v prsou a břiše a jeden po druhém je zachvacoval plameny. Byl to nádherný a nebezpečný druh požáru, který se mu ze všech sil snažil zabránit v postupu, přimět ho, aby se nechal stáhnout do bezprostřední bezmezné blaženosti v sevření té úchvatné opojné bytosti bez tváře. Odolával, když nad vlastním srdcem ucítil dotek zubů, pídil se kupředu skrz tisícovku jemu podobných, které přijímal s trestuhodným nevděkem, dokud konečně neustrnul s pohledem připoutaným k jedinému ohni a k jediným třpytivým bodům na dně noční klenotnice, po kterých prahnul. Rudozlaté oči zahořely poznáním a zablýskly výzvou a nadlidská síla ho stahovala stále níž, blíž a blíž k nepředstavitelnému světu, jenž se ukrýval za nimi; zvaly ho, aby se stal jeho součástí, a on konečně vzdal všechen odpor a padal do sladkého neznáma, zatímco nesmlouvavé silné končetiny obtočily jeho tělo jako jazyky plamenů...

* * *

Probudil se hlukem, s jakým mu v uších tepala krev, a nebyl si jistý, jestli také nezaslechl vlastní výkřik, a pár okamžiků jenom bez hnutí ležel a styděl se sám před sebou. Pomalu si uvědomil, že leží na podlaze zamotaný v přikrývce a že ho palčivě bolí rameno. O chviličku později zjistil, že na vině je _Mazaná knížka pro zdravá bříška_ , kterou si neuvážlivě vybral místo matrace. Krb vyhasle zíval a vydával ještě poslední trochu přívětivého tepla, ke kterému se ve spánku přisunul tak blízko, že mnoho nechybělo a přiložil by se mezi oharky. Horký závan mu připomněl obrazy ze sna, které jako by se mu vpálily na vnitřní stranu víček a ne a ne ho přestat pobízet k tomu, aby si šel okamžitě ponořit hlavu do vědra s ledovou vodou. _Jak jsem říkal: musím si od Šmaka odpočinout a držet se od něj dál. A vypadá to, že docela dlouho._ Popuzeně zafuněl a sesbíral se z podlahy, aby zjistil, jestli už do Osamělé hory zavítal nový den.

Že zavítal, to se dovtípil podle koláčové vůně v ovzduší a nepochopitelně usměvavého Gandalfa štrachajícího se po kuchyni. Když ho dutým hlasem pozdravil a odešel se mračit na své oblíbené k tomu vyhrazené místo u stolu, už tam na něj čekala povědomá kartička, jejímž jediným účelem nejspíš bylo, aby jeho náladu srazila z mizerné na příšernou-jako-procházka-v-nepadnoucích-kalhotách. Z propracované, a tentokrát i barevné kresby na něj ušlechtile hleděl velmi umělecky rozevlátý Thorin Pavéza objímající jednou paží stříbrnou harfu a modř jeho podmračených očí jako by se do Bilba zarývala s nepříjemnou podezíravostí. Raději pohlednici nerudně obrátil a přelétl zrakem pár řádek strohého textu.

_Očekávejte můj návrat 19. května hodinu před západem slunce._

_Poníci ať jsou nakrmení, postele čistě povlečené a vy mějte sbalené věci._

_Synovci Fili a Kili vzkazují svůj pozdrav._

_Thorin Pavéza_

Zašklebil se na větu složenou z příkazů a otráveně kartu odstrčil co nejdál od sebe.

„Tak se mi zdá, že Thorinovi už se začalo stýskat po domově a po práci," poznamenal Gandalf, když se posadil naproti němu a postavil mezi ně kouřící konvici.

„To jste poznal z čeho? Z té obavy, kterou zjevně má kvůli mé _špíně_ v jeho postelích?"

„Chcete-li to formulovat takhle... Jen se netvařte, Bilbo, i bez jeho vzkazu byste to povlečení vyměnil. Jak vás znám, nejspíš byste nahoru přihodil i hrst karamel."

„Možná ano. Ale s těmi se teď obtěžovat nebudu," odsekl pan Pytlík uraženě a čaroděj přikývl s předstíranou vážností.

„Spalo se vám dnes dobře?" otázal se zcela nevinným tónem, ale Bilbo měl dojem, že v jeho oku zahlédl škádlivou jiskru. Odhodlaně odmítl uhnout pohledem a souhlasně přikývl. Koneckonců se nevyspal nijak zle, jen to probuzení mohlo být méně dramatické... Nebo mohlo přijít trochu později...

„Báječně! Máte pro mě nějakou práci?" vypálil hlasitě, aby přehlušil vlastní nestydaté myšlenky.

„Lituji, ale stále nic," pokrčil Gandalf rameny, ale kdovíjak lítostivě nevypadal. „Řekl bych, že pokud chcete jet navštívit svého šupinatého přítele, nic vám v tom nebude bránit."

„To rozhodně nechci!" řekl trochu příliš rázně a pobryndal čajem snad i strop. Gandalf nechápavě zvedl obočí. „Ehm, napadlo mě, že si od toho mizery trochu odpočinu. Se svým úkolem u něj jsem už tak jako tak skoro hotov. Řekl bych, že teď už je všechno hlavně na něm. Ještě pár návštěv, a pak už ho nebudu muset nikdy znovu vidět." Nutil se to říct se spokojeným úsměvem, ale čaroděj se tvářil tak, že mu očividně nevěřil ani nos mezi očima.

„To zní dobře," zamručel neupřímně a začal si loupat mrkev.

„Nechápu, proč najednou nemůžete sehnat žádné osamělé mládence," změnil Bilbo obratně téma.

„Neubylo jich, to si nemyslete. I když vlastně ano, díky vám je jich o pár míň, viďte?" rozzářil se Gandalf, ale Bilbo mu nadšení nedovedl oplatit. „A v tom to právě vězí, milý Bilbo. Začíná se o vás mluvit, vaše práce se dostává do širokého povědomí." Bilbo mu naslouchal s nevěřícným zamračením. „Jen ne ta práce, kterou jste se zavázal vykonávat."

„Nerozumím vám," řekl hobit popravdě.

„Zaslechl jsem, že lepšího seznamovacího agenta, než jste vy, aby člověk pohledal."

„Seznamovacího...? Tím myslíte dohazovače?" vykulil Bilbo oči a snažil se z Gandalfovy tváře vyčíst, jestli si z něj střílí.

„Tak se tomu říká u nešiků, kteří z legrace dávají dohromady svoje známé na divokých oslavách. Vy nacházíte partie králům a nechvalně známým hrdlořezům."

„ _Tohle_ se o mně povídá?! Ale vždyť to nedělám ani úmyslně! S Azogem a Meddědem to byla šťastná souhra náhod a král Thranduil – to jen tak tak nebyla vražda! A pan Sméagol... to bylo padlé na hlavu."

„Uvědomuji si, že to neděláte promyšleně. A to je také důvod, proč jsem vám nenavrhnul zkusit to dělat za peníze. Dělat někomu společnost, když se mu samotnému doma zasteskne a neví, kam s penězi – proč ne? Ale hledat v širém světě ideální protějšek někomu, koho sotva znáte? To není legrace, to už mění životy a s tím si není radno zahrávat." Na to musel pan Pytlík souhlasně kývat, div mu nelupalo za krkem.

„Zajímalo by mě, kdo tuhle pohádku vypustil do světa jako první," zafrkal pobaveně a konečně pocítil jakýsi přízrak chuti k jídlu a honem se natáhl pro kus koláče.

„Jako každá povídačka, na které je aspoň zrnko pravdy, se šíří snadno sama od sebe... Ačkoli hádám, že se nebudu moc mýlit, když velkou zásluhu přiřknu Thranduilovi a jeho čiperným poddaným," zamrkal Gandalf vesele a Bilbo zakoulel očima, když si představil, jak si o něm v Temném hvozdu a jeho širokém okolí teď nejspíš štěbetá kdejaká sojka.

Potom už s ním čaroděj u stolu dlouho nepobyl, nasadil si klobouk a vydal se do pošmourného rána pátrat po někom, kdo by nutně potřeboval Bilbovy služby. Hobit se už vzdával posledních nadějí a drahnou chvíli se vážně zaobíral myšlenkou, že půjde napsat dopis pro Lobélii Pytlíkovou ze Sáčkova, v němž se jí nenápadně, ale jasně zeptá, kolik by mu byla ochotná zaplatit za Dno pytle a jak brzy by se obchod mohl uskutečnit. Ale nakonec mu z té představy bylo tak nevolno, že se raději sebral a začal příbytek Thorina Pavézy pulírovat a smýčit místnost po místnosti, jako by ho chystal na příjezd krále všech králů. Řekl si, že po něm už to nejspíš nikdo nebude dělat pár dalších desetiletí, a přitom si to tohle honosné hnízdo nacpané památkami na velké události a významné osoby zasloužilo. Kdykoliv mu během té doby zaletěla mysl ke Šmakovi, přesvědčoval sám sebe o tom, že to, co dělá právě teď, je mnohem zábavnější a nepochybně užitečnější, než cokoliv, co by mohl podnikat s ním. Večer už byl z oblaků zvířeného prachu, horké vody a odéru leštěnky tak zfamfrnělý, že tomu začínal doopravdy věřit. Původně nepočítal s tím, že bude uklízet celý den, protože předpokládal, že přijde Gandalf a pošle ho konečně na další dostaveníčko. Ale Gandalf se už neukázal, a když Bilbo zasedl k osamělé večeři, cítil se tak mizerně, jako dlouho ne. Bolela ho záda od všeho drhnutí podlah a posouvání nábytku a měl pocit, jako by se na něj veškerá tma chodeb a sálů kolem tlačila čím dál blíž, a ta nepředstavitelná masa kamene, ze které byly vytesány, jako by se mu každým okamžikem chystala sesypat na hlavu. Čas od času se mu zazdálo, že v obrovském prostoru slyší ozvěnu kroků či šepotu, ale přitom věděl, že si s ním jenom pohrávají pocuchané nervy. Napadlo ho, že povečeří na skalním výstupku otesaném do podoby balkónu, kde už nějakou dobu nebyl, ale zjistil, že venku se zase strhnul vydatný studený déšť.

Jelikož si zakázal číst před spaním knihu o dracích i _Mazanou knížku pro zdravá bříška_ , listoval si v knihovně svazky o trpasličích zbraních a snažil se přijít na to, jak okamžitá a jak moc nepříjemná může být smrt těžkou dvoubřitou sekerou. Dumal, jestli by ji pro Thorina neměl trochu přibrousit, aby měl tu svoji těžkou ztrápenou hlavu rychle z krku. S takovými černými myšlenkami se nakonec odploužil do ložnice, kde opět usnul v hromádce přikrývek před krbem.

* * *

Přinutit se ráno vstát byl výkon, na který chudák pan Pytlík téměř nestačil. Najednou ho v hrudníku zamrazil pocit, že na celém světě není věc, kvůli které by stálo za to opustit ložnici, nebo jen rozlepit oči. Nedovedl odhadnout, jak dlouho jen tak ležel a pátral po něčem, po čemkoliv, co by ho vyvedlo z omylu. Úplně na konec si vzpomněl na kapitolu z _Mazané knížky pro zdravá bříška_ , která probírala, jak skleslost a špatná nálada škodí zažívání, obzvlášť tehdy, když přeskakujeme jídla, na která kvůli nim nemáme chuť. Bilbovi připadalo jako nehoráznost, že by Šmakovi vtloukal do hlavy poučky, kterými by se sám neřídil. A to byl důvod, proč ložnici přece jen opustil: snídaně.

Trpasličí obydlí pořád ještě zelo prázdnotou, zvenčí sem neobvykle nahlas doléhalo vytí štiplavě znějícího větru a Bilbovi scházela Gandalfova ranní čilost a povídavost, jak se tak šinul od spíže ke stolu a cítil se jako starý kus dřeva. Roztržitě si naházel na talíř všelicos, aniž by o tom obzvlášť přemýšlel, a zatím uvažoval nad tím, k čemu by měl využít dnešní den. Znovu se začal zaobírat nápadem s přiostřením sekery, která visela v salónu nad krbem, ale dlouho už tam viset neměla. _A pak bych taky měl jít aspoň na chvíli ven, než se z těch tmavých kobek zblázním! Už zase slyším tu divnou šálivou ozvěnu!_

Bezpodmínečná nutnost procházky se ukázala o chviličku později, když v zamyšlení zatřásl hlavou a zašťoural se v uchu, ale ten podivný šelest nezmizel, dokonce ještě víc zesílil. To už Bilba vyděsilo, a tak zbystřil a zahleděl se ke vchodu do kuchyně. _Prosím, ať se jen Gandalf vrací domů, ať neblouzním_ , pomyslel si zoufale. Okamžik bylo ticho, ale pak to zaslechl znovu: jako když se chřestivě sypou kamínky a ozvěna ten zvuk tisíckrát omele a překroutí. Zapřemýšlel, jestli mu tohle mohlo připomínat šepotající hlas, ale o chviličku později strnul a leknutím skoro zaječel jako slečínka v obludáriu, když se dlouhou chodbou do kuchyně vplazil nezpochybnitelný hlas a Bilbo si byl jistý, že na něho promluvila sama smrt.

„... _Pytlííkuuu_..."

Jeho jméno se ještě několikrát odrazilo od zdí kuchyně a znovu a znovu mu studenýma nožkama procupitalo po zádech. Ve chvíli, kdy všechno konečně zase utichlo, už Bilbo poznal majitele hlasivek, které mu dovedly zastavit srdce a o vteřinu později ho rozbušit jako o závod. Ale ten tu zkrátka nemohl být. _Ubožejším způsobem jsem se na rozumu pomátnout nemohl_ , povzdechl si v duchu smutně a zvedl se, aby si uvařil heřmánkový čaj a našel kus látky, který by použil na studený obklad.

„Pytlíííku!"

Znovu zůstal bez hnutí a přemýšlel, čím to, že teď hlas zněl mnohem méně přízračně. A potom jako by v hlavní chodbě vybouchl dělobuch, najednou byla od podlahy po strop plná křiku, který otřásal zdmi a zhasínal louče.

„Vylez, nebo Pavézovi to jeho doupě zakouřím tak, že vás to vyžene všechny, do posledního švába! Vím, že jsi tam – cítím tě silněji, než ty vykrmené poníky v maštali!"

Bilbo tak tak zachytil stojan na ubrousky, který to zemětřesení shodilo z police, a věděl, že tohle by žádné slyšiny nesvedly. Vydal se tedy na nohou, které se najednou proměnily v rosol, do vstupní síně, a z ní hlavními dveřmi na skály zalité žlutým světlem prosluněného květnového rána. Došlo mu, že to, co prve považoval za vichřici, musel být vítr z křídel přistávajícího draka. Draka, který se teď rozvaloval na svazích Osamělé hory, jako by sem patřil odjakživa, a vystavoval na odiv svou přiléhavou, rubínově lesklou zbroj a klenoty osázený hrudník.

Pan Pytlík se napomenul, když zjistil, že zírá s otevřenými ústy, a založil si ruce na prsou. „Předpokládám, že tohle měla být dračí obdoba zdvořilého zaklepání," obořil se přísně na Šmaka.

„Předpokládám, že tohle zase hobití obdoba zdvořilého pozdravu," odsekl a klapl čelistmi, až z toho Bilba zabolely zuby. Rudozlaté oči čekaly, až je vyhledají hobitovy modré, a vyzývavě zablýskly. A Bilbo nechápal proč, ale najednou si připadal doma. Drak se změnil, ale vlastně vůbec ne, byl to pořád ten samý mizera a mezi nimi panovalo pořád stejné jiskřivé ovzduší ponoukající k popichování a dětinskému hašteření. A byl tady – na místě, kde si Bilbo ještě před pár okamžiky připadal jako nejopuštěnější a nejzoufalejší tvor ve Středozemi. Teď měl pocit, jako by se jeho mysl ke Šmakovi rozběhla a sevřela ho v dlouhém, vděčném a vřelém objetí. Raději se začal mít před svými myšlenkami na pozoru a uhnul pohledem na Šmakova složená křídla.

„Jak se vám letělo?"

„Vysoko."

Bilbo zakoulel očima. „A nebylo vám špatně?"

„Trochu ano. Když jsem viděl, jak se lidská verbež rozlezla od dob, kdy jsem tudy letěl naposledy."

„I tak vás ale za tu rozcvičku musím pochválit!" Měl za to, že kvůli tomu je teď Šmak vůbec tady. Ten se ale zamračil.

„Žádná rozcvička, Pytlíku! Přiletěl jsem si pro tebe!"

„Jak to myslíte?" přešlápl nejistě hobit a připomínal si svoje rozhodnutí dát si od Šmakovy společnosti oddech.

„Tak, jak to říkám. Ihned se sbal a pojď se mnou! Chci si zalovit."

„Ze vzduchu můžete hravě ulovit jakoukoli zvěř, co tu po kraji běhá. K čemu bych vám při tom já byl platný?"

Šmak se zatvářil trochu ztraceně, jako by ani trochu nepočítal s tím, že Bilbo bude klást odpor. Ale to trvalo jen zlomek okamžiku, než se zamračil tak, až se mu zježila rohatá koruna (což u něj Bilbo viděl vůbec poprvé, a hobita napadlo, že předtím mu v tom nejspíš bránil oteklý krk). „Tvoje nadšení pro rozhazování mých peněz za ovce už opadlo?"

„Ne, moje nadšení je pořád takové, jaké bylo včera nebo předevčírem. Jen jsem se bláhově domníval, že se s radostí chopíte příležitosti lovit jako pravý divoký drak a ovce budete mít jen tu a tam na přilepšenou."

Už když pan Pytlík mluvil, roztáhla se drakova tlama do nepříjemného uštěpačného úsměvu a přisunula se o pořádný kus blíž k němu. Když pak Šmak promluvil, měl Bilbo pocit, že se mu při tom zvuku rozechvěly a přeskládaly všechny kosti a kůstky v těle. „Pravý divoký drak povídáš? Nabádáš mě k tomu, abych masakroval stáda dobytka, nakonec vzal za vděk i farmářem a jeho rodinou, a když i tam pramen vyschne, mám si letět hledat nějakou křehkou nevinnou princeznu? Tohle ty tvoje přechytré knihy opomněly zmínit?" Obrovské oči koupaly hobita ve svém světle a ten se nepohodlně zamlel.

„To vy nejspíš studujete ze špatných knížek. To, co mi tu líčíte, jsou draci z pohádek pro děti. To už bych rovnou mohl začít věřit tomu, že když vás políbím, změníte se v okouzlujícího prince."

„Vsadím se, že tenhle příběh jsi měl jako děcko nejradši," zapředl Šmak vědoucně a zašilhal, když soustředil pohled na nepatrnou linii Bilbových rtů před sebou.

A hobita zachvátil příšerný pocit, studená a neodbytná jistota, že ho Šmak prohlédl, že ví všechno o zvláštních citech, kterými vůči němu zahořel. Jako naschvál se mu před očima vynořila vzpomínka na půl-lidskou, půl-dračí bytost z jeho včerejšího snu a on ucítil, jak se mu hrne krev do tváří. Naštvaně se otřepal a udělal krok vzad, zatímco se na draka pobouřeně zachmuřil. „Už zase se snažíte zamluvit to důležité! Jasně vám říkám, že s vámi nikam nejdu. Mám tady ještě nehoráznou spoustu práce a svět se netočí jen kolem vás!"

„Zaplatí ti za ni?" odtáhl se Šmak prudce a pochybovačně nachýlil hlavu ke straně.

„Cože...?"

„Za tu _nehoráznou spoustu práce_ , kterou tady máš – zaplatí ti za ni?"

„Ne, ale-"

„Výborně! Takovou práci můžeš dělat i u mě!" Drak se spokojeně zubil, zatímco pan Pytlík nad takovou drzostí a nestydatostí dokázal jen kroutit hlavou. „Nemůžeš přece znenadání odejít od rozdělané práce na zlepšení mé životosprávy!"

„Ale jděte, vypadáte, že jste plně schopný zvládnout zbytek sám," odpověděl Bilbo střízlivě a mávl rukou směrem ke štíhlému tělu a zpola roztaženým letkám.

„Bojím se, že se pleteš. Potřebuji tě, Pytlíku," protáhl drak cizím usedavým tónem, který Bilba přiměl, aby si ho pořádně změřil od hlavy k ocasu.

„Co jste to řekl?"

„Letěl jsem cestou sem nad moc pěknou zralou zdechlinou. Opravdu nevím, jestli dokážu odolat, až kolem ní poletím znovu," zavrtěl se drak zkroušeně a tak se do svého divadýlka vložil, že dokonce i jeho pohled na chviličku potemněl (jako by věděl, že to Bilbovi hned připomene večer, kdy si myslel, že má jeho přítel na kahánku, a sevře se mu srdce lítostí).

„Tak prr!" zvedl však hobit rázně ruku a zakmital na Šmaka ukazováčkem. „Vydírat mě nebudete! Dvakrát jsem vám jasně řekl, že s vámi nejdu, tak se s tím smiřte! Vidím, že je vám mnohem lépe, což mi dělá nevýslovnou radost, jen tak dál! Ale teď, když dovolíte, se vrátím dovnitř a přestanu tu strašit v županu a plašit možné zákazníky, nashle někdy jindy!" oznámil nesmlouvavě a opravdu se chystal obrátit a zmizet zpátky v hoře. Slyšel, jak Šmak netrpělivě zafuněl, až mu z toho v hrudníku vrčivě zarachotilo.

„Tak si tedy chci zaplatit za schůzku!" zahřímal drak nabubřele, ale to u Bilba vyvolalo jen pobavené uchechtnutí, obrátil se na obrtlíku a s kroucením hlavy nad Šmakovou umanutostí a potřebou pokaždé dosáhnout svého zamířil ke vchodu do Thorinova obydlí. Bylo mu jasné, že peníze byly drakova poslední finta a že doopravdy by mu žádné nedal, ať už by byla výmluva jakákoliv. Vzdát se tří zlatek na ovci mu div nepůsobilo porodní bolesti, což teprve kdyby měl platit za něco, co už měl předtím nesčetněkrát zdarma (dokonce i tehdy, kdy po hobitově společnosti tak neprahl). Potom ale za zády ucítil prudký pohyb vzduchu a v následujícím momentu zjistil, že dál už nedojde.

Spěšně se ohlédl přes rameno a zjistil, že hledí přes celou délku drakova čenichu do nebezpečně škodolibě blýskajících očí, avšak jeho pohled mnohem víc přitahoval výhled na všechny Šmakovy strašlivé zuby a obzvlášť na dva nejpřednější, které teď delikátně a nesmírně pevně svíraly zadní část jeho županu. „Opovažte se!" vydechl zděšeně, ale už tehdy cítil, jak ztrácí pevnou půdu pod nohama, a viděl, jak se v těch svislých zřítelnicích zatřpytil vzdor. A pak už jen nevěřícně zíral, jak se mu dveře do útrob Osamělé hory vzdalují, aniž by se o to sám jakkoli přičinil. A když byl konečně zase schopen něčeho jiného, než jen nesrozumitelných výkřiků čiré hrůzy a vzteku, visel už za ten kousek látky výš, než dosahovaly koruny nejvzrostlejších stromů. S nohama a rukama ve vzduchu plandal letícímu Šmakovi z tlamy jako kotě přenášené matkou kočkou a křičel přes svištící vítr překypující hmyzem, co mu hlasivky stačily.

„Pusťte mě! Okamžitě mě vraťte na zem, vy zatracený mizero! Slyšíte mě?! Vím, že mě slyšíte! Jestli mě ihned neodnesete zpátky, tak jsem s vámi skončil!" Pak najednou drak ve vzduchu zakolísal a několik hrozivých vteřin se zdálo, že padá pravou stranou napřed, jako by mu křídlo vypovědělo službu, a Bilbo se rozječel ještě nepříčetněji. „Pitomče! Nepouštějte mě! Leť dál, ale hlavně leť, nepadej! Nepadej!" A když se zdálo, že dračí tělo znovu nalezlo na křídlech rovnováhu a vyhouplo se ještě o kus výš, obrátil se mu žaludek a hlava se mu roztočila tak, že nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole, a chtělo se mu Šmaka zabít a pak umřít, jen aby mu přestalo být tak strašně zle. „Já tě nenávidím! Za tohle zaplatíš! Další ovci ti nacpu vápnem a budu se dívat, jak pukneš jako klobása v ohni!" A stihnul toho na svého únosce vykřičet ještě spoustu, od hrozeb až po nadávky, které použil poprvé v životě a dosud nevěřil, že by je dokázal říct nahlas, než ucítil, jak se mu povoluje pásek od županu, a nezačal pro změnu ječet o pomoc a mávat pažemi ve snaze najít cokoli, čeho by se zachytil.

A najednou byl zas na zemi. A neměl pocit, že by měl něco zlomeného. Nějaký čas jen tak ležel čelem na zahřáté skále a láskyplně přejížděl hrubý povrch dlaní, až si ji úplně odřel, než se vzmužil a roztřeseně se zvedl, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Krůpěje potu, které cítil všude po těle, ho studily, když je ofukoval silný, ale vlastně báječně teplý vítr. Pořádně se zabalil do županu a zasukoval si pásek naněkolikrát a nemohl se nabažit toho, že se všechno okolo nepohybuje. Rozhlédl se a zjistil, že vlastně není na zemi, ale na plošině na vrcholku vysoké sloupovité skály, která se tyčila kus od ostatních vrchů pohoří jako věž, jako varovně zdvižený prst. Zdálo se, že k nebi to má na dosah ruky, zatímco k zemi by bylo zapotřebí dlouhého tříštivého pádu. Odmítl se tím trápit, neboť v porovnání s letem si tu připadal jako na nejbezpečnějším místě pod sluncem.

Šmak se na útes vtěsnal jen tak tak, dřepěl na skále nedaleko něj a vítr mu nadouval složená křídla protkaná stromově rozvětvenými granátově rudými žilkami. Pozoroval hobita nečitelným, ale úplně klidným pohledem. Bilbo se nadechl k další salvě nadávek, ale pak si uvědomil, že svou zásobu vyčerpal, a se žaludkem jako na vodě se od draka podrážděně odvrátil. Cítil tak nesmírný vztek, že mu hučelo v uších a zuby mu o své vlastní vůli skřípaly jako prosezený divan. Šmak si zřejmě vzal do hlavy, že je Bilbo jeho poskok a ve všem mu musí být po vůli a kdyby ne, Šmak ho prostě přinutí, protože je silnější. To bylo jeho vysvětlení drakova činu, a to ho tak neuvěřitelně dopalovalo a mrzelo. Sedl si na bobek a pokusil se o pár dlouhých nádechů a výdechů, počítal do deseti, pak od desítky zpátky k nule, vyjmenoval všechny květiny ze své zahrady a na konec se zahleděl do krajiny, která se před ním rozbalovala jako tapisérie vyšitá zelenou, hnědou, šedou a modrou nití. Po chvíli si váhavě odkašlal a ohlédl se po svém divně zamlklém společníkovi. Teď už se na Bilba nedíval, ale po jeho vzoru stál zahleděný do daleka. Znovu se odvrátil a uvědomil si, že to není jen vztek, co mu brání pohlédnout na draka zpříma a promluvit. Matně si vybavil jen některé z nadávek, kterými ho v záchvatu paniky počastoval, a políval ho stud.

Po další neurčitě dlouhé chvíli mu začalo být horko od slunce, před kterým se tu nebylo kam ukrýt. Věděl, že pokud se odsud má dostat dřív, než z něj zbude vysušená rozinka, bude muset něco říct nebo udělat, protože Šmak očividně upadl do bdělého spánku a nechystal se probudit příštích pár desetiletí.  
„Jestli je tohle zase jedna z těch chvil, kdy mlčíte jako zařezaný a přemýšlíte o tom, jestli jsem nebo nejsem naštvaný, tak vás můžu ujistit, že naštvaný jsem," řekl značně ochraptělým hlasem, aniž se po něm podíval.

„Nejsem hlupák. Žádné nebezpečí ti nehrozilo," zavrčel nevrle drak a hobit se po něm nevěřícně ohlédl.

„O to mi přece nejde – tedy, není to hlavní problém! Nemůžete s lidmi zacházet jako s těmi vašimi cetkami a prostě si je vzít, když nejdou po dobrém!"

Šmak se zatvářil krajně nechápavě. „Ale to bys se mnou nešel. A já bych celou tu cestu podnikal zbytečně. A nevyřešilo by se nic z toho, co jsem s tebou potřeboval řešit."

Bilbo zůstal zírat v neuvěření. Je možné, aby Šmak vůbec nechápal základní pravidla platící mezi každými dvěma rozumně uvažujícími tvory? Copak skutečně za celou nesmírně dlouhou dobu své existence neměl ani jednoho přítele, nebo nejspíš vůbec nikoho, kdo by mu dělal společnost a nebyl přitom jen další položkou na jídelním lístku? Pátravě se do Šmaka vpaloval pohledem. Drak nebyl tak dobrý herec, jak se o sobě domníval, a hobit poznal, že zmatení, které mu právě teď probleskovalo v očích a tváři, bylo nefalšované. I když to nezamýšlel, ucítil, jak velká část jeho dosud bublajícího vzteku odletěla s příštím závanem květnového větru.

„Ano, to se občas stává, víte?" vysvětlil prostě a natočil se k němu trochu víc zpříma. „A co jste potřeboval vyřešit tak důležitého, že to nemohlo počkat? Mně jste řekl, že chcete jít lovit."

„Už nevím," odsekl lhostejně a Bilbo viděl, že i on teď z jemu nepochopitelného důvodu trucuje. Tiše se uchechtnul a s povzdechem se vrátil očima k malinkatým stromům a drobným záplatám luk a bažin, které střídaly titěrné linie polí. A pak zabloudil zrakem ještě dál na západ a objevil tůňku šťavnaté zeleně a srdce se mu prazvláštně zatetelilo.

„Vidím odtud Kraj!" vzkřikl nadšeně, než si to vůbec uvědomil. „Vypadá krásně, nemyslíte?" _Vrátím se tam vůbec někdy?_ Drak si odfrknul, ale prohlížel si zelenou skvrnu na obzoru se zaujetím. „Musím zpátky na Osamělou horu," zavzdychal Bilbo po pár minutách přátelského ticha a nesmlouvavě na Šmaka upřel oči.

„To ti přeji šťastnou cestu, protože já mířím opačným směrem," odpověděl mu s falešným zubatým úsměvem.

„Přestaňte se chovat jako umanuté batole a odneste mě zpátky." Hobit vyskočil na nohy a s rukama v bok se na draka přísně obořil, jako by to byl jen usmrkaný hobití vykuk. Ten na oplátku naježil trnitý hřeben v zátylku a popuzeně se nafoukl.

„Ale vždyť se tam nechceš vrátit!" zasyčel ostře, a větru se ten zvuk zalíbil a několikrát ho věrně napodobil, až šel Bilbovi mráz po zádech.

„V životě musíme docela často dělat věci, do kterých se nám nechce," opáčil a raději nepátral po tom, jak Šmak poznal, že než se vracet do Thorinova příbytku čišícího samotou a nechat se zavalit všemi starostmi, to už by raději zůstal tady a toužebně hleděl k Hobitínu, dokud by ho sluníčko nevysušilo jako tresku.

„Nechám si od tebe radit ohledně hubnutí, protože to očividně funguje, ale takovéhle rady si nech, protože je to snůška pitomých blábolů," zavrčel Šmak finálně a udělal dva poslední kroky k okraji útesu. V Bilbovi hrklo, když si představil, že by ho tu drak zanechal a myšlenka s treskou by se stala skutečností, a bez rozmyslu se vrhnul po kousku rudého těla, který měl nejblíž. Podařilo se mu zachytit okraje jednoho křídla, které se právě začalo rozevírat. Celé dračí tělo sebou polekaně škublo.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš, Pytlíku?"

„Beze mě nikam neodletíte!" Ruce mu klouzaly po bezpočtu hladkých šupin a nepomáhalo ani to, když Šmak s končetinou štítivě zatřásl, ale nepustil se.

„Rozmysli si, co vlastně chceš!"

„Určitě nechci zůstat trčet tady!"

„Ještě před chvilkou to vypadalo naopak!" Vzdal svou snahu hobita setřepat a nechal křídlo ochable viset. Pan Pytlík se pustil, ale jen proto, aby začal po ohromném rameni šplhat směrem k drakovu krku. Z nesmírné blízkosti se do něho zabodl pár nevraživých zářivých očí přimhouřených nevyřčenou otázkou.

„Nemyslete si, že mě znovu ponesete v tlamě jako kočka zakousnutou myš," vysvětloval, zatímco dosáhl řady trnů, které mu na Šmakově hřbetě dosahovaly do výšky očí. Když se mezi nimi propletl na bezpečně vypadající místo mezi křídly, usadil se tam tak, aby za letu mohl trn před sebou objímat pažemi.

„Nejsem žádný tvůj poník ani soumar, Pytlíku!" zahromoval Šmak nakvašeně a marně se pokoušel natočit hlavu tak, aby na malého černého pasažéra viděl. Ten zvuk Bilbo cítil pod sebou jako vlnu horkého chvění a najednou si uvědomil, že se právě poprvé dotkl dračího těla, a snažil se vybavit si, jaký to vlastně byl pocit. Jestli to bylo jako v jeho snu. V prstech ho zamravenčila vzpomínka a on věděl, že to bylo přesně takové: šupiny hladké jako sklo (ne zrovna vhodné ke šplhání), ale tu nejúžasnější věc cítil i teď, a to bylo teplo, které sálalo zpod nich, jako by si drak pro sebe uloupl malý kus slunce a pak ho snědl, když ho po tisíci světlých a parných dnech omrzel. Omámeně pozoroval sloup dlouhého krku před sebou a měl chuť natáhnout ruku a pohladit ho. Držet dlaň na tom bájeslovném válečném brnění tepajícím horkostí života, dokud se mu ten pocit nevpálí navždy do paměti. Přinutil se však odolat – už tak vypadal drak hodně rozdrážděně.

„Na to jste měl myslet dřív, než jste mě unesl," odsekl prostě a byl rád, že se prozíravě chytil trnu, když Šmak nerudně zařval, odskočil od útesu a několikrát sebou hrozitánsky zaškubal, než chytil vítr do křídel a opět letěl s Bilbem kdovíkam.

Nějaký čas trvalo, než se pan Pytlík odvážil otevřít oči. Ihned mu začaly nezastavitelně slzet od fičícího vzduchu, ale než je znovu zavřel, podařilo se mu zjistit, že z místa, které si vybral, toho z krajiny pod nimi mnoho nevidí. Ale stačilo to, aby poznal, že neletí o moc výš, než nad korunami stromů, a dokonce si vybavil, že zaznamenal pohyb. Donutil se znovu podívat a spokojeně shledal, že se nepletl: po pláni zmateně pobíhalo stádečko hnědých skvrn. Trochu se zamlel a zakřičel z plných plic, až se zakuckal, „Myslel jsem, že máte hlad! Víte, ty hnědé jsou taky jedlé!"

„Nemusíš tak ječet, Pytlíku, slyším tě dobře!" doneslo se k němu po větru a současně ta slova cítil burácet v hrudníku pod sebou. Jeden úder srdce nato se drakův let stočil prudce doleva a s Bilbem krátce zalomcovaly mdloby. Byl ale příliš zvědavý na to, aby omdlel a přišel o Šmakův první lov z výšky.

Přesně jak hádal, nebyl ani z poloviny tak náročný a dramatický, jako pozemní nahánění mazané ovce mezi skalami a křovinami. Drak klesl ještě níž a hnal stádo vysoké zvěře před sebou jako zkušený honácký pes. Až když měl hobit pocit, že to trvá nějak moc dlouho, a uslyšel Šmaka podrážděně zaryčet, natáhl krk a pokoušel se přijít na to, co se zadrhlo. Na rohatou hlavu měl docela špatný výhled, ale stačilo chviličku pozorovat, jak rychle kmitá zleva doprava, a dovtípil se, co jeho přítele trápí.

„Nemusíte je sežrat všechny najednou! Jednu si vyberte a oddělte ji od stáda, vy hamoune!" neubránil se pobavenému zafrkání. V těle pod ním to krátce temně zaburácelo, ale pak se z dvacetihlavého stáda stala pouhá dvojice prchajících hnědých fleků s bíle blýskajícími zrcátky a svaly všude kolem Bilba se napjaly, jak se stroj na smrt chystal k finálnímu uchvácení kořisti... A pak se celý svět roztřásl a pan Pytlík měl co dělat, aby si o kostěný výrůstek, jenž ho chránil před pádem do hlubiny, nevyrazil zuby. Zákruty a obrovské plochy dračího těla se bez ladu a skladu nakupily všude kolem a nastalé prachem prosycené ticho prořízlo žalostné zaskučení s hranou žíravého vzteku. A jemu bylo jasné, že neplánovaně přistáli, a že to jistojistě nevypadalo příliš elegantně.

„Jste celý?" zakašlal a rozhodl se slézt, aby si Šmaka mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Navíc mu bylo jasné, že jeho důstojnost a ješitnost právě dostávají na frak i bez toho, aby si připadal jako osedlaný kůň. Využil tedy drakova nataženého krku, docupital do půli cesty k hlavě a nakonec se po jeho straně sklouzl do trávy. Hora zaprášených rudých šupin se procítěně zachvěla, obrovská hlava ležící v prachu rozryté země ještě jednou útrpně zafuněla, a pak se celá ta přerostlá zmuchlaná a ukoptěná ještěrka začala za přehnaného hekání a vrčení sbírat na všechny čtyři. Loupl po Bilbovi nevrlým pohledem, ale s odpovědí se neobtěžoval. Hobit tedy beze slov přihlížel, ale když se Šmak otřepal, kýchnul, až do vzduchu vyslal sloupec žlutých plamenů, a hned nato udělal úkrok a začal zpod sebe vytahovat poněkud placatá těla nebohých srnců a s pohřebním výrazem je jíst, neudržel se a vybuchl šíleným smíchem, který bylo zhola nemožné utišit.

„O téhle lovecké technice jsem nečetl ani v knize," kuňkal mezi otřesy smíchu. „Je docela svérázná, ale nepochybně si najde své příznivce." Šmakovo ponuré výhrůžné vrčení proniklo i jeho chichotáním zalehlýma ušima, ale i když se pokusil nasadit vážnou tvář, nebo se aspoň smát potichoučku, pokaždé to mělo za výsledek pouze o to větší explozi nového chechtání.

Pak se ale zarazil jako když utne a zamlel ústy, ve kterých měl najednou velmi zvláštní pocit spojený s kovovou pachutí. Nechápavě si odplivl a vytřeštil oči, když na něj z trávy bíle zasvítil vlastní zub. Zarejdil si jazykem po horním patře a objevil zející díru v místě, kde ještě před chviličkou napevno seděl špičák. Aniž si to uvědomil, táhle zakvílel a shýbnul se pro něho, jako by ho mohl prostě zasadit zpátky do dásně, jako když se přesazuje muškát. „Vy jste mi vyrazil zub," hlesl s hrůzou v očích a ukazoval ho drakovi, jako by to byla oblíbená hračka, kterou mu ten hromotluk rozbil. Ten ale nevypadal ani trochu lítostivě, dokonce se už ani nemračil. Udělal krok blíž k hobitovi a sehnul se až těsně nad něj.

„Teď se směj, Pytlíku, jenom do toho!" zapředl a vycenil vlastní smrtonosný chrup bez jediné mezery. „Ukaž světu ty bělostné perličky!"

Bilbo se jedinkrát zaškaredil do rozverného blýskání uvnitř zlatorudých očí, ale pak znovu hrdě pozvedl svůj špičák na dlani a zeširoka se usmál, až ucítil, jak mu nově vzniklou dírkou protahuje jarní vánek, a po chvilce se přidal k salvám nepochopitelného a nezastavitelného smíchu, kterými se rozburácely vzduch i země okolo jeho umouněného a natlučeného dračího přítele.

* * *

Když byl pan Pytlík znovu schopný plynule dýchat a dívat se na svět bez slz smíchu v očích, zjistil, že dopadli co by kamenem dohodil od menšího jezera, nebo možná většího rybníčku, a zvědavě zašilhal po svém společníkovi.

„Jak je to dlouho, co jste se naposledy napil?"

„Jednou jsem spolykal spoustu vody, když jsem požíral kachny," protáhl zhnuseně tlamu, ale Bilbo věděl, že se tak jenom zaobaleně přiznává ke špatnému pitnému režimu, a bez dalších slov se vydal k jezeru.

Šmak vypadal trochu zklamaně, když na jeho hladině široko daleko neviděl žádné kachny, ale jinak Bilbovi připadalo, že k vodě nemá nijak špatný vztah, soudě podle toho, že se na něj krátce zadíval, zeptal se, jestli je špinavý tak jako Bilbo, a když hobit trochu otráveně přikývl, bez váhání do ní vkráčel. Sledoval draka, jak se dobrodil pořádný kus od břehu, ale voda mu pořád dosahovala nanejvýš k hrudníku. Až pak zničehonic to jedinkrát hlučně zašplouchalo a zmizel pod hladinou do posledního ostnu svojí kostěné koruny. Pan Pytlík, který si v tu chvíli na velkém kameni vyklepával prach ze županu, se překvapeně zajíkl a se zadrženým dechem čekal, až znovu vyplave.

Trvalo to o chvíli déle, než by se mu líbilo. Otevřená tlama kloktavě zařvala a vypustila k nebesům šedobílý oblak kouře. Pak se objevila křídla a neuspořádaně sebou plácala o hladinu, a nakonec do toho zběsile cákajícího, kouřícího a vrčícího zmatku přibyl kroutící se ocas. Bilbo nemohl dělat nic než uchváceně zírat a přemýšlet, na co se to vlastně dívá – jestli se Šmak koupe, topí, nebo si vzal do hlavy, že jezero vysuší, když po chvíli začal kromě kouře chrlit i oheň. Nakonec rozhodl, že ať už dělá cokoli, je to jedna z nejzvláštnějších podívaných, jakým byl v životě svědkem.

Skončilo to stejně náhle, jako to začalo, a zmoženě vypadající drak se přibrouzdal na mělčinu. Bilbo s čerstvě opláchnutým obličejem a napůl ponořenýma nohama sledoval nespočetné kapičky, jež se mu třpytivě koulely z šupiny na šupinu, spojovaly se do krůpějí a v dlouhých liniích obkreslovaly starodávné črty toho vznešeného těla, než se skutálely zpátky do jezera za zvuku připomínajícího bubnování letní přeháňky. Měl dojem, že by je vydržel pozorovat hodiny, ale velice brzy ho ze zahledění vytrhlo plácnutí trnitého ocasu, po kterém zůstal sám mokrý jako myš.

„Ehm, přemýšlel jsem o tom, že vás nejspíš zbytečně zatěžují všechny ty kameny a mince na břiše," vybreptal dokonale věcným tónem a zvládl čelit Šmakovu zvědavému pohledu, aniž by ho polil ruměnec od studu. „Nemyslím jen ve vodě, ale obzvlášť ve vzduchu."

„Raději o mém těle míň přemýšlej a zůstaň jen u jeho obdivování," odfrknul si drak namyšleně a Bilbo si úpěnlivě přál, aby mohl vzít svou slabou zírající chvilku zpátky.

„Když dovolíte, budu o něm dál pouze prakticky přemýšlet," opáčil co nejlhostejněji. „Nemyslím si, že je zdravé mít-"

„Takže mi chceš tvrdit, že teď, když už nevypadám _nemocně_ , nejsem ten nejkrásnější a nejvelkolepější tvor, jakého jsi kdy viděl?" skočil mu Šmak pobouřeně do řeči a vypjal hruď jako tokající krocan. Sledoval, jak se hobit pochybovačně zašklebil, a oči se mu stáhly do podezíravých štěrbin. „Lžeš, Pytlíku. Vidím tě, jak si pro sebe co chvíli snažíš ukrást postranní pohled na mě v mojí nové oslnivé skvělosti a nepřekonatelnosti! Nestyď se za to, jistě tak budu působit na všechny drobné podřadné tvory."

Bilbo se zezačátku trošku zarděl, ale čím déle pozoroval, jak se drak nakrucuje a stále víc připomíná toho nafoukance pějícího oslavné písně na vlastní dokonalost, kterého potkal na jejich první schůzce, tím víc se mu chtělo smát a pořádně ho usadit. A také se mu ulevilo, neboť si uvědomil, že Šmak vůbec nepoznal, že se do něho zakoukal, ale byl si zkrátka jistý tím, že se do něj musí zamilovat _každý_ na potkání, protože je tak moc úžasný. Se shovívavým úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou a vyznávání sebelásky utichlo.

„Když už jste si toho všiml, tak ano, sledoval jsem vás po očku. Docela jste mě totiž překvapil. Koukám na vás stále znovu a nepřestává mě to překvapovat."

„A copak?" natočil Šmak honosně hlavu a polichoceně mrknul.

„Měl jsem totiž za to, že váš obličej byl dílem té kdovíjak dlouho trvající zácpy. Ale teď vidím, že jste se s tím výrazem zjevně už vylíhnul." Drakova tvář v tu ránu zkameněla a Bilbovi blesklo hlavou, jestli by měl začít prchat. Ale na to se mu sedělo až příliš pohodlně.

O vteřinu později se ohromná tlama roztáhla do jízlivého úsměvu. „Říká ten, kdo chodí po světě s dírou v úsměvu!"

„Říká ten, kdo mi tam tu díru udělal," opáčil dopáleně a přinutil se nedívat na to, jak se drak elegantně vytáhl na skálu na břehu.

„Ne, vážně, Pytlíku, přestaň se usmívat. Mám pocit, jako by mě vtahovala."

„Když je tak moc ošklivá, mohl bych si tam zastrčit sedmikrásku." Po tomhle na něj zůstal dračí náfuka zírat, jako by se snažil dopídit, jestli je hobit prostoduchý, nebo si z něho dělá legraci. Pan Pytlík se nikdy nedozvěděl, k jakému závěru došel, ale nakonec jen zakoulel očima a v hrudníku mu podezřele zarachotilo cosi podobného smíchu.

„Můžeš mi sdělit, jak si představuješ, že se odtud dostaneš, Pytlíku? Protože takhle špinavý se ke mně ani nepřiblížíš," ohrnul čenich znechucením a díval se na nepatrnou vrstvu písku a bláta na hobitových nohou a pyžamových kalhotách, které nachytal při posedávání na mokrém břehu. „Každý se chodí k vodě umýt, jen ty se ještě víc zablátíš."

„Když mi tu vodu trošku přihřejete, tak se klidně vykoupu i vyperu," ušklíbl se způsobem rozmazlené slečny a myslel si, že tím debatu uzavřel, protože nebyla výhrůžka, kterou by ho mohl Šmak donutit vykoupat se v té studené tmavé vodě. Přece jen byla teprve polovina května a tady v podhůří byla i v létě jako led. K jeho překvapení se ale drak krátce zahleděl na hladinu pod balvanem, na němž se rozvaloval, a bez varování vychrlil dlouhý proud tmavorudých plamenů, které se rozeběhly po jezeře pořádných pár desítek stop daleko a celou tu dobu ohlušivě syčely a zdvihaly oblaka bělostné páry.

Bilbo neměl na vybranou. Šmak jeho podmínku splnil, a tak se tedy trochu ostýchavě vysoukal z umouněného pyžama a vkráčel do jezera. Cestou mu neunikl drakův zářivý pohled, který drze a bez mrknutí sledoval každý jeho pohyb.

„No tohle! Otočte se, tohle není žádné divadlo!" zahudroval a honem si dřepl do vody až po krk.

„Leží se mi pohodlně tak, jak jsem," zamračil se drak nechápavě.

„Tak aspoň obraťte hlavu a dívejte se chvíli jinam!" máchl rukou směrem za něho.

„Proč bych se díval tam, kde není nic, co by mě zajímalo? Jenom klid, Pytlíku, dívám se na tebe jen z čistě _praktických důvodů_ ," zarecitoval škodolibě a Bilbovi bylo tak trapně, že by nejradši z vody už nikdy nevylezl.

Když se ale obrátil zády ke břehu a pohodlně se v příjemně vlažné vodě posadil a užíval si výhled na zelené kopce a bíle žíhané hory v dálce, byla to vlastně náramně příjemná koupel. Ovšem pouze do chvíle, kdy se mu o rameno otřela první rybí mrtvolka. Zhnuseně se nad tou studenou slizkou věcí otřepal a obloukem ji poslal dál po vodě. Ale zanedlouho se objevila zhruba desítka dalších, a když se pak postavil a zděšeně se rozhlédl po hladině, uviděl hotovou armádu leklých ryb všemožných druhů a velikostí.

„To jsou nejspíš oběti toho vašeho ohnivého čísla," sdělil drakovi svou domněnku, ale ten jen lhostejně trhnul krkem a zkoumavě si prohlížel Bilbův pupek. „Měl byste je sníst, když už chudinky přišly o život. Ryby jsou zdravé."

„Ne," zapýřil se Šmak opovržlivě. „Nebudu si po srnčím kazit chuť rybím slizem!"

Bilbo si nakonec dvě vzal a bavil se tím, jak se drak s odporem zatřásl jako hora višňového želé pokaždé, když se některá z nich dotkla jeho šupin, když mu později hobit zabalený do županu znovu šplhal na hřbet. Také mu připadalo nesmírně zajímavé, že je Šmak vůbec schopen cítit přes pancíř tak nepatrný dotek. Rozhodl se, že se blíž zaměří na články o dračích šupinách, hned jak bude mít znovu příležitost nahlédnout do Thorinovy moudré knihy.

Ukázalo se však, že k té se hned tak nedostane, neboť navzdory jeho protestům (nebo možná právě kvůli nim) Šmak po krátkém letu ztěžka dosedl na svah Kakaové hory a hrnul se do jejích tmavých útrob, kde se s úlevným vydechnutím složil na hromadu pokladu, jako kdyby po mnoha hodinách mohl konečně zhluboka dýchat. _Zlatem je, jak vidno, také posedlý pořád stejně_ , pomyslel si hobit rozladěně. Po dlouhé chvíli si vzpomněl na to, že by tady vůbec neměl být, a srdce mu pokleslo.

„Ale já se opravdu potřebuji vrátit do Osamělé hory," zkusil to naposledy, zatímco napůl slézal a napůl klouzal dolů po obrovské zadní končetině a nechtěně tak zpod gigantických žeber vyloudil překvapené dračí vyjeknutí (což byl zvuk, při němž by nepochybně praskaly sklenice, kdyby s sebou pan Pytlík nějaké měl). _Lechtivý drak?_ podivil se v duchu, ale vlastně bylo příjemné vidět, že se i velkého ukrutného Šmaka může týkat něco tak obyčejného, co však zároveň nezjistí nikdo, kdo k němu nemá blízko.

„Smůla, Pytlíku. Dnes už jedině po svých," zavrčel s podrážděným nezájmem a vypadalo to, že nedokáže pro svá křídla najít pohodlnou pozici. Bilbo neměl tušení, jak asi bolí namožená křídla, ale určitě to nebylo o nic méně protivné, než když se jednou bláznovsky rozhodl, že vykope ze země pahýl staré jabloně, a dalších pár dnů neuzvedl ani lžíci s polévkou. To ale nic neměnilo na tom, že mu drak úplně narušil plány, a že mu začínala být jen v županu a pořád ještě hodně provlhlému zima.

„Ale já tu nemám žádné věci na převlečení a opravdu mi není zrovna nejtepleji," zadrkotal zuby a trhaně vršil poslední kopku dříví do vystydlého ohniště.

„Máš dvě ruce a venku slunce. Nějak si poraď, Pytlíku, dělej si, co je ti libo," zamumlal Šmak hlasem plným přicházejícího spánku a nakonec se rozhodl nechat obě letky roztažené jako velikánský noční motýl.

Ubohého prostydlého Bilba málem rozplakalo, s jakou jasností a živostí se mu v ten okamžik v mysli vynořil obrázek vlídně praskajícího krbu v jeho salonu daleko v Hobitíně.

* * *

Oheň se mu nakonec rozdělat podařilo, a dokonce si na něm stihl upéct obě ryby a vydatně poobědvat, než se změnil v pouhou hromádku doutnajících uhlíků. Své mokré pyžamo rozvěsil na krápníky, ale když ho přepadl záchvat kýchání, zase ho posbíral a nakvašeně vyšel před jeskyni, kde práci s jeho sušením svěřil ostrým slunečním paprskům. Zatímco jeho oblečení vůbec nevadilo, když na ně tu a tam zafoukalo, Bilbo zabalený v županu a přikrývce se pokaždé roztřásl jako osika a věděl, že jestli se co nevidět nezahřeje, zaplatí za ten dnešní neplánovaný výlet vlastním zdravím. Samozřejmě si byl dobře vědom jednoho výborného a nedalekého zdroje tepla, který tou dobou spokojeně vyspával plný žaludek a vůbec mu nezáleželo na tom, jestli si Bilbo užene zápal plic. Ale stejně dobře si taky uvědomoval, že jeho záměr _držet se od Šmaka dál_ by asi moc nepodpořilo, kdyby šel a začal se lačně sápat po teple jeho šupinaté kůže. Nemluvě o tom, že by ho za to možná sežehl na škvarek. _'Dělej si, co je ti libo'_ , řekl Bilbovi. _Mohlo to snad znamenat nabídku?_ Hobitovy myšlenky vířily jako sněhové vločky ve vánici a skučely všemi pro a proti, a co chvíli mu bleskla hlavou vzpomínka na ten hladký, sálající a burácející dotek - nejdřív na ten ze sna, potom na ten opravdový, až nakonec naposledy procítěně kýchnul, zvedl se a ukázal zrádnému slunci záda.

* * *

U paty zlaté hromady se naposledy váhavě zarazil, ale trvalo to jen tak dlouho, než ho v nose zašimrala předzvěst dalšího kýchání. Zarputile se zamračil a začal stoupat k pomalu oddechujícímu drakovi, který ležel stočený do dokonalého oválu se špičkou ocasu uspokojivě blízko ke konci čenichu. Vzniklá mezera hobitovi připomínala otevřené dveře. Když docinkal až ke Šmakovi, pořád ještě nepohnul ani svalem a svit řeřavých očí zůstal uzavřený za oponou nachových víček. Proběhl mezírkou v okamžiku mezi dvěma mocnými horkými výdechy a i když se k němu dozvuky dračího dechu dostaly jen jako krátký teplý závan, stačilo to k tomu, aby mu v mžiku doschly pořád trochu vlhké vlasy.

Užasle se rozhlédl a napadlo ho, že se právě octl na jednom z nejbezpečnějších a současně i nejnebezpečnějších míst na světě - obehnán ze všech světových stran obrněnou hradbou z dračího těla plnou špičatých a břitkých nástrah. Záleželo pouze na rozpoložení draka, zda se člověku stalo útočištěm, anebo vězením bez šance na únik. Pro pana Pytlíka teď ale bylo především okouzlující podívanou, když zabrousil dál od hlavy a došel pod střechu z jednoho z těch obrovitých, unavených křídel, které barvilo stíny kolem něho do té nejtemnější rudé, jakou si lze představit, když skrze svou napnutou, křehce působící blánu prokvetlou nesčetnými rameny pomalu tepajícího šarlatového řečiště propouštělo maličký zlomek z té trochy světla, jemuž se podařilo dozářit do jeskynní síně. Bylo tu horko jako ve skleníku, ale Bilbo byl příliš prostydlý na to, aby mu to vadilo. S ústy dokořán a hlavou zakloněnou následoval pohledem jeden dlouhatánský přeměněný prst, na jehož konec ani nedohlédl, a rozumem nedokázal pojmout úchvatnost přírody, která dovedla stvořit něco takhle dokonalého. Dlaně ho zábly touhou natáhnout paže a dotknout se té prazvláštní obrovské ruky schopné podmanit si oblohu několika mávnutími, ale důrazně se v duchu napomenul a připomněl si nezdvořilost takového chování.

Při svém zírání narazil blízko u těla na lemu křídla na nevelký zoubek - nečekanou odchylku od jeho všudypřítomné neposkvrněnosti, od něhož se táhla linie světlejší kůže – jizva po zceleném zranění. Zauvažoval, co se mohlo drakovi stát, jestli šlo o následek seknutí mečem jakéhosi kurážného rytíře. Bylo mu jasné, že poranění nemohlo být nijak vážné, i to, že ten, kdo jej způsobil, za svůj čin pravděpodobně zaplatil životem, a také si hořce uvědomoval, že si o něho Šmak nejspíš koledoval, ale přes to přese všechno zahořel vůči člověku, který si dovolil uškodit té nevšední nádheře a ublížit tomu výjimečnému tvoru, krátkým a silným záchvěvem hněvu. Trošku ho to vyděsilo a pobavilo, a nevesele se ušklíbl při vzpomínce na to, jak přišel drakovou vinou o zub a on kvůli tomu nehnul ani brvou, natož aby Bilba politoval.

Když vykráčel zpod živého baldachýnu, prošel kolem nadouvajícího se a opět klesajícího boku a hrudníku grandiózně hřímajícího hlubokými nádechy – tak blízko, že by stačilo rozpažit a dotkl by se drahých kamenů, které vězely v prohlubních vprostřed nezdravě promáčklých a utiskovaných šupin. Bilbo se bolestně ušklíbl, když si tu neplechu mohl prohlédnout zblízka, a přitom věděl, že škoda je ještě mnohem větší tam, kam v tuto chvíli nedohlédne. Raději šel se zaťatými zuby ještě dál, až se nakonec zastavil u základny dlouhého nehybného krku, odkud měl znovu výtečný výhled na Šmakovu tvář. To bylo místo, kde se rozhodl odložit vlastní ztěžklé končetiny. Ještě pořád ovšem bojoval sám se sebou, takže udělat si pohodlí mu zabralo nehorázně dlouhou dobu.

Napřed si dřepnul a zabalil se do přikrývky. Očima visel na zavřených očích a čekal, jestli se otevřou. Neotevřely se. Po chvíli zjistil, že ho ze strnulého podřepu začínají bolet nohy, a tak si část přikrývky hodil pod sebe a posadil se. Víčka se nezachvěla, dýchání bylo stále stejně pomalé a pravidelné. Po pár minutách začala jeho záda křičet po opoře a on začal pociťovat ztuhlost v kříži. Odrazil se nohama a nepřestal klouzat po zvonícím zlatě, dokud lopatkami nenarazil na šupiny dračího krku a okamžitě se nezačal topit v báječném teple, které dalo jeho zádům ihned zapomenout na všechny bolesti. Napjatě pozoroval, jestli se ani teď drak polekaně neprobudí, ale ten pořád připomínal vkusně kýčovitou kamennou sochu na zahradní fontáně. A pan Pytlík věděl, že ve svém předsevzetí držet se od Šmaka dál zcela královsky selhal. A nesmírně mu vadilo, že mu to nevadí. Nechal se unést velkým rudým drakem jako nějaká křehká vřískající princezna z pohádky, ztratil zub, který celkově vzato dost potřeboval, a poslední zbytek soukromí vzala voda, ze které prchal nahý jako prst zakrytý pouze dvěma mrtvými rybami, a létal na dračím hřbetě oblečený jen v županu.

A přesto věděl, že kdyby se ve dveřích objevil udatný princ vysvoboditel, poslal by ho bez zaváhání k šípku a dál by se choulil k rozehřátým rubínovým šupinám a lámal si hlavu nad tím, proč se to všechno vlastně stalo, proč Šmak tak tvrdohlavě trval na tom, aby se do těch ztřeštěností vrhal Bilbo s ním. Žádná sebevíc obsáhlá moudrá kniha mu nemohla říct nic o tom, jaké myšlenky se honí za těma nesmírně výřečnýma, a současně tak trýznivě tajemnýma rudozlatýma očima.

Ze zadumání ho vytrhla tíha vlastní hlavy, která sebou rozespale udeřila o tu báječně teplou šupinatou hradbu, a zvuk, který se mu vloudil do ucha a který jako by vyšel přímo z jeho snu: dunivé údery přicházející jakoby z obrovské hloubky – pomalé tepání pradávného ohnivého srdce odtikávající čas do konce věčnosti. Aniž nad tím přemýšlel, přitiskl se k sálajícímu povrchu celou levou půlí těla a uchem se k němu přimknul tak těsně jako špeh čekající na to, až bytost na druhé straně zdi pronese slova, na která čekal spoustu bezesných nocí. Vnitřek Šmakova těla – ještě donedávna překypující neustávajícím hlomozem – byl teď tichý jako síně zpustlé nekropole, v nichž jeho srdce pělo nestydatý chvalozpěv na život. Měl pocit, že ho ten rytmus vábí, že ho konejší a současně vybízí k nějakému bezhlavému kurážnému činu. Myšlenky se mu rozutíkaly, jako kdyby vypil příliš mnoho vína, a dlaně ho šimraly a jen zpola si uvědomoval, jak se teď přiblížily k šupinám, jak nezadržitelně míří za zbytkem jeho těla – do tepla a co nejblíž k tomu omamnému tlukotu...

Znenadání se celé kolosální tělo napjalo, až hobit poděšeně odskočil pěkných pár kroků daleko a srdce měl až v krku, zatímco drakovy nozdry prudce nasály vzduch, který hned nato vyšel tlamou spolu s nekonečně dlouhým spokojeným zamručením. A pak opět ztichl a oddechoval poklidně dál, aniž by tušil, že právě ubohého Bilba vyděsil k smrti a málem ho načapal na švestkách.

Po tomto zážitku se rozhodl raději zbytečně nepokoušet štěstěnu – kdoví, zda by ho při příštím zavrtění lechtivý drak nerozmáčkl jako otravného komára – a položil se na přikrývku tak, aby měl jakoukoliv část svého šupinatého přítele mimo dosah. Jenže s sebou neměl žádnou z Thorinových knih, a tak se do něho teď namísto chladu pustila nuda. Bloumal zrakem po stropu jeskyně a potom po nablýskané neužitečné veteši kolem sebe (pokusil si představit, jak vysoko by se daly navršit tři tisícovky zlatých mincí), až nakonec sebral malou zlatou vázu, rukávem přeleštil její žlutě pableskující dno a dal se do prohlížení svého nového odrazu.

Se zdrceným povzdechem se ujistil v tom, že jestliže do dnešního rána měl jen malé šance, že si někdo bude žádat jeho služeb coby nájemného společníka, tak teď už nemá vůbec žádné. Pořád se uklidňoval tím, že sice nemá obzvlášť pohledný obličej, ale úsměv mu poslouží jako ozdoba stejně jako každému člověku... Jenže teď už neměl ani ten úsměv. Čím déle se na sebe díval, tím víc mu připadalo, že se začíná podobat Sméagolovi s jeho šesti zažloutlými zuby nahodile roztroušenými ve věčně rozšklebených ústech, a v krku mu narůstal truchlivý knedlík. Navíc měl pod levým okem pořád ještě blednoucí pozůstatek modřiny. Vypadal jako někdo, kdo den bez pořádné hospodské rvačky považuje za promrhaný den.

„V marnivosti překonáš lidi i draky, Pytlíku. Už se v tom plivátku prohlížíš dobrou půlhodinu."

Úlekem si nádobku div neupustil na hlavu, a při zaslechnutí jejího názvu ji raději štítivě odhodil zpátky k ostatním cetkám. Posadil se a vyčítavě se zamračil do široce otevřených řeřavých očí, které si ho zvědavě a s jiskrou pobavení prohlížely. „S marnivostí to nemělo nic společného. Jen jsem se tu pomalu začínal smiřovat s tím, že moje tvář teď nevzbuzuje valnou důvěru, o zalíbení ani nemluvě. A jsem tím pádem bez práce."

„Můžeš být klidný. Mně připadáš šeredný úplně stejně, jako toho prvního dne."

„Ano, děkuji, to jsem potřeboval slyšet," odsekl Bilbo suše a Šmak vypadal spokojeně. Chvíli bylo ticho, během něhož si vyměnili jen několik mohutných zívnutí, a pak si hobit váhavě odkašlal. „Vlastně jsem na vás měl jednu otázku, která mi už nějakou dobu vrtá hlavou." Na to drak jen cosi nezaujatě zamručel a vypadal jako někdo, kdo vážně přemýšlí nad tím, jestli zavřít oči a pokračovat ve spaní. „Vy byste mi opravdu zaplatil, kdyby naše schůzka toho prvního dne dopadla podle vašich představ?" To bylo něco, čím se Bilbova zvědavá mysl zaobírala pokaždé, když se stal svědkem Šmakových nejhorších záchvatů chamtivosti, a také kdykoli s výčitkami přepočítával svůj zoufale malý peněžitý majetek.

Šmak do něj zabodl najednou velmi bdělý pohled, až se přes Bilba přelila vlna horka. „Kdyby tenkrát naše dostaveníčko dopadlo podle mých představ, posloužil bys mi v jeho závěru jako dezert."

„Myslel jsem si to," uchechtnul se a samotného ho překvapilo, jakou cítí úlevu. „Dokážu už v té vaší zamilovanosti do pokladu číst jako v knížce. Ačkoli to neznamená, že bych ji za mák chápal." Zahleděl se na hrudník osázený broušenými i surově ostrohrannými drahokamy a nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou. „Přece si ho nepotřebujete nosit všude s sebou. Vaše křídla budou bolet ještě dlouho, než si zvyknou na nošení té zbytečně těžké váhy. A upřímně řečeno vám ty kameny i vzhledově přidávají metráky navíc – nejsou zrovna zeštíhlující."

Zatímco mluvil, drakovy oči se čím dál víc zužovaly a jejich svit se vytrácel do snových krajin za těžkými víčky. Bilbova litanie mu zjevně posloužila za ukolébavku. Pan Pytlík se pomaličku zvedl na nohy a začal se loudat blíž k té dmoucí se výstavce minerálů. Napřed si nebyl jistý, co má vůbec v úmyslu, ale pak mu zrak padl na jeden obzvlášť blýskající modrý šestiúhelník, který jako by ho tím svým leskem popichoval a provokoval, ať si ho zkusí vystrnadit z čestného místa v zajetí zpitvořených rudých šupin. A měl jasno. Když došel až na dosah, překvapeně si uvědomil, že safír je větší než jeho dlaň, skoro dvakrát tak velký, ale to ho neodradilo – vlastně spíš naopak. Důkladně si ho prohlédl a nakonec se rozhodl jednou rukou zatlačit na místo těsně vedle drahokamu a druhou jím zkusit pohnout proti směru růstu šupin. Věděl, že musí být rychlý jako myšlenka a obratný jako ten nejzručnější kapsář, a při tom pomyšlení cítil v prstech nedočkavé mravenčení, jako kdyby něco takového toužil zkusit celý život. Neměl tušení, kde se to v něm vzalo, protože loupení mu vždycky připadalo jako důvod k nesouhlasnému podmračení a lupiči jako osoby zasluhující vsadit do klády a schytat pěkných pár dávek shnilé zeleniny od obětí svých nepoctivých činů. Raději se nad tím rozhodl bádat později, protože teď bylo potřeba vyčistit si mysl a našpicovat smysly.

Věnoval poslední rychlý pohled Šmakově hlavě, kterou znovu opanovala dřímota a oči zmizely pod víčky. Natáhl obě ruce současně, v konečcích prstů se mu opět rozlil ten radostný pocit, když je přitiskl k teplému dračímu brnění, ale odhodlaně ho odsunul do pozadí a upnul veškerou vůli k safíru, jehož kluzký naleštěný a zahřátý povrch se mu smekl pod dlaní, jak se zarytě odmítal pohnout z místa, kde se možná už celá desetiletí pyšně blýskal jako čestné vyznamenání. Bilbo tušil, že je otázka vteřin, než se drak probudí, a tak si zakázal kontrolovat, zda už k tomu náhodou nedošlo, a zkoušel to dál. Zatlačil proti šupinám, zabloudil okraji prstů ke hraně drahokamu a zatáhl, pokusil se jím pootočit a zazdálo se mu, že ucítil nepatrný pohyb. Představoval si, že to bude jako tahat kameny z mozaiky na zdi, ale povrch dračího hrudníku ho překvapil svou měkkostí – aspoň ve srovnání s tím, jak ocelově tvrdé byly šupiny na zádech nebo ocasu. A najednou se mu safír pod rukou roztřásl, stejně jako všechno, čeho se dotýkal, a ostré zacinkání vypadlého kamene o hromadu zlata přehlušil výbuch vzteklého zaryčení.

„Pracky pryč a deset kroků vzad!" Nad Bilbem se zakomíhalo jedno nezměrné křídlo a jak uskakoval dál a dál od nenadále rozpohybovaného gigantického těla, všiml si, že ho Šmak odfukuje, jako když člověk odhání neodbytnou masařku od zákusku. „Copak ta tvá drzost nemá vůbec žádné meze, Pytlíku?! Myslíš, že přestaneš sahat na to, co ti nepatří, když ti ty zakrnělé krysí pazoury ukousnu?" syčel zběsile a díky ozvěně měl hobit pocit, že rozhněval celou smečku draků a ne pouze jednoho.

„Snažím se vám pouze pomoct! Víte moc dobře, že o klenoty mi ani trochu nejde," bránil se, zatímco se přinutil zastavit svůj úprk a zatvrzele čelit rozezleně pableskujícímu pohledu a vyceněným zubům. „Bolelo vás to?" zeptal se rázně, ale věcně, až se Šmak trochu překvapeně zarazil.

„Tohle byl velice chabý pokus zamluvit to, že nejsi nic než nešikovný oprsklý chmaták," ušklíbl se pohrdavě

„Nic se zamluvit nesnažím," zkřížil si Bilbo ruce na prsou a letmo se pokusil na Šmakově hrudníku zahlédnout uprázdněné místo po velikém safíru. Ale Šmak jako by to tušil a nechtěl mu ten pohled dopřát, se k němu natáčel opačnou stranou těla a krčil se jako kocour před útokem. „Já si totiž myslím, že vás to ani nemohlo bolet, a nevidím tím pádem důvod k tomu, abyste takhle vyváděl!"

„O nějakou bolest se vůbec nestarám, Pytlíku!"

„Dobrá, tak tedy stačilo říct ano nebo ne. Přece není tak těžké rozlišit, jestli je nějaký dotek bolestivý, nebo není, že?" Ale v ten moment se zarazil, když uviděl prazvláštní zmatenou směsici výrazů, jež se mihly tou nelidskou a nezvířecí tváří jako okamžik trvající bouřka. Drak si musel všimnout, jak zaujatě zamrkal, a odpověděl mu zlostným zamračením.

„Přestaň strkat nos a pracky do věcí, po kterých ti nic není," zavrčel ponuře, až měl Bilbo pocit, jako by mu po obnažené páteři protančila veliká dlouhoprstá ruka a brnkala drápy o každičký jeho křehký obratel. Trochu omráčeně sledoval, jak se Šmak uraženě odvrátil a pár chvilek se vrtěl a převracel, než zůstal bez hnutí ležet stočený zády k němu a s hlavou pryč z hobitova dohledu. Bilbo si uvědomil, že tuhle známou trucovací pozici už nějaký ten den neviděl, a rozladěně si vzpomněl na to, že také doufal, že ji už znovu neuvidí. Tušil, že dnes už toho od něj víc neuslyší, a posledních pár hodin do soumraku strávil bloumáním po svazích hory, sbíráním dřeva a hledáním něčeho, čím by se zabavil. Alespoň že oblečení už mu stačilo na slunci uschnout a konečně mu přestala být zima.

Vlastně se však dalo říct, že poslední rozhovor s drakem se mu o zábavu postaral, protože v hlavě mu teď vyvstávala spousta nových otázek, kterým se snažil přijít na kloub. Snažil si podrobně vybavit okamžik, kdy se mu drahokam podařilo uvolnit, a to, jak vypadalo místo, odkud vypadl. Uvažoval, jestli ta procedůra mohla Šmaka bolet, ale na to věděl příliš málo o tom, kolik toho drak přes šupiny cítí. Sám si ten pocit představoval spíš tak, jako když vám mezi zuby uvízne zrníčko z jahody a s velkou dřinou a spoustou podivných obličejů, které při tom uděláte na všechny kolem, se vám ho konečně podaří vytáhnout a svět je hned o něco krásnějším místem. A možná to tak vážně bylo, ale Šmak by nikdy nepřiznal, že mu to bylo příjemné. Dumal, co měl znamenat ten zmatek a nával vzteku potom, co se draka zeptal na bolest. Skoro mu to připadalo tak, jako kdyby nedokázal rozlišit nepříjemné pocity od příjemných...

Najednou jako by se na kratičkou chvilku vcítil do jeho neproniknutelné dračí kůže a v mysli mu zasvitla jediná neodbytná otázka: _Zažil vůbec Šmak za svůj předlouhý život nějaký laskavý dotek?_ Z jizvy na křídle si mohl být jistý tím, že zažil takový, jehož jediným cílem bylo ublížit, zranit a zabít. Bolest mu byla známá a strávil s ní tolik času, až bylo Bilbovi nepříjemné si to jen představit. Znal ji a bál se jí, stejně jako každý živý tvor. Ale jaký pocit v něm vzbuzovalo zlato, když mu zvonilo o šupiny barvy holubí krve, co se v něm odehrávalo, kdykoli se ho Bilbo dotkl a jako první po stovkách let neměl v úmyslu mu způsobit bolest? Třeba to, co prve považoval za lechtivost, bylo ve skutečnosti zhnusené otřepání. Nebo by to mohl být strach?

Pan Pytlík si ze všech sil pokusil představit, jaké to je žít celý život, aniž by s někým prohodil jediné milé slůvko a zažil potřesení rukou, poplácání po rameni, škádlivé pošťuchování, láskyplné pohlazení, vřelé objetí, sladké políbení... Zatřásl hlavou a zavčasu ten řetězec myšlenek přetrhl, ale musel si přiznat, že si takový život představit nedokáže. Z _Dračí sběře pod lupou_ věděl, že ani obrovským ještěrkám plivajícím oheň se nevyhýbala přátelství a láska, jakkoli stručná byla kapitola, v níž se o tom dočetl. Draci měli svá objetí a pošťuchování, stejně jako všechny myslící a cítící živé bytosti, pouze Šmak očividně považoval všechny živočichy bez rozdílu za obtížnou havěť a uzavíral se uvnitř svého brnění ze šupin a v bublině samoty. V bezcitném světě, v němž by každý tvor živořil a chřadnul, se drak Šmak korunoval nejvyšším veličenstvem a opanoval ho s grácií jako pevnost, ve které mu nemohl nikdo a nic ublížit.

Bilbo s roztodivně svíravým pocitem v hrudi přemýšlel, jakou figuru v onom Šmakově bezútěšném království představuje on – zda nahlodává a pomaličku skrytě drolí jeho studené zatvrzelé základy, anebo není ničím víc než bezradným poutníkem, jenž bloudí podél hranic a nemá zdání o tom, že každou chvílí může skončit s nohou v rezavých zubech železné pasti. Nešťastně zavzdychal, když mu došlo, že namísto odpovědí nachází jen stále nové otázky. Otázky, o nichž si nedovedl vůbec představit, že by je vyslovil před drakem nahlas. Věděl, že Šmak ho k ničemu nepotřebuje, obzvlášť teď, když zvítězil nad svým nejpalčivějším problémem, ale nechtěl to slyšet z jeho úst. A tušil, že přesně toho by se dočkal, kdyby se začal vyptávat na city, přátelství a lásku, kterými ten král osamělosti pohrdal coby slabostmi hlupáků.

Náhle se zastavil a náramně se divil, kam až se mu podařilo v jeho zadumání zabloudit – jak v myšlenkách, tak i na úpatí Kakaové hory. Stál na vychladajícím balvanu kousíček od samého vrcholku, nebe nad ním bylo šedě a temněfialově mourovaté a posypané třpytivými očky, a on si najednou přišel prostydlý a opuštěný jako zakutálený knoflík ve strouze. Cestu do dračí sluje naštěstí našel snadno i za šera, ale když uvnitř našel stále stejně našňupnutého spícího draka, pocit samoty se nijak zvlášť neotupil. Rozdělal si ohníček a povečeřel zbytky ryb od oběda a nakonec usnul v polosedu zakuklený do přikrývky a s očima upřenýma do plamenů, které nehřály ani zdaleka tak, jak by se mu líbilo.


	11. Nehas, co tě nepálí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Připravte si nanuk do každé ruky a nasaďte svářečské brýle, bude to tady pěkně jiskřit a hicovat! Blížíme se do finále, emoce se vyšroubují do nebeských výšin, bude nějaký ten hurt/comfort a trochu pustíme Amorovi sirupovou žilou. Při psaní poslední třetiny téhle kapitoly mě hodně inspirovala píseň "Trouble I'm In" od Twinbed, tak si ji třeba pusťte, budete-li mít chuť nasát atmošku ;)

„Už jsem ti snad dvakrát řekl, že tě tam odnesu!"

Bilbo se s trhnutím probudil z nepříliš osvěžujícího spánku a zjistil, že z nevelké vzdálenosti se do něj vpíjí pár rozmrzele podmračených rudozlatých očí. „Co se stalo? S kým to mluvíte?" zamručel rozespale a jeho krk chroptivě zaškemral o šálek horkého čaje. Jazyk mu krátce uvízl v neznámé mezeře v zubech a bolestivě přejel po oteklé dásni, což ho nemálo vyděsilo, než si vzpomněl, jak k té nemilé vadě na kráse přišel.

„Mluvím s tebou. A s kým mluvíš ty?"

Bilbo si protřel oči a prokřehle se zachvěl, když vystrčil ruce zpod přikrývky. Šmakův hlas mu v tu chvíli zněl jako hukot přátelských plamenů ve velikém krbu a on netoužil po ničem jiném, než vyšplhat mezi ta mocná odpočívající křídla a stočit se tam do klubíčka jako kočka za pecí. „Proč se mnou mluvíte, když spím?" ptal se nechápavě, ale drak mu odpověděl stejným tónem.

„Proč _ty_ mluvíš se _mnou_ , když spíš?"

„To že jsem dělal? No, pokud ano, nedělal jsem to úmyslně. Co jsem říkal?" Doufal, že se mu do hlasu nepromítlo zděšení, které jím zalomcovalo, zatímco si usilovně snažil vzpomenout, co se mu zdálo.

„Bylo mi trochu podezřelé, že dáváš ještě menší smysl, než obvykle," připustil Šmak polohlasně a s nádechem ostražitosti pozoroval Bilba, jak se s hekáním vyštrachal na nohy a začal se přehrabovat v dokonale vyhaslém ohništi. „Pořád jsi opakoval, že je čas vrátit se do Osamělé hory a nabrousit sekeru."

Bilbo se mohl jen hořce uchechtnout, když si sny konečně vybavil. „Stejně je to nejspíš pravda," vzdychl rozmrzele a znovu se otřásl, když mu hromsky zakručelo v břiše. „Musím mluvit s Gandalfem. Snad už se mu podařilo najít pro mě práci. A nejspíš se už strachuje, kam jsem tak náhle a bez rozloučení zmizel. Vy jste říkal, že mě tam odnesete?"

„Nejsem zvědavý poslouchat tvoje kňourání, Pytlíku. Ani nevíš, jak rád se tě zbavím." Upřel na hobita pohled naplněný nevyřčenou otázkou. Tomu chvilku trvalo, než se dovtípil, čeho se týká.

„Zapomeňte, že mě ponesete v zubech! Pro vás to možná ponižující není, ale pro mě ano – a ke všemu je to o život!" řekl tónem, který nepřipouštěl odmlouvání, a šplhal po hoře zlata k nesouhlasně frkajícímu drakovi. Když se uhnízdil mezi ostny na rozlehlých zádech, do končetin se mu rozléval tak báječný hřejivý pocit nové síly, že jen tak tak blaženě nezavzdychal. Cestou vzhůru si všímal každého zaškubání a záchvěvu, ale nedokázal říct, zda je vyvolávala lechtivost, strach nebo odpor, přestože po něm Šmak celou tu dobu podezíravě loupal jedním okem. Bilbo dumal, jestli si všiml toho, že dnes každý jeho dotek trval o chviličku déle, než bylo nezbytně zapotřebí.

„Jste dnes nějak teplejší, než včera. Je vám dobře?" vyptával se starostlivě a levou dlaní zkoumal zrcadlově hladký povrch nepochopitelně veliké lopatky.

„Neměj péči, Pytlíku," odsekl Šmak s nečekaným chladem a Bilbo musel zklamaně shledat, že jejich včerejší bezstarostnost a přátelská pohoda, která mezi nimi panovala předchozího dne, jsou tytam.

Bylo až pobuřující, jak krátká byla cesta k Osamělé hoře, když se jeden nemusel kodrcat nahoru a dolů přes nesčetné kopečky a sem tam klikatými kamenitými stezkami. Bilbo ještě ani nestačil pořádně vymyslet, jak Gandalfovi vysvětlí, k čemu vlastně došlo a kde a proč strávil celý den a noc, a hrdě strmějící štít Thorinovy domovské hory už se vynořil z ranního oparu jako zamračená matka, co s vyčítavým výrazem na zápraží vyhlíží návrat nezodpovědného flamendra. Přistání nebylo zrovna vrcholem elegance, ale poučený hobit si tentokrát dokázal všechny své zbývající zuby ohlídat.

Sotva začal opatrně šplhat po drakově boku dolů, Šmak dlouze nasál vzduch proudící nad plešatými temeny balvanů a hlavu naklonil ke straně. „Vypadá to, že ten tvůj Galahad uvnitř není."

„Gandalf. Určitě se mýlíte, teď by mě přece nenechal na holičkách," zamračil se a se závažím v žaludku zamířil ke vchodu do hory a doufal v zázračný omyl drakových vytříbených smyslů. Na prahu se ještě ztuhle otočil, aby zakoktal zdvořilé rozloučení, na které mu Šmak odpověděl nabubřelým mrknutím, a pak se vydal do stínů potemnělých chodeb slabě ozářených pohasínajícími světly.

Hned jak ho obklopil nehybný studící vzduch, věděl, že je příbytek prázdný jako stará ulita. S poslední jiskřičkou chabé naděje prošel jeden pokoj za druhým a připomínal si, jak jednoduše se čarodějův šedivý plášť ukryje v pološeru, ale věci nacházel přesně tak, jak je včerejšího rána zanechal, nikde se nepovaloval načmáraný vzkaz ani náznak toho, že by tu Gandalf byl a čekal na něho. Zmořeně dosedl do křesla v salonu, zvedl štípající oči k sekeře nad krbem a cítil, jak mu neviditelná ocelová paže svírá hrudník. Zůstal úplně sám...

Zoufale se snažil vymyslet důvod čarodějova náhlého zmizení a nebyl si jistý, jestli se má strachovat, nebo vztekat. Nebyl si jistý vůbec ničím. Najednou se mu v mysli nabízelo několikero cest, kterými se mohl dát, a všechny do jedné byly beznadějné. Měl by se pokusit jít Gandalfa najít? Nebo by udělal lépe, kdyby si zabalil pár nejnutnějších věcí a vydal se nazdařbůh na zbabělý útěk, pokusil se dostat co nejdál odtud, než se Thorin Pavéza vrátí? Má vůbec nějaký smysl spojovat se s Lobélií Pytlíkovou a doufat, že mu během dvou dnů ochotně vyplatí tři tisícovky zlatých? Také by mohl jít o žebrotě do prvního města a možná by tam pochodil lépe. Zjistil, že najednou nemůže popadnout dech, a v tu samou chvíli si byl jistý tím, že se mu na ramena hroutí celý svět a on se už nemohl dočkat, až ho rozemele pod svou příšernou tíhou, která mu připadala snesitelnější, než jeho obludně těžká hlava, jejíž lebka se ne a ne rozskočit a nechat ho odpočívat v tiché a lhostejné tmě. Na okamžik hořce zalitoval toho, že neuprchnul hned první den, kdy Arcikam rozbil, a že slepě svěřil vlastní osud do rukou ztřeštěného starého tuláka. Ale pak si vybavil všechno, co by nikdy nezažil a neviděl, koho by nikdy nepoznal, kdyby tehdy prostě zbaběle utekl, a věděl, že útěk nikdy nebyl smysluplnou možností. Pro něho ne. Sice asi zanedlouho umře, ale možná právě proto měl za poslední měsíc pocit, jako by žil víc, než kdykoliv předtím.

Seděl s hlavou sklopenou tak nízko, že mu skoro padala do klína, a nějakou chvíli jen tiše plakal, protože nevěděl, co jiného by mohl udělat. A pak měl zvláštní povědomý pocit, jako kdyby se stěny tunelů zatřásly pádem laviny, a on si uvědomil, že až do této chvíle neslyšel nezaměnitelný hluk, jaký dělal Šmak, když vzlétal. A v ten okamžik pan Pytlík věděl, jak stráví jeden z posledních dní svého života.

* * *

„Měl jste pravdu, po Gandalfovi ani stopa," řekl ještě trochu třaslavým hlasem, když vyšel z nepřívětivých útrob hory a opravdu draka našel jen několik kroků od místa, kde se s ním předtím rozloučil. Odkašlal si, ale pořád ještě měl v krku zbytky toho plačtivého knedlíku.

„Vypekl tě, viď?" hlesl rýpavě Šmak a prohlédl si ho jen koutkem oka, zatímco se dál rozvaloval na kamenech zalitých ranním sluncem.

Bilbo se ani nezamračil. Šmak by si to stejně nevzal k srdci, a navíc měl možná pravdu. „Co tady vlastně ještě pořád děláte?"

„Docela se mi tu líbilo, než jsi se přišel vyptávat, co dělám."

„Líbilo? Vždyť tu není nikde žádné zlato!" Vzpomněl si na jejich první společný výlet mimo jeskyni a neubránil se drobnému úsměvu. Drak se sesbíral do nahrbeného posedu a nenávistně se na něho zamračil jako obzvlášť šeredný kamenný chrlič, ale Bilbo poznal, že tahle nenávist je jen předstíraná.

„Není tady zlato, ale zato se sem line hodně lákavá vůně dobře živených a nesmírně šťavnatých poníků," zamručel toužebně a pohled mu zabloudil ke vchodu do stájí.

„Vaši poklonu jim vyřídím, až je půjdu nakrmit," opáčil hobit klidně. „A pak si jednoho osedlám a pojedu na něm, zatímco vy poletíte a já vás budu sledovat a uvidíme, jestli vás ta zbytečná váha navíc tíží nebo ne," oznámil rázným tónem, až se Šmak na okamžik zarazil, než otráveně zabručel a vypadal, že se sebere a odletí teď hned.

Ale neodletěl, a když Bilbo o nějaký čas později vyšel znovu z obydlí Thorina Pavézy – pořádně oblečený, s mitrilovou kazajkou pod modrým sáčkem – a za ohlávku vedl Myrtu naloženou zavazadly s jídlem a knihami, drak a poník si vyměnili pár nevraživých pohledů a až potom Šmak roztáhl křídla a vyštrachal se na oblohu.

Bylo to poprvé, co pan Pytlík spatřil na obloze nefalšovaného živoucího draka, a ten pohled stál opravdu za všechny ty nervy a hodiny Bilbova studování a Šmakova trucování, pomyslel si, když očima následoval tmavorudou vznešenou siluetu na blankytně modrém podkladu jarního nebe, jako by ji nadaný umělec vymaloval na prapor urozeného válečníka. V jednu chvíli letěl tak vysoko, že Bilbovu zraku nepřipadal větší než mlok, ale i tehdy k zemi doléhalo pomalé bušení obrovských křídel, jak s nimi vzduch bojoval o nadvládu a beznadějně prohrával. Bilbo si bezděčně vybavil, jak jen několik dní zpátky Šmak pobíhal s rozpřaženými letkami po pláni a bez úspěchu se za velkého hekání a funění pokoušel odlepit od země na déle než pár vteřin, a neubránil se dojetí. Možná že pozítří jeho život skončí, ale pokud během té krátké doby chození po světě dokázal přispět k záchraně zřejmě posledního draka ve Středozemi, pak to vůbec nebyl marný život. Hlavou se mu honily sladkobolné myšlenky, jako třeba v kolika nových pohádkách a příbězích, které budou dnes ještě nenarození malincí hobiti poslouchat se zatajeným dechem, bude jeho dračí přítel vystupovat, a jestli třeba někde mezi stránkami nějakého zaprášeného ohmataného svazku bude i jeden polozapomenutý příběh o hobitovi z Kraje, který dostal velkého draka Šmaka zpátky na oblohu. Začal mžikat a oči už ho zase zrádně štípaly a obraz mu začal plavat v slzách, za které nepochybně mohla záplava slunečních paprsků, a tak raději vylovil z brašny _Dračí sběř pod lupou_ a začal listovat a hledat kapitolu věnovanou šupinám a kůži. Jeho úkol s přivedením Šmaka do nejlepší kondice ještě pořád nebyl docela splněn.

Naneštěstí, jak předpokládal, se z knihy nedozvěděl skoro nic o tom, kolik toho jsou draci schopní přes šupiny cítit. Ti, kdo draky vnímali jako nepřátelský druh, si rádi mysleli, že necítí nic, obzvlášť ne bolest, kterou se jim snažili úporně bojující lidé způsobit. A těch nemnoho vědců, kteří se draků slušně zeptali, zjevně nestálo nedůvěřivým obřím ještěrkám za zevrubné a obsáhlé odpovědi. Potvrdila se mu domněnka, kterou už sám stačil vypozorovat, a to že šupiny na břiše jsou drobnější a pravděpodobně i méně odolné, než na horní části těla a na bocích. Ale bylo to jako se vším: čím déle se se Šmakem znal a čím víc s ním trávil času, tím méně novinek mu mohla tahle stará moudrá kniha nabídnout, protože už na všechno stihnul přijít sám.

Asi po hodině cesty si v sedle dopřál malou svačinku a nějakou dobu draka nikde neviděl, dokud se zničehonic nepřihnal zpoza kopce jako hejno kobylek. Několikrát škobrtnul nohama o zem a vyryl při tom v pláni rýhy jako hradní příkopy, než se mu povedlo těžkopádně přistát na plochém skalisku. Z tlamy mu bezvládně visela zakousnutá tučná ovečka, kterou si dvakrát nadhodil a sežral ji jako jednohubku.

„Co to bylo?" ptal se Bilbo zaraženě.

„To," zapředl Šmak nesmírně spokojeným tónem, „byla moje svačina, Pytlíku."

„To byla _ovce_ ," řekl důrazně a zabodl do draka přísný pohled.

„Ohromující pozorovací schopnosti! Ty mě dnes překvapuješ!" zamrkal přehnaně a Bilbo zakoulel očima, protože měl zase jednou pocit, jako by mluvil s nevycválaným výrostkem.

„Kde jste k ní přišel?"

„Ulovil jsem ji. Nebo snad myslíš, že vyrostla na stromě?"

„Nechte těch vytáček, vy moc dobře víte, proč se ptám! Že jste ji ukradl někomu ze stáda?"

„Zbylo jich tam ještě dost. Ta škoda si rozhodně nežádala tolik křiku, kolik ten pasák předvedl. Řval víc, než ta ovce. Okamžik jsem zvažoval, jestli nesežeru spíš jeho, když už se do toho tak položil."

Bilbo ho poslouchal s rostoucím zděšením a jeho výraz zjevně zarazil i draka, který na něho upřel zkoumavý pohled přimhouřených očí. „A ještě ke všemu jste se při tom nechal vidět?! Vám snad přeskočilo! Odveďte mě tam," přikázal hlasem nepřipouštějícím odmlouvání.

„Proč? Aby na mě mohli mávat těmi svými směšnými zbraněmi a ječet z plných plic tak, že přeřvou i vlastní dobytek?" zamračil se Šmak znechuceně a nevypadal, že by se z balvanu chystal ještě někdy slézt.

„Ne. Abychom se omluvili a zaplatili za tu ovci," vysvětlil pan Pytlík klidně, ale rázně. V rudozlatých očích se vztekle zablýsklo a v třpytivém hrudníku povstalo varovné zavrčení, při kterém sebou Myrta neklidně škubla.

„Zapomínáš, s kým mluvíš? Kdybych chtěl chodit po nákupech a rozhazovat svůj poklad za to, co můžu mít zadarmo, přestrojil bych se za hobita a vyrazil na nedělní trh. Pokud to vážně potřebuješ připomínat každý den znovu, tak ti říkám, že draci loví a berou si, po čem zrovna zatouží, zabíjí a pálí, když se jim zachce." Cedil ta slova skrz cvakající zuby a pomalu se plížil ze skaliska dolů k místu, odkud ho Bilbo nezaujatě sledoval. Na Myrtu však drakovo hřímání působilo a nervózně cukala hlavou, až se nad ní nakonec slitoval, seskočil a vydal se té vztekle bublající hoře šupin naproti.

„Ne, _draci_ nic takového nedělají," odvětil pevným hlasem a neochvějně Šmakovi jeho pronikavý pohled oplácel. Ten se jen jízlivě zašklebil a zastavil se tak blízko, že Bilba uhodil do tváře horký dech, v němž bylo možné ucítit pach ohně. Pana Pytlíka nikdy předtím nenapadlo, že by oheň sám o sobě měl nějaký pach – pokaždé byl přece cítit podle toho, co se do něj přiložilo – ale teď si uvědomil, že ten jeden zvláštní pach cítil pokaždé, když byl v drakově těsné blízkosti, anebo když se Šmak rozzuřil a začal plivat plameny a tahle vůně zaplnila místnost od podlahy po strop, a on si ji spojil s ohněm a měl za to, že takhle je onen živel cítit ve své nejčistší podobě. Teď ho v koutku mysli napadlo, jestli se spíš než o pach plamenů nejedná o pach samotného Šmaka – něco jako ta nezaměnitelná vůně, kterou najdete v oblíbeném oblečení a poduškách každého člověka a která se vám může připomenout roky potom, co jste s tou osobou mluvili naposledy, a její obraz vám při tom ihned vytane na mysli spolu se spoustou hořkosladkých vzpomínek. Najednou ho zamrzelo, že ho předtím nikdy nenapadlo k těm krvavě rudým šupinám přivonět...

Bilbo rozpačitě zamrkal a spěšně se snažil najít nit rozhovoru, zatímco rudozlatý pohled se do něj dál vpaloval z nebezpečné blízkosti. „Draci nic takového nedělají, protože už žádní draci nejsou," prohlásil chladně. „Kradli lidem zvířata, ničili jim vesnice a vysmívali se jejich _směšným zbraním_ tak dlouho, až je lidé ve strachu o život a majetek vyhubili. Copak nechápete, o jakém štěstí můžete mluvit, když tu žijete na prahu rozrůstající se lidské civilizace a stále ještě je mezi vámi a všemi těmi farmáři mír? Začnou-li se vás bát a pokud dostanou pocit, že před vámi nejsou v bezpečí věci, které potřebují k životu a mají rádi, spojí se proti vám a jednoho dne se vám nějaký hejhula, co má víc štěstí než rozumu, dostane na kobylku a prožene vám okem kopí, ani nebudete vědět jak."

Poslední věta zněla i jeho vlastním uším nebývale temně a jedno obrovité řeřavé oko sebou prudce zaškubalo, a Bilbovi bylo jasné, že drak nad jeho slovy nejspíš přemýšlí a všechno si živě představuje. Jinak se mu ale ve tváři nepohnul ani sval a stál a zíral tak drahnou chvíli. Vlastně hodně dlouhou chvíli, během níž se nad nimi a kolem nich rozhostilo takové ticho, že Myrta snad i zapomněla na to, že tu nějaký drak je, a začala se poklidně popásat pár kroků od nich. Bilbo se naproti tomu začal nervózně ošívat a kdyby ho stále neovívaly závany horkého dechu, byl by začal vážně věřit tomu, že jeho šupinatý přítel zkameněl.

„V pořádku?" zeptal se slabým hlasem, ale odpovědi se nedočkal. Přemýšlel, jestli takto Šmak reaguje ve chvíli, kdy se mu za nic na světě nedaří najít smysluplný argument a má pocit, že prohrává spor, nebo jestli ho Bilbova slova tak neskonale vyděsila, že zůstal ochromen strachem (což by byla příznivá změna oproti Šmakovi, který se pranic nezajímal o to, jestli ho jeho způsob života zabije), nebo jestli si z Bilba jen utahuje. Nakonec se rozhodl vyzkoušet, jak moc vážný jeho stav je, udělal pár zbývajících kroků k jeho hrudníku, jedinkrát se po něm ještě zvědavě podíval, a pak zkušeným pohybem vyloupl z šupin tři zlaté mince, které mu zazvonily v dlani a ten zvuk byl najednou skoro ohlušující.

„Pracky pryč a deset kroků vzad, Pytlíku!" zaburácelo mu nad hlavou, až se nad tím bláznivě zaradoval a metl si to dál od draka, který byl najednou samý pohyb a vrčení.

„Odveďte mě k tomu stádu," řekl důrazným, ale zdvořile prosebným tónem, krátce se zahleděl do podrážděně mihotavých dračích očí a pak se vydal k Myrtě, aby se znovu vyšplhal do sedla. A k jeho neskonalému údivu Šmak naposledy nerudně zahromoval, vyšplhal zpátky na skalisko, prudce se od něj odrazil a nízkým letem se vydal za kopec, zpoza něhož se před chvílí vrátil s kořistí.

* * *

Dračím letem to nebylo daleko, ale pro Bilba na poníkovi to byla pěkná hodinová zajížďka. Když se před ním otevřel výhled na shluk několika nízkých kamenných stavení obklopených hezky udržovanou zvlněnou pastvinou, obraz pokojné hospodářské usedlosti na konci světa byl poněkud narušen poplašeně bečícími ovcemi a mužem, který uprostřed všeho toho zmatku nebývale hlasitě štěkal výhrůžky a nadávky a bodal vidlemi směrem k obloze, na které líně kroužil Šmak, který z toho všeho měl nejspíš ohromnou legraci.

„Nechte toho muže vydechnout a přistaňte, prosím vás!" zavolal a věděl, že ho drak moc dobře slyšel. I tak mu ale trvalo protivně dlouho, než se nabažil zmatku a poprasku, který způsobil, a žuchl na zem daleko od Bilba (přesto však ještě dost blízko na to, aby vyplašil chudinku Myrtu). Hobit si ho přestal všímat a rozjel se za farmářem, který se na něho už z dálky nevlídně mračil. Bylo to pořádné chlapisko, i když už nebyl nejmladší, ale jak tu tak stál a v pažích silných jako mladé ořešáky svíral vidle, připadal Bilbovi mnohonásobně děsivější než drak, který se mu loudal kdesi daleko za zády a nerudně si mručel pod nos.

Bilbo nasadil zdvořilý úsměv a svůj nejdiplomatičtější tón a uctivě pozdravil. Když mu muž pozdrav neoplatil, polilo ho znenadání rozpačité horko, ale znovu se donutil k přátelskému úsměvu (přepečlivě vypočítanému tak, aby neodhalil díru po chybějícím zubu) a promluvil. „Máte tu docela rušno, jak vidím. Copak se stalo?"

„Drak," opáčil muž drsným hlasem a zhnuseně se ušklíbl. Bilbo už se bál, že nic dalšího už z farmáře nedostane, ale ten se na něj ještě chvíli díval a pak pokračoval. „Ta bestie sem přitáhla nejspíš od Nevěsty - říká se, že tam občas duní zem a na míle daleko je slyšet vzteklý řev. Dnes mi sežral jednu ovci a málem dostal i mě. Jestli se ukáže znovu, zkusím ve městě vzburcovat pár chlapů a nějak toho zmetka zkrotíme."

„Ach, to mě skutečně velice mrzí!" vyjekl honem Bilbo, kterému se před očima naplňovala jeho nejhorší vidina. Muž ho nechápavě pozoroval a pan Pytlík měl dojem, že nemá moc času na vysvětlování, než se rozhodne 'zkrotit' i jeho. „Vypadá to, že tu dnes došlo k velkému a navýsost nešťastnému nedorozumění. Víte, jmenuji se Bilbo Pytlík a s tím drakem se dobře znám." Než se nadál a uvědomil si, jak ta věta farmáři asi musela znít, měl na prsa namířeny hroty jeho vidlí. „Prosím, jen žádné ukvapené závěry! Nechte mě tu situaci osvětlit!" vypískl a ukázal prázdné dlaně v mírovém gestu. Tmavé oči s paprsky vrásek se na něj upřely v podezřívavém očekávání, přestože vidle mu pořád mířily na hrudník. Odkašlal si a velice pomalu to nebezpečně vyhlížející nářadí odstrčil stranou a nasadil obchodnický tón. „Obvykle totiž jedu za některým farmářem a zaplatím mu za to, aby drakovi dovolil ulovit si z jeho stáda nějakou tu ovečku. Dnes se to tak nešťastně seběhlo, že drak sem přiletěl dřív, než jsem se sem dostal já – trošku jsem zabloudil, jste tady moc hezky zašoupnutí daleko od světa – a myslel si, že je s vámi všechno ujednáno, a že je v pořádku, když si chytí svoji ovci a zase zmizí. Vám ublížit rozhodně nechtěl, i když to tak možná vypadalo, když se dostal do lovecké nálady. Je to trochu neotesanec, mějte pro něj prosím pochopení."

V tu chvíli se farmářova brada octla nebývale nízko od země a oči mu div nevypadly z důlků a nerozkutálely se, když je vytřeštil na Šmaka, který se s těžkým dusáním vynořil za pahorkem a zamířil přímo k nim. Pak kmitly zpátky na hobita, který se pořád přátelsky usmíval a s vděčností pozoroval vidle, které konečně přestaly mířit všemožnými nebezpečnými směry a klesly bezvládně k mužovu boku.

„Jak vidíte, je naprosto neškodný," řekl hlasitě přes Šmakovo rozmrzelé vrčení. V krátkém okamžiku se ke drakovi obrátil a spiklenecky mrknul, než se znovu začal plně věnovat zmateně civějícímu hromotlukovi. „Doufám, že budete shovívavý a necháte si za ovci zaplatit dodatečně a celá ta záležitost se tím pokojně uzavře," pronesl tak strojeně, až se mu z toho zachtělo si uplivnout, a vytáhl z kapsy tři zlaté mince, které ještě před nedlouhou chvílí vězely v drakově hrudníku. Farmářovo podmračení bylo v mžiku minulostí, když se mu tvář rozjasnila jako obličej dítěte v cukrárně, a Bilbo najisto věděl, že ovci už nikdo oplakávat nebude.

„Ano, řekl bych, že se domluvíme! Taková věc se může stát každému, že ano. Neměl jsem ani tušení, že je to váš drak, mladý pane. Ale když je to tak, klidně se kdykoli zastavte a já vám prodám nějakou další!"

„Není to _můj_ drak, ale je to můj přítel," opravil ho bez zaváhání Bilbo, i když si tím od muže vysloužil nevěřícný pohled. „Ale za vaši nabídku vám děkuji. Nejspíš se tedy nevidíme naposled!" A s tím nechal zlaťáky sklouznout ze své dlaně do farmářovy mozolnaté a umouněné, pobídl Myrtu a s úsměvem od ucha k uchu si to kolem zamlkle postávajícího draka namířil pryč od ovcí, kterých měl v tu chvíli dost na hodně dlouho dopředu.

Za okamžik slyšel, jak se Šmak znovu vznesl do povětří, a jeho rozložitý stín mu na chvilku zakryl veškeré sluneční světlo. „Nemáte vůbec zač," zavolal jen trošku rýpavě. „A podruhé už bych to raději nedělal, aby bylo jasno!"

Teprve tehdy si docela uvědomil, jaký kousek se mu zrovna podařil, a zazmítal jím takový příval úlevy, pýchy, pobavení a vzrušení, že nemohl jinak, než se hlasitě a procítěně rozesmát na celé kolo, pobídnout Myrtu do cvalu a uhánět s větrem o závod za zvukem dračích křídel krájejících vzduch nad jeho hlavou a vzdáleného hřmění, které podezřele připomínalo burácivý hrdelní smích.

* * *

Zatímco pan Pytlík urovnával to, co se jinak mohlo pro draka Šmaka do budoucna ukázat jako osudová chyba, nikým nepozorováno se dopoledne přehouplo do odpoledne. Šmaka, Bilba, a koneckonců ani Myrtu to nijak zvlášť netrápilo a pokračovali ve své loudavé cestě, na jejímž konci se jako cíl matně rýsovala Kakaová hora, která se však, jak Bilbo s jistým pobavením zjistil od farmáře, ve skutečnosti jmenovala Nevěsta. Zeptal se zvesela draka, jestli o tom jménu věděl, když si ji vybral za útočiště, nebo jestli si ji nevybral právě kvůli němu, ale ten jenom neurčitě zamručel a předvedl mu další neohrabaný rozlet. Od příhody s ovčákem toho vůbec mnoho nenamluvil, ale Bilbo si pomyslel, že má zřejmě o čem přemýšlet, a nechal ho být. Hobit teď už viděl vzlétnutí a přistání dost na to, aby mohl s jistotou říct, že klenoty na břiše a hrudi vyvádí dračí tělo z přirozené rovnováhy a každé dosednutí na zem uspíší, takže je buď připraví o veškerou ladnost, anebo rovnou způsobí, že Šmak ani tak nepřistane, jako spíš z nebe spadne.

Když se o tom hlasitě zmínil, drak se jako obyčejně zamítavě zakabonil a ostražitě po něm loupl očima, kdyby se snad k němu znovu chystal přikrást a očesat z něho další kus jeho okrasy.

„Taky se mi moc nezdá, že byste měl lovit každý den," přemýšlel nahlas, zatímco bloudil očima po stranách _Dračí sběře pod lupou_. „Podle toho, co stojí v knize, je normální, aby se drak pořádně najedl jednou za týden a pak pomalu trávil. S vaším apetitem brzy budete doopravdy tlustý." Zvedl oči a naskytl se mu pohled, při kterém ho bodlo u srdce. Na Šmakově póze nebylo nic neobvyklého: okázale se rozvaloval na vyvýšeném pahrbku, vypínal hruď a lesklý krk jako král přehlížející své državy, s trnitým límcem dokonale přebírajícím roli třpytivé koruny a svěšenými křídly připomínajícími splývající červený plášť. Ale v jeho neobyčejné tváři nebylo ani stopy po obvyklém namyšleném a skoro vždy aspoň trochu rozmrzelém výrazu. Strnule upíral oči kamsi do neznáma a Bilbovi připadalo, že světlo jeho pohledu cosi zastínilo. Vypadal unaveně; jako král, ale velmi, velmi starý král, kterého jeho koruna a všechny starosti, jež ji ověšují, tížily už příliš dlouho. Bilbo poznal, že tentokrát Šmak svou skleslost nehraje. Poznal to snadno, neboť nad předstíraným smutkem se mu nikdy takhle nesevřelo srdce a necítil tak bezprostřední a úpornou potřebu udělat cokoli, vše, co bude v jeho silách, aby svého přítele rozveselil. Uvědomil si, že Šmak nejspíš nemá tušení, že se na něj Bilbo dívá, a rozpačitě si odkašlal. „Ale když vás tak pozoruji, vy nejspíš potřebujete jíst víc," řekl zamyšleně, když se obrovské oči upřely na něho. „Hádám, že toho nalétáte a nachodíte víc, než průměrný drak. Ta kniha nemá ani ponětí o existenci draků, kteří by dobrovolně tahali po světě závaží." Usmál se, když se do drakova pohledu znovu vkradlo trochu víc světla. „Zapomeňte na to, hlavní je, abyste jedl zdravě a cítil se dobře," mávl rukou a rázně kývl, aby bylo jasné, že se takovým nedůležitým problémem už nebude nikdy zabývat.

„Historický okamžik: Pytlík přiznal, že ona úchvatná stará omalovánka je jenom snůškou blábolů!" zahlaholil Šmak slavnostně a o chviličku déle nechal na Bilba upřený řeřavý pohled, který teď zajiskřil rozverností a výzvou. Hobitovo srdce se naladilo na zběsilý kvapík. „A radím ti, už nikdy ani na jedinou vteřinu nepochybuj o tom, že ve vzduchu dokážu cokoli, co si zamanu." Ještě dřív, než mu to temné varování přestalo rozechvívat žaludek prazvláštním šimravým pocitem, byl už drak zase v povětří, letěl střemhlav vzhůru a točil se jako nažka babyky unášená větrem, dokud na krátko nezmizel v houstnoucích šedých mracích. Bilbo s úsměvem zakroutil hlavou a naskočil na poníka, aby se pokusil ujet zpod oblaku dřív, než ho zkropí studenou přeprškou.

Šmak se mu zjevně opravdu rozhodl předvést všechno, co za letu dovede, a vyváděl na obloze kousky, nad nimiž zůstával rozum – a občas i srdce – stát. Létal prudce vzhůru a střemhlav dolů, obracel se a nakláněl a na hrozivě dlouho přestával úplně mávat křídly a pak klouzal po vzdušných proudech jako papírový drak nad sklizeným říjnovým polem. Pan Pytlík ho nechtěl v jeho hazardování podporovat, ale nedokázal se nedívat, takže brzy užasle lapal po dechu, nadšeně výskal a hned nato se zděšeně zajíkal a vůbec nepochyboval o tom, že ho drak slyší a předvádí se o to víc. Nakonec se mraky protrhly a dalo se do hustého drobného deště a Bilbo se musel zachumlat do pláště a vzít zodpovědnost do hrsti.

„Raději toho na chvilku nechte, při tomto počasí se vítr chová zrádně," zavolal na Šmaka, ale ten si z něho nic nedělal a už zase klesal k zemi jako velikánský sokol. Bilbo se zašklebil, jak očekával tvrdý dopad, ale pak se drak ve vzduchu přetočil a vychrlil pod sebe smršť žlutooranžových plamenů, zatímco znovu vystoupal nad koruny stromů. I přes tisíce tisíc maličkých kapiček hobit viděl očouzený kruh, který po něm na zemi zůstal a halil se do závoje stoupající páry. „Já vám věřím, že v létání se vám nikdo nevyrovná! Ale taky vím, že blesky se vám kvůli tomu vyhýbat nezačnou!" přemlouval ho znovu a v ten okamžik, jako by to snad přivolal, zadunělo oblohou tříštivé zahřmění. Blesk vidět nebyl, ale Šmakovo tělo sebou přesto nečekaně zacukalo a pan Pytlík mohl jen bezradně sledovat, jak jeho přítel na rozkomíhaných a zoufale tlukoucích křídlech míří nezadržitelně k nevelkému křovinatému remízku, ve kterém s řevem zmizel, jako když hodíte balvan do kopky sena.

Bilbo zoufale zaskučel a pobídl Myrtu do cvalu, při kterém promokli oba na kůži. Snažil si vybavit, z jaké výšky a jak nebezpečně Šmak spadl, ale i když o něho měl strach, zároveň tak trochu doufal, že si pěkně natloukl a příště si dá větší pozor. Když k remízku dorazil, místo připomínalo polom, co za sebou zanechala obzvlášť zuřivá vichřice, a vzduchem létaly peprné nadávky spolu s výbuchy rozběsněného vrčení. Kus nad změtí polámaných haluzí a vysypaných ptačích hnízd vyčníval ostnatý dračí hřbet a jedno vytrčené rudé křídlo, které však vypadalo nezraněně.

„Jste v pořádku?" zavolal k tomu obrazu zkázy.

„Pytlíku!" Hlas zněl podivně přidušeně, jako by Šmak mluvil přes sevřené čelisti. „Pytlíku, pojď sem! Já asi umírám!"

 _Už zase?_ pomyslel si Bilbo mrzutě, neboť mu právě zatekla pod límec první stružka studené vody. Ale poslechl, seskočil čvachtavě z poníka a začal si klestit cestu šlahouny a trním. „Co je vám?"

„Nemám tušení, ale příšerně to bolí!"

„Vydržte, už jsem u vás."

Šmak ležel na boku na vskutku velmi nepohodlně vyhlížející podušce ze zpřelámaných keřů a malých stromků, krk měl natažený do plné délky a strnulý, jako by se jím bál pohnout. Bilbo se dopachtil blíž ke zrychleně funící hlavě nepochopitelně zapletené ve shluku větviček a trní, a sotva měl možnost si ji pořádně prohlédnout, popadl se dlaní za ústa a chvilku nevěděl, jestli se mu chce zhrozeně vyjeknout, zvracet, nebo kvílet při pouhé představě bolesti, jakou musí drak zažívat. Šmak si toho všiml a táhle zaúpěl. Bilbo si sundal mokrou dlaň z tváře a nutil se neodvrátit zrak.

„Žádný div, že vás to příšerně bolí. Máte v oku vražený stromek," vysvětloval a snažil se neznít tak zemdleně. Vzpomněl si, jak hluboce Šmaka to odpoledne zasáhla pohrůžka kopím zabodnutým do tohoto nejzranitelnějšího místa dračího těla, a bylo mu jasné, že jeho přítel si právě prožívá noční můru. Zdravé rudozlaté oko se na něho vytřeštilo a současně se nezvykle silně zalesklo, když se druhé oko pokusilo o totéž a způsobilo tak svému majiteli další nával bolesti.

„Hlavně se nehýbejte! Radši už ani nemluvte! Půjdu blíž a prozkoumám to zblízka." Zpovzdálí to opravdu vypadalo, jako kdyby v drakově oku aspoň do třetiny vězel kmínek mladého stromku, nebo možná trochu vzrostlejšího keře, a to by opravdu nebylo dobré. Srdce se mu sevřelo při představě, že by jedno z těch úchvatných řeřavých očí zhaslo navždycky. Sundal si z ramen plášť a vyškrábal se k drakovu čenichu. Nezraněné oko bylo otevřené jen na malinkou skulinku a bylo tak plné strachu, že vypadalo černé. Bez přemýšlení položil jednu ruku na horké mokré šupiny a chlácholivě je pohladil, než se pomalu přiblížil k levé straně hlavy, která se v té dřevěné spoušti dokonale zaklínila. Šmak znovu zaskučel, když Bilbo došlápl na jednu dlouhou větev a ta rozpohybovala celou tu zašmodrchanou horu haluzí včetně té, která končila v jeho tváři.

„Hrozně moc se omlouvám, ale už tam skoro vidím," špitl polohlasně a párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, než odstranil z cesty pár volně popadaných větviček. Přímo před sebou měl křečovitě sevřené obrovité nachové víčko, zpod něhož vytékal potůček čiré tekutiny. V Bilbovi hrklo, než si uvědomil, že to pravděpodobně jsou jenom slzy, napomenul se za to předčasné panikaření a začal pořádně zkoumat, co draka potkalo. Po chvíli mu uniklo vítězoslavné uchechtnutí a ve Šmakově hrudníku zabublalo zavrčení. „Promiňte. Ale je to dobré!" zvolal povzbudivě. Tentokrát mu odpovědělo tázavé zamručení.

Vypadalo to, že těsně před dopadem Šmak zavřel oči, a tak se nejspíš stalo, že mu trčící rozlomený kus dřeva ošklivě narazil do pružného víčka a potom po něm sjel do vnitřního koutku oka, kde se mu podařilo proniknout kousek dovnitř. Naštěstí v tu dobu už se drak přestal pohybovat, a tak se větvi nepovedlo napáchat žádnou větší škodu. Kdyby se Šmakova hlava zároveň nezamotala do mlází takovým způsobem, že jí téměř vůbec nemohl pohnout, byl by už dávno oko dostal do bezpečné vzdálenosti od té veliké roztřepené třísky, ale místo toho se z něj stal zajatec, jehož snaha o osvobození by ji mohla znovu rozpohybovat tak, že by o oko nakonec přece jen přišel.

Když tohle všechno pan Pytlík drakovi vyložil, nedotčené oko se znovu otevřelo dokořán a pichlavě se na něj upřelo s nevyřčenou otázkou.

„Sám tou zatracenou věcí nepohnu," posteskl si a zamyšleně se podrbal v promočených vlasech. Alespoň už ale přestalo pršet, všiml si nenadále a trochu ho to pozvedlo na duchu. „Máte vy ale štěstí! Myslím, že v brašně bych měl mít kus provazu, na kterém vodím ovce, co pro vás kupuji," zajásal a s praskotem a zvuky trhající se látky se hnal zpátky k Myrtě, která trochu schlíple oždibovala u kraje remízku trsy černobýlu.

Bilbo neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak dlouho mohla operace Vyproštění Šmaka trvat, ale jeho prokřehlým kostem a rozpálené hlavě se to zdálo jako předlouhé hodiny, a sám drak při ní z jejich trojice ztratil nejméně krve a na jejím konci byl nejméně zničený (ačkoli to tak nevypadalo, protože si nenechal ujít příležitost předvést své dramatické nadání a skučet jako strážce hrobky). Bilbo byl vyčerpaný od samých nervů a hlava se mu točila ze všeho pečlivého plánování a zvažování každého dalšího postupu, Myrta byla vyčerpaná z tahání velkých kusů dřeva, a oba byli plní malých oděrek a škrábanců, které štípaly až běda. Šmak neměl žádná viditelná zranění kromě oteklého levého oka, které se v koutku podlilo krví a nepřestávalo se zaplavovat slzami.

„Chtělo by to vyplachovat odvarem z heřmánku," poznamenal ochraptěle Bilbo, když smotával provaz do brašny a snažil se unavenou mysl přinutit vzpomenout si, kolik heřmánku si s sebou před pěti dny do Kakaové hory přivezl se záměrem vařit si z něho čaj na spaní. Tušil, že na dost silný odvar pro vypláchnutí takhle velikého oka ho asi nebylo dost, ale pak ho napadlo přidat i nějakou třezalku, která platila za výjimečně účinně hojivou rostlinku, a rozhodl, že to bude muset stačit.

Zamžikal a zvedl oči k drakovi, který konečně přestal vydávat tu strašlivou směs vzteklých a naříkavých zvuků a jedním okem si ho zkoumavě prohlížel.

„Neříkej to," zamručel rozmrzele.

„Co?"

„'Já vám to říkal'."

Bilbo se na něj usmál, až mu otvorem po špičáku nafoukalo do pusy. „Já ti to říkal," zavrtěl se smíchem hlavou a s provinilým pocitem se vydrápal do sedla a pobídl funící Myrtu do pomalého kroku ke Kakaové hoře, které však v ten okamžik říkal raději Nevěsta, aby zbytečně neživil obrovskou touhu po hrnku horkého kakaa, která se nemilosrdně šířila z jeho prochladlých a unavených končetin.

* * *

Slunce za příkrovem šedivých mraků už viselo nízko nad obzorem, když je uvítala studená síň s pokladem. Bilbo se div nepřetrhnul, jak se vrhnul k ohništi, aby zapálil oheň a trochu to nehostinné místo zahřál. Tentokrát však nešlo pouze o něj, protože dovnitř přivedl i Myrtu, kterou odmítal pustit ven, dokud zase nebude suchá a oči se jí nezačnou zvědavě blýskat. Vděčně ji pohladil po bílé lysině, zatímco ji zbavil těžkého nákladu, ke kterému cestou ještě přibyly tři plné měchy s vodou, kterou potřeboval na bylinkový odvar. Přál si, aby jí mohl službu oplatit nějak lépe, a daroval jí jedno jablko ze svých zásob. Když se převlékl do suchých šatů, které si tentokrát prozíravě zabalil, vzal po krátké úvaze to, co zbylo z jeho kalhot, na kterých se podepsalo běhání skrz houštiny, a pokusil se jí vytřít z krátké přiléhavé srsti co nejvíc potu a dešťové vody. Docela se jí to líbilo a on se při tom příjemně zahřál.

Čas od času zabloudil očima ke kotlíku nad ohněm, kde se na hladině vznášel plátěný sáček napěchovaný suchými květy heřmánku a třezalkovou natí, anebo ke Šmakovi, který ležel stočený na svém obvyklém místě a upřeně jeho počínání sledoval zdravým okem. Čekal, že každou chvíli pronese svoji obvyklou poznámku o tom, jak chutně Myrta vypadá, ale nikdy se nedočkal. Snad si jeho šupinatý přítel dobře uvědomoval, že nebýt té podsadité a ustavičně přežvykující němé tváře, dost možná by s tím stromkem v oku zápasil ještě teď.

Když se jeskyní rozlinula vůně bylinek, Bilbovi přišlo, že ji opanovala téměř až domácká nálada a už mu vůbec nepřipadala jako vlhká a studená díra plná nepřátelských stínů. Napřed odvar vyzkoušel na svých vlastních škrábancích, potom se postaral i o ty Myrtiny, a nakonec upřel tázavý pohled na Šmaka, který se mrzutě kabonil.

„Už jsem myslel, že jsi zapomněl, že tu taky jsem."

Bilbo se zaraženě zamračil a přemýšlel, jestli se mu to jen zdá, nebo ten kolosální, majestátní a tisíc let starý drak opravdu žárlí na malého střapatého poníka. V hrudi ho to zvláštně tetelivě zašimralo, až se musel zasmát. „Vždyť tuhle obří dávku heřmánku jsem vařil vlastně jen kvůli tobě! Teď akorát přemýšlím, jak to celé provést. Něco mi říká, že patříš k těm, kdo sebou při nalévání čehokoli do očí v nejméně vhodnou chvíli škubnou... a po mně nezbude ani mastný flek," rozhořčil se, ale Šmak popuzeně zafuněl a pyšně zvedl hlavu.

„To se tedy pleteš, Pytlíku! Trocha zelené břečky v oku mě nevyplaší! Tak sem hleď napochodovat a zbav mě konečně té odporné bolesti!"

„Ani mě nehne," založil si hobit ruce v bok a dopáleně se ušklíbl. „Když to neumíš říct slušně, tak trp!"

Šmak podrážděně zavrčel a chviličku vypadal, jako by přemáhal nutkání poslat na Bilba dávku dračího ohně. „Teď vážně není radno mě dráždit!" zafuněl a zatřepal hlavou, aby na podlahu, hromadu zlata a pana Pytlíka setřásl nový příval horkých slz zpod levého víčka, které sebou zacukalo a vyprovokovalo další netrpělivé zavrčení. Bilbo protočil oči a nemohl se na to divadlo koukat už ani o minutu déle.

„No dobrá, tak se upokojíme a dáme se do toho, než ten odvar vystydne," řekl věcně, chopil se oběma rukama kotlíku a začal s ním šnečím tempem šplhat na hromadu pokladu. Šmak ho při tom pochybovačně pozoroval a když byl hobit konečně nahoře a větší část obsahu kotle zůstala nevybryndaná, znenadání udělal opatrný půlkrok vzad. Bilbo dělal, že si toho bázlivého pohybu nevšiml, a klidným tónem ho požádal, aby si položil hlavu.

„Jsi si jistý, že víš, co děláš?" zahřímal a zněl poněkud přiškrceně.

„Jistější, než jsem si teď, už nebudu," naklonil hlavu a vyčkávavě zvedl obočí.

Ještě chviličku se nic nedělo, ale pak se všechny temněrudé mocné končetiny daly do pohybu ve stejný okamžik a Bilbo se srdcem v krku a zvláštně lehkým pocitem v hlavě sledoval, jak se celá ta vznešená, pradávná a nebezpečná krása na dosah ruky od něho skládá do nespočetných smyček a záhybů, v nichž se shromažďovaly tůňky purpurových stínů vonících ohněm a deštěm. Celou tu dobu neopustilo planoucí rudozlaté oko hobitovu tvář a když si Šmak úplně nakonec položil i hlavu, sálalo na Bilba takovou důvěrou, že se mu skoro podlomila kolena. Povzbudivě se usmál a vydal se k levé straně čenichu, ze které do širokého okolí vycházelo nezvykle prudké teplo.

Šmak si nakonec musel lehnout do zrcadlově navlas stejné pozice, v jaké ho pan Pytlík našel na troskách toho proklatého remízku, a část dolní čelisti zabořit do své zlaté podušky, aby se Bilbo ke zraněnému oku dostal co nejblíž a mohl do něj vlít obsah kotlíku. Během těchto složitých příprav se ale oba neubránili pobavenému chichotání a když byly u konce, drak vypadal, že pohodlněji se mu snad za celý život ještě neleželo a ochotně pro Bilba nadzvedl své nateklé víčko. Oko, které bylo teď víc rudé, než zlaté, na něho líně zaostřilo a bylo vidět, že Šmak přemáhá nutkání zamžikat.

„Nevypadá to tak strašně," oznámil Bilbo tiše a spokojeně se do té řeřavějící hlubiny usmál. „Teď udělej přesně tohle: zavři ho, potom znovu otevři a pokus se za co nejkratší dobu spočítat krápníky nad mým levým ramenem." Šupinaté obočí se stáhlo prudce dolů, ale pan Pytlík se zatvářil nesmlouvavě. „Ano, přesně tak a nejinak. Připraven?" Dlouhý krk se rozechvěl nepříliš jistým zamručením a Bilbo rázně kývl a připravil si v rukou kotlík.

Oko zmizelo pod pohmožděným víčkem. Bilbo zdvihl kotlík a naklonil ho. Oko zamlaskalo a otevřelo se, pohlédlo jakoby skrz něj a začalo putovat po stropě jeskyně. Bilbo kotlík převrátil dnem vzhůru a opatrně ho do poslední kapky vylil do zlatavé tůně, která se na okamžik rozšířila a rozčeřila, jak se celé dračí tělo otřáslo touhou se zasvíjet a opět strnulo, zatímco světlo oka se znovu zastřelo víčkem, které sebou bez ustání škubalo.

„Výborně!" zajásal Bilbo a odhodil prázdný kotlík kamsi za sebe. „Zkus to v tom oku chvíli udržet a nechte to stéct do místa, kam se ti zapíchl ten strom."

Šmak nesrozumitelně zahuhňal (Bilbovi to znělo jako 'osmdesát sedm'), ale zůstal klidně ležet, a hobit si zatím vesele poskočil a poodstoupil kousek dál. „Zajímalo by mě, kdo ti tyhle věci dělal, než jsem přišel já," odfrknul si rozjařeně a otřel si z čela krůpěj potu, které si všiml až teď.

Obrovská čelist se osvobodila z obklíčení zlatého harampádí, ale drak nechal hlavu položenou, tak jako když se chystal ke spánku. „Nedělal to nikdo, protože než ses objevil ty, podobné věci se mi neděly. Podívej se pravdě do očí, Pytlíku: přitahuješ pohromy," prohlásil smrtelně vážně, ale hlas měl teď uvolněný a nezvykle tlumený, jako by poprvé hovořil pouze k Bilbovi a ne k nadšenému obecenstvu, které si vysnil ve své namyšlené hlavě.

„A díky tomu jsme se nejspíš poznali," opáčil se škádlivým úsměvem, ale v duchu přemýšlel, jestli to byla od draka výčitka, nebo naznačení, aby se od něj raději držel v bezpečné vzdálenosti. S hořkým pobavením si uvědomil, že zatímco ještě včera si nic jiného nepřál, dnes v něm pomyšlení na jejich rozdělení vyvolávalo úzkost a nevoli, které v okamžiku zaplavily celé jeho tělo a znemožňovaly mu odejít, i kdyby chtěl. V tuto chvíli nebylo na světě místa, kde by byl raději, uvědomil si překvapeně. _Snad jedině trochu blíž k tomu jeho úžasnému teplu_ , blesklo mu hlavou a zděšeně si uvědomil, že už hodnou chvíli upřeně zírá na místo, kde rubínový krk přecházel v rozložitý hrudník, a měl dojem, že v uších slyší ozvěnu toho pomalého burácivého tepu. Urychleně zvedl zrak zpátky ke Šmakově tváři a zamnul si náhle zeboucí dlaně o kalhoty. Ale zjistil, že i Šmak se zahleděl kamsi do ztracena a jeho snění si nevšiml. Pohled svislé zřítelnice se ještě chvíli upíral do neznámých tajemných končin, než se nečekaně objevila její sestra a na Bilba se po dlouhé době upřely obě pichlavé oči současně. Jedno sice pořád zářilo o chlup méně, než to druhé, ale i tak měl pocit, jako by v jeho zšeřelém světě vyšla dvě malá slunce.

„Pytlíku, proč jsi dnes tomu vidlákovi tvrdil, že jsem tvůj přítel?"

Bilbo vůbec nechápal, odkud ta otázka tak najednou přišla. Zauvažoval, jestli právě tohle byla věc, o které Šmak před chvílí tak hluboce přemýšlel, a pro jistotu v jeho tváři hledal známky lsti, kdyby si z něj chtěl drak utahovat. Ale ten se tvářil nezvykle vážně a z pohledu mu sálala zvědavost. „Ehm, to je trochu divný dotaz," zakoktal a posadil se na krtinec z drobných zlatých nugetů. Měl potíže přijít na kloudnou větu, kterou by svému společníkovi odpověděl, a tak jen dál nervózně kuňkal. „Omlouvám se, pokud ti to vadilo. Věc se má tak, že... Chceš, abych byl tvůj přítel?" Když Šmak několik vteřin mlčel a bezradně těkal očima, zvedl prudce ruku, až polekal i sám sebe. „Víš co, nemusíš odpovídat, chápu. To je jedno. Já se zkrátka a dobře za tvého přítele považuji. Nic to neznamená a v žádném případě na to nemusíš brát ohled, a už vůbec za to nic nechci. Snad jen to, abys na sebe dával pozor, až..." Odmlčel se a na okamžik veškeré jeho myšlenky zaplnil obrázek dvoubřité sekery. Pak se ale v duchu zašklebil nad tím, jak uboze ta věta musela znít – jako kdyby před Šmakem hrál nějakého chudáčka, a nejraději by si za to vymydlil pusu. Drak mezitím pozorně natočil hlavu a vpíjel se do něj pohledem tak silně, až měl hobit strach, že do něho propálí díru. Důrazně si odkašlal. „Ehm, a možná ještě to, abys dal na mou dobře míněnou radu a zbavil se těch cetek na břiše. Takhle tě bude každé druhé přistání pěkně bolet."

Na to jeho přítel otráveně zabručel jako někdo, kdo už totéž slyšel nejméně stokrát – což možná vážně slyšel, jak si Bilbo trochu provinile uvědomil – a vzduch pročísl jeho táhlý těžký povzdech. „Když je tam nebudu mít, bude to jednoho dne bolet mnohem víc."

Pan Pytlík, který očekával obvyklou uhýbavou odpověď následovanou trucováním, skrze příval úžasu dumal, jak to Šmak myslel. Měl najednou nadšený pocit, jako by se pootevřely dveře, za které měl vždycky chuť nakouknout, ale ten mrzutý tajnůstkář ho nikdy nenechal. „Tím myslíš, že bez nich-"

„Tím myslím to, že bez nich se jednou dočkám dne, kdy se nějaká licoměrná lidská nebo trpasličí hnida, co nemá hlavu od země výš než potkan, rozmáchne nějakým ubohým žabikuchem a protože hlupákům přeje štěstí, podaří se jí zasáhnout jednu z těch věcí, které kdovíproč potřebuju, abych žil," vyplivl vztekle a celé tělo se mu otřásalo vrčením, které znělo jako skalní obři metající kusy skal po stěnách jeho hrudníku. Bilbo během té řeči ani na krátko nespustil oči z jeho tváře, která se po tu dobu proměnila v rozbouřené moře nenávisti, ale hlavně strachu, a viděl, že jeho domněnka o drakových obavách z bolesti byla správná. Jeho přítel trávil dny na tomto světě ostražitým hlídáním hranic svého království nedotknutelnosti a skrýváním se před bolestí, která nikdy nemusela přijít, přesto se jí však děsil natolik, že by se dokázal zmrzačit, pokud by mu to mělo přinést větší pocit bezpečí. Protože když už něco jeho brněním proniklo, pokaždé to bolelo.

Hleděl do těch pozoruhodných nelidských a nezvířecích očí, srdce se mu rozbušilo tak rychle, až to nebylo k vydržení, a než si to uvědomil, vyskočil na nohy. Ruce se mu u boků zatly v pěsti a najednou ho zábly a mravenčily tak, jako by dostal do každé po desítce vosích žihadel. „Ne," řekl důrazně a jedno šupinaté obočí se zaujatě nadzvedlo, následované celou dračí hlavou. „Nedovolím nikomu, aby ti ubližoval." Moc by si přál zůstat stát tam, kde byl, a třeba i celé hodiny sledovat tu dechberoucí, neznámou, ale přesto povědomou něhu, jež se po jeho slovech vkradla do toho sálajícího pohledu. Ale namísto toho odhodlaně vykročil vpřed, nehleděl nalevo ani napravo, každý krok zvonil v hrobovém tichu jeskyně jako úder dobyvatelského beranidla, a nezastavil se, dokud nedosáhl hradby z šupin a klenotů, za níž se krčil ten Šmak, kterého chtěl poznat.

Tentokrát nedělal žádnou pečlivou volbu, ale prostě natáhl ruku a nechal dlaň klouzat po rozehřátém pancíři, dokud pod ní neucítil hranu a nedokonalou hladkost drahokamu, jehož dny, kdy hyzdil to nádherné tělo, byly nelítostně sečteny. Věděl přesně, jak ho nejrychleji vyloupnout, a když nechal kámen zazvonit u svých nohou, ani jedinkrát se po něm neohlédl a ani na zlomek okamžiku nespustil dlaň z šupin, ale namísto toho přispěchal s druhou a láskyplně přejel prsty tam, kde ten třpytivý kousek skály ještě před chviličkou dřepěl.

„Co to provádíš?" zasyčel Šmak, zalapal po dechu a celým jeho tělem proběhla vlna třesu, při níž bříška Bilbových prstů rozradostněně zpívala. Ohlédl se po rohaté hlavě, která se na dlouhém krku natáčela k němu, a spokojeně se usmál.

„Dívej se," řekl jen a bleskurychlým pohybem se přemístil k dalšímu drahokamu, který zacinkal o zlatý poklad, jako by odzvonil vlastní umíráček. Zůstala po něm jen horká prohlubeň, z níž se do obrovitého těla rozeběhl další záchvěv pocitu, jehož povaha zůstávala Bilbovi stále neznámá. „Bolelo to?" zeptal se starostlivě a snažil se něco vyčíst ze směsice zmatku, hrůzy a kdovíčeho ještě v drakově tváři.

„Tvůj dotek mě pálí," odpověděl nakonec podivně ochraptěle. To pan Pytlík v žádném případě nečekal a opravdu mu nebylo jasné, jak by mohlo být něco takového možné – drak sám byl v tu chvíli na dotek tak horký, že ucítil na spáncích první kapičky potu. Neochotně, ale rozhodně, dal obě dlaně pryč a chystal se omluvně pokrčit rameny.

„Neřekl jsem, že chci, abys přestal!" zahřímal mu do ucha známý panovačný tón a jeho dozvuk mu protančil po páteři jako klubko posledních paprsků nejdelšího dne stíhané stíny nejkratší noci. Rty se mu roztáhly do nervózního úsměvu a v kratičkém čase, než rukama opět splynul s tím krvavě rudým oceánem šupin, mu vytanulo na mysli, že z tohoto bodu už není návratu. Prolomily se ledy – mezi ním a Šmakem, anebo možná spíš pod jejich nohama, to v tu chvíli nevěděl. Ale věděl – a doufal - že už nikdy nic nebude stejné. Pomalu se znovu podíval drakovi do očí, umíraje zvědavostí, co v nich uvidí, ale měl pocit, jako by pohlédl do zrcadla. Upíraly se na něho, velké a zářivé, a křičela z nich zvídavá a pátravá touha po poznání. Jako by oba uvízli v napjatém čekání na rozhodující tah v šachové partii.

„Jestli mě po tomhle nazveš zlodějem, lupičem, nebo chmatákem..." hlesl varovně.

„Pak to bude se vší úctou, kterou ten titul zasluhuje," mrknul na něj Šmak blahosklonně a v očích mu vzrušeně zablýsklo, když viděl, jak se hobitova levá dlaň přiblížila k dalšímu drahokamu. Bilbo zavrtěl s odevzdaným povzdechem hlavou a odvrátil se od těch řeřavých očí, ale jejich pohled na sobě cítil stejně jasně, jako zbytek dračího těla pod rukama.

* * *

Dalo by se očekávat, že práce natolik podobná například louskání ořechů anebo česání meruněk se panu Pytlíkovi brzy omrzí, ale opak byl pravdou. Předně díky tomu, že Šmak nebyl žádný netečný strom, ale živý tvor, poslední svého druhu – svého velmi málo probádaného druhu – a Bilbo byl první osobou, kterou k sobě kdy pustil tak blízko a které bylo dovoleno zkoumat to pozoruhodné tělo způsoby, za jaké dosud každý vědec v dějinách skončil jako hromádka popela.

Že tohle je jediný a opravdový důvod, proč mu srdce buší jako vrabčákovi a dech se mu zadrhává v hrdle, si Bilbo vydržel namlouvat obdivuhodně dlouho. Za každým uvolněným kamenem či kouskem zlata následovalo konejšivé pohlazení dlouho utiskované kůže, a to zase doprovázel některý z úctyhodně obsáhlé zásoby spokojených, ba dokonce blažených dračích zvuků. A ten pak, k jeho nehynoucímu ponížení, čím dál častěji vyvolal v Bilbově mysli vzpomínky na jeho zvláštní sen, na výjevy, které byly tak nesmírně podobné situaci, kterou právě prožíval, a přesto v porovnání se skutečností bledly.

Zjištění, že drak dovede přes svůj zdánlivě neživý pancíř ucítit i tak drobný a jemný dotek, ho udivovalo na nejvyšší míru. A o to víc v něm prohlubovalo potřebu chránit tu úžasnou bytost před všemi, kdo by se mu kdy pokusili ublížit. Objev, že příjemné pocity z laskavého dotyku vedou ke zvýšení příjemně hřejivé tělesné teploty na horce sálající, ho fascinoval jako dosud žádný jiný. A o to větší byla jeho touha přestat se té rudé horoucí dokonalosti dotýkat pouze dlaněmi, přimknout se k ní od nosu až po bradu a od hlavy až po prsty na nohou, přivonět k ní a ochutnat ji. V návalu zastřené a horkem zpomalené paniky mu hlavou prolétla myšlenka, že král Thranduil zjevně není jediný, jehož chápání slova _přítel_ je věru podivné.

Prudce spustil obě paže k bokům a couval, dokud ho neoklepala zima. Uvědomil si, jak těžce na něm visí šaty promočené potem a vlasy se mu lepí na čelo a zátylek, jako by se prošel vydatným deštěm, který teď mohl matně zaslechnout zvenčí. Šmak měl zavřené oči a vypadal tak uvolněně, jako by balancoval na pokraji spánku. Kus hrudníku, který mu vyčníval nad zlaté podušky, zel nezvyklou prázdnotou, a Bilbo si bezděky pomyslel, jak nádherně a lehce bez těch nablýskaných cetek vypadá. Ztěžka polkl vyschlým krkem a rozhodl se sešplhat ke svým zavazadlům pro láhev s vodou. Zatímco si užíval úžasný pocit chladné tekutiny na rtech a v hrdle a úporně se snažil upokojit svou rozjitřenou mysl a pospíchající srdce, dračí hlava se zvedla a rudozlaté oči chvilku pátraly kolem, než ho našly a omráčily ho pohledem, z něhož čišel neznámý strach a zoufalá prosba, a to vše patřilo jen a pouze jemu.

„Ještě neodcházej."

A to bylo vše, co stačilo k tomu, aby vystřelil vzhůru po hromadě zlata tak rychle, až polekal pospávajícího poníka, a nezastavil se dřív, než zpátky na dosah od všeho, po čem v tu chvíli prahnul. A co na oplátku prahlo zase po něm, uvědomil si, když ho ty zářivé živoucí klenoty vtáhly do svého plápolavého světla a zvoucně zajiskřily, zatímco se pláně lesklé šupinaté kůže pohnuly a odhalily lány citlivého břicha a rozpínající se hrudi poseté dalšími stovkami potměšile pomrkávajících třpytivých střípků a úlomků ze zemských hlubin. Temné zavrčení jako píseň něhy a zběsilosti rozechvělo vzduch a Bilbo zažil onen snově povědomý pocit, jako by ten hlas zachvacoval každý kout jeho hrudníku a útrob krásným a nebezpečným žárem, až v mysli nedokázal vidět jinou únikovou cestu, než tu, na jejímž konci ho očekával dunivý tlukot ohromného srdce otřásající jím do poslední maličké kůstky, když se k němu snažil přitisknout co možná nejblíž skrze vrstvu sálání a vůně čistého ohně. Vůně, která patřila pouze Šmakovi. Zaplnila mu plíce i hlavu a teď cítil, že oheň je pouze jednou z jejích složek. Byly v ní plameny, byl v ní život, a byla v ní i smrt. Být jí obklopen ze všech stran bylo jako požár pro jeho smysly.

Očesávání drahokamů dávno přestalo být hlavním cílem jejich počínání, a oba si to dobře uvědomovali. Bilbo si každý další dotek užíval tak, jako by byl první, a Šmak si jej vychutnával tak, jako by dávno zapomněl na všechny předchozí. A čím více času kolem nich uběhlo, tím méně se Bilbovi chtělo ještě někdy od draka odloučit: od toho nenapodobitelného těla, jež bylo o tolik krásnější, než jakákoli polidštěná verze z jeho snu, od nesmírně spalujícího pohledu, který ho co chvíli zalil světlem zpod slastně přivřených těžkých víček a z něhož se zoufale snažil vyčíst alespoň zlomek toho, co Šmak cítí, když se na Bilba takto podívá. Každý, byť sotva postřehnutelný záblesk té dech vyrážející něhy, v něm pak pokaždé probudil novou dávku náruživosti, s níž plnil svůj úkol.

Přišla chvíle, kdy mu lehoučká mitrilová kazajka začala připadat těžší než ocel, a když při setkání s šupinami a drahými kameny zacinkala, měl hrozný pocit, jako by on sám byl dalším kusem nablýskaného haraburdí. Jenom okamžik váhal, než si ten neocenitelný skvost mezi zbrojemi přetáhl přes hlavu a odhodil ho stranou mezi shluky vyloupaných diamantů, smaragdů a safírů. Zjistil, že majitel hrudníku, na němž právě teď seděl, ho při tom pozoruje, a zadoufal, že pozbytím kovového lesku pro něj neztratil na zajímavosti.

„Jestli se budeš zbavovat ještě něčeho dalšího, udělej to radši hned. Další zdržování už ti nepovolím," protáhl líně, až se s Bilbem zatřásl celý svět, ale v hlase neměl ani památky po obvyklé nafoukanosti. Hobit se zarazil a vážně se zamyslel. Kdyby nebyl zčervenalý od tepla, polil by ho v tu chvíli ruměnec kvůli nápadu, který mu Šmak vnuknul. Ale nakonec se jen troufale usmál a začal kroužit mravenčícími prsty po hraně dalšího rozpáleného minerálu.

„Však ty budeš ještě škemrat o přestávku," zavyhrožoval a s nově nabytou lehkostí se sklonil, aby k místu po čerstvě vylouplém kameni přiložil rty a hned nato ucho, které na krátko div neohlušilo zapředení, které z draka vyloudil. Když odeznělo a nade všechny zvuky světa vystoupilo to hlubinné nekonečné odbíjení ohnivého srdce, najednou zjistil, že už nechce nikdy zvednout hlavu, která byla konečně tam, kam odjakživa patřila a bude patřit tak dlouho, dokud ji bude mít na krku.

* * *

Pan Pytlík netušil, jak dlouho tak se Šmakem zůstali: drak ponořený do zlata a položený na boku, téměř až na zádech, a hobit na něm, leže jak široký tak dlouhý na břiše na nejvyšším bodě klenby gigantických žeber. Ukolébavka pomalého srdečního rytmu a pravidelných stoupavých nádechů a klesavých výdechů mu připomněla, jak rušný den mají za sebou, a oči se mu zavíraly na neznámo dlouhou dobu, zatímco rukama nikdy nepřestal na hedvábně hladkých šupinách obkreslovat maličké konejšivé čmáranice.

„Doufám, že je ti jasné, že takové věci běžně nedělám s těmi, které pokládám za své přátele," zamumlal rozespale a podepřel si bradu, aby se podíval na odezvu svého společníka.

„Mám tomu rozumět tak, že už zase nejsem tvůj přítel?" Oči zůstaly zavřené a ve tváři se drakovi nepohnul ani sval.

„Tím jsi pořád, ale..." Zoufale zatápal a krk se mu sevřel při pomyšlení na to, co se zjevně chystá udělat. Neměl ponětí, jak se Šmakem mluvit o citech, ani po jejich větším sblížení to nevěděl. „Ale s tebou je všechno tak nějak silnější a zajímáš mě vícero způsoby, než obyčejný přítel." Když si to v hlavě přeříkal znovu, uvědomil si, jak nesrozumitelně to muselo znít.

„Kvůli tomu ti se mnou tak často buší srdce jako dupající stádo krav?"

Bilbo se zarazil a vyjeveně na Šmaka zazíral. Vytrhnul ho z toho až nespokojený pohled jednoho řeřavého oka, které zajímalo, proč Bilbova ruka najednou přestala hladit jeho majitele. „To je to pokaždé tak moc slyšet?" zajímal se mírně ustaraně a honem začal znovu obkreslovat kruh nad dračím srdcem.

„Slyším ho bít pořád, ale jen někdy je to jako poslouchat špatně zavřená dvířka za prudké bouře," odvětil nevýrazně, jako by mu sděloval nejnudnější zprávu pod sluncem. Ale Bilbo zíral v úžasu a převalila se přes něho další vlna fascinace. Vlastně by ho to nemělo překvapit – vždyť o vytříbenosti Šmakova sluchu věděl už dávno, ale nemohl si pomoct. Snažil se upokojit zvláštní třepotavý pocit pod žebry, který v něm vyvolalo pomyšlení na Šmaka poslouchajícího jeho tep a přemýšlejícího nad tím, co znamená, když se zničehonic prudce zrychlí.

„Teď zase," poznamenal drak hlasem s náznakem smíchu a otevřel obě oči dokořán.

„Protože se chystám udělat něco velice nebezpečného!" zvedl se s náhlým odhodláním a rozpustile se usmál, když na něj ze Šmakova pohledu vykoukla neskrývaná zvědavost. Došinul se na hranu žeber a sklouznul jako po skluzavce na břicho, které se zatlo a zachvělo a postrčilo ho tak k tomu, co se chystal provést. Předklonil se nejvíc, jak to jen dokázal, až se všechny jeho vlasy zvedly z míst, kam zplihly po nasáknutí potem, a visely mu kolem hlavy jako chmýří prachovky z ovčího rouna, pomalu si klekl a začal tím neuspořádaným drnem ometat záludné místečko těsně pod drakovou hrudí.

„Pytlíku, tobě přeskočilo!" rozlehlo se po jeskyni a Bilbo pochyboval, že někdy slyšel legračnější zvuk, než dračí zajíknutí, které znělo trochu jako kdyby si bouřkové mračno zaráz kýchlo a pšouklo. „S tímhle jsem nesouhlasil!"

„Takže to máme jednoho lechtivého draka!" smál se hobit hurónsky a zuby nehty se snažil udržet na divoce se otřásajícím břiše.

Šmak se mu zjevně pokusil odpovědět větami obsahujícími slova jako „rozmačkání", „pomsta" nebo „zbabělá krysa" (což nejspíš souviselo se skutečností, že na Bilba přes vlastní hrudník neviděl a neměl nejmenší ponětí, čím mu ta nepředstavitelná muka působí), ale všechny zanikly v kakofonii řevu a nezastavitelného ztýraného smíchu, který ten nezměrný silný trup div nerozerval na cimpr campr.

Nakonec se Bilbo nad tou obrovskou ještěrkou slitoval, ale bylo to až o drahnou chvíli později, kdy už se mu začínala ze všeho natřásání a držení v nepřirozené poloze točit hlava. Klesl na ten udýchaný a rozpálený živoucí rubín a už teď věděl, že tohle neudělal naposledy. Byl ochotný riskovat rozmačkání a to, že bude nazván zbabělou krysou, pokud to znamenalo, že bude moci znovu zaslechnout ten nevázaný a srdečný smích.

* * *

Měl dojem, že si sotva lehli a hobit už se zase mlel. Životní rytmus těchhle malých dvounožců byl stejný jako myší: v rychlém, neustále se opakujícím sledu střídali odporně činorodé poskakování s krátkým spánkem, během něhož nevěděli o světě a byli bezbranní jako housenky. A občas i mluvili, očividně.

Sám už nevěděl, kolikrát slyšel svého hobita drmolit, šeptat nebo mumlat ze spaní od noci, kdy si v jeho jeskyni nadrzo ustlal poprvé. Na tu noc Šmak nemohl zapomenout, neboť on sám tenkrát oka nezamhouřil. Ležel a nechtěl se na toho spokojeně oddechujícího pidimužíka v blyštivé košili dívat, ale přitom pokaždé, když ho neměl chvíli na očích, ho přepadla neodbytná jistota, že spánek pouze předstírá, že se k němu nepozorovaně připlíží a zabodne mu do boku kopí. A když to nakonec vzdal a uložil se tak, aby ho měl jedním okem neustále pod dozorem, začalo mu v klidném spočinutí bránit cosi jiného. Nějakou dobu se mu nedařilo pojmenovat, co to je, než si uvědomil, že je to zvuk. Krysí srdíčko toho malého drzouna si pod tou úžasně lesklou košilí klepalo do skoku a vůbec ho nezajímalo, že se v jeho okolí někdo pokouší zaspat šerednou bolest břicha. V návalu zoufalství se během noci několikrát rozhodl toho vetřelce sežrat, jen aby si to v poslední chvíli zase rozmyslel, když si vzpomněl na jeho slova těsně předtím, než usnul. Ráno už ten zvuk tak nenáviděl, a hobita celého za to, že si dovolil jen tak zčistajasna nakráčet do jeho úkrytu a rušit jeho klidnou samotu, že spořádal celou koňskou zdechlinu, přestože neměl nijak zvlášť velký hlad a břicho ho pořád ještě bolelo víc než obvykle.

To byl začátek historie, která končila tady. Tlukot Pytlíkova srdce se pro něj stal stejně všedním, jako kapání vody v jeskynních tunelech, a on si ani neuvědomoval, že ho slyší. Tedy pokud se nenadále nezrychlil, jako třeba zrovna teď, kdy mu podal jasnou zprávu o tom, že se hobit probudil a v hlavě se mu nejspíš rodí nějaká další lotrovina. Cítil na sobě jeho pohled. Nevěděl, jak je to možné, ale přestože měl zavřené oči, věděl přesně, ve kterém okamžiku mu ty modré skvrnky přeběhly po čenichu a pohladily mu víčka, sklouzly mu po celé délce krku... A teď měl pocit, že se docela určitě zastavily na břiše. Na břiše, které ho ten malý prohnaný mizera přiměl obnažit, ale ne proto, aby do něj mohl zarazit kopí nebo meč. Břiše, které ho už celé dny nebolelo.

Šmakovi se skoro zastesklo po té nevýslovné nenávisti, kterou k hobitovi choval oné první noci. Teď pro něj měl vyhrazený jiný, zvláštní druh nenávisti, který ho samotného mátl až skoro k zešílení. Nenáviděl ho, když se spolu hašteřili, ale víc tehdy, když uraženě mlčel. Nenáviděl, když mu svýma zakrnělýma ušmudlanýma rukama ohmatával jeho lesknoucí se šupiny, ale víc pokaždé, když s tím najednou bezdůvodně přestal. Nenáviděl, když ho ubíjel moudry ze starých bichlí, a když mu něco rozmlouval. Ale úplně nejvíc ho nenáviděl, když odešel a jeho nechal za sebou, a bylo klidně možné, že znovu už nepřijde.

Šmak věděl s jistotou, že nastane den, kdy už Pytlík prostě nepřijde. Co nevidět se vrátí do toho svého zeleného zapadákova na západě a už z něj nevystrčí nos. Zatřásl se. Nejspíš s tím měl co do činění hobit, který už se mu zase sklouznul po žebrech, jako by byl nějaká jeho pouťová atrakce. Nejradši by mu řekl, ať to nedělá, ale tušil, že ten skrček by to pak dělal o to častěji. Nechápal, co to do něho vjelo, že si od něj nechává líbit první poslední. Dnes měl pocit, jako by ho ta nenávist úplně ochromila. Když mu Pytlík začal plundrovat pancíř na břiše a řekl větu o tom, jak nedovolí, aby Šmakovi někdo ublížil, směšnost toho prohlášení ho připravila o veškerá slova, nezmohl se na odpor a chvíli doopravdy viděl rudě. To, jak snadno a bleskově ho dokázal vyvést z míry, na hobitovi nenáviděl snad úplně nejvíc. A že během krátké doby dokázal přijít s otravně velkým množstvím různých způsobů, jak to provést!

Nejvíc mu nešlo na rozum, proč dělá všechny ty věci, aby mu usnadnil život. A sám několikrát řekl, že za to nechce zaplatit. Proč to tedy u všech ďasů vlastně dělá?! Vždyť řekl, že ani pro své přátele nedělá to, co pro Šmaka. I když pak řekl, že Šmaka mezi svoje přátele řadí taky. Ale skoro okamžitě to zase popřel. Vlastně tomu, co Pytlík blekotal, nerozuměl, ani co by se za šupinu vešlo. Dost možná za to mohly ty jeho zatraceně obratné pracky, kterýma ho celý večer přivádel znovu a znovu do stavu, kdy měl dojem, že mu všechny jeho myšlenky s ohlušivým srknutím naráz vytekly uchem. _Mor a vředy, už to dělá zase..._ Zaslechl nezaměnitelné zazvonění diamantu o zlato a z břicha se mu rozeběhla vlna toho teď už dobře známého _čehosi_ , co ho pálilo a rýpalo a svíralo a on neměl tušení, zda tohle byla správná slova, ale byla jediná, jimiž dovedl popsat něco, co nikdy předtím necítil. Věděl, že mu zbývá jen kratičká chvilka, než vlna doputuje k jeho hlavě a znovu mu zarazí všechno smysluplné uvažování, ale najednou nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než _Jakto, že se mě nebojí ani neštítí?!_ , ale i tahle otázka se beze stopy vypařila, když ji pohltila jedna jediná, obrovská a nesmazatelná myšlenka, která, byť sebevíc protimyslná, se nedala odbýt a škemrala, _Ať to udělá znovu._ A on si s hrůzou uvědomil, že pokud včas něco nepodnikne, vysloví ji nahlas, a takové ponížení neunese a bude muset vypálit svět do základů, aby smazal i poslední památku po tom, že někdy vypustil přes pysky něco tak pokořujícího, jako žadonění o pohlazení.

„Pytlíku, to nebyla pravda!" přistihl se zařvat namísto toho a otevřel oči, aby aspoň obraz známého místa pozdržel jeho pád do hlubiny nevědomí. Dotek na břiše se přestal pohybovat, ale vyčkávavé napětí, které tak způsobil, bylo pro myšlení snad ještě ničivější.

„Co nebyla pravda?" odpověděl mu váhavě hlas bez těla.

„Říkal jsem, že co tě znám, dějí se mi samé pohromy. Ale pravda je, že od chvíle, co ses objevil ty, je všechno správně." Tušil, že to nedává pražádný smysl, ale nebyla to lež. A bylo mu jedno, co si s tím sdělením hobit počne. On byl teď prostě jenom rád, že řekl tohle a ne tu druhou možnost, po které by musel zničit svět.

„Ach tak," zaznělo v odpověď, a Šmak nedokázal rozluštit, který hloupý lidský pocit se za tím tónem skrývá. Ale vlastně to nepotřeboval vědět, protože Bilbovo srdce už sebou zase mlátilo jako havran v trní.

 _Bilbo? Tak se vážně jmenuje? No jistě, věděl jsem, že to znělo nějak směšně, jako zvuk, co udělá vystřelená korková zátka! Žádný div, že jsem se rozhodl mu tak neříkat._ Rozhodl se, že mu tak nebude říkat dál. Ale v následujícím okamžiku na tom stejně nesešlo, protože Pytlík zadrmolil, „Nepochopím, jak se ti ty kameny podařilo dostat _sem_ ," a svět se mu před očima rozprsknul na nic víc než barevný svinčík poletující do všech světových stran v závanech čehosi nepředstavitelně skvostného. A to trvalo dlouho, dokonce i na jeho měřítka, až náhle-

„Pytlíku! Ty jsi mě zrovna olíznul?!"

„A co když ano? Ty sis mě nabral do tlamy úplně celého, takže je to jenom spravedlivé."

„Mám kvůli tomu vyvádět, tak jako tenkrát ty?"

„Pche, ty nemáš tušení, jaké to je, když _doopravdy_ vyvádím! Ale vlastně jsem ti za to nikdy nepoděkoval. Že jsi mě z té začouzené jeskyně vynesl."

„Nelichoť si, býval bych tě spolknul. Ale chutnáš hůř, než skřet, co chcípnul na smrdutou zimnici."

„Tohle byla opravdu chabá urážka-"

„To byl tvůj žaludek? Právě ti zakručelo v břiše! Snad jsem ti neudělal s tím skřetem chutě, Pytlíku? Už se na tobě podepisuju, že ano?"

„Páni sloni, jak dlouho už jsem vlastně nejedl? Kolik může být hodin?"

„Není tak pozdě. Neboj se, touhle dobou ti ještě nějakého skřeta seženeme."

Když po dlouhé době znovu spatřil Pytlíkův obličej, byl celý zvrásněný od pobaveného chichotání a ta černá díra po zubu jakoby Šmaka už zase vtahovala. Alespoň že už se mu ztratil monokl, co si přinesl ze sedánku s tím patronem, kterému vlezla samota na mozek. Vybavil si ten nečekaný sžíravý vztek, jaký se v něm vzepjal, když mu hobit vyprávěl, co se mu stalo s obličejem. Bylo to stejné, jako by nějaký cizák vztáhl ruku po jeho zlatu: chtělo se mu vraždit. Trvalo to jen nepatrnou chviličku, ale vyvedlo ho to z míry na celý zbytek dne a ani teď se necítil dobře, když na to vzpomínal. Jako kdyby se mu sám Pytlík zavrtal do kůže a nepozorovaně obsadil uprázdněná místa, která předtím náležela pouze Šmakovu pokladu. _Hádám, že ochočený pes se musí cítit dost podobně_ , myslel si častokrát temně, ale hned nato se musel zamyslet, _A neochočil jsem si spíš já jeho?_

Všechny ty pocity a nekonečné úvahy, které vyvolávaly, ho otravovaly k smrti. Ale hobitovi se o ničem z toho zmiňovat nehodlal – nejspíš by se mu vysmál a Šmak měl skoro pocit, že by si to zasloužil za to, jaké lidstvím zavánějící hlouposti řeší. _Je vlastně moc dobře, že se toho zakrslíka už co nevidět zbavím_ , rozhodl v jednom koutku mysli, zatímco zbytek poslouchal hromobití v Pytlíkově žaludku a smiřoval se s tím, že to, co se chystá říct, bude mít za následek ztrátu jeho doteků.

„Padej se najíst, kdo má ty nechutné zvuky poslouchat."

A hobit ho poslechl. Mumlaje „Být tebou, tak raději mlčím." seškobrtal na dno jeskyně a Šmak slyšel, jak mu zacvakaly zuby zimou. _Proč jsem to vlastně řekl?!_ podivil se v duchu pobouřeně, ale věděl, že by na to nepřišel, a tak se tím odmítl zabývat. Protáhl se a zaujatě pozoroval, jak Pytlík požvýkal jakýsi nevábně zavánějící kus žvance velký jako půlka jeho samotného. Snažil se nepředstavovat si, jaké by to bylo ukořistit pro sebe kus masa poloviny své velikosti, ale moc se mu to nedařilo.

„Vypadá to, že nám svítá," poznamenal Pytlík a očividně poslouchal zvuky zvenčí. Pro Šmaka to nebyla žádná novina. Cítil ten úsvit v kostech stejně jasně, jako slyšel venku dopadnout na bahno a kámen každou z nespočetných dešťových kapek, jako slyšel nenadále zrychlit jeho srdce.

Aniž to mohli vědět, vyvstala v tu chvíli oběma v hlavě navlas stejná myšlenka doprovázená docela totožnými pocity.

_Tak začíná náš poslední společný den._


	12. (Nejstarší) řemeslo má zlaté dno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kdybych měla nadání pro psaní velkolepých finále, tahle kapitola by vás zvedla ze židlí, donutila by vás vyhledat studenou sprchu a nelítostně by vám podojila slzné kanálky... Ale řekla bych, že není třeba se znepokojovat :D Někdo se vrátí ze záletů, někdo jiný se naopak vrátí k záletům, bude se hodně řvát a celkově to bude hodně o skle a lásce, znáte to. Také nás čeká druhý krátký vhled do Šmakovy hlavy, ale byť je to hlava velká jako kráva, ani ten nebude kdovíjak velkolepý. A pak už nám do konce příběhu bude zbývat pouhá jedna kapitola a epilog... To už nějak doklepeme, co vy na to?

Déšť ustal. Ptáci už se zase překřikovali ochraptělými hlásky a duté jádro hory překypovalo ozvěnou objemných kapek krápajícíh ze stropů. Ale Bilbovi mokro starosti nedělalo. Jeho kůže už dočista zapomněla, co je chlad, jeho mysl tápala, když se snažila vybavit si význam slova _studit_. Ležel schoulený, nechtělo se mu otevřít oči a obklopovalo ho pouze teplo. Prostupovalo ho a rýsovalo obrys jeho těla, avšak natolik lajdácky, že nedokázal rozeznat, kde končí on a kde začíná Šmak. Sálalo z něj bezpečí a spokojenost a pocit, že všechno je tak, jak má být. Světlo, které mu tlačilo na víčka, bylo tlumené a sytě červené a on věděl, že je to proto, že se k němu musí probojovat skrz rubínové křídlo, jež se rozpíná ochranitelsky nad ním, jako by se snažilo zatajit příchod dne, kdy má Bilbo tohle všechno ztratit.

Chmurné myšlenky se mu vyřinuly do krevního řečiště, jako by je po celý včerejší den zadržovala hráz, která se najednou provalila a rozdrolila až do základů. Ale pan Pytlík byl odhodlaný stěny svojí dokonalé šťastné bubliny ještě pár chvilek udržet a aby zacelil praskliny, zhluboka se nadechl a otevřel v mysli jiná stavidla: tahle mu zaplavila hlavu vzpomínkami na včerejšek – na den, který se zdál trvat věčnost, ale zároveň utekl jako okamžik. Nos mu naplnila živelně živočišná pálivá vůně a uši přízrak šumění deště: zvuku, který podbarvoval každou z těch vzpomínek.

Déšť byl způsob, jakým okolo sebe postavili stěnu, za kterou vyhoštěně existovalo všechno, co bylo příliš vážné, pochmurné a studené na to, aby to mezi sebe vpustili. Přívaly vody, kterými nebesa žárlivě oplakala každý horoucí jiskřivý dotek, každé rozechvěle zašeptané slovo i nezkrocený výkřik, každý neodtrhnutelný pohled z očí do očí, každé udýchaně zoufalé zatápání po hraně světa řítícího se do slastného zapomnění. Někdy okolo poledne - soudě podle hladu, který Bilbo v tu dobu začal mít - břinkl o těla svých padlých bratrů poslední drahokam ze Šmakova břicha, ale pro ně dva se tím nic nezměnilo. Pouze před Bilbem se náhle otevřel výhled na spoustu dalších temněrudých zákoutí, kde nikdy ani žádné kameny nebyly, přesto si však zasluhovala jeho pozornost. Moc si přál vidět Šmaka létat bez vší té zbytečné zátěže, ale to muselo počkat.

Jako kdyby drak poznal, o čem hobit přemýšlí, trochu se kolem něho zavrtěl a roztřásl svět dlouhým hrdelním zavrčením, z něhož čišela spokojenost. Bilbo ho napodobil a obrátil se ve své schoulené formě na záda. Svaly na břichu se mu připomenuly, když se unaveně napjaly. Bolely ho od smíchu, což se mu stalo od dětství poprvé. To byla další věc, kterou se mu včerejšek vryl nesmazatelně do paměti: jejich obvyklé hašteřivé výměny názorů a drobné rozhovory končící salvami smíchu – o vážných věcech i o hloupostech, které si dnes už stěží vybavil, rozmluvy, jimiž prosakovaly útržky Šmakova charakteru a téměř nezachytitelné nápovědy k tomu, co ho v minulosti potkalo a kudy vedly jeho cesty předtím, než skončil na hromadě zlata v útrobách hory jménem Nevěsta opuštěné vprostřed tiché krajiny světa bez draků.

Včerejší den byl pro Bilba jako stručná verze života, jaký by chtěl žít, kdyby mu bylo dovoleno ve zdraví přečkat Thorinův návrat. Měl v sobě klid a mír, měl spoustu důvodů k zasmání, měl vášeň a tajemství čekající na své odhalení, a strávil ho s tím, kdo tohle všechno přinesl s sebou, ať se spolu vrtli kamkoliv. A když pak – muselo to být už dávno po západu slunce – padlo na oba zadumané ticho polospánku a on neměl na celém světě na práci nic víc, než ležet na rozpáleném náprsním krunýři živoucího brnění, kterého se už dotkl všemi smysly a přesto ho nepřestávalo ohromovat, a naslouchal starodávné písni nesmrtelného bubeníka za mřížemi z obrovských žeber, zažil okamžik, kdy s nad slunce jasnější jistotou cítil, že je doopravdy šťastný. V tu chvíli nesešlo na tom, jaká úskalí mohla číhat v budoucnosti, nebylo důležité, jestli tohle byl Bilbův poslední den na světě, protože všechno, co kdy chtěl a potřeboval, měl právě teď. A jestliže mu v následujícím okamžiku utekla zpod víčka slaná krůpěj, způsobilo ji jedině vroucné přání, aby se Šmak cítil stejně.

Bilbovo vzpomínání prudce skončilo, jako by zaklapl obrázkovou knihu, ale ve skutečnosti jen otevřel oči. A najednou věděl, co ještě musí udělat, než se rozjede vstříc nejistému osudu, jenž ho čeká v Osamělé hoře. Kuráž odsouzence na smrt mu říkala, že už nemá co ztratit. Přinutil k poslušnosti ztěžklé končetiny, které vyhrožovaly, že klopýtne a natluče si nos, jestli se pokusí odejít od toho báječného tepla, vymámil se z kolébky, kterou pro něj Šmak vytvořil mezi svou nohou a bokem, a zamířil k hromádce pečlivě poskládaných šatů, která ležela opuštěná mezi drahokamy. Cítil v zádech drakův pohled, ale nepodíval se po něm a nic neřekl, dokud nebyl úplně oblečený a nedopřál si pár vydatných doušků ledové vody. A když se pak obrátil, rudozlaté oči ho vyčkávavě pozorovaly, jako kdyby Šmak věděl, co přijde, dřív než to věděl sám Bilbo.

„Šmaku," odkašlal si váhavě, ale pak sebral všechnu kuráž do jednoho uzlíku a pohled mu oplatil. „Co tady dělám?"

„Na to by ses měl zeptat rodičů a ne mě," odpověděl s kamennou tváří a hlasem mu prokmitlo pobavení. Ale Bilbo se přinutil nezasmát, protože tohle vlastně vůbec nebyla legrace.

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Měl jsem na mysli, proč jsem tady, s tebou?"

„Ach tak," zamručel Šmak a jeho tvář pořád postrádala jakýkoliv výraz. „Nepochybně narážíš na svůj nárok na odměnu."

Nad tím se Bilbo zamračil. Pozoroval, jak se drak rozbalil ze své odpočívací pozice, a teprve teď si všiml tří nádob – dvou oprýskaných truhliček a jedné zlaté mísy – stojících nezvykle uspořádaně při okraji Šmakova hnízda. Každá byla naplněná zlatými mincemi. Bilbo se na ně zamračil ještě o něco víc. „Co to je?"

„Tři tisíce zlatých mincí. Za tvoje služby," odpověděl prostě a hobit už začínal mít jeho nepohnuté nicneříkající tváře po krk.

„Už jsem ti několikrát řekl, že nic nechci." Pochybovačný pohled, kterým ho Šmak hned nato zpražil, Bilba píchnul u srdce. Ale pak si vybavil pohledy, jakými ho častoval včera: čiré a zářivé a plné důvěry, a rozhodl, že těm věří víc. „Takže ne, to není věc, na kterou jsem se tě ptal," zavrtěl klidně hlavou a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Naše kratochvíle skončila, Pytlíku. Vezmi si ty peníze a jdi domů."

„Ne," řekl Bilbo zřetelně a konečně začínal mít dojem, že chápe, o co se Šmak pokouší. Na každý pád bylo očividné, že s jeho pohledem na svět dnes není něco v pořádku. Měl za to, že jako obvykle musí být na vině strach, ačkoli netušil, čeho přesně by se teď drak mohl obávat.

„Přestaň už konečně s tím divadýlkem," zasyčel na hobita, ale zněl unaveně a otráveně úplně stejně, jako když ho Bilbo poprvé přiměl jít na procházku – jako někdo, kdo se nutí do věci, kterou doopravdy dělat nechce. „Peníze sis odpracoval, tak si je sbal a vypadni!"

„Ne! Nebudu ti usnadňovat, aby sis mohl namlouvat, že jsem to vše dělal jen kvůli zlatu."

„Pak ti ale Pavéza usekne hlavu," zanotoval posměvačně, ale ve tváři se mu pořád nepohnul ani sval.

„To je mi jedno. A proč by na tom tobě záleželo?"

Na to Šmak neměl odpověď. Nenávistně se na Bilba zamračil a pak jeho pohled sklouznul do dálky za hobitovými zády.

„Tak vidíš! Nevím, co ti přelétlo přes nos, ale nevěřím té tvojí nafrněné lhostejnosti ani za mák!" vysvětloval mu přísně a měl zase jednou pocit, že hubuje neposlušné dítě. „Moc dobře si totiž pamatuji, co jsi mi řekl předevčírem: že od chvíle, kdy jsem přišel já, je všechno správně. A vím, že jsi to myslel vážně, protože ty nejsi z těch, kdo sypou z rukávu sladké řeči jen tak druhým pro radost." Snažil se znít rozumně a přívětivě, ale bylo to těžké, když ho dopalovalo, jak mu teď Šmak uhýbá pohledem. Měl sto chutí začít skákat a mávat pažemi nad hlavou s křikem „ _Haló, já jsem přímo tady!_ "

„Zapomeň na to, Pytlíku. Ani nevím, co to mělo znamenat." Konec zněl nahněvaně, jako kdyby drak musel mluvit o největším selhání svého života.

„Nechtěj po mně, abych ti vysvětloval tvoje pocity. Mám dost práce s chápáním vlastních," odfrknul si podrážděně Bilbo. „Ale jestli vážně nechceš, abych byl s tebou, tak mi prosím sděl důvod." A bylo to: jasně položená otázka, která rozhodne. Bilba tlačil čas a to bylo v tuto chvíli možná největší požehnání.

„Stejně bys nakonec odešel." Šmakův hlas byl teď stejně bezvýrazný jako jeho oči, kterýma konečně znovu našel hobitovu zamračenou tvář. „Tvůj úkol tady skončil. Jdi to uzavřít s Pavézou a jeď domů. Nemáš důvod se vracet sem."

„Mám ten důvod přímo před sebou."

„To jsou nesmysly, Pytlíku. Hobiti a draci k sobě nepatří. Je to směšné."

„Nejsou žádní draci," odpověděl Bilbo se staženým hrdlem. „Jsi jenom ty. Ty teď mluvíš za celý druh."

Vzdorovitě skřížil svůj pohled se Šmakovým a teprve teď si uvědomil, z jaké blízkosti na něj ty řeřavé oči hledí. Drak se k němu čenichem přisunul ještě kousek blíž, jako kdyby si chtěl zevrubně prohlédnout cosi pozoruhodného, co se zrovna vylouplo zpod kamene, až celého Bilba ovanul horoucí dech prosycený příslibem plamenů, a oči zaplály tak jasně, až připomínaly létavice. A uvnitř byl hlad. A přitom nebyl... Sevřely se mu útroby a dýchání mu najednou dělalo potíže, když si vybavil, kdy už stejný pohled u draka viděl. Ten podivně a strašidelně prázdný výraz, kdy z rudozlaté hlubiny nečiší nic než jen příšerné nevyzpytatelné a divoké chtění. Jenže teď se nesoustředilo na žádnou lesklou třpytivou cetku. Vpíjelo se do něho, vsakovalo se do Bilba jako lampový olej, až měl pocit, že stačí jiskřička a z něj během jednoho úderu srdce nezbude nic víc, než jen hromádka ohořelých chrastících kostiček u Šmakových nohou. Bylo to hrozivé, ale přesto věděl, že strach není skutečnou příčinou jeho třesoucích se kolen ani nesnesitelného mravenčení, které začínalo na kůži jeho dlaní a bleskurychle se šířilo do všech ploch jeho těla, které si pamatovaly dotek horkých šupin. Na pár okamžiků si byl jistý, že všechny problémy světa mohou počkat a že mu nic nedokáže zabránit v tom, aby se vrátil do náruče toho karmínového oceánu. Pak se ale vší silou vůle donutil udělat krok vzad, hlasitě si odkašlal a přerval mezi nimi to neviditelné utahující se žahavé pouto.

„Poslyš, nemám teď čas ti vysvětlovat, proč mi všechno, co říkáš, připomíná jednu dlouhou nesmyslnou říkanku," povzdechl si a blahořečil studenému vzduchu, který ho propleskal po zardělém obličeji a připomněl mu jeho povinnosti. Krátce přemýšlivě zabloudil pohledem ke dvěma truhličkám a zlaté míse s mincemi, než se vážně zadíval zpět na svého přítele. „Vezmu si ty peníze. Ale jen proto, abych měl Thorina Pavézu konečně z krku a mohl se co nejdřív vrátit sem a vysvětlit ti, jaký jsi pitomec."

Měl skoro chuť vzít svá slova zpět, když dračí oči vítězoslavně zajiskřily a pak zmatněly, zatímco se Šmak odtáhl a skrz zuby procedil, „Jistě," a to jediné slůvko doslova přetékalo pochybností. Bilbovi to připadalo stejné, jako kdyby vykřikl _Já to věděl! Ten už se nevrátí!_ a byl odhodlaný drakovi co nejdřív dokázat, jak obrovsky se s v něm zmýlil. Teď však nemohl dělat nic víc, než dívat se, jak se Šmak trucovitě sbalil do klubka s tváří odvrácenou směrem k nejtemnějšímu koutu jeskyně, a pak se nakvašeně vydat hledat na promáčených svěže zelených svazích Nevěsty Myrtu, aby sebe i ji připravil na jejich poslední společnou jízdu k Osamělé hoře. Při tom pomyšlení se mu sevřelo srdce ještě o něco víc, až měl co dělat, aby zadržel vzlyk.

* * *

Cesta krajem, který se během posledních dvou dnů místy proměnil v močál, byla s těžce naloženým poníkem strastiplnou a zdlouhavou záležitostí. Většinu času vlastně Bilbo strávil na zemi, kde pro Myrtu vyšlapával bezpečnou stezku. Hodně na ni mluvil, a z jeho hovoru se postupně stalo zadumané hořkosladké vzpomínání na všechny pouti, které spolu podnikli během společně stráveného měsíce, který právě dospěl ke konci.

V duchu viděl jejich vzdušný úprk z pahorku Plesnivec, zvláštní zastavení na Narcisové louce, a další úprk, tentokrát z Temného hvozdu pod rouškou noci a tíhou černého svědomí... Znovu slyšel ozvěnu bzukotu včel velikých jako čmeláci a cítil vůni jetele i zápach rybích hlav, vybavily se mu přátelské rozpravy s Gandalfem, když se na svém hnědákovi vyloupl zpoza nejbližší zákruty, i hodiny čtení a klimbání v sedle, které ale rychle zastínily vzpomínky na divoce bušící srdce a dusající kopyta a tlukot nesmírných dračích křídel, na nevázaný smích mísící se s hlubokým hřmotným burácením na obloze. Oklepal se, když si připomenul ledové stružky za límcem a studené bláto a rozpálené šupiny, drásající trní a nevýslovnou vděčnost a úctu vůči tomu statečnému houževnatému zvířeti.

Náhle mu dalo spoustu práce polknout přes knedlík, který mu narostl v krku, a chvilku vážně zvažoval bláznivý nápad, že přece jen naberou s Myrtou (a s třemi tisícovkami zlatých mincí) směr do neznámých končin a utečou před povinnostmi, před Thorinem, před podivnými pocity a náladovými draky, že zkrátka zmizí světu z očí a někde daleko odtud položí základy novým dobrodružstvím. Ale trvalo jen okamžik, než se opět připomněla zodpovědná a spořádaná část jeho já a zakroutila nad tím rázně hlavou, doprovázená ještě větší částí, která si pamatovala na to, že dal Šmakovi slib, a už teď vyhlížela chvíli, kdy se s drakem znovu setká. Čím víc se od něho vzdaloval, tím víc se mu začínalo stýskat. Ale zakázal si na něj myslet, protože kdykoli o něm začal přemítat, dolehla na něj plnou vahou skutečnost, že se Šmak právě vzdal tří tisíců kousků svého milovaného zlata v jeho prospěch. Uvědomoval si, o jak obrovskou událost se jedná, a nevěděl, co si počít se zmatenou směsicí dojetí, údivu, polichocení, hrdosti a touhy sevřít co největší část draka v medvědím objetí, která jím při tom pomyšlení cloumala. Ten mizera vůbec netušil, kolik toho Bilbovi dal, a že peníze byly to nejmenší, a potřeboval se to dozvědět. A pan Pytlík si to rozhodně nehodlal nechat pro sebe, teď, když věděl, že na něm drakovi taky záleží. Představil si, jaký by byl Šmakův příběh a jaký by měl konec, kdyby měl skončit tak, jak si to drak zřejmě umanul, kdyby se Bilbo opravdu obrátil k domovu a už se v tomhle kraji víckrát neukázal, a musel uznat, že tahle pohádka o dracích by se mu pranic nelíbila.

Když se vlhkým dusnem dokodrcal k Osamělé hoře, na první pohled ho překvapilo, že dnes vůbec nevypadala tolik osaměle jako jindy. Podle ne tak docela jasného plánu, který si v mysli načrtnul, měl u paty hory postát, naposledy si ten obří kus kamene prohlédnout a nějakou dobu jen vzdychat, sám nevěda, zda úlevou, starostí, nebo pod tíhou vzpomínek, které v něm to místo vyvolávalo. Namísto toho se na úpatí ani nezastavil, protože už z dálky viděl ohromnou tmavou postavu, která se zpola rozpřaženými křídly seděla na zubatém skalisku nad vraty Pavézova příbytku, které zely dokořán, jako kdyby zvaly k drancování nekalé živly z široka daleka. Nebyl si jistý, zda ho přítomnost obrovského orla má uklidnit, nebo znepokojovat, ale dumat nad tím by zabralo zbytečně moc času, a tak pouze zdvořile pozdravil, než hbitě seskočil z poníka a proběhl vraty do vstupní síně.

V nenadálém šeru vběhl přímo do tvrdé podsadité postavy, ale bolestivé zaúpění v něm odumřelo, aby se ho mohla naplno zmocnit hrůza. Neomylně poznal, že jde o trpaslíka, a okamžik si byl jistý, že to nemůže být nikdo jiný, než pán domu, který se vrátil nečekaně dřív. Ale to trvalo pouze do chvíle, než se postava bodře uchechtla a jeho oči, které konečně přivykly špatnému osvětlení, zjistily, že to není pán domu, ani žádný jiný pán, ale že hledí na nejpodivuhodnější ženu, kterou kdy potkal.

„Vida ho, mládežníka!" zahromovala a znovu se mečivě zachechtala. Němě pozoroval, jak v nosaté snědé tváři zablýskl pár očí jako trnky, které si ho přeměřily od hlavy k patě. „Vyměním svůj podíl za jednu noc s tebou, šviháku!" Znovu se uchechtla a Bilbo měl dojem, že ten otravný zvuk už nikdy nedostane z hlavy. Než se ale zmohl na jakoukoli odpověď, trpasličí žena se prodrala kolem něj, udeřila ho lopatovitou dlaní do pozadí, až vyjeknul a měl dojem, že do něj musela obtisknout všechny své mozoly, a pokračovala v cestě směrem k trůnnímu sálu.

„Že si nedáš pokoj, Margo! Víš přece, že pan Pytlík je nájemný společník na draka, cha cha!"

Z chodby vyšel další trpaslík, a ani tentokrát to nebyl Thorin. Měl vrabčí hnízdo vlasů šedých jako vlčí srst, obdivuhodně dlouhý a zapletený knír, plnovous, který mu úhledně splýval na rozsáhlé břicho, a dvě masité paže, z nichž každá nesla po jednom zavazadle, která nepochybně patřila Bilbovi. A pan Pytlík se nedokázal honem rozhodnout, jestli se má rozčílit kvůli tomu, co vidí, nebo kvůli tomu, co slyší.

„Promiňte, ale tohle je moje! Kam to nesete?" zabreptal bezradně, když na něj šedovous vědoucně mrknul a promašíroval okolo.

„Promíjím! Vím! A nesu to tam, kam mi ukázal čaroděj!" houknul dýchavičně přes rameno.

Bilbo zakoulel očima a rozladěně dupal chodbou, ze které trpaslík vyšel. Mohlo ho napadnout, že za tímhle zmatkem nemůže být nikdo jiný, než Gandalf. Od koho jiného by taky mohl trpaslík mít informace o Šmakovi! Když pak v půli chodby potkal dalšího trpaslíka, tentokrát mladého a s povědomě ryšavými vlasy a vousy, kterému se tváře nadouvaly hladovými sousty koláče, který si nesl i s pekáčkem kdovíkam, věděl, že čaroděje hledá na správném místě.

Když vběhl do kuchyně, měl na jazyku pořádnou litanii o tom, jak požaduje okamžité vysvětlení toho, proč Gandalf pár hodin před Thorinovým návratem obrací Osamělou horu vzhůru nohama a pořádá sešlost hlučných neotesaných trpaslíků, kteří sahají na Bilbovy věci (a tělo!) a trousí po vysmýčených chodbách kusy koláče. A v neposlední řadě ve frontě čekala i otázka, _proč_ jim u všech všudy vypráví o něm a o Šmakovi, a _kde_ byl Gandalfovi posledních několik dnů konec. Ale sotva překročil práh, zůstal stát zaražený jako vidle a neschopen slova, byť se mu ústa otevřela dokořán nad tím, co uviděl.

U kuchyňského stolu seděl Gandalf a zdvořile se usmíval na majestátní postavu sedící naproti, ze které Bilbo viděl pouze část profilu a záplavu zářivě plavých hedvábných vlasů. Ani nepotřeboval vidět korunu protkanou jarním kvítím, aby v mžiku poznal vlasy, které dovedly tak příšerně šimrat, a které naposledy spatřil mizet v propadlišti v podlaze vinného sklepení Lesní říše. Nikdy by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že znovu je uvidí tady: v pološeru trpasličí kuchyně hezký kus cesty od Temného hvozdu.

„Bilbo! Tak tady vás máme, vy tuláku!" vítal ho Gandalf, jako by si Bilbo jen na pět minut někam odskočil.

„Pane Pytlíku! Opravdu už jsem se obával, že se přede mnou skrýváte. Dovolte, abych vás ujistil, že k tomu nemáte ani nejmenší důvod," zarecitoval jasný hluboký hlas krále Thranduila a elf povstal z židle, která byla mnohem vyšší, než všechny ostatní v Thorinově domově (hobit zauvažoval, jestli si s sebou elfí král běžně nosí na návštěvu vlastní židli), a Bilbo najednou viděl, jak znatelně se jeho tvář proměnila ode dne, kdy mu veličenstvo vypravovalo o svém krušném údělu. Růžové rty zdobil úsměv a jeho síla pronikla i do safírových očí, takže při pohledu na něj pana Pytlíka nenapadalo jiné slovo, než _štěstí_. Nedokázal si pomoct a přes všechnu svoji zmatenost Thranduilovi úsměv oplatil.

„Byl bych si víc pospíšil, kdybych věděl, že čekáme tak vzácnou návštěvu, veličenstvo."

„I já bych si víc pospíšil, kdybych býval tušil, že můj vzácný přítel potřebuje pomoc v nouzi," pronesl král s nepatrným náznakem výčitek a zrak se mu při obhlížení hobitovy tváře na okamžik zastavil na ústech, až Bilbo urychleně semknul rty přes své proděravělé zuby a v duchu se napomenul za to, že na díru zase zapomněl.

„Ehm, to mě tedy mrzí, že má váš přítel potíže. Můžu snad také já nějak pomoct?"

Thranduil a Gandalf se začali smát a Bilbo si připadal jako někdo, kdo čeká, až mu dojde smysl vtipu, který všichni ostatní pochopili.

„Thranduil tím myslel vás, Bilbo!" vysvětlil mu konečně Gandalf. „Abyste tomu rozuměl, tak před třemi dny jsem dokonce i já začal být lehce neklidný ohledně peněz, které dlužíte trpaslíkům z Dolu. Napadlo mě, že by nemuselo být úplně marné přeptat se těch, kterým jste dopomohl k nalezení drahé polovičky, zda by vám nebyl někdo z nich ochoten poskytnout půjčku."

„A jednoho velice rozumného a moudrého muže s hlubokýma uhrančivýma očima pak napadlo vyhlásit mezi vašimi novými přáteli sbírku," chopil se slova Thranduil a Bilbo s čarodějem si vyměnili pobavený pohled."

„S pomocí pána Thranduila se o ní všichni velice brzy dozvěděli a projevili velké nadšení pro věc. A dnes vám skrze osobu krále Lesní říše posílají tři tisíce zlatých... a toto," pronesl slavnostně Gandalf, pokynul směrem k desce stolu, a Bilbo užasle a se srdcem v krku zíral na truhličku u jeho nejzazšího okraje, v níž se do výšky kupily blýskající mince, a trochu znechuceně se pousmál při pohledu na dvojici mrtvých králíků a hromádku třpytivých rybích šupin hned vedle. „Jak vidíte, přispěli skutečně všichni," uchichtnul se čaroděj dobrosrdečně.

Bilbovi najednou dalo velkou spoustu práce nezačít při nejbližším výdechu kňourat dojetím, které mu roztřáslo srdce jako řehtačku. Vyčítal si, jak Gandalfovi křivdil, nemohl ani uvěřit tomu, jak skvěle najednou vypadá všechno, co ještě před půl hodinou viděl černě, a cítil nesmírnou potřebu se všemi těmi novinami běžet za Šmakem, a tohle všechno v něm vřelo tak, až se začal bát, že po dlouhé době zas jednou omdlí. V očích ho začalo štípat...

„Nerad ruším, vašnosto, ale tam vepředu už se bude finišovat, kdybyste se snad chtěl jít dívat," zahromoval za ním povědomý hlas a Bilbo se tak lekl, že na omdlévání dočista zapomněl. Když se obrátil a spatřil rudovlasého a rudovousého Doliho z Dolu, konečně mu úplně došlo, proč je dnes Osamělá hora plná trpaslíků.

„A-ano, to bych moc rád," zakoktal a tentokrát už mu doopravdy ukápla slza. Honem ji setřel, když si všiml Doliho počínajícího zděšení, a obrátil se zpět na elfa s čarodějem, kteří už byli dávno v půli cesty ven z kuchyně.

„Pojďme se podívat na klenot, jenž svedl dohromady tolik rozličných osudů!" pronesl vesele král elfů a Bilbo ho zdvořile doprovodil do trůnního sálu. Všiml si, jak zvědavě se elf rozhlíží po vysokých stropech a ztemnělých pokojích, a neunikl mu jeho lehce znechucený výraz. Když pak vešli do síně, v níž napjatě postávalo anebo činorodě pobíhalo šestero trpaslíků, sjel Thranduil Thorinův trůn a celou monumentální okázalost toho prostoru jedním dlouhým pohledem, po němž následovalo stejně dlouhé povzdechnutí doplněné posměvačně zdviženými koutky úst. Gandalf se k nim znovu přidal a společně stáli a pozorovali, jak trpaslík s vlkošedými vlasy za asistence ženy, která si ani teď neodpustila mečivé pochechtávání, otevřel bytelnou kovovou schránku, jejíž obsah jim v ten samý okamžik vymaloval na tvářích bílé a bleděmodré třepotavé odlesky. Došel až k nim, aby si Bilbo mohl Arcikam číslo dvě prohlédnout a zhodnotit několikadenní práci mistrů sklářského a brusičského řemesla.

Pokud snad pan Pytlík měl nějaké pochyby, zdali se Dolimu a jeho druhům podaří vyrobit přesně tentýž klenot pouze podle jedné kresby a slovního popisu, všechny se vypařily jako ranní rosa. Ze své podušky z měkkého sena na něj z truhličky pomrkával Arcikam, tak jak si ho nesmazatelně vryl do paměti okamžik předtím, než ho viděl roztříštit se na podlaze. Byla to nesmírná nádhera, ale ve stejnou chvíli, jako na ni upřel oči, už se nemohl dočkat, až od něho bude co nejdál.

„Je to vskutku vytříbená krása, na kus prachobyčejného bezduchého skla," hlesl uznale Thranduil po jeho levici.

„Nevím jak vám, Bilbo, ale mně se zdá být přesně takový, jako ten původní. Klobouk dolů, že řemeslníci z Dolu odolali své vrozené touze blýsknout se svým umem a vyrábět nové věci o něco krásnější, než ty staré," prohlásil z druhé strany bodře Gandalf. Ale zraky všech trpaslíků se upíraly v očekávání jen a jen na hobita, neboť on byl jejich platícím zákazníkem a měl tedy rozhodující slovo. Bilbovi chviličku trvalo, než mu to došlo a uvědomil si rozpačité napjaté ticho, do kterého se síň zahalila.

„Ehm, tedy, ano," zabreptal, aby trapnou chvíli rychle ukončil, ale tím ji vlastně korunoval. „Jak říká Gandalf. Dokonalé!" Tváře mu hořely a opravdu si už moc přál mít všechny starosti s touhle proklatou cetkou z krku. Trpaslíci však vypadali tak, že přesně to potřebovali slyšet, a hned zas zaplnili sál svými hlaholivými hlasy a soustředěnou činorodostí. Byl přistaven žebřík, po kterém Doli z Dolu opatrně vylezl až těsně k prohlubni, odkud měl nový Arcikam již brzy zářit jako soupeř svitu hvězd a zrcadlo paprskům slunce. A zatímco to všechno po očku sledovali, začali se Bilbo, Gandalf a král Thranduil procházet podél stěny s portréty Thorinových významných klientů a pan Pytlík se konečně vzpamatoval z údivu a úžasu dostatečně na to, aby se zmohl na kloudné slovo.

„Vůbec nevím, jak vám oběma mám poděkovat za pomoc," povzdechl si a v odpověď se na něho upřely dva vřelé úsměvy.

„Takhle to bohatě stačí, milý Bilbo," mrknul čaroděj a stiskl mu rameno.

„Mně zase postačí, když už nikdy nezapomenete na to, že přátelství mého lidu vám náleží zaslouženě a napořád. My elfové si přátel a spojenců ceníme a nezapomínáme, pane Pytlíku."

„Dobře, tak tedy ani já už nezapomenu," slíbil rozpačitě Bilbo a zamnul si rozcuchanou kštici, když přemýšlel, jak říct to, co má ještě na srdci. „Nemůžu najít slov, abych vám řekl, jak moc si vážím vašeho velkorysého daru. Ale nebylo by ode mě správné ho přijmout, protože peníze na zaplacení Arcikamu mi už předtím dal někdo jiný..."

„Je možné, že je řeč o vašem novém příteli chrlícím oheň?" zeptal se k jeho podivu Thranduil bez špetky překvapení a shlédl na něho s téměř až rozpustilým úsměvem.

Bilbo přikývl a pokusil se obdařit podmračeným pohledem Gandalfa, který si ho však nevšiml, neboť v ten samý okamžik udělal mocné „Ho-ho-hó!" a nevěřícně zamrkal, až mu obočí poskakovalo jako dvě roztančené huňaté housenky.

„Tak jste to nakonec přece dokázal, milý Bilbo! Naučil jste chamtivce ze všech nejhamižnějšího, jak se dělit! Vy opravdu dokážete cokoliv, co si jen zamanete!"

 _Kdepak, očividně nedokážu klevetníka ze všech nejupovídanějšího naučit držet jazyk za zuby_ , pomyslel si odevzdaně Bilbo.

„Hádám, že to nebude jediná věc, kterou ho pan Pytlík naučil," blýskl elf rozverně očima a Bilbo se už zase červenal jako vlčí mák. Najednou se však Thranduil zarazil a s tichounkým pobouřeným zvukem upřel zrak na jeden z portrétů. „Ach, jak hluboko jsi klesla!" pronesl dramaticky a hobit zvědavě pohlédl na spanilou hrdou elfku se stříbřitými vlasy tak dlouhými, že nebylo vidět, kde končí, protože malba ji zobrazovala pouze do pasu. Nebyl však čas, aby se optal, kdo ta žena je, neboť elf na ni hleděl jen krátce, než si naposledy povzdechl a odvrátil se, aby se rozhlédl po nenadále ztichlém sále.

Po trpaslících nebylo vidu, ale bylo po nich slechu, jak si Bilbo o moment později uvědomil. Z chodby, na jejímž konci ležela kuchyně, sem doléhala ozvěna prozpěvování a třískání nádobí. A nad trůnem si v prohlubni ve zdi hověl Arcikam, jako by tam byl odjakživa a chystal se tam zůstat navěky věků. A v panu Pytlíkovi se najednou rozplynula veliká tíha, která se mu celý měsíc rozpínala a bobtnala v hrudi, až už si na ni skoro zvykl. Pak ale z chodby zazněl tříštivý zvuk skla a nemít oči na Arcikamu, zřejmě by se mu v tu chvíli zastavilo srdce. Ale i tak se část té tíhy vrátila zpátky a on věděl, že doopravdy zmizí teprve tehdy, až se za ním vrata Thorinovy domácnosti zavřou jednou provždy. Udělal krok k východu ze síně, ale ucítil na rameni Gandalfovu sukovitou ruku.

„Já tam na ně půjdu dohlédnout, Bilbo," usmál se stařec vlídně, nečekal na odpověď a velmi ráznou chůzí vyšel do chodby. Bilbo se uchechtnul a skoro očekával, že uslyší, jak společnosti v kuchyni vyhubuje jako chůva krotící smečku neposedných dětí.

„Rád slyším, že byste si i bez naší pomoci dokázal poradit sám," navázal král Thranduil na rozhovor, který vedli před nějakou chvílí. Zastavili se uprostřed sálu a Bilbo měl dojem, že spíše než pableskující Arcikam se teď dechberoucím středobodem prostoru stal elfí král se svojí pyšnou vysokou postavou a rozzářeným pohledem, jehož hřejivému šťastnému světlu se chladný svit klenotu nikdy nemohl rovnat. „Ale náš dar si zpátky nevezmeme. Je to jen malé poděkování za to, co jste pro každého z nás udělal. Možná pro ty peníze najdete účel, než se toto vaše dobrodružství dobere konce. A i kdyby ne," jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil a Bilba malinko píchla závist při pohledu na tu spoustu bělostných a dokonalých zubů, „určitě nebude špatný nápad onen konec poctít nezapomenutelnou oslavou."

Tomu se Bilbo zasmál a nakonec s odevzdaným vzdychnutím souhlasil, že dar přijme. V duchu si představoval Šmakovo nadšení, když se mu jeho zlato do posledního penízku skutálí zpátky na hromadu. Uvědomil si, že se zasnil a docela přestal dávat pozor na to, co se děje kolem. Zamžikal a zjistil, že Thranduil si ho se zájmem a vědoucným úsměvem na rtech prohlíží a trpělivě čeká, až bude opět duchem přítomen.

„A když je řeč o oslavách, drahý pane Pytlíku,-"

Ale další elfova slova odumřela v křiku, při němž se hobitovi zježily chlupy od zátylku až po chodidla a všechny orgány zaráz v něm udělaly kotrmelec.

„Co je to tu za svinčík?!" rozkmital vzduch hrubý velitelský hlas, jako by šlo o bojový pokřik. „Bilbo Pytlíku, kde jste?!"

Ve vstupní hale zadusaly těžké rozčílené kroky a Bilbo byl jen vteřinu od toho, aby vzal do zaječích, jenže najednou bylo na všechno pozdě, když skrz průchod spatřil vlasatou siluetu pána domu, kterého ještě pěkných pár hodin spatřit neměl. A Thorin Pavéza samozřejmě uviděl jeho a zamířil k němu chůzí, která byla skoro běh a hrozivě mu rozevlála bujné zvlněné kadeře kolem opálené tváře.

„Vysvětlíte mi, proč jsou dveře dokořán a na zápraží se mi prohání ta přerostlá zvířata?! A neříkal jsem vám snad, abyste do tohoto sálu nechodil?!" zavrčel, ale pak v jeho zorném poli přibyla vysoko čnící ledově klidná postava elfího krále, který nevypadal jeho nenadálým návratem zaskočen ani v nejmenším. „A co _tenhle_ tady pohledává?" zamručel tónem na pomezí zděšení a vzteku.

„To je totiž... Je to král lesních elfů," zadrmolil Bilbo zoufale a horečně uvažoval, jak Thorinovi Thranduila vysvětlí. Ale pak si vzpomněl na kuchyni plnou cizích trpaslíků a na Gandalfa a chtělo se mu omdlít.

„Já _vím_ , kdo to je," ohrnul Thorin znechuceně ret a hobit si všiml, jak se elf s trpaslíkem přetlačují pohledy, které by každého obyčejného smrtelníka proměnily v hromádku třesoucího se rosolu. Nechápavě zapřemýšlel, jestli je vůbec na světě někdo, kdo Thorina nezná, a pokoušela se o něj zvědavost, od čeho se nevraživost mezi těmihle dvěma může odvíjet. „Přišel ses snad podívat na to, jak má vypadat pořádný trůnní sál?" ušklíbl se Thorin posměšně a zabloudil pohledem k Arcikamu. Bilbo následoval jeho příkladu a měl hrozný pocit, že Thorin pozná, že nejde o tentýž kus skla, že si všimne nějaké maličkosti, kterou trpaslíci z Dolu i Bilbo s Gandalfem ve spěchu opomenuli, nebo že Arcikam znovu vypadne a roztříští se podruhé a přímo před Thorinovýma očima... Cítil, jak ho polil studený pot, a najednou nedokázal od klenotu odtrhnou zrak.

„Vidím, že tvoje zdvořilost je stále zahrabaná v té samé jámě, jako tvůj vkus," opáčil trpaslíkovi Thranduil klidným lítostivým hlasem. „Než jsi nás přerušil, chystal jsem se zrovna panu Pytlíkovi přednést pozvání na svatební obřad, které jsem mu, jako svému váženému příteli, chtěl sdělit osobně."

To Bilba přimělo odlepit oči od Arcikamu a vykulit je na elfa, který se už zase spokojeně usmíval. „Svatba? Doopravdy?"

„Ach ano, novina o tvém zasnoubení se ke mně taky donesla," uchechtnul se trpaslík. „Ale smetl jsem ji ze stolu jako nepodařený vtip."

„Jak jinak, nikdy jsi neměl smysl pro humor," odvětil prostě Thranduil a už Thorinovi nevěnoval ani letmý pohled. Namísto toho kývl na Bilba. „Možná se vám to zdá být brzy, ale rozhodli jsme se čekat až do srpna. A obávám se, že déle čekat nevydržíme."

Hobit ale s úsměvem od ucha k uchu chápavě zavrtěl hlavou a pak pozvání s díky přijal.

„Svého šupinatého přítele vezměte samozřejmě s sebou," přidal ještě elf s jiskrou v oku. Bilbo se v první chvíli trošku lekl, když si představil Šmaka na jásavém svatebním obřadu, ale pak si nemohl pomoct a rozesmál se.

A potom nastal moment ticha, během něhož si oba vzpomněli na to, že nejsou sami, a znovu vzali do úvahy existenci zamračeného krále horizontálních her, který je pozoroval s pažemi skříženými na prsou a vlasy povlávajícími nejspíš v závanu čiré nenávisti. Thranduil si odkašlal a stanul k Thorinovi tváří v tvář jako někdo, pro koho je vrcholem zábavy dráždit rozdurděného krocana.

„Počet míst na obřadu je naneštěstí omezen, ale na oslavu po něm jsi zván i ty. Budeme rádi, když nás poctíš svojí přítomností. Vyprovodím se sám," řekl zdvořilým, ale bezvýrazným tónem a zamířil lehkým krokem k východu. Thorin se ještě chvíli hrozitánsky mračil, než se prudce obrátil, aby za ním cosi zakřičel. Ale věta, ke které se nadechl, nikdy nezazněla, neboť v ten moment se oči trpaslíka, elfa i hobita upřely na postavu, která se přišourala ze vstupní haly.

K Bilbovu novému zděšení to byl další cizí trpaslík - tentokrát vypadal hodně mladě a namísto plnovousu měl jen kozí bradku a zubatý hnědý knír okrášlený barevnými korálky, ale nejhorší bylo, že za ohlávku vedl pořád ještě těžce naloženou Myrtu, která podrážděně frkala, když klapala zablácenými kopyty po Thorinově naleštěné podlaze. Bilbo si rozmrzele uvědomil, že na ni dočista zapomněl, a provinile se kousl zevnitř do tváře, až ho to pořádně zabolelo.

„Promiňte, ale tuhle jsem našel, jak se poflakuje kolem. Nemělo by se s tím něco dělat?" zahuhňal neznámý trpaslík a chvíli jen ospale mrkal. Od východu zaznělo tiché odkašlání a Bilbo, který byl zřejmě jediný, kdo si ho všiml, zabloudil očima ke králi Thranduilovi, který rychle přelétl pohledem od poníka k Bilbovi a významně pozvedl obočí, než vykráčel z místnosti a byl tentam. Pan Pytlík by rád dumal nad tím, co se mu elf pokusil naznačit, ale jeho pozornosti si víc žádala katastrofa, která se chystala propuknout přímo před ním.

„Není to jeden z mých poníků?" zeptal se Thorin pomalu a zamračil se tak, až Myrta polekaně zaržála. Bilbo se právě nadechoval k odpovědi, kterou sám ještě ani neznal, když trpaslík z Dolu naposledy rozespale zamrkal a vytřeštil oči na pána domu, jako by mu vyrostla druhá hlava.

„Ty nejseš od nás!"

„Pane Pytlíku, _kdo_ to je?" Pomněnkové oči se do Bilba zabodly jako studené dýky a hobit by v tu chvíli raději čelil armádě podrážděných draků se zácpou. „Zřídil jste mi tady útulek?"

„Nic takového jsem samozřejmě neudělal! A tenhle pán je zjevně jenom náhodný kolemjdoucí," usmál se hobit chabě, ale ještě než to dořekl, věděl, že Thorin jeho slovům pranic nevěří.

„To se mi odteď každý _náhodný kolemjdoucí_ bude promenádovat po domě s některým z mých poníků?! Doporučuji vám přestat mi lhát, než se doopravdy rozčílím!" Bilbo si říkal, jak asi vypadá doopravdy rozčílený, když už teď řval jako na lesy a na čele mu naběhla tlustá tepající žíla. Thorinův pohled se na okamžik stočil na druhého trpaslíka, svalnatá paže se vymrštila a popadla ubožáka za límec. „Co jsi zač, usmrkanče?! Pověz!"

„Neubližujte bratránkovi! Je opožděný a nemůže za to!" rozlehlo se pod klenutým stropem a z vnitřní chodby vyběhl hubený nosatý trpaslík, který nevypadal o mnoho starší než chudák, kterého držel Thorin pod krkem.

„Fabri!" volalo za ním několikero dalších hlasů a okamžik po něm se do trůnní síně vhrnul zbytek trpasličích sklářů z Dolu. Přidupali jako semknuté stádo zuřivých beranů a když se zastavili, všichni do jednoho měli ve tvářích ten samý sveřepý výraz namířený na pána Osamělé hory. A Bilbo věděl, že vše je ztraceno.

Ke cti Thorinovi sloužilo to, že bezradně mžikajícího trpaslíka pustil a očividně se pokusil celou situaci pochopit, místo aby okamžitě spustil nový příval vzteklého křiku. Zjevně se mu to však nepodařilo. Zapíchl silný ukazováček do vzduchu, pomalu, jako když se lev lačnící po krveprolití nutí předstírat ospalost před nicnetušící kořistí, otočil tvář k Bilbovi, a zeptal se, „Bilbo Pytlíku, co má tohle _znamenat_?!", a ten dotaz zněl dokonale klidně, až na poslední slovo, které se k nim ozvěnou vracelo z nejzazších kobek v útrobách hory ještě drahnou chvíli. Thorin zíral na Bilba, Bilbo visel očima na jeho obrovské tepající žíle, trpaslíci zírali na Thorina, a na to vše netečně shlížel Arcikam jako škodolibě blýskající oko kamenného kyklopa.

 _Není to tak, jak to vypadá_ , chystal se říct Bilbo, ale došlo mu, že ve skutečnosti je to snad ještě horší, než to vypadá. Měl pocit, že se mu okolo hrdla ocelovým stiskem sevřel pár mocných rukou a věděl, že odpovědět zkrátka nedokáže.

„Spolknul jste snad jazyk?!"

„To je mi nějaké radosti z návratu! Nepochybuji o tom, že je vás slyšet až za Temným hvozdem!" zahřímal zvesela starý hlas a za trpaslíky se z šera vyloupl Gandalf a usmíval se, jako by si vůbec nevšiml těžkého vzduchu, v němž doslova visely facky. Bilbo sice netušil, jestli Gandalf může všechnu tu hrůzu napravit, ale přesto ho snad v životě neviděl raději, než právě teď.

„Tohle snad vážně musí být jen hloupý žert!" zachechtal se nevesele Thorin a majestátně se na čaroděje zamračil. „Ještě někdo další?!"

„Ne, řekl bych, že už jsme všichni. Proč, čekáte někoho?" zamrkal nevinně.

„Nečekal jsem vůbec _nikoho_ , o to jde! Vysvětlí mi konečně někdo, co tu všichni pohledáváte?"

„Nebudete mi doufám mít za zlé, že jsem chtěl přivítat doma dobrého přítele, drahý Thorine!" zatvářil se Gandalf dotčeně a bylo vidět, že to trpaslíka trochu usadilo.

„Dobrá, dobrá, vždyť neříkám, že vás nevidím rád," řekl zvláštně kajícným tónem a pan Pytlík se neubránil úžasu. „Ale proč jsou tu _tihle_ , na to mi ten zpropadený hobit není s to odpovědět!" trhnul nakvašeně hlavou k trpaslíkům z Dolu, kteří vypadali, že jsou jen kousíček od toho, aby na něj začali dělat oplzlá gesta.

„A proč se na to ptáte pana Pytlíka, když se jich můžete zeptat sám? On s nimi přece nemá pranic společného – vždyť jsou tu kvůli vám!"

Na to se Thorin nechápavě zakabonil a obličeje Doliho a jeho druhů následovaly jeho příkladu.

„Shánějí se přece po vašich službách, co jiného!" oznámil čaroděj, jako by na světě nebylo nic jasnějšího. A Bilbo užasle a s nehynoucím pobavením pozoroval, jak se výrazy všech přítomných trpaslíků po zaslechnutí těch slov změnily. Skláři z Dolu vykulili oči a v těch pohledech bylo všelicos od překvapení a údivu, přes pohoršení, až po čiré zděšení. A Thorin Pavéza byl najednou přesně ten Thorin, který na Bilba během posledního měsíce šibalsky, svůdně, a přitom vznešeně pohlížel z portrétů na stěnách a obrázků na pohlednicích.

„Všech sedm?" zeptal se náhle sladkým hlasem a prohlížel si muže a ženu s novým zájmem a šviháckým polovičatým úsměvem.

„To nevím, příteli. Hádám, že některé z nich ten váš břitký nástup trošku odradil." Několik trpaslíků začalo zuřivě přikyvovat (kupodivu však ne všichni). Thorin loupl po Gandalfovi rozmrzele očima, ale ten se zatvářil nenadále přísně a významně kývl směrem k Bilbovi.

„Nejspíš vám dlužím omluvu, pane Pytlíku. Chvíli jsem se vážně domníval, že jsem svým uspíšeným návratem narušil večírek, k jehož pořádání jsem rozhodně nedal souhlas."

Bilbo, kterému se úlevou skoro podlamovala kolena, se usmál a mávl nad tím rukou. „To se dá pochopit. Na vašem místě bych se asi nezachoval jinak."

„Co se vám stalo se zuby?"

Hobit se přestal usmívat a v duchu si dal výchovný políček za svou nekonečnou zapomnětlivost. „Upadl jsem ve... ve vaně," vybreptal nepřesvědčivě, ale Thorin jen útrpně nakrabatil obočí a dál nevyzvídal.

„Vám všem zde dlužím omluvu za svou prchlivost," obrátil se k ostatním v sále. „Mám za sebou dlouhou cestu ve větru, dešti. A k tomu se ke mně dostala nepříjemná novina, že mi nějaký nový ambiciózní dohazovač úspěšně proškrtává seznam možných klientů – už jste o tom slyšel, Gandalfe?"

Bilbovi znovu zatrnulo, ale viděl, že Thorin opravdu nemá tušení, že mluví o něm, a Gandalf jen neurčitě pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Děláte, jako by pro někoho vašeho formátu představoval nějakou opravdovou hrozbu!"

Thorin se samolibě zasmál. „Asi máte zase jednou pravdu, Gandalfe!" Potom se pomalu rozhlédl po celé rozloze sálu, doputoval očima nad trůn a po rtech mu přeběhl zvláštně zasněný úsměv. „Tyhle zdi znám. Tenhle kámen. Tyhle síně..." Dlouze si povzdechl a konečně shodil z ramen naditý cestovní vak, který zaduněl o podlahu jako pytel balvanů a zlatých cihel. „Konečně doma!"

A pak se stalo něco, co v Bilbově mysli s nemilosrdnou neodvratností vyvolalo vzpomínku na nejhorší moment jeho života. Protože se to celé dělo znovu. Thorin Pavéza, Bilbo Pytlík – děsem neschopen pohybu ani slova, Gandalf i trpaslíci z Dolu, kteří si doposud tiše špitali v ústraní, ti všichni najednou s ústy dokořán sledovali, jak Arcikam opustil prohlubeň ve stěně a zahájil bleskurychlý pád do záhuby u jejich nohou.

Ale Bilbo byl příšerného zvuku tříštícího se mistrovského díla, který ho strašil v nočních můrách, ušetřen. Namísto toho se ozvalo poněkud překvapené heknutí a pak už nic. Když ani po dalších dvou vteřinách rána nepřišla, přinutil se odtrhnout zrak od nyní prázdné stěny nad trůnem a zjistil, že Arcikam září a oslňuje nadále, v bezpečí železného sevření svého vlastníka. Thorin se už zase mračil. Upíral oči do křišťálové hlubiny pod tisícem hladce vybroušených plošek a Bilbo si byl jistý, že jejich velký sklářský podvod byl právě odhalen. Všechna ta snaha, všechny eskapády a starosti a peníze... všechno bylo pro nic.

„Už jsem úplně zapomněl, jak je těžký," zamumlal zamyšleně Thorin Pavéza a ještě okamžik Arcikam potěžkával a přejížděl prsty, než prudce vzhlédl a rázně prohlásil, „Třikrát a dost, nejsem zvědav na to, aby mi jednoho dne přistál na hlavě!" A zatímco Bilbovi velice pomalu docházel plný význam jeho slov, dokráčel k němu a vložil mu klenot do ochablé ruky, jejíž prsty se kolem Arcikamu samovolně sevřely tak silně, až Bilba probrala nenadálá bolest. „Tumáte, pane Pytlíku! Za dobře odvedenou práci!"

Thorin se pak krátce přehraboval ve svém vaku, než vytáhl na světlo předmět zabalený v několika vrstvách jemné kůže pečlivě převázané provázkem, který po rozbalení zablýskal tak, že shromáždění trpaslíci sborově vydechli obdivem.

„Moji synovci vyrostli a jejich dovednosti s nimi, jak vidíte!" prohlásil hrdě a v rukou držel klenot stejného tvaru jako Arcikam, ale o kousíček větší a vybroušený tak rafinovaně, že nad tím zůstával rozum stát. Všechny jeho lesklé plochy odrážely světlo tak nečekaně, až měl člověk po chvíli jejich upřeného sledování pocit, že ho šálí zrak. A prazvláštní byla i barva klenotu: na první pohled čirá a bílá, ale při pohledu z některých úhlů bylo možno zahlédnout v samém středu zakmitnutí syté temné červeni, jako průhled do srdce čistokrevné krásy. Arcikam zkrátka vedle něj vypadal jako šidítko z pouti. Dokonce i Gandalf pochvalně pokýval hlavou.

Jen pan Pytlík dál stál a zíral na kus skla ve své ruce, která jako by ani nebyla jeho. To celé musel být jenom nějaký poťouchlý sen. „A-ale to nejde," hlesl konečně a trochu rukou trhnul směrem k trpaslíkovi.

„Jen si ho vezměte, pane Pytlíku, trvám na tom. Všiml jsem si, jak jste po něm pořád házel očima," zamrkal Thorin vědoucně. „Myslím, že je to víc než slušná odměna. Má cenu alespoň tisíc zlatých!"

Skupina kolem Doliho z Dolu se dotčeně zašklebila jako jeden muž a Bilbo se rozesmál. A smál se a smál, po tvářích se mu při tom koulely slzy a pranic ho nezajímalo, jestli celý svět uvidí jeho děravé zuby; smál se, i když svaly na jeho břiše horlivě protestovaly a hýkal z toho, jak nemohl popadnout dech. Smál se, protože jeho příběh o tom, jak hlídal příbytek bohatému trpaslíkovi, stal se nájemným společníkem pro ty, kdo ve skutečnosti sháněli dohazovače, a o tom, jak ho hrůza z jednoho trpaslíka vehnala do spárů obřích vlků, pavouků, skřetů a draků, byl prostě k smíchu. A protože se už nemohl dočkat, až se posadí za stůl ve své pracovně s kulatými okny do zahrady a celý ten směšný a neuvěřitelný příběh napíše.

* * *

Zvečera nad kraj připlulo bouřkové mračno a dalo se znovu do vydatného deště. Nohy Thorinova poníka mlaskaly v blátě a přestože se pan Pytlík snažil volit nejschůdnější cesty, bořily se do něj pod tíhou nákladu pěkných pár čísel hluboko. Řeč je o poníkovi, kterého si hobit vypůjčil, aby dokázal z Osamělé hory odvézt zavazadla, která se mu za měsíc podivně rozmnožila – nejvyšší podíl na tom měl nejspíš obrovský hrnec medu od Medděda. Druhý poník – ten, na kterém Bilbo seděl s kapucou staženou do obličeje, takže z něj byl vidět jen proděravělý úsměv – Thorinovi patřil ještě před nijak zvlášť dlouhou chvílí taky, ale teď už ne. Teď byla Bilbova a jmenovala se Myrta, protože to jméno jí dal on a jí se líbilo.

Poté, co se dokázal přestat nepříčetně chechtat a čekal drahnou dobu, jestli se nesemele ještě nějaká další pohroma, která se naštěstí nekonala, si Bilbo konečně dokázal přebrat slova, která mu řekl král Thranduil, a ten významný pohled, kterým ho obdařil, než opustil trůnní sál. Našel pro své peníze účel a navrhnul Thorinovi, aby mu poníka prodal. Ten se sice chvilku neochotně chmuřil, ale nakonec si řekl o přemrštěnou částku a vida Bilbovu ochotu onu částku zaplatit, nakonec souhlasil (i když potom se chmuřil pro změnu zase podezíravě). O poznání méně se mračil potom, co ulpěl zrakem na divech, jaké hobit svedl s jeho sbírkou starožitností, které teď blýskaly z čestných pozic mezi záplavou knih a povznášely starobylého, a přitom nadčasového ducha knihovny o kousek výš.

Bilbo se v sedle zachichotal, až z toho měl svíčku u nosu, když mu pohled zabloudil k nejnepromokavější sedlové brašně, ve které si v suchu hověla _Mazaná knížka pro zdravá bříška_. Když se na ni v Thorinově knihovně rozvzpomněl a spolu s _Dračí sběří pod lupou_ ji vracel majiteli, nabral trpaslíkův obličej roztodivně červenavý odstín a trval na tom, že tenhle svazek u něj zřejmě kdysi dávno někdo zapomněl a že vlastně neví, proč něco takového nechal zabírat místo v policích. A tak Bilbovi zůstala a on byl rád, přestože už se ji stihl naučit téměř nazpaměť.

Po celý čas, kdy se chystal na odjezd z Osamělé hory a ujišťoval Thorina o tom, že tu skutečně celý měsíc nedělal nic jiného, než že se nudil a četl si a uklízel a třídil poštu a krmil poníky, trnul Bilbo hrůzou z toho, že ho trpaslík odhalí, že si _všimne_ – i když sám přesně nevěděl čeho, protože v celém obydlí nebylo ani smítko jakékoli památky na to, jakou práci hobit přes minulý měsíc vykonával a proč. Nakonec, když Thorin Bilba, Gandalfa a větší část řemeslníků z Dolu konečně vystrčil ze dveří a nastal moment loučení, se na Bilba dlouze zahleděl a poznamenal, „Něco se na vás změnilo..." a nejspíš si vůbec neuvědomoval, jak při těch slovech v hobitovi hrklo. Když se však opatrně optal, co tím Thorin myslí, zavrtěl hlavou a ledabylým tónem odpověděl, „Nejspíš je to jen tím zubem. Měl byste si to nechat spravit.", načež se ozval Doli z Dolu a doporučoval na tu práci Bilbovi svého bratra, kterému prý nikdo neřekne jinak než Hori Ozubník („Býval totiž obuvník, ale pak začal dělat zuby, a tak je Ozubník."). A tím se úspěšně odvedla řeč jinam a od toho okamžiku si srdce pana Pytlíka připadalo lehčí a lehčí s každým krokem, kterým se od Osamělé hory vzdaloval.

„Ani nevíte, jak rád vás zase jednou vidím v dobrém rozmaru."

Bilbo sebou trochu trhnul. Jeli tak tiše, že na Gandalfa dočista zapomněl. Odhrnul si z očí promočenou látku a usmál se na čaroděje, jemuž z krempy špičatého klobouku crčel úctyhodný vodopád. „Můžu vás ujistit, že to mám stejně," zasmál se a trochu zajektal zuby.

„Nuže, milý Bilbo, kudy teď?" zeptal se Gandalf s výzvou v hlase a on si najednou uvědomil, že se zastavili na rozcestí. „Cesta nalevo vede k ohníčku v krbu, cesta napravo k dračímu žáru."

„Kterou byste se dal vy?"

„Já bych se rozjel tam, kam se v tomto nečase moje myšlenky uhání schovat nejčastěji – což také udělám," usmál se vlídně a pobídl svého hnědáka doleva.

A Bilbo, pro kterého tohle ve skutečnosti nikdy žádné opravdové rozhodování nebylo, poslechl čarodějovu radu.

* * *

Šmak už se víckrát doslechl o tom, že když chce v lidském světě někdo vstoupit poprvé do místnosti, tak zabuší na dveře. Domníval se, že to má co dělat s jejich omezeným sluchem, kvůli kterému nedoslechnou dál než na délku vlastní paže, a s jejich namyšlenou domněnkou, že cokoli kterýkoli z nich dělá, s největší pravděpodobností to dělá jako jediný a zcela unikátním způsobem, který je nutno před ostatními přísně tajit a nenechat se při tom vidět. A prý že on je malicherný!

Při příchodu do jeho jeskyně si dosud žádný člověk práci s klepáním nedal. Ale kdo potřeboval zakrnělé lidské končetiny ťukající o kámen, když jejich srdce na něho bušila od chvíle, kdy vstoupili do hory? Pokaždé to byl ten samý zvuk: bila zrychleně, ale pravidelně, zatímco jejich majitelé bloudili chodbami a pomalu ztráceli přehled o tom, kterým směrem leží východ. A pak vklopýtali do síně, kde objevili Šmaka, a tlukot byl najednou rychlý a hlasitý jako běh štvané zvěře, brnkal mu na nervy a v žaludku mu zaséval semínko hladu. Takhle zběsile na někoho bušit bylo zkrátka nezdvořilé a nikdo se nemohl divit, když nezvané hosty vítal s otevřenou tlamou namísto otevřené náruče.

Teprve nedávno ho z polospánku vyrušilo srdce, jež velmi rychle přivábilo jeho pozornost tím, jak pomalu – aspoň na člověka – a nekolísavě klapotalo, když jeho vlastník sebejistě rázoval tunely a klestil si cestu přímo ke Šmakovi. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že tenhle člověk Šmaka hledá – a že ho najde. Takových už se v historii pár našlo. Avšak ani sveřepý udatný válečník či drakobijec sršící odhodláním nedokázal zatajit své rozechvělé srdíčko, když kráčel vstříc předem prohranému boji. Patřilo-li by tohle poklidné srdce zabijákovi draků, pak byl Šmak připraven poprvé v životě zavelet na ústup.

Jenže nepatřilo rytíři v brnění máchajícímu kopím, ale vyzáblému starci opírajícímu se o vysokou hůl, který se na Šmaka usmál a představil se jako Gwydion (nebo nějak hodně podobně) a jeho srdce při tom neposkočilo ani o jediný úder. Namísto ocelových zbraní na něj zaútočil ubíjející armádou slov, ale nějakým způsobem (Šmak nechápal, zda lstí anebo kouzlem a k smrti ho to dopalovalo) se mu podařilo udržet si Šmakovu pozornost až do chvíle, kdy se začal zajímat o jeho nedávnou neshodu s jistým Thorinem Pavézou, jehož služeb si žádal a byl odmítnut. Netřeba říkat, že od toho momentu byl drak pevně rozhodnutý starce proměnit v hromádku popela. Ale počkal si, co z toho starého nebojácného blázna ještě vypadne, a než jejich neuvěřitelně dlouhý rozhovor skončil, docela si to zase rozmyslel.

Nabízel Šmakovi služby svého dobrého přítele, a pod pohrůžkou smrtí v plamenech mu vysvětlil, v jak zoufalé finanční situaci se jeho přítel ocitl (ale Šmak si moc dobře všiml, že ani tehdy jeho srdce nedalo najevo ani nejmenší snahu o kalup, na jaký byl zvyklý u ostatních lidí). A Šmak zavětřil příležitost dostat to, co chce, a k tomu se najíst čerstvého masa, které se mu samo naservíruje jako na podnose. Už si ani nevzpomínal na to, kdy se naposledy pobavil na účet nějakého přerostlého lidského hlodavce. Těch posledních pár setkání s lidmi nemělo příliš dlouhého trvání a jejich scénář byl k zešílení předvídatelný a neměnný.

Takže šedivému dohazovači na jeho nabídku kývl a toho dne usínal s myšlenkou, že tahle kratochvíle bude dost možná jeho poslední a on si ji hodlal užít od začátku do konce plnými doušky a zanechat při tom na tváři tohoto nudného zcvrkávajícího se světa ještě jednu ošklivou jizvu.

A potom přišel Bilbo Pytlík, jemuž se srdce při pohledu na Šmaka rozbušilo úplně pokaždé, a Šmakovi netrvalo kdovíjak dlouho uvědomit si, že strach s tím nemá pranic společného. Bylo to vůbec první srdce, které slyšel bít víckrát – tolikrát, až uvěřil tomu, že by ho dokázal rozpoznat mezi jakkoli velkým množstvím jiných. Byla to divná jistota, že kdyby se mu jednoho dne zachtělo Bilba Pytlíka znovu uvidět, stačilo by mu jen nastražit uši a vzlétnout a najít si jeho srdce v tom nesmyslném bezcílném hemžení pod sebou. Ale moc dobře věděl, že nic takového nikdy neudělá. Byl to zkrátka jen další zvuk, který si jeho velká hlava rozhodla zapamatovat, a nakonec přijde čas, kdy bude existovat pouze jako jeho vzpomínka, neboť původce toho zvuku zmizí ze světa. Tak jako mocný řev jeho matky. Tak jako vítr ve větvích stromů, které padly podťaté do základů lidských měst. Jen další zvuk, který už nikdy znovu neuslyší.

Zauvažoval, na čem se asi musel popásat dvanácterák, kterého zrovna drtil v čelistech, že najednou dovolil své mysli, aby se zahltila podobnými úvahami. A ozvuk tlukotu hobitova srdce mu poznenáhlu připadal podivuhodně jasný, jako kdyby mu vyklouzl z hlavy a cestou zopravdověl a poletoval po jeskyni, aby ho dráždil. Šmak měl chuť hlasitě zařvat.

* * *

Bilbo už zapomněl, jaký je to pocit být suchý. Když dočvachtal na dohled Nevěsty, déšť se konečně změnil jen v občasné kápnutí, ale současně s tím se začal přikrádat soumrak a noční chlad. Každý kousek jeho těla přímo ječel po zahřátí a dovedl si představit, že poníci na tom nejsou o moc líp. Ale uvnitř cítil krásné teplo – báječný a zvláštní pocit, že odteď může jet kamkoli a zůstat tam tak dlouho, jak bude chtít. Ještě před několika týdny by vůbec neváhal, než by ukázal tomuhle divokému kraji záda a vrátil se do své pohodlné a známé nory. Jenže teď měl podezření, že malý přátelský ohníček v jeho krbu by nedokázal roztát zimu, která se do něj pustila. Byla to velice speciální zima a žádala si velice speciální druh tepla.

Ráno, kdy se Šmakem mluvil naposledy, mu připadalo jako dávná vzpomínka a v hlavě mu vrtal červík obav pídící se po tom, jakou katastrofu mohl drak stihnout natropit za tak dlouhý čas bez dozoru někoho zodpovědného. A hrom aby do toho, taky se mu stýskalo! Úpěnlivě doufal, že Šmaka už pustily ty nesmysly, s nimiž se na něj vytasil ráno. Právě teď měl pocit, že pokud s nimi drak znovu přijde, začne zuřivě řvát.

Prostydle zafuněl, když seskočil z Myrty a začal výstup do kluzkého svahu, který se půjčenému poníkovi – grošákovi s dlouhou hřívou, která mu padala do očí – vůbec nelíbil a Bilbo i Myrta ho museli drahnou chvíli přesvědčovat, než se s nimi do toho výšlapu pustil. Pak se mu pro změnu nechtělo sestoupit do průrvy vedoucí k dračí jeskyni. Ale Bilbo byl už tak blízko vytouženému cíli, že se o názory poníka nestaral a vlekl ho za ohlávku jako beránka.

K uším mu dolehl známý nehezký zvuk praskajících kostí. O vteřinu později vyšel zpoza zákruty a spatřil Šmaka s krkem nataženým do výše a zakloněnou hlavou, jak polyká poslední sousto z tvora, po němž na okraji hory zlata zbyl jen pár majestátních parohů (bezděky zadoufal, že s tímhle jelenem se král Thranduil neznal). Obrovitý hrudník posetý blednoucími památkami na výzdobu z drahokamů se mu při tom nadmul a Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli se snad Šmak chystá chrlit plameny. Drak trhnul hlavou prudce dolů, otevřel oči a ve stejný okamžik, kdy rudozlatýma očima zavadil o hobita, polekaně zařval, až Bilbo nadskočil a grošák se ve smrtelné hrůze zacukal a prudce zacouval, až se hrnec od Medděda, který měl uvázaný na hřbetě, nebezpečně zakymácel.

„Pytlíku! Jak to?!" klapl Šmak čelistmi a vypadal naprosto vyvedený z míry.

„Jak co?"

„Co děláš tady?!"

„Můžeš přestat řvát? Tenhle chudák z tebe má málem smrt." Přísně po drakovi loupl okem a ten ještě jednou ohlušivě secvakl zuby, aby bylo jasné, jak moc lhostejný mu může být nějaký poník. „Řekl jsem, že se vrátím, až vyřídím tu věc s Thorinem."

„Taky jsi se ale rozplýval nad tím, jak moc se těšíš, až se budeš moct vrátit do své nory." Šmak si ho prohlížel zvláštně nedůvěřivým pohledem, jako by si nebyl jistý, že Bilbo není jen výplod jeho představivosti. Bilbo nechal poníky za sebou a popošel blíž k drakově pozorovatelně.

„Ano, ale to bylo předtím, než jsem zjistil, že bych raději jel zpátky k tobě." Řeřavý pohled se do něho vpaloval a dračí tvář jakoby se celá zformovala do jediné zoufalé otázky _Proč?_ „Nechtěj po mně, abych ti to znovu vysvětloval. Zkrátka se mi s tebou chce zůstat. Tak dlouho, jak to bude možné." Chvilku bylo rozpačité ticho, během něhož se Bilbovi s novou silou připomněla zima, která se mu zahryzávala do nohou a do ramenou, a v prstech začínal cítit povědomé zábnutí připomínající hemžení ledových mravenců.

„Uvědomuješ si, že s velkou pravděpodobností budu žít věčně...?" zahřímal váhavě drak a natáhl k němu krk přes zlatý násep.

Bilbo se krátce strojeně zamyslel. „Věčně? To zní jako přiměřeně dlouho."

Šmak si odfrknul a zamračil se na poníka, který při tom zvuku polekaně zadupal. „Tentokrát jsi mi přivedl nějak nadmíru hlučné jídlo," poznamenal přehnaně nabručeně a schválně vydechoval horko směrem ke zvířeti, dokud hobit varovně nezamlaskal a nevydal se k poníkům, aby je zbavil zátěže.

„Toho jíst nesmíš, je jenom půjčený. I když je to výjimečně protivný a namyšlený poník. Uvažoval jsem, že mu budu říkat Šmak. Ale když vidím, jak při pohledu na tebe trousí kobylince, říkám si, že Thorin se na něj hodí víc." Když znovu zvedl zrak k rohaté šupinaté hlavě, gigantická spodní čelist sebou škubala a oči plné přelévajících se ohnivých záblesků byly křečovitě stažené, jako by se drak chystal kýchnout. Bilbo tak tak stihl přikrýt grošákovi Thorinovi slechy, než vzduch rozerval na kousky výbuch nezkrotného burácivého smíchu, který roztřásl celé Šmakovo tělo a do všech směrů rozehnal nespočetné vlny horka. Všem živým tvorům by musel znít jako ozvěna čiré hrůzy a smrti, jako vytí hurikánu a dunění zemětřesení a řev běsnícího požáru, ale Bilbovi připadal jen nesmírně šťastný a tedy i krásný, a velice, velice nakažlivý.

„Ale!" zvedl důrazně ukazováček, když oba dostali svoje chechtání pod kontrolu, a Šmak naježil zvědavě trnitý límec. „S prázdnou nepřicházím!" Odmaskoval dvě truhličky, s nimiž odtud ráno odjel, a otevřel je tak, aby drak viděl, že jsou pořád stejně plné. Potom se sklonil k batohu a vylovil Arcikam, který si okamžitě získal Šmakovu pozornost. Drahnou chvíli jen šilhal do jeho měňavého třpytu a z hrdla se mu dral nízký bublavý zvuk, což si zřejmě ani neuvědomoval. Pak mrknul a zahleděl se na Bilba s pořád ještě notně omámeným výrazem.

„Prosím, řekni mi, že jsi je tam všechny pozabíjel a okradl," zašveholil toužebně, až z toho hobitovi docela vyschlo v krku a polilo ho horko.

„Zklamu tě moc, když odpovím, že ne?"

„Ano."

„Ne, za dnešek jsem nikoho nepozabíjel ani neokradl." Šmak se zkormouceně zašklebil a zrak mu znovu odputoval k nablýskanému kusu skla.

„Měl jsem za to, že s mojí láskou k pokladu nesouhlasíš a hodláš se mě z ní snažit vyléčit. Jdeš na to velmi svéráznou metodou."

„To platí, jen žádný strach," ujistil ho pan Pytlík nesmlouvavě. „Ale říkal jsem si, že bižuterie je vlastně dietní klenot, a tak ti nemůže moc škodit."

„To od tebe bylo nepředvídatelně bystré. Měli bychom si jí pořídit co nejvíc."

Bilbo zakoulel očima nad tím, co nejvíc ze všeho připomínalo zamilované blábolení, a ukryl Arcikam za zády, aby jeho přítel trochu vystřízlivěl. „Ach, a málem bych zapomněl! Čeká nás svatba!" Po tomto sdělení se vystřízlivění dostavilo překvapivě rychle. Bilbo se musel zasmát, když uviděl jeho poděšený výraz. „Tedy nás dva přímo ne, očividně. Král Thranduil si bude v srpnu brát za muže svého zachránce z Jezerního města a já i ty máme čestné pozvání."

Šmak na něj nedůvěřivě hleděl. „Ví ten král o tom, že jsem...?"

„Co? Protivný morous?"

„Drak!"

„Ach tak, no ovšemže ano," usmál se nevinně na dotčeně funícího Šmaka. „Vypadá to, že Gandalf se postaral o to, aby půl Středozemě vědělo, že jsem se zamiloval do draka-" zarazil se a kousl se do jazyka, ale už bylo pozdě se opravit. A konec konců, nebylo co opravovat – řekl to, co doopravdy cítil. Poprvé nahlas. A před Šmakem. Nejradši by se za tu neopatrnost vytahal pořádně za ucho. Ale tušil, že posměch, co bude následovat, mu bude dostatečným trestem. Najednou vůbec neměl chuť se na draka ještě někdy podívat a s hořícíma ušima třeštil pohled do země. Když se však ticho mezi nimi povážlivě prodlužovalo, nedalo mu to a zvedl oči. Šmakova hlava se stále ještě vznášela pár stop nad ním a vpalovala se do něj pohledem, který ale vypadal spíš posmutněle než posměvačně.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, zda to neměl být další vtip. Ale podle tvého výrazu soudím, že jsi to myslel vážně." Ani v hlase neměl nejmenší náznak smíchu. Vlastně zněl docela zdrceně, až si Bilbo musel bezděky pomyslet, že by z něj byl pohřební řečník k pohledání. Nejistě přikývl na souhlas, ale pak si pomyslel, že když už do toho skočil rovnýma nohama, bude si za tím, co řekl, stát jako správný muž, a kývl ještě jednou, důrazně a hrdě. Šmakovi uniklo z nozder tiché zafrkání a řeřavý pohled se zvláštně zachvěl. „Co sis to vzal do hlavy, Pytlíku? Já přeci nejsem žádný vlídný bezzubý drak z pohádky, co nosí štěstí."

„Kdyby tohle byla pohádka, kterou mi vyprávěli jako malému," zamyslel se se sladkobolným úsměvem Bilbo, „tak by se mi určitě líbila nejvíc ze všech. A strávil bych celý život hledáním přesně takového draka, jako ten, o kterém vyprávěla."

Šmak se uchechtnul a zavrtěl hlavou nad mrňousem, který byl sotva větší než zajíc, ale stál pyšně, tak jako to nesvedl kdejaký velký muž, a už mu zase jednou obracel svět naruby.

„Co nadělám, když obří vlk ani gigantický medvěd mi nebyli dost dobří...?" zazubil se hobit škádlivě, až Šmaka znovu začala pohlcovat černá díra po zubu a vzedmula v něm nenadálou vlnu výčitek a oné speciální nenávisti, kterou měl vyhrazenou pouze pro něj.

„Nějak se červenáš, Pytlíku."

„To musí být tím báječným teploučkem..."

„Chtěl bys víc?"

„Ani nevíš jak!"


	13. Ne všechno zlato třpytívá se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaká by to byla romantická komedie, kdyby nekončila velkou ztřeštěnou svatbou?! Já vám to řeknu jaká: netradiční! A protože tento příběh se svých klišé a kýčů drží zuby, nehty, drápy i všelijakými jinými panožkami, o svatbu vás rozhodně nepřipravím. Pojďme spolu oslavit, že v tomhle alternativním světě jsme nemuseli oplakat žádného z našich oblíbenců a rozlučme se s nimi na poslední velké, opulentní, trochu dramatické a trochu víc romantické mezirasové pařbě!

„Devět safírů ve stříbře. Zlato by bývalo bylo lepší volba. A tamhle: diadém s briliantem, stříbro. Mrhání hodné sežrání. Kování na opasku je ze zlata, ale postříbřili ho, aby se hodil k té otřesné plášťové sponě ze stříbra – vsadím Arcikam na to, že se mu do konce obřadu zkroutí a skončí zašlapaná do hlíny, kam takhle bezcenná cetka patří."

Bilbo si zamnul zachmuřené čelo a přemáhal nutkání ječet vysokým hlasem _Sláva ženichům!_ , jen aby přehlušil to neustávající mumlání. Jak si vůbec mohl někdy myslet, že je Šmakův hlas neodolatelný a že se mu nikdy v životě neoposlouchá?! „Řekl jsem ti to dnes už třikrát a i když vím, že to nejspíš nebude k ničemu, říkám ti to znovu: _nezajímá_ mě, jakými kovy a kameny jsou ti lidé ověšení!"

„Máš pravdu."

Bilbo překvapeně zvedl oči.

„Není to k ničemu," ušklíbl se Šmak kousavě a už zase klouzal pohledem zkušeného chamtivce mezi skupinkami svatebčanů. Drtivá většina z nich byli samozřejmě elfové, jejichž oblíbeným kovem vždy bylo stříbro. A to jeho drak nebyl zkrátka a dobře schopen pochopit. Stříbro pro něj mělo asi takovou hodnotu, jako rezavý otupělý srp. Zdálo se, že čím méně času trávil se svou horou pokladu, tím víc jím byl posedlý, a čím méně zlata ho obklopovalo, tím víc žlutý kov zbožňoval. Bilbovi to nešlo ani trochu na rozum. Ale byl to teprve měsíc, co s řešením Šmakovy posedlosti začali. Hádal, že nemůže čekat zázraky, přestože v ně rád doufal. Obzvláště ve chvílích, jako byla tahle, kdy se k drakově neukojené touze po zlatu přidala navíc nevrlost z přítomnosti velkého množství lidí, kteří se nesměli jíst, zvědavě na ně civěli a jásali nad událostí, která mu připadala hloupá a nudná.

„Podívejme se na tu parádu! To snad ani není žádný čistý kov! Nejspíš se roztaví i na slunci-"

„ _Šmaku_!" Kromě draka se po něm ohlédlo i několik lidí a elfů, ale o ty se nestaral, počkal, dokud se svislé zřítelnice neupřely na jeho tvář, a široce se usmál. Bylo to jako kouzlo, sledovat, jak se jejich čerň rozlila do stran a v rudozlatých tůňkách se chtivě zablýsklo.

„Lepší?" zeptal se a Šmak zakoulel očima, ale vypadal teď mnohem vyrovnaněji. Bilbův úsměv byl v posledních dnech hobitovou nejposlednější nadějí, když došlo na situace jako tahle. Ačkoli o úsměv jako takový vlastně nešlo, byť by se mu to líbilo. Za drakovým okamžitým upokojením stál totiž nejryzejší kousíček zlata z jeho pokladu, který si nyní hověl na uprázdněném místě po Bilbově vyraženém špičáku. A za tím zase stál Hori Ozubník z Dolu, který byl doopravdy tak zručný, jak ho jeho bratr vylíčil. Samozřejmě se nedalo říct, že by byl nový zub k nerozeznání od pravých (jak Bilbovi potvrzovaly udivené pohledy okolí), ale když se přestal trápit tím, že vypadá jako loupeživý korzár, musel uznat, že rozhodně nemá pocit, jako by nosil v ústech kus těžkého kovu, a že je skvělé, když jednomu netáhne do pusy. Vůbec už nemluvě o tom, jak hravě a bleskově teď dovedl rozlousknout i ten nejtvrdší ořech! A nikdo, kdo to nezažil, nedokáže docenit krásu světa, ve kterém vedle sebe má spokojeného mlčícího draka namísto nerudně vrčící oživlé rozpálené pece.

„Pane Pytlíku! Už jsem se bál, že vás nebudeme moci najít v davu!" rozezvučel se jim za zády veselím překypující sametový hlas, a když se Bilbo otočil, zjistil, že k nim míří ti, kvůli nimž se tu dnes všichni sešli. Král Thranduil se ve své úchvatné stříbřité róbě doslova vznášel nad lučním kvítím, které tvořilo zem pod jejich nohama, a po jeho boku hrdě rázoval muž s havraními vlasy a v černém oděvu se stříbrnými knoflíky a opaskem. Na první pohled mezi nimi nemohl být větší rozpor: černá a zářivá stříbrná, Thranduilův úsměv a mužova strohá tvář. Ale čím déle je pan Pytlík pozoroval, zatímco se k nim blížili skrz nadšeně vzdychající a štěbetající dav, tím víc si všímal toho, jak spousta do stříbrna zbarvených drobností na černém kabátci dokonale doplňuje svatební šat elfího krále, jako by byly jeho pokračováním; jak šťastný a upřímný úsměv lze zahlédnout v očích tmavovlasého muže a ve vějířcích vrásek kolem nich, aniž by bylo třeba široce rozesmátých úst; jak se jejich prsty samovolně splétají a rozplétají, kdykoli se k sobě za chůze nachýlí o kousek blíž. Viděl, že k sobě patří jako les a řeka: dodávají jeden druhému sílu a stabilitu, avšak současně dokáží jeden druhého změnit, a ať už se je pokusí rozdělit sebevětší síla, pokaždé k sobě nakonec najdou cestu. Ten výjev ho na okamžik nečekaně silně dojal a věděl, že Šmak si toho všiml, když na sobě ucítil jeho zkoumavý pohled.

„Ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že se Thranduil tenkrát neutopil," zamumlal rozpačitě.

„Vím. Jednou jsi o tom žvanil celé dopoledne." Bilbo se pousmál. Žádný div, že Šmakovi ten den utkvěl v paměti – tehdy spolu vypálili Šmakovu spižírnu. V mysli mu vytanul obrázek toho smutného otylého draka, kterak ležel pod kopcem ze zlata a drahokamů a v očích měl výraz, jako by se mu hroutil celý svět, a najednou měl nutkání pohladit ho po horkých šupinách. Jako by tu myšlenku pronesl nahlas, cítil, jak se ohromné tělo posunulo trochu víc jeho směrem. Než ale stihl natáhnout ruku, dorazili k nim jejich hostitelé a Bilbo musel na toužebné mravenčení v prstech zapomenout.

„Vypadáte vskutku úchvatně, oba!" prohlásil král Thranduil s nefalšovaným úžasem, jakmile se vřele usmál na Bilba a začal si safírovým pohledem prohlížet Šmaka šupinu po šupině. „Legendy o vás tedy vážně nelhaly, Šmaku Velkolepý."

„Valnou většinu jich o sobě rozšířil on sám, obávám se," poznamenal hobit polohlasně a zazubil se vzhůru, když uslyšel v rozložitém hrudníku podrážděné zabublání.

„Nikdy není na škodu dokázat ocenit vlastní přednosti," odpověděl elf a sršel při tom královskou moudrostí, jako by věděl lépe než kdokoli, o čem mluví.

„Můžu si vzít domů tohohle a tebe tady nechat?" zahřímal Šmak záludně a vypadalo to, že ho Thranduil konečně zaujal dost na to, aby sklonil hlavu a doopravdy se na něho podíval.

„To byste asi měl co dělat se mnou, protože já ho našel první," promluvil konečně i elfův doprovod a krátce se na Šmaka zamračil, než se připojil k tichému smíchu svého nastávajícího chotě. Bilbo ale slyšel, jak pod obrovskými žebry povstalo další hluboké zavrčení, zapomněl na všechno dekorum a přiskočil k drakovi, aby mu položil na rozpálené tělo upokojující dlaň. Věděl, že vtipy tohoto druhu od cizích lidí Šmak zkrátka nechápe a neměl mu to za zlé.

„Varuji tě, můj milý, že pokud se necháš ve svatební den sežrat drakem, tak opravdu o moc přijdeš," obrátil se Thranduil na svého snoubence s úsměvem v hlase a donutil ho tak, aby se přestal nevraživě mračit na Šmaka. „A abych vás představil, dokud je můj nastávající ještě v jednom kuse, pane Pytlíku, pane Šmaku, seznamte se s Bardem Lučištníkem z Jezerního města."

Bilbo se trochu neochotně odlepil od rubínového pancíře a přispěchal, aby si s Bardem vyměnil zdvořilou úklonu.

„Velice rád vás konečně poznávám, pane Pytlíku. Za posledních pár měsíců jsem toho o vás mnoho slyšel."

„Takže víte, jak jsme se, ehm, s králem poznali?" optal se hobit váhavě.

„Ovšem, a nemyslím si o tom nic špatného, pokud jste snad měl obavy." Najednou se zatvářil smrtelně vážně. „Ačkoli se mi Thranduil nezmínil o tom, jak jste pohledný. Řekni, bylo to ze soucitu, že jsi mi to zamlčel?" obrátil se s nešťastným výrazem na elfa, který udělal obličej, jako by se po nespočetněkráté nechal nachytat ta tu samou kulišárnu nějakého rošťáka, a položil mu ruku na rameno.

„Je to tak, nechtěl jsem, aby ses užíral a trápil kvůli své ohyzdnosti," zavřel truchlivě oči a hned nato se oba rozesmáli a zdálo se, že docela zapomněli, kde a s kým zrovna jsou. Bilbo je pozoroval a nedokázal zabránit slovům, která se mu vydrala z úst.

„Strašně moc vám to spolu sluší." Trochu se začervenal, když se pohledy obou mužů okamžitě upřely na něj.

„Děkuji, pane Pytlíku. Od vás pro mě ta slova znamenají skutečně hodně," uklonil se Thranduil zlehka a pak se se zvláštně zadumaným, pyšným a oddaným výrazem krátce zahleděl na profil muže po svém boku, vystavuje tak na odiv světlounce narůžovělou jizvu, jež se mu táhla přes levý spánek, a Bilbo si s bodnutím výčitky uvědomil, že tam při jeho prvním setkání s elfím králem nebyla. „A kdy se můžeme těšit na svatbu vás dvou?" zeptal se Thranduil lehkým tónem a významně pozvedl obočí na Bilba a Šmaka, který se najednou prudce odtáhl a naježil svůj trnitý límec, jako by ho bodla obří sršeň.

„Co je to za hlouposti?!" zaklapal čelistmi, až se k němu obrátila každičká tvář na louce.

Thranduil trochu tápavě pohlédl na Bilba, ale ten se pobaveně uchechtnul a mávnul rukou. „Svatby jsou jedna z věcí, kterými otevřeně pohrdá. Neberte to prosím osobně."

Bilbo byl docela rád, když nemusel na otázku nijak zevrubněji odpovídat, protože se zpoza Thranduila vyloupl povědomý elf, blýskl po něm krátkým rozverným pohledem a pak hlasem, který nezněl ani žensky, ale ani úplně mužně, promluvil na krále.

„Legolas zuří, můj pane! Z ničeho nic začal kolem sebe plivat jed – omluvte mou volbu slov," kývl omluvně směrem ke Šmakovi, který mu ale nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost a už nějakou chvíli jen zachmuřeně zíral z výšky na Bilba, „a vyhrožovat, že ztropí scénu. Když jsem se ptal Tauriel, zda neví, co za tím stojí, tak se jen smála!"

„Zřejmě právě zjistil, že jsi ho na svatební oslavu posadil k dětskému stolu s Tildou, Bainem a Sigrid," vložil se do toho Bard Lučištník a počastoval svého snoubence pohledem, z něhož bylo jasné, že se o tom už dřív bavili.

„On dobře ví, za co to bylo," odvětil Thranduil chladně, až se květiny u jeho nohou div nepokryly jinovatkou.

„Ano, a teď, když dostal lekci, bychom ho mohli zase přesadit, nemyslíš?"

„To věru ne."

„Chceš si kvůli takové malichernosti pokazit svatební den?"

Bilbo musel pána Barda obdivovat za to, jak dovedl zatvrzelému Thranduilovi domlouvat, aniž by začal znít, jako když vyjednává s trucovitým dítětem. To se dosud jemu se Šmakem nikdy nepodařilo.

„Je mi jedno, co Legolas provede."

Muž s havraními vlasy udělal v hrdle nesouhlasný pobavený zvuk. „Cuká ti v oku."

Zřejmě pouze oni dva věděli, co ten úkaz znamená, ale ať už to o Thranduilovi říkalo cokoliv, Bardova poznámka ho obměkčila a po krátkém dohadování, které však proběhlo zcela beze slov a pouze za účasti hlubokých modrých, a ještě hlubších tmavých očí, se dvojice omluvila a svižně odkráčela. Zůstal tu jen Luthlir (Bilbo si konečně vzpomněl na elfovo jméno) a přátelsky se na hobita culil.

„Vypadáte dnes k světu, pane Pytlíku!" zašveholil a obhlížel Bilbovo nové tmavočervené sáčko se zlatými knoflíky (které, ke Šmakovu věčnému pobouření, nebyly z pravého zlata). „Když jsme se viděli naposled, tolik oblečení jste na sobě rozhodně neměl," zachichotal se a Bilbovi docela zaskočilo poděkování, které už měl na jazyku.

„Prosím vás, ani mi tu noc nepřipomínejte," ošil se nepohodlně, ale elf nevypadal na to, že by se mu chystal vyhovět.

„Vlastně jsem vám tehdy napomohl při útěku z místa činu! Vy jeden filuto, uplatnil jste na mne osobní kouzlo tak, že bych pro vás bez mrknutí udělal první poslední!" zavrtěl pomalým pohybem hlavou a vpíjel se do něj tmavě zelenýma očima, které škádlivě pableskovaly.

To že udělal...? Elfova slova vrtala Bilbovi v mysli. Děsilo ho, jak zamlženě si vybavuje události, které následovaly po Thranduilově zmizení pod podlahou sklepení. Byl si ale jistý tím, že Luthlir byl nebývale hodně přátelský už dávno předtím, než na něj Bilbo vyzkoušel chabé napodobeniny Thorinových svůdných výrazů. Přesto se však lítostivě usmál a za tak nehorázný čin se Luthlirovi omluvil.

„Neomlouvejte se! Příště, až budete mít pracovní výlet do našeho koutku světa, zastavte se na skok i ke mně," zasmál se, jako kdyby řekl něco ohromně troufalého, ale k Bilbovu zděšení jeho pohled prozrazoval, že mluví naprosto vážně.

„Ach, musím vás zklamat, ale tuhle práci jsem pověsil na hřebík," vysvětloval urychleně.

„To je ovšem věčná a trestuhodná škoda! Potom vězte, že u nás máte otevřené dveře, až vašeho draka omrzíte!"

 _Až_ ho omrzí? Bilbem zalomcovalo zašmodrchané klubko všemožných pocitů, ale ať se dobral na konec kteréhokoli z nich, pokaždé našel touhu Luthlira více či méně zdvořile poslat někam hodně daleko a hluboko. Elfa zachránila šťastná náhoda, a to když se mezi nimi opět zjevila zachmuřená tvář Barda Lučištníka, který teď vypadal skutečně nešťastně.

„Stalo se něco?" vyhrknul pan Pytlík a byl připraven jít kamkoli pomáhat s čímkoli, jen když ho ten úkol zavede pryč od Luthlira.

„Opravdu velmi neprodleně potřebuji najít paní Galadriel. Ale je jich tu tolik, a nechci na ni pokřikovat, aby si nemyslela, že jsem nějaký obejda..." Thranduilův ženich nervózně zaskřípal zuby a oči mu bez ustání těkaly od jedné sličné elfí tváře k druhé. Bilbovi ho bylo upřímně líto.

„Myslíte, že by snad váš přítel mohl..." usmál se se zoufalou nadějí v tmavých očích na Bilba a vzhlédl ke Šmakově hlavě, která se tyčila s nezaujatým výrazem ve tváři vysoko nad všemi ostatními hosty.

„Samozřejmě, Šmak se vám po té dámě podívá," řekl Bilbo trochu důrazněji, než bylo zapotřebí, a rudozlaté oči si ho líně našly.

„To byste byl velice laskav! Je to vysoká – tedy, na člověka – žena s bělostně plavými vlasy do pasu a v bílých šatech."

„A má dnes úchvatnou stříbrnou čelenku s růženíny!" dodal rozjařeně Luthlir, až se po něm Bilbo, Bard i Šmak zaraženě podívali. Ale v dalším okamžiku už drakův zrak přelétl celou rozlohu palouku.

„Hm, to je ta, co pálí za Geraltem?" zahřímal lehce pobaveným tónem.

„Ehm, promiňte, za kým?"

„On myslí Gandalfa," zakoulel Bilbo otráveně očima, ale pak mu došel význam Šmakových slov. „Počkej, pálí? O čem to mluvíš? Gandalf je tady?"

„Byl tu dřív než my. Už pár hodin mám výhled na to, jak cukruje s nějakou paničkou s nechutným bezcenným růžovým kamením ve vlasech."

„No to se podívejme! Žádný div, že nás ani nepřišel pozdravit lišák jeden!"

„Jen bych vás rád upozornil, že hovoříte o vdané ženě, pánové," řekl vážně Bard, ale jeho rozpačitý výraz blednul v porovnání s užasle otevřenými ústy a vytřeštěným pohledem elfa Luthlira.

„Spíš na to jděte upozornit ji, mně to nemůže být víc ukradené," mrknul Šmak nabubřele a jedinkrát trhnul čenichem ve směru, který potřeboval Bard znát. Muž s trochu uštvaným výrazem děkovně kývl a znovu se jim ztratil v davu.

„Lidská verbež a jejich svazky a pletky!" odfrknul si polohlasně drak a Bilba trochu píchlo u srdce při vzpomínce na slova elfa Luthlira. Sám Luthlir byl už podezřele dlouho zticha, uvědomil si Bilbo, a po pár chvilkách se omluvil a lehce omráčeně odkráčel - nepochybně rozšířit mezi elfy zvěst o odhalení tajného milence paní Galadriel. Pan Pytlík si opět začal podrážděně mnout čelo a doufal, že na oslavě manželství, které pomohl dát dohromady, se jemu a Šmakovi nepodaří jiné manželství rozvrátit.

Jako kdyby Luthlir s Bardem spustili lavinu, přiloudaly se jen pár okamžiků nato dvě elfky, které nikdy dřív neviděl, a po chvilce polohlasného dohadování nad mísou ovoce přišly blíž, vyšší z nich zamávala řasami a vypálila, „Vy jste pan Bilbo Pytlík! Ten seznamovací agent!", načež hobit a drak vyprskli smíchy jako jeden muž. Elfky to polekalo, ale bohužel ne dostatečně na to, aby se obrátily na obrtlíku a šly se veselit s ostatními.

„My víme, že jste to vy! A nechceme vás nijak vyrušovat na této oslavě vašeho velkého pracovního úspěchu," ujistila ho druhá žena s okouzlujícím úsměvem. „Chceme jen, abyste nám řekl, zda se podle vás k sobě hodíme."

Navýsost zmatenému Bilbovi trvalo nečekaně dlouho, než dívkám vysvětlil, že stejně tak by po něm mohly chtít, aby z čar na jejich dlaních poznal barvu očí jejich budoucích dětí. Samozřejmě jim mohl říct, že z pohledu na ně má vnitřní pocit, že se k sobě hodí a nic nepokazí, jestli se jedna za druhou provdají, ale navzdory přesvědčení všech okolo tohle nebyla jeho práce a on si s tak vážnými věcmi nehodlal zahrávat. Ano: nebylo tady nebezpečí, že rozpoutá mezidruhovou válku. Ale snad právě proto, že s Meddědem a Azogem mu jeho odhad tenkrát vyšel, měl problém uvěřit tomu, že by se mu podobný kousek mohl povést podruhé. Když elfky s totožnými zklamanými výrazy ve sličných tvářích konečně odešly, nebavila Bilbova ošemetná situace dokonce už ani Šmaka, a to bylo co říct. Hobit úzkostně zapřemýšlel, jak dlouho jeho věhlas coby dohazovače, s nímž nelze šlápnout vedle, ještě potrvá.

Ach, jak se pan Pytlík v tu chvíli nemohl dočkat, až bude po obřadu a po oslavě a oni se vrátí domů a hezky dlouho nebudou muset nikoho dalšího ani vidět! A nebylo to naposledy.

* * *

Svatební obřad byl skutečně překrásný a dopadl dobře, a to i přesto, že když se blížil k závěru a Thranduil s Bardem si se šťastnými úsměvy vyměňovali prstýnky, Šmak zařval, „Nikdo mi neřekl, že když se s tebou ožením, tak dostanu zlato!", načež chudák Bilbo zrudnul víc, než drakovy šupiny, omlouval se rozesmátým ženichům i vyjeveným svatebčanům, a současně tomu nevychovanci vysvětloval, že zlato by si pouze vyměnili, neboť on by musel Bilbovi prsten dát taky, na což Šmak dopáleně odseknul, že on dal Bilbovi zlatý zub a nic víc už od něj hobit čekat nemůže. A Bilbo se smířil s tím, že tohle bylo zřejmě nejblíž k žádosti o ruku, jak se se Šmakem kdy dostane, umlčel tu přerostlou ještěrku vražedným pohledem a po zbytek obřadu se na něj ani nepodíval, protože věděl, že by propukl v záchvat smíchu a už by ho nikdy nikdo na svatbu (ani žádnou jinou událost) nepozval.

Ačkoli louka, na které si novomanželé přísahali věčnou lásku, připadala panu Pytlíkovi veliká, při spatření palouku (nebo spíš travnaté pláně), na kterém se pořádala svatební oslava, mu najednou připadala docela maličká a útulná. Tenhle úctyhodně rozsáhlý lán země se táhl snad míli po obvodu Temného hvozdu a dlouhé dřevěné stoly, prohýbající se pod hromadami lahůdek a všemožných různobarevných nápojů, se daly najít nejen pod otevřeným nebem, ale i pod korunami stromů, jejichž sukovité haluze držely nad hlavami hostů různobarevné lampiony poblikávající veselým přívětivým světlem.

Část oslavy, při níž všichni spořádaně seděli u stolů, jež jim byly přiřazeny, připíjeli na zdraví ženichů a dojatě plakali, a kterou Thranduil s Bardem završili prvním společným tancem, nebyla nijak dlouhá (zřejmě také díky tomu, že sám Thranduil se ke slovu nedostal) a Bilbo si ji pranic neužil díky Šmakovi, který po celou dobu upřeně zíral do lesa a zkoušel zahlédnout některého z obřích pavouků, o nichž se mu hobit nerozumně zmínil. Alespoň byl však tím úkolem natolik zaměstnán, že tentokrát neztropil žádnou trapnou scénu. A navzdory slibům ji neztropil ani králův syn Legolas, jak si Bilbo uvědomil, přestože ho zahlédl sedět u menšího stolu společně s trojicí lidských dítek – dvou dívek a jednoho chlapce – která se nápadně podobala na Thranduilova chotě. Elf se dokonce radostně usmíval a čile novomanželům připíjel bezinkovou šťávou a Bilbo dumal, jakým způsobem se jim podařilo tak dokonale změnit Legolasův názor.

Když přišla na řadu volná zábava a horkým vzduchem pozdního léta se začaly proplétat zvuky chytlavých veselých melodií z nástrojů lidských muzikantů, i více srdceryvné a nadpozemské tóny elfských hudebníků, hostů začalo pozvolna přibývat a Bilbo si byl jist tím, že tolik lidí pohromadě dosud v životě neviděl. Jak mu laskavě vysvětlila rusovlasá elfka, kterou si pamatoval jako svoji průvodkyni při úplně první návštěvě Lesní říše (nyní se mu představila jako Tauriel), z Barda z Esgarotu a krále Thranduila se velmi rychle stal nejpopulárnější pár ve Středozemi. Dva výteční lučištníci a silní muži, které spojila nepravděpodobná náhoda a jejichž láska překonala všechny rozdíly a předsudky, přilákali na slavnost zástupy zvědavců i upřímných gratulantů z řad lidí, elfů, i všelijakých dalších národů.

Elfové byli však stále ve velké početní převaze. Nemělo to ale trvat věčně, a změna se ohlásila vpravdě dramatickým a okázalým způsobem. Zhruba hodinu před soumrakem jim země pod nohama zaduněla, od západu se ozval halas, jako by se s podivuhodným vytím blížil uragán, a hlavy všech hostí (dokonce i Šmak natáhl trochu překvapeně krk) se zvědavě obrátily, aby se podívaly, jakáže pohroma se to na ně valí. Dorazili trpaslíci.

Menší armáda vousatých ramenatých hromotluků vyzpěvujících z plných plic se převalila přes kopec, za zády jim plálo oranžovějící srpnové slunce a v jejich čele majestátně kráčel Thorin Pavéza s „okouzlujícím samolibým úsměvem číslo 1" na pěstěné tváři. Z toho výjevu až mrazilo a Bilbo si živě dovedl představit, jak musí trpasličí vojsko rozechvívat srdce nepřátel strachem, když se jim podobně odhodlaně žene vstříc jako jeden muž, řinčí ocelovou zbrojí a namísto beček s pivem a hudebních nástrojů nesou muži a ženy v pažích sekery a meče. Nejedna ústa zalapala po dechu – některá užasle, jiná více toužebně (i tady měl Thorin zjevně své příznivce) – a Šmak výhružně zavrčel, až od něj několik desítek lidí kvapně poodstoupilo, anebo znenadání potřebovalo cosi nezbytně hledat pod nejbližším stolem. Bilba už nevraživost vůči Thorinovi dávno opustila. Za tři měsíce, které uplynuly od doby, kdy mu hlídal obydlí, se s trpaslíkem ani jednou nesetkal a na události, které ho v tom čase potkaly, vzpomínal dnes se smíchem a nostalgií. Trochu nechápavě vzpomínal na to, jak i jeho kdysi dávno přiváděly Thorinovy pronikavé pomněnkově modré pohledy do mdlob, nebo na to, co všechno mu ve své rozpačitosti a omámenosti dovolil, když se mu onoho dubnového odpoledne vetřel až do kuchyně. Byl zvědavý, jak se k jeho vpádu na svoji svatební oslavu postaví Thranduil.

Elfí král byl však očividně pevně rozhodnutý celému světu ukázat, o kolik je lepším hostitelem než Thorin, a když trpasličí armáda dorazila až k vyvýšenému pahrbku, na němž měli s Bardem svá čestná místa, uvítal je přátelským úsměvem a zvoucným gestem.

„Thorine, tak jsi to přece jen stihnul a ovlažil nás svojí vytříbenou a oslnivou přítomností! Kde je vás víc?" zvolal bujaře a celá Thorinova společnost se pobaveně zasmála – všichni až na Thorina, který znuděně pokrčil rameny.

„Spousta se jich domnívala, že je tvoje pozvání léčka," odpověděl prostě se sotva znatelným nádechem výčitky.

„Potom nám všem nezbývá, než je politovat, neboť se připravili o spoustu skvostné zábavy na oslavě, o níž se bude vyprávět ještě mnoho a mnoho let!"

Odpověděl mu nadšený sbor trpasličích, elfských i lidských hlasů a Bilbo začínal věřit tomu, že tohle opravdu nebude jen tak ledasjaká slavnost. Poté, co Thorin poněkud škrobeně pogratuloval novomanželům (a s Bardem si při tom vyměnil velmi podobné podmračené pohledy), muzika znovu spustila – tentokrát obohacená o hlasy trpasličí kapely – a dav se rozprostřel do všech koutů palouku.

„Kdepak, dnes Thranduila nevyvede z poklidu, ani kdyby sem Thorin přivedl všechny trpaslíky z Železných a Modrých hor a začal s nimi nacvičovat válečné tance!" zasmál se hluboký známý hlas a u stolu, kde Bilbo seděl na vysoké stoličce, se objevil rozzářený Gandalf se zapálenou dýmkou.

„To je dost, že jste se přišel ukázat! Už jsem myslel, že se nám vyhýbáte, Gandalfe!"

„Musím vás požádat o prominutí, můj milý Bilbo, ale jako obvykle jsem měl plné ruce práce s řešením ve vzduchu visící pohromy."

Shora k nim dolehlo odfrknutí a Gandalf zaklonil hlavu a zamžoural na Šmaka skrze obláček dýmkového dýmu.

„Dobrý večer, Šmaku! Zdáte se mi nějak nastydlý, což?"

„Vůbec ne. Jen se občas rozkašlu, když lidé lžou, až se jim od huby práší," protáhl drak jízlivě. Gandalf zvedl obočí, ale Bilbo vrtěl důrazně hlavou, aby ho ujistil, že nikomu nemusí vysvětlovat, proč se raději zdržoval ve společnosti paní Galadriel, a že má drakova slova pouštět jedním uchem tam a druhým ven.

„A co se vlastně stalo, že Thranduil a jeho syn vypadají celý večer tak spokojeně? Napřed jsem slyšel, že Legolas dostal záchvat vzteku či co, a pak byl najednou samý úsměv a přípitek."

„To je právě ona krize, kterou jsem – společně s paní Galadriel ze Zlatého lesa – pomáhal zažehnat," řekl čaroděj a odtáhl si židli po Bilbově pravici, aby si přisednul. Bilbo mezitím střelil káravým pohledem po zubaté tváři nad nimi.

„Vy všichni jste domlouvali královu synovi, který se vztekal, protože nechtěl sedět u dětského stolu?" ptal se Bilbo nechápavě, ale Gandalf se smíchem zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ale jděte, to nebyla žádná opravdová pohroma. K dětskému stolu Thranduil Legolase posadil poté, co se doslechl o tom, že jeho syn pozval na obřad svoji matku."

„Tu ženu, která Thranduila zaklela?" vykulil hobit oči.

„Ano, právě tu. Thranduilovy vztahy s ní nebyly právě přátelské, abych tak řekl. A myslím, že mnozí pro to měli pochopení, vzhledem k útrapám, jaké mu její kouzlo léta způsobovalo. A ona svého činu po celý ten čas nezalitovala a za jeho nevěru mu přála každičkou vteřinu jeho trápení. Ale jak k tomu přišel ubohý Legolas? Tváří se sice jako nevycválaný floutek a drzý rozumbrada, ale vždycky to byl především syn, který se trápil tím, že se jeho kdysi tolik zamilovaní rodiče najednou nemohli vystát a už nikdy se nechtěli sejít v jedné místnosti. Takové věci dokážou člověka mrzet po zbytek života."

Bilbo s povzdechem přikývl a letmo se ohlédl po Šmakovi, který se znenadání dal do pohybu a za znepokojivě nadšeného křiku „Z cesty, zakrslé dvounohé jepice!" si klestil cestu ke stolu, jemuž vévodila obrovitá pečeně z celého divočáka (Bilbo se už smířil s tím, že na konci oslavy bude nejspíš muset vyslovit za chování svého přítele veřejnou omluvu).

„A to jsem také řekl Thranduilovi. S velkou pomocí Barda se nám ho nakonec podařilo přemluvit, aby svolil k setkání se svou znepřátelenou manželkou, a paní Galadriel mezitím promluvila do duše zase jí."

Bilbo napjatě poslouchal, ale Gandalf se zničehonic rozesmál.

„Netvařte se tak zděšeně, Bilbo! Víte přece, že to dopadlo dobře – viděl jste ty šťastné úsměvy!"

„Vlastně ano. Ale když vy zkrátka moc poutavě vyprávíte! Takže se tedy usmířili?"

„Ó ano, nakonec se usmířili. Král Thranduil se omluvil za nevěru, kterou svoji manželku urazil, a ona po letech konečně uznala, že měl pravdu, když tvrdil, že ona nebyla jeho pravou láskou – koneckonců jí to potvrdilo její vlastní kouzlo! Ach, pane Pytlíku, nevěřil byste, jak nádherně takové usmíření pročistí ovzduší!"

„Ale ano, věřil," zasmál se Bilbo a měl z čarodějova vyprávění tak hřejivý pocit u srdce, že pro ně obstaral dva poháry medoviny a vesele si připili. Potom chvíli jen tak přátelsky seděli a obhlíželi hosty, kteří se rozdělili na jakési dva rozpačitě postávající tábory elfů a trpaslíků, zatímco lidé mezi nimi proplouvali a měli z nich legraci. Když už se pan Pytlík na tu nesmyslnou nesnášenlivost nemohl déle koukat, obrátil pozornost na Šmaka, který spořádal kance a teď brousil pohledem po druhém největším kusu masa (a Bilbo přemýšlel, zda by ho měl varovat před přejídáním, anebo ho pro jednou nechat jíst, co hrdlo ráčí, a zjistil, že nemá srdce na to, aby mu kazil nadšení).

„Kdepak, jakýpak já jsem dohazovač...?"

„Co si to tam mumláte pod nos, Bilbo?"

„Jen tak uvažuji o tom, jak se teď na mě všichni dívají jako na ohromného mistra dohazovače, a přitom to jste vy, kdo by měl být korunován nefalšovaným králem všech dohazovačů." Zasmál se a pořádně si zavdal medoviny, když uviděl překvapený údiv na vrásčité tváři. „Nedávno náhodou přišla řeč na naši druhou schůzku," nadhodil a kývnul směrem ke Šmakovi. „A vypadá to, že Šmak vás nikdy o žádné druhé dostaveníčko se mnou nežádal. Vlastně si doteď myslel, že se obě ty schůzky odehrály v ten samý den – víte, jak to má s vnímáním času. Rozhodně odmítá, že by se mu to tenkrát _rozleželo a chtěl to zkusit znovu_ , jak jste se dušoval vy. Cha! Vždyť vy jste vlastně dohazoval dohazovače! Dovedl byste také dohodit dohazovače dohazovači pro dohazovače?"

„Pročpak, víte snad o někom, kdo nějakého shání?" Gandalf nevypadal ani za mák kajícně, a rozhodně na první pohled nevypadal jako někdo, kdo je schopen takhle záludného pletichaření. Ale Bilbo už ho znal dost dlouho na to, aby se smířil s tím, že Gandalf zkrátka vždycky bude o několik tahů napřed. Oba se rozesmáli a nalili si další pohár. A potom jejich veselí přitáhlo pohled trpaslíka, který si to rázoval středem louky a bez ustání posílal úsměvy a mávnutí lidem a elfům na všech světových stranách. Thorin se ušklíbl a zamířil k nim a Bilbo nedokázal přemoct drobné bázlivé zašimrání okolo žaludku, za které se v duchu přísně napomenul.

„Gandalfe! Pane Pytlíku! To jsem si mohl myslet, že vás dva najdu někde spolu!"

„To byste si býval myslel správně, milý Thorine!" usmál se široce čaroděj a Bilbo se zakuckal a uslzeně kývnul Thorinovi na pozdrav.

„Doufám, že tu máte volno," zeptal se, ale nečekal na odpověď a obsadil židli po hobitově levé ruce. „Než na to zapomenu," řekl a zalovil rukou ve vnitřní kapse své černé kazajky, vytáhl na světlo převázaný štos papírů a neobřadně ho Bilbovi předhodil. „Ty jsou vaše. A byl bych vážně moc rád, kdybyste svým přátelům odepsal a zpravil je o tom, že vám je mají posílat do Hobitína a ne do Osamělé hory." Otráveně se na Bilba zamračil, a ten neměl nejmenší potuchy, o čem je řeč. Rozvázal provázek a začal se probírat tím, co se ukázalo být horou dopisů adresovaných _panu B._ , _B. Pytlíkovi_ , a dokonce _Váženému panu Bilbovi Pytlíkovi_. Na některých ihned rozpoznal Azogův krasopis, ale většinu odesílatelů vůbec neznal. Zabloudil opatrným pohledem k Thorinovi, který si ho poněkud podezíravě prohlížel, a pak ke Gandalfovi, který jen vesele pokrčil rameny.

„Ehm, děkuji vám! Ovšemže jim to co nejdříve napíšu," vybreptal a pečlivě si dopisy schoval. Byl si jistý, že si je chce přečíst někde osamotě a na každý pád hodně daleko od Thorina.

„Ten zub už máte spravený, jak vidím!" trhnul Pavéza bradou a Bilbo se jako na povel široce usmál, až zlato div nevrhlo do Thorinovy tváře třepotavé odlesky. Trpaslík se zatvářil nemálo překvapeně. „Tedy, na něco takového bych vás rozhodně neodhadoval."

Bilbo se chystal zablekotat nějakou vyhýbavou odpověď, ale než se k tomu dopracoval, dodusala k nim skrz vzorně se rozestupující dav hora rudých šupin a dlouze vrčivě vydechla, a on viděl, jak sebou Thorinova ramena poděšeně škubla, a v hrudi se mu zatetelil nečekaný příval škodolibé radosti.

„Thorine, znáte se už se Šmakem?"

„Neměl jsem to potěšení..." hlesl trpaslík přiškrceně a s pootevřenými ústy přejížděl zrakem hladké štíhlé křivky gigantického trupu a dlouhý lesklý krk, z jehož vrcholku na něj sálavě zírala ostnatá hlava s tlamou vystavující na odiv zdánlivě nekonečnou řadu zubů v posměšném úsměvu.

„Och, to vskutku _neměl_ ," zapředl Šmak ledovým tónem a Bilbo přemáhal smích, který se mu dral do krku. Měl dojem, že úplně slyší, jak si Thorin v hlavě snaží přebrat to, co se před ním zrovna odehrává.

„Vy dva jste tady spolu?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Nejen tady, Thorine, Bilbo a Šmak jsou zkrátka a dobře spolu!" zasmál se Gandalf a očividně se zmateností svého trpasličího přítele bavil ještě víc než Bilbo.

„Tedy, to je zajímavá zpráva... Jak jste se vůbec poznali?" Thorin nejspíš poprvé v životě rozpačitě mžikal a Bilbo si všímal, jak ustavičně bloudí očima ke Šmakově chybějící dvojité bradě a neexistujícímu přetékajícímu břichu, jako by si stále nebyl jistý, jestli před sebou má anebo nemá téhož draka, jakého si vybavoval coby svého odmítnutého klienta.

„Znáte to, přes společného přítele..." uchechtnul se Bilbo a blýskl na Gandalfa očima.

„Strýci! Je to pan Pytlík?!"

Tváře všech čtyř se jako na povel natočily k mladému trpasličímu muži, který si to kolem nich šinul plně naložený korbely, poháry a sklenicemi, které umně balancoval v náruči, ale teď stál jako opařený a třeštil oči napřed na Thorina, pak na Bilba, a nakonec na Šmaka, nad kterým mu bezvládně spadla čelist. Bilbovi trvalo jen okamžik, než poznal tvář, která se na něj před pár měsíci usmívala z pohlednice, na níž se Thorin nechal vypodobnit společně se svými oblíbenými synovci. Takhle naživo viděl, že mládenec má světle modré oči, a že nejen díky nim se svému strýčkovi nápadně podobá, přestože jeho vlasy a pěstěný vous měly barvu zralé kukuřice, do které měla Thorinova prokvetlá tmavá hříva daleko. Úsměv, který Bilbovi věnoval, když konečně odlepil zrak od zachmuřeného draka, byl úplně stejně odzbrojující, jako Thorinův.

„Je to on, že ano?! Kili! Kde jste kdo? Objevil jsem pana Pytlíka!" zahalekal na všechny strany a ve chvilce byl obsypán hordou trpaslíků všech možných tvarů a délek i barev vlasů a vousů, kteří se překřikovali a pošťuchovali, rozebrali si nádoby a nádobky, které nesl, a Bilbo stačil už jen zachytit Thorinův nešťastný výraz a zamumlané, „Omlouvám se," než se ta nesmírně hlučná společnost seběhla okolo něj.

„Vidíte, říkal jsem, že je určitě vyšší než Balin!"

„Ale taky jsi říkal, že je to zrzek!"

„Kdo říkal safírová?"

„Já říkal akvamarínová a Kili kyanitová!"

„Tak to jsi byl vedle jak ta jedle!"

„Já v tomhle světle vidím jasnou safírovou! Tak, komu dlužíme peníze?!"

„Tadyk!"

„Bifure, nelži!"

„Počkáme do rána – anebo se ho zeptáme!"

„Podívejte se na ty vlasy! Jak to funguje?!"

„Pane Pytlíku, Bofur, k vašim službám, ale nemohl byste trochu víc otevřít aspoň jedno oko...?"

„Krása! Už jste viděli ten zlatý zub?! To vypadá jako práce starého Horiho!"

Chudák Bilbo měl pocit, že se octl uprostřed laviny rukou, které se mohly přetrhnout, aby ho zatahaly za vlasy, pokusily se mu roztáhnout víčka, anebo se nabízely k potřesení, a jmen, která na něj trpasličí muži štěkali a mumlali, pokaždé doprovázená uctivým „k vašim službám". Celý rozklepaný od neustálého potřásání rukou vrhnul jediný zoufalý pohled po Šmakovi v naději, že ho z obležení nějak vysvobodí, ale ten vypadal, že se jeho utrpením výtečně baví. Nakonec naštěstí zasáhl Gandalf.

„Pánové, pánové! To jsou mi tedy pěkné způsoby, takhle se na pana Pytlíka sesypat jako hejno uřvaných vran! Možná, že když mu dovolíte volně dýchat, tak vám barvu svých očí prozradí sám."

Začali jeden po druhém přikyvovat a postupně se odtahovali, až byl Bilbo konečně opět volný a mohl si tu nesmírně kamarádskou sebranku prohlédnout z příjemnější vzdálenosti, než na délku vlastního nosu.

„Promiňte, pane Pytlíku, ale během měsíce, kdy jste mi hlídal obydlí, si z vás tahle banda udělala pomalu legendární bytost a všichni vás od té doby toužili poznat osobně," vysvětloval přísně zamračený Thorin a káravě se zahleděl na každého trpaslíka zvlášť.

„To je v pořádku, nic se nestalo. Jenom nejsem zrovna zvyklý na to, abych byl pro lidi senzací já a ne opravdový, živý drak, který stojí hned vedle," uchichtnul se Bilbo. Zdálo se, že většina trpaslíků si Šmaka všimla až nyní, všichni do jednoho si ho dlouze a důkladně prohlédli, uznale zamručeli a vrátili se zrakem zpátky k hobitovi. Šmak už vypadal o dost méně nadšeně.

Navzdory prvotnímu zděšení si nakonec pan Pytlík s tou dvanáctičlennou hlučnou cháskou docela pěkně rozuměl a během pár hodin si s nimi stihl vyměnit kopu historek, kuchařských, čtenářských, zahradnických i sběratelských zkušeností, přihodit několik zajímavostí o dracích (ale pouze takových, které nepřivedly Šmaka do rozpaků) a prolít hrdlem tolik medoviny, vína a bezinkové šťávy, až se divil, že se ještě vůbec drží na nohou. Byl nemálo pyšný i na to, že se mu podařilo zapamatovat si jejich jména, ale to už se asi tak stává, když vám někdo své jméno několikrát zakřičí jen kousíček od ucha. Thorin se v té veselé společnosti dlouho nezdržel a zřejmě se odebral pokračovat v posílání laškovných pozdravů každému, kdo mu byl mezi svatebčany povědomý – jak se domnívali jeho synovci Fili a Kili, kteří se Bilba nemohli nabažit a počastovali ho spoustou příhod, v nichž jejich strýc vystupoval coby oběť jejich občas docela zákeřných (a po čertech zábavných) taškařic. Bilbo měl všechny důvody pochybovat, že bude schopen brát Thorina ještě někdy v životě vážně.

Muselo být kolem půlnoci, když se Gandalf vyštrachal na nohy a vytratil se, aby o chvilku později zahájil nad paloukem velkolepý ohňostroj, který burácel jako zuřivá letní bouřka, zářil víc než ostré zimní sluníčko a hýřil barvami jako jaro v květné zahradě. Všechny oči se zvedly k obloze, na které vykvétaly cizokrajné květiny a pádila bájná zvířata, a na níž barevné jiskry malovaly obrazy nevídaných tajuplných krajin, které pomaličku bledly do svitu vzdálených hvězd. Trpaslíci začali hlaholivě zpívat a Bilbo se s úsměvem od ucha k uchu odloudal za Šmakem, který ležel natažený na břiše a pozoroval nebe a oči mu zvláštně svítily, a jemu z toho pohledu najednou přišlo jaksi teskno u srdce a chtěl mu dělat společnost a přimět obrázek osamělého ztraceného draka, aby vyblednul v nenávratnu a nezůstalo po něm víc, než jen mžitky v černotě zavřených víček.

„Pytlíku sedni si, než spadneš a vyrazíš si další zub," zabručel jeho přítel a jedno rudozlaté oko si ho krátce kriticky změřilo, než se upřelo zpět na nebesa.

„Dokážu stát docela dobře, děkuju," houkl Bilbo v odpověď, ale v následujícím okamžiku se s ním zatočila zem a on stihl taktak doklopýtat k základně ohromného krku a pevně se o ni opřít, než si znovu jakž takž začal uvědomovat, kde je nahoře a kde dole. „Aha! Vypadá to, že mám dost!" přiznal s tichým zachichotáním a svezl se do sedu, aniž by jen na chviličku přestal tisknout dlaně k dračímu pancíři, jehož teplo ho teď vábilo jako rozestlaná postel a otevřená náruč dohromady.

„Dost jsi měl asi před hodinou. Teď už jsi nacucaný jako houba."

„To zase přejde. Jen – jen co se pořádně ehm... vyždímám, tak!" ujistil Šmaka a mohutně zazíval. Začala se mu klížit víčka, ale vzápětí ho z přicházející dřímoty vytrhnulo zacukání a bublavé zahřímání pod šupinami za jeho hlavou. Zjistil, že nebe už je zase inkoustově temné a že záření, které přisuzoval ohňostroji, ve skutečnosti vychází z dračího oka, které se k němu natáčelo, zatímco se jeho majitel snažil zadusit smích.

„To je toho, tak jsem maličko přebral," zašklebil se do té nelidské a nezvířecí tváře. „Určitě tu dnes nebudu jediný."

Když se však rozhlédl kolem nich, měl nepříjemný dojem, že bude jediný. Palouk, ozářený svitem měsíce a barevných lampionů, se pořád hemžil lidmi, z nichž nikdo nevypadal, že by mu dělala chůze sebemenší potíže. A kdyby jen chůze, vždyť oni dokonce tančili! Vypadalo to, že elfové a trpaslíci konečně zapomenuli na své údajné neshody a všichni se bavili napříč národy a rodokmeny. Hudba, která se teď linula zpod rukou muzikantů, nebyla ani moc rychlá, ani pomalá, a lidé tančili v hloučcích, v kruzích i ve dvojicích. Bilbo zahlédl dokonce Thranduila s Bardem, kteří se trošku stranou od oslavujícího davu pomaličku pohupovali v tanci, který byl spíše pouze záminkou k tomu, aby jeden druhého mohli pevně obejmout pažemi a upřeně si hledět z očí do očí, jako by všechen okolní svět přestal existovat. Jeho podnapilé hlavě chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomila, že vyjeveně zírá na důvěrný okamžik mezi dvěma lidmi, na který by si za běžných okolností ze slušnosti zírat zakázal, a se zachichotáním odvrátil zrak do míst, kde sešlost trpaslíků – mezi nimi i několik jeho nových známých – pořádala soutěž v pití piva na čas. Ke svému překvapení zjistil, že muž ve vedení není nikdo jiný, než králův syn Legolas, jehož spokojený úsměv byl nyní jenom nepatrně širší, zatímco soupeřům už se začínaly nohy sukovat podobně jako Bilbovi.

„Do toho, Pytlíku. Utíkej se družit se svými novými kamarádíčky," pobídl ho Šmak. Bilbo se opatrně zvedl na nohy a znovu široce zívnul. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl kolem dokola po vřavě rozesmátých obličejů a roztančených těl a pak se obrátil a začal slimáčím tempem šplhat vzhůru po jednom odpočívajícím rozpáleném křídle.

„Ani náhodou. Já chci zůstat s tebou," zadrmolil, když se schoulil na známě sálající živé podušce a položil si nepřirozeně lehkou hlavu, kterou v tu ránu naplnil zvuk obřího srdce dusajícího vstříc nekonečnu; klidný a loudavý tak jako kroky tance na hranici milování. Věděl, že budou všem připadat jako párek morousů, co chodí spát se slepicemi, ale bylo mu to jedno. Právě teď mu všechny oslavy světa nemohly nabídnout nic, co by ho lákalo víc než toto. Láskyplně pohladil seskupení šupin, které tvořilo jeho podhlavník, a dlouhé blažené zarachocení ho doprovázelo do dřímoty a do polosna, které přišly hned vzápětí.

* * *

Ohlušující zpěv trpaslíků pozvolna přešel v o nic méně hlasitý zpěv ptáků, když se Bilbo začal pomaličku vyplétat z kokonu spánku a sbírat rozprchlé myšlenky do jednoho uzlíku. Vzpomněl si, kde to vlastně usnul, a brzy i na to, kdy to přibližně bylo. V ovíněné polodřímotě ležel včerejší noci stočený na Šmakově boku nějaký čas, naslouchaje mumraji hlasů a tónů na pozadí tlukotu drakova srdce, a doléhaly k němu útržky rozhovorů – někdy zábavných, jindy zanícených a překypujících city, a občas i úplně nesmyslných.

Jako poslední si vybavoval jasné hlasy elfské ženy a muže.

„ _Sešla se tu dnes úžasně rozmanitá paleta lidiček, že?"_ , rozplývala se elfka.

„ _A nejen lidiček!"_ , odvětil muž, oba se zasmáli a Šmak tiše zavrčel. _„Nejzvláštnějšího hosta jsem ale potkal před malou chvílí – i když vlastně nepotkal!"_ , pokračoval elf.

„ _To mi asi budeš muset vysvětlit,"_ zachichotala se elfí dáma zvonivě.

„ _Jdu zrovna od novomanželského altánu, víš?"_ spustil muž s novým zápalem. _„Nějaký pohublý mužík se v něm prý už před drahnou chvílí zavřel, a přestože svědkové přísahají, že tam s ním nikdo další nevešel, ozývají se od té doby zevnitř velice... jak to říct? ...párové zvuky."_

Bilbo přímo slyšel přijít ten okamžik, kdy se elfí jinoch začal červenat, ale elfka zněla zděšeně, když se zajíkla, _„Ale co si teď počnou král s panem Bardem?"_

„ _Ti to prý vzali se smíchem a odešli na procházku k řece."_ Následovalo ženino dojaté zavzdychání. Pak bylo pár úderů srdce ticho a pan Pytlík si začínal myslet, že dvojice odešla, ale potom se ženin hlas rozezněl váhavě znovu.

„ _Nepůjdeme se k tomu altánu podívat...?"_

A muž si pospíšil s horlivou odpovědí. _„Myslím, že to bychom rozhodně měli!"_

A pak už je neslyšel a brzy nato začal doopravdy usínat.

Teď mu elfova slova vířila hlavou v nových barvách. Tušil, o jakém _pohublém mužíkovi_ byla zřejmě řeč, a chtělo se mu z plna hrdla smát neskutečnosti celé té situace. Ale nerozesmál se, protože měl pocit, že by se mu asi rozskočila hlava. Opatrně rozlepil jedno oko, ale zjistil, že svět se halí do příjemného temně rudého polostínu, a otevřel i to druhé. Chvíli jen tak ležel, vychutnával si bezbřehé teplo prosycené vůní Šmakova ohně a vlahého ranního vzduchu, než si uvědomil, že i teď slyší z nedaleka tlumené hlasy. Zvědavě nastražil uši, protože mu připadaly povědomé.

„...a našel jsem toto. Je v tom obrázek nějakého skřetího mutanta."

„Ještěže tu není Gloin a neslyší vás! Ten medailon je jeho. A na tom obrázku je jeho syn Gimli. Ale máte pravdu, nevypadá tam zrovna nejlíp. Měl byste ho vidět dneska – a vůbec, měl byste se na něj přijet podívat sám!"

„Proč bych se jezdil dívat na nějakého trpaslíka...?"

„Nejezdil by ses dívat na _nějakého_ trpaslíka, ale na Gimliho, syna Gloinova! Vezmi kartu!"

Bilbo si pobaveně odfrknul a začal se velmi pomaličku zvedat do sedu. Zapřemýšlel, jestli byli Legolas, Tauriel a jeden z Thorinových synovců (snad Kili?) _už_ vzhůru, anebo byli _ještě pořád_ vzhůru. Když se sklouznul po naleštěných šupinách a vypadl zpod složeného křídla, ihned se do něj s nečekanou vervou pustil chlad. Slunce už sice stálo nad obzorem, ale na palouku ležela lehoučká roztrhaná mlha a vzduch už měl štiplavý podzimní nádech. Na několika místech z mlhy vystupovaly siluety spících forem lidských těl a hobit musel ty nerozumné ubožáky politovat, neboť nebylo pochyb o tom, že se probudí do nového dne provlhlí a prostydlí jako květinky pod tajícím sněhem.

Šmak stále pravidelně a pomalu oddechoval, a tak trochu trhaně zamířil tam, kde se v mlze ztrácela jeho bodlinatá hlava. Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když cestou téměř zakopl o hroudu štíhlých končetin a dlouhých hnědých vlasů, v níž velmi rychle poznal elfa Luthlira. Spal jako nemluvně, opíral se bokem a polovinou sličné tváře o stranu drakova krku a obláčky páry, které mu vyletovaly z lehce pootevřených úst, zanechávaly na hladkých šupinách kapičky rosy. A pan Pytlík měl najednou neuvěřitelně silnou chuť elfem zalomcovat a říct mu hezky od plic, ať dá pracky pryč a udělá deset kroků vzad, protože takhle blízko smí ke Šmakovi pouze on a dovolení si musel tvrdě zasloužit. Bylo to tak nečekané, že se mu z toho zatočila hlava a zatepala náhlou ostrou bolestí, ale ani tehdy nedokázal od spícího muže odtrhnout zrak a kdyby pohled mohl vraždit, ohó, Luthlir by v tu ránu byl hned několikanásobný nebožtík.

„Už jsem si myslel, že to nevinné hobití srdíčko nezná žárlivost," zapředl spokojeným tichým hlasem Šmak, který byl najednou bdělý jako nikdy a zvedl hlavu, aby na Bilba zblízka upřel hluboký řeřavý pohled. To, že Luthlir tím pohybem přišel o oporu a skončil v nedůstojné hromádce na slisované trávě, ho zjevně ani trochu nezajímalo. „Abys věděl, tak tu usnul, když hledal tebe," informoval hobita hlasem přetékajícím škodolibou radostí.

„Měla to snad být nějaká zkouška?" ušklíbl se Bilbo bolestivě a probodl draka vyčítavým pohledem.

„Neřekl bych, že měla. Ale nakonec byla."

„Jestli budu žárlit? To je přece jasné, že budu! Ty jsi taky žárlil, když se mě Luthlir pokoušel svádět."

„To nemůžeš vědět."

„Ale já to vím. Tak naprosto lhostejně se tváříš jenom tehdy, když ti vůbec nic není lhostejné."

„Ale řekl jsem, že se s tebou neožením..."

„Nebesa, jenom to ne!" zasmál se s předstíranou smrtelnou hrůzou Bilbo. „Jedna svatba po tvém boku mi bohatě stačila, děkuju pěkně! Nikdy víc!"

„Příšerná tradice!" doplnil jeho zanícený výkřik Šmak a oba se začínali otřásat smíchem. Bilbovi už pranic nesešlo na tom, že se mu hlava může rozskočit bolestí, vpíjel se pohledem do svislých zřítelnic ohraničených živoucím a vyzývavě plápolajícím ohněm a ony mu nezůstávaly nic dlužné. Začínal cítit dobře známé mravenčení a mrazení v prstech, když Šmak najednou vyštěkl, „Kyanitová!" a zpoza něj se do studícího ranního povětří rozezněl tlumený vítězný výkřik.

„Co to...?" Bilbo draka obešel, Šmak zvedl křídlo, které do té chvíle leželo roztažené jako obrovitý rudý baldachýn, a odhalil tak dennímu světlu skupinku, která vypadala, že pod tím příkrovem a v teple vycházejícím z šupinatého boku strávila celou noc. Nad karetní hrou tu na povadlé trávě seděla široce rozesmátá rusovláska Tauriel, které na klíně spala dívka - v níž Bilbo poznal starší dceru Barda Lučištníka, naproti elfce seděli Legolas a Thorinův synovec Kili, jemuž patřil onen jásající hlas před pár okamžiky. O rameno se mu bezvládně opíral hlasitě oddychující bratr Fili, s nímž křik očividně ani nehnul. Dál od nich a blíž k drakovu tělu spaly na roztaženém ubrusu další dvě Bardovy děti.

„Tak vidíš, alespoň něco jsi vyhrál!" šťouchla zrovna Tauriel do mladého trpaslíka, když všichni zvedli zrak a zamžikali do ranního slunce.

„Dobré ráno, pane Pytlíku! Dobré ráno, pane Šmaku!" pozdravili sborově a pak se rozesmáli, zatímco jim Bilbo odpověděl na pozdrav a chytil se za třeštící hlavu.

„To byla nějaká krátká noc!" zamračil se nevěřícně Kili. „Měl bych jít shánět zbytek bandy, pokud máme vyrazit k domovu ještě dnes! Hlavně strýce – kdoví, kam ho ty jeho toulavé kalhoty zase zanesly." Vyskočil na nohy a svého bratra opatrně položil mezi drny. Trochu uzarděle kývl na Tauriel a usmál se na Legolase, a potom okolo Bilba a Šmaka zamířil pryč. „Prosím, nešlápněte na něj, zabil by mě!" ukázal na Filiho, zašvidral do Bilbova obličeje a než jim zmizel z očí, vesele zahalekal, „Namouduši, modrá jako kyanit!"

Rudovlasá elfka se lehce zamračila, ještě pár chvilek rozpačitě seděla, pak přetočila dívku, která spala s hlavou u ní na klíně, tak aby mohla dál nerušeně dřímat s Filim namísto polštáře, vstala, řekla, „Měla bych jít za ním, aby..." a hbitě odběhla stejným směrem jako mladý trpaslík.

O okamžik později se celá scéna opakovala znovu, když na nohy vyskočil Legolas, prohlásil, „Raději půjdu za ní, aby..." a zmizel taky. Bilbo a Šmak si vyměnili vědoucný pohled.

„Koukni se na ně, není to rozkošné?" zašvitořil hobit o chvilku později, když zrakem přejel mírumilovný obrázek čtyř spáčů v trávě u drakových nohou. „Možná bychom si také mohli jedno pořídit..."

„Myslíš trpaslíka?" zahleděl se Šmak se znechucením na chrápajícího zlatovlasého Filiho na polštáři z jitrocele.

„Ne, ty hlavo dubová, dítě přece!" odpověděl zcela vážně a ukázal na chlapce s dívkou, kteří v objetí pochrupávali v obležení něžných vyšívaných kvítků na ubruse uloupeném z jednoho velikého slavnostního stolu.

Šmak se na něho podíval s výrazem, který napovídal, že je jen vteřinu od toho, aby začal ječet hrůzou a mlátit křídly v panickém úprku někam daleko, předaleko, do zemí, kde jsou děti jen v pohádkách. Bilbo udržel kamennou tvář asi jen další půl vteřiny, než se zakuckal smíchem.

„Jen si z tebe dělám legraci! Měl bys vidět ten tvůj obličej! Přestaň, mně snad pukne hlava!"

„Jen se chechtej, Pytlíku," změřil si ho drak sžíravě. „Však on tě přejde smích, až jednoho dne snesu vejce a řeknu, 'Starej se'!"

Bilbo zmlknul, jako když utne. „To bys mohl?" Šmak trhnul nejasně hlavou a tajemně se ušklíbl. „Vymýšlíš si, to přece nemůže fungovat hned z několika důvodů..."

„Možná nemůže, možná může... Copak, Pytlíku, dostal jsi strach? Nemáš proč, naši potomci by byli obojí: chytří i krásní..."

„Krásní po tobě a chytří po mně?"

„Ne. Byli by chytří a krásní po mně. Ty by jsi se akorát staral, aby neumřeli hlady."

„Já tě namouduši nenávidím," zaskuhral Bilbo, který se svíjel v záchvatu smíchu a nevěděl, jestli ho víc píchá v boku, anebo v hlavě, která se mu mstí za nestřídmé popíjení.

„Dobře. Taky tě nenávidím!"

„Výborně!"

„Ale já tě nenávidím doopravdy nezměrně moc! Nenávidím tě od toho přihlouplého úsměvu a na nervy jdoucího srdce až po ty zatracené _kyanitově_ modré oči! Nenávidím tě tak moc, že mám skoro sto chutí ti to dítě pořídit, jen abych mohl sledovat, jak tě pomalu přivede k šílenství!"

„Stejně si myslím, že já tebe nenávidím víc! Právě teď jsem tak příšerně zaslepený nenávistí, že bych..."

„ _Co_?"

„Že bych..."

Z trávy se ozvalo kuňkavé zachichotání a oba se po něm ohlédli, jako by je vytrhlo z omámení, v němž, aniž si to vůbec uvědomovali, se k sobě přiblížili tak blízko, až z toho Šmak začal šilhat a na Bilbovi se div nevznítily šaty od přívalu horka, který vycházel z dračí kůže a nozder. Chlapec, který ještě před chvílí spal na ubruse, je teď pozoroval vykulenýma odpočatýma očima a s ústy roztaženými od ucha k uchu.

„Je tady snad něco k smíchu?" zahřímal Šmak výhružně.

Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou, ale nepřestal se usmívat. „Vypadalo to, jako byste se chtěli políbit!"

Teď se pro změnu zachichotal Bilbo. Koutkem oka loupl po zakaboněné šupinaté tváři a přátelsky se na chlapce usmál. „Ty jsi... Bain, že?" zalovil v paměti a k jeho radosti Bardův syn přikývl. „Jsi bystrý kluk, Baine! Už víš, čímpak bys chtěl jednou být?"

„Od malička jsem si přál být drakobijcem... Zachraňovat krásné princezny," pokrčil drobec rameny.

„Nevím, jestli je to šťastná volba povolání," zamručel Bilbo a opatrně se podíval po Šmakovi, který se tvářil jako nalitý puchýř těsně před puknutím.

„Ale já už jím být nechci! Draci, o kterých jsem slýchal, byli strašliví a krutí." Nestydatě zazíral na Šmaka a v tmavých očích mu rošťácky zablýsklo. „Ale vy mi připadáte srandovní... A myslím si, že jste i hodný."

Bilbo teď svého přítele pozoroval obezřetně a tak trochu očekával, že se na chlapce každým okamžikem vrhne a na místě ho za ta nehorázná slova zašlápne jako švába. Ale on se tvářil spíš záludně, a čišel z něj neobyčejný klid.

„I já jsem už pár princezen sežral," prohlásil chladnokrevně.

Bain se přemýšlivě zamračil. „Z mých sester se teď vlastně staly princezny... Chcete je sežrat?" Ohlédl se po dívkách, které stále ještě dřímaly v lučním kvítí.

Šmak jeho pohled následoval, zkoumavě přejel novopečené princezny očima a výraz se mu změnil na značně znechucený. „Nijak zvlášť," odpověděl.

„Tak vidíte," mávl chlapec výmluvně rukou a zazubil se na ně. „Já si myslím, že ne všichni draci jsou hrůzostrašní. A ne všechny princezny jsou krásné a spanilé," ušklíbl se a ještě jednou obrátil hlavu ke své starší sestře. „Ty příběhy by se měly poopravit. Myslím, že se asi stanu potulným vypravěčem!" zvedl radostně hlas a vypadal tím nápadem celý nadšený.

„Tak to mi naopak zní jako výtečný nápad!" zasmál se Bilbo a celý ten rozhovor ho začínal prazvláštně dojímat. Uvědomil si, že to vlastně dává dokonalý smysl. Jak ubývalo draků, ubývalo i drakobijců. A když vyhubí všechny draky, pak i sami drakobijci vymřou. Tahle profese byla zkrátka od samého počátku odsouzena ke zkáze. Zato vypravěčů, pohádkářů a romanopisců bylo víc s každým dalším tvorem, který vymizel z krajiny a přešel do světa bájí, v němž nebyl nikdy zcela zapomenut – ba co víc, rostl na kráse a na skvělosti a prožíval docela nová dobrodružství. Malý Bain vůbec netušil, jak veledůležitý a nesnadný úděl si zvolil. V koutku srdce zadoufal, že třeba dnes on a Šmak zde na louce na sklonku léta zaseli v chlapcově rozkvétající mladé mysli semínko příběhu, který bude jednoho dne jedním z těch, které očistí jméno dračího pokolení v povědomí lidí.

Šmak vedle něj znenadání zamlaskal. „Pytlíku, řekl bych, že je načase odtud zmizet."

„Proč?"

„Protože jestli se zařadíš k těm, kdo se na svatbách dojímají nad každým nesmyslem a potom štkají, jako by jim zabili pantátu kamenem, zanechá to na mé duši vskutku hluboké šrámy na stovky let dopředu."

„Máš pravdu," popotáhl Bilbo a rozpačitě zakoulel zarudlýma očima. „Ještě ke všemu mám neblahé tušení, že jsem si zapomněl kapesník..."


	14. Epilog (Kdeže ty loňské sněhy jsou?)

Bilbo sevřel dlaň okolo známé měkké područky svého oblíbeného křesla a zhluboka nasál vůni, která sem zalétala otevřeným oknem: vůně kvetoucího šeříkového keře, vlahého večerního vzduchu a vábivých dálek se proplétala s domáckou vůní čaje, který mu stydl v šálku na okenní římse. Vůbec se mu nechtělo spustit nohy z úžasně pohodlné podnožky a jít přiložit do krbu. Ale stejně bylo teplo a oheň nebylo potřeba, rozhodl a zůstal sedět.

Přejel zrakem po stěnách obložených dřevem, po mapě visící nad krbem, po policích s pamětinami, a nemohl se nabažit klidu a míru, který se v těch stěnách vznášel a vysouval do popředí všechno, co na svém domově miloval. Udělal dobře, že se Šmaka zbavil. Tohle bylo jeho: jen tak si posedět s šálkem čaje a dýmkou a něčím malým k zakousnutí a mít klid na přemýšlení. Nikde žádní draci. Ačkoli draci tu byli vlastně všude – dokonce i teď se mu na stolku po levici povaloval štos poznámek o zapeklitých otázkách obranných mechanismů dračího těla a na okraji mapy visel připíchnutý lístek s nadpisem _Místa údajných spatření draků_ , pod nímž se táhl sporadicky proškrtaný seznam. Ale dnes už se práci na svém výzkumu věnovat nechystal. Dnešek byl velmi zvláštním dnem a pan Pytlík měl za to, že odpočinek je jedním z velmi dobrých způsobů, jak oslavovat takové zvláštní dny.

Zapřemýšlel, jestli má cenu vstávat a zkoušet si přinést čaj z okenní římsy, dřív než bude úplně studený. A jak tak přemýšlel, oči se mu samy od sebe zavřely a hlava se mu skutálela na rameno...

„Pytlíku!"

Bilbo se s trhnutím probudil a polekaně zamrkal a syknul bolestí, když mu v nepřirozeně ohnutém krku zapraskalo.

„Kdybych věděl, že to byla jen výmluva, abys mohl zahálčivě chrápat u krbu, tak jsem na ten lov nechodil!"

Bilbo zaúpěl a věděl, že jeho chvilka klidu a samoty právě skončila. Neochotně se vyštrachal na nohy a s rukama v bok se zamračil do rudozlatého oka, které vyplnilo celé kulaté okénko a nestydatě ho v jeho salonu špehovalo. „Už jsem ti říkal, že dneska pracovat nebudu. Je speciální den a já si po tom výletě do pouště zasloužím trochu spánku navíc! A přestaň mi funět na pivoňky, ty chuděry se šklebí tak, že je snad raději vyryju."

Šmak nerudně zamručel, ale odtáhl se dál od okna. Teď do něj mohl šilhat oběma očima. „Ano, pořád meleš cosi o nějakém zvláštním dni, ale ještě jsi mi neprozradil, čím je tak výjimečný. Máš snad narozeniny?"

„A kolikrát do roka bych podle tebe měl mít narozeniny?!"

„Copak já vím, jak často slavíte vy lidští hraboši narozeniny! Co tě znám, měl jsi snad čtvery!"

„Šmaku, nikdo nemá narozeniny čtyřikrát do roka a my dva se známe _přesně_ jeden rok, _což_ je mimochodem právě ten důvod, proč je dnešek výjimečný den!" Bilbo si zmoženě oddechl a čekal, co ta informace s drakem udělá.

„Od čeho to počítáš?" zamračil se nedůvěřivě.

„Přeci od našeho prvního setkání."

„Tím myslíš tu schůzku, na které jsem se tě pokusil zabít?" zeptal se a vyslovil tu větu tak, že si Bilbo ihned začal připadat jako pomatenec.

„Ano, tu, na které jsi se mě _poprvé_ pokusil zabít." Zakoulel očima a aniž by na okamžik přerušil jejich soutěž v zírání, došel k oknu a natáhl se pro šálek s čajem.

„To je hezké. Nenapadlo by mě, že oslavujete i dny, kdy jste se setkali s drakem."

Bilbo si povzdechl a zamířil do chodby a pak do předsíně, kde sebral z odkládacího stolku dýmku a opatrně, aby nevybryndal svůj studený čaj, otevřel hlavní dveře. „Není to věc, kterou by oslavoval každý člověk, který se někdy setká s drakem, ty hlavo dubová," zaláteřil k obřímu tělu, které se mu rozvalovalo na cestičce částečně ozářené světlem z předsíně a okna do salonu. „Ale je to významné výročí pro _mě_ , protože jsem potkal _tebe_. Chápeš?"

„Ne."

„Chm. Na Myrtu jsi se byl podívat?"

„Ano."

„Všechno v pořádku?"

„Ano."

„A co náš drobeček?"

„Pořád nechápe, proč ses mu rozhodl takhle připitoměle říkat."

Bilbo se usadil na lavičku a zpražil svého draka přes okraj šálku vražedným pohledem. Věděl, že i přes panující tmu ho moc dobře vidí. A navíc dnes na nebi zářilo tolik hvězd, že tma nebyla ani trochu hustá a černá, ale spíš jen temně stříbřitě modrá jako jádro vybroušeného kyanitu.

Nebyly tomu ani dva měsíce, co jednoho rána vešel do stáje, kterou pro Myrtu zřídil ze staré kůlny, a namísto jednoho poníka v ní našel dva. Hříbátko bylo strakaté a povědomě chundelaté a nápadně připomínalo poníky, kteří se volně proháněli po Meddědových jetelinových polích. A hobit se do malého hřebečka okamžitě zamiloval a hned jak začalo venku nefalšované jaro, pronajal pro Myrtu a jejího potomka pod Kopcem malou ohrazenou pastvinu a když ho Šmakova přítomnost někdy opravdu hodně zmáhala, posílal ho, aby zkontroloval, jak se jim v ohradě daří. Jindy, když se z jeho přítomnosti těšil (což bylo kupodivu více často), se k ohradě vydali společně a ti ze sousedů, kteří už si na draka zvykli, se pak smáli a říkali, že jsou s těmi dvěma poníky jako divná rodinka na nedělním pikniku. Bilbovi to vůbec nevadilo, protože to cítil úplně stejně.

„Co jsi dělal minulý rok touto dobou?"

Ta otázka ho zastihla docela nepřipraveného. Dopil svůj čaj a pohodlně se opřel, aby zalovil v paměti. Planoucí oči ho bedlivě sledovaly a bylo v nich možno zahlédnout jiskru pravé zvědavosti.

„Ach ano, tehdy jsem se dlouho do noci připravoval na to, až následujícího dne seznámím Azoga s Meddědem. Tihle dva mají výročí prvního setkání hned den po nás!" zasmál se vesele. „A taky jsem si mohl vynadávat plíce nad tím zeleným sakem, které jsi mi propálil. A co jsi dělal ty?"

„Spal jsem a myslel jsem na to, jak tě nenávidím, a nedokázal jsem přestat v hlavě převracet všechno, co jsi řekl. A bylo mi zle."

Bilbovi se krátce sevřelo srdce a skoro se Šmakovi za ta slova omluvil, než si vzpomněl, že vlastně byla zasloužená a pravdivá.

„Takže jsme každý zvlášť a přitom společně jeden druhého nenáviděli... Máš pravdu – vzpomínání rok do minulosti může být zábavné," řekl drak uznale a Bilbo se radostně usmál.

„Viď? Koukej, co jsem si dokonce k té dnešní příležitosti oblékl!" vyskočil čiperně, rozvázal si župan a hrdě před svým přítelem zapózoval.

Šmak se k němu sklonil ještě o kus níž a nechápavě se zamračil.

„To je přece to pyžamo, ve kterém jsi mě unesl přímo od snídaně!" poskočil vesele Bilbo, kterého ani trochu nepřekvapilo, že ho Šmak nepoznal.

„Ach tak... Zjevně ses ho od toho dne ani neobtěžoval vyčistit," ušklíbl se s předstíraným pohoršením.

„Kdepak! Vlastně jsem ho objevil náhodou na dně šatníku. Asi jsem ho tenkrát prostě odložil a pak na něj docela zapomněl, když jsem si nakoupil spoustu nových pyžam." Pokrčil rameny a bezmyšlenkovitě vsunul ruce do kapes. A překvapeně se zarazil. „Co to mám v kapse...?" Mezi prsty ucítil drobounká zrníčka písku, ale do levé dlaně mu vklouzlo něco těžšího a většího. Vytáhl to a nechal svit ze Šmakových očí, aby ten dlouho ztracený poklad ozářil a objasnil. „Haha!" zahalekal vítězoslavně, jako by právě našel briliantový prsten ve stračím hnízdě. Mezi palcem a ukazováčkem držel svůj vlastní zub. Nějakou chvíli na tu lehce nechutnou upomínku na jedno výjimečné odpoledne tiše hleděli, než se jejich pohledy setkaly a Bilbo zvedl tázavě obočí.

„Alespoň mu můžeme vystrojit důstojný pohřeb," prohlásil Šmak vážně a Bilbo stejně vážně přikývl a přemáhal touhu rozesmát se na celé kolo. Nakonec se ale stejně rozchechtal jako první, i když Šmak se přidal hned vzápětí. To, že se drahnou chvíli smáli jako šílenci do poklidné květnové noci, však neznamenalo, že pohřeb skutečně nevystrojí. Koneckonců to býval dobrý zub a mnoho let svému majiteli bezchybně sloužil.

Když se nad nimi znovu rozprostřelo ticho, Bilbo si zapálil dýmku, opět se zachumlal do županu a zvedl tvář k hvězdné obloze. A vzpomněl si, že tuhle chvíli už jednou zažil, velice dávno, a vlastně ani ne doopravdy, ale když si ji tenkrát v dračí jeskyni představoval, bylo to přesně takové, jako právě teď: dokonalé. Najednou ho v hrudi zahřál báječný pocit, že je všechno správně. _Kde jsem jen tahle slova už slyšel...?_ Koutkem oka se podíval po svém šupinatém společníkovi a vyfoukl do šeříkově provoněného vzduchu kouřový kroužek, který se pomaličku vznesl blíž ke hvězdám.

V obrovitém hrudníku to zarachotilo a o chviličku později se k nebi vznesl druhý kroužek – větší a tmavší, a oba pluly bok po boku tak dlouho, než se jim (nebo aspoň Bilbovi) ztratily z očí na pozadí té hluboké modři. Ale následovaly je další, a bylo jich hodně, protože hobit a drak pod souhvězdími páté květnové noci proseděli mnoho hodin, a povídali si tak dlouho, dokud Bilbo najednou nezjistil, že každým okamžikem usne, a když pak usnul, Šmak pořád vyfukoval kouřové kroužky a bděl nad svým pokladem až do rána, kdy od něj odehnal studeně štípající prsty mrazivé hodiny před rozbřeskem.

* * *

Bilba vzbudil jeho vlastní hlas, když spokojeně zamručel a překulil se na záda. Ale kosti trochu zaprotestovaly, jak je vtisknul do podušky, která byla příliš tvrdá na jeho postel a příliš chladná na dračí šupiny. Otevřel oči a namísto do stropu hleděl do oslnivého blankytu vysmýčené oblohy. Slunce – které už stálo docela vysoko - pableskovalo mezi listy a fialovými květenstvími keře, jež ho chránil před pohledy okolního světa. Nikoli však před zvědavým pohledem pichlavých očí, které na něj shlížely ze vzdálenějšího konce jeho zahradní lavičky a zpod huňatého šedivého obočí.

„Gandalf? Kde se tady berete?" zavýskl překvapením a zvedl se do sedu tak prudce, že div nežuchnul do záhonku kopretin.

„Inu, beru se odtamtud, odkud se beru vždycky! Ale překvapuje mě, že _vás_ nacházím, jak nocujete pod otevřeným nebem!" zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou, až se mu špičatý klobouk rozkomíhal. „Ačkoli když přihlédnu k tomu, jaké historky o vás a o Šmakovi slýchám v posledních měsících, hádám, že už se to pro vás pomalu stává denním chlebem."

„Tak trošku hádáte správně. Ale není obvyklé, abych se probudil a zjistil, že mě ten lotr opustil. Víte, kam zmizel?" Rozhlédl se kolem a zapátral očima po obloze, ale nikde nezahlédl ani záblesk rubínové červeně.

„Řekl bych, že nebude nijak daleko. Ale když zmerčil mě a vycítil hrozbu, že by mohlo dojít na nějaké zdvořilostní klábosení, zatímco budu čekat, až se probudíte, oddusal tak čiperně, že div neporazil pošťáka."

Hobit se uchichtnul a při zmínce o pošťákovi se rozhodl dát si kratičký výlet k poštovní schránce jako rozcvičku. Vysoukal se na nohy a usmál se na čaroděje, kterého od zimy neviděl, a i tehdy ve Dnu pytle pobyl jen chvíli a sotva se mu u krbu vrátila barva do vrásčitých tváří, už si to zase namířil nazdařbůh do daleka. „A čemu vděčíme za vaši nenadálou návštěvu? Pokud je mi známo, dnes tu nikdo žádnou pohromu visící ve vzduchu zažehnávat nepotřebuje," nadhodil lehkým tónem a shýbnul se, aby si cestou ke schránce natrhal pár červených, žlutých a oranžově mourovatých tulipánů. Loni ho velice mrzelo, že jejich kvetení propásl, a letos měl tím pádem pocit, že jich doma ve váze nemá nikdy dost.

„Copak nemůžu své dobré přátele navštívit jen tak, když dostanu chuť na pohodové posezení, dávku novinek a možná na nějaký ten koláč?" zamrkaly pronikavé oči nevinně a Bilbo poznal, že Gandalf mluví pravdu. I když jak ho znal, tahle pravda měla určitě ještě nějaký velmi tajný a mnohem méně nevinný přívažek.

Když zalovil v útrobách poštovní schránky a začal se probírat tím, co doručil onen statečný pošťák, skoro se mu od samého překvapení rozsypaly tulipány. Ani ne dvě vteřiny nato se rozchechtal, a smál se tak hlasitě a dlouho, že tím přivolal zpátky svého draka.

„Co se ti stalo?" obořil se na Bilba a nerudně zamžoural, když mu zamával před čenichem drobnou papírovou kartou.

„Tohle přišlo od úžasného Thorina Pavézy!" oznámil hlasem ochraptělým od smíchu a Šmak se zakabonil ještě víc.

„Píše: Vážený pane Pytlíku! Snad se neurazíte kvůli tomu, že jsem se tentokrát nepřišel zeptat osobně, ale v práci jsem teď v jednom kole (myslím, že si to dovedete představit). Cílem mého dotazu je zjistit, zda byste byl ochoten mi i letos na pár týdnů postrážit příbytek, zatímco budu u příbuzných. Vím, že Vám mohu důvěřovat a že se toho úkolu zhostíte zodpovědně. Předpokládaná doba mého odjezdu je 19. května. Doufám, že Vaše odpověď bude kladná! PS: S případnou spoluúčastí Vašeho partnera nemám problém. Se srdečným pozdravem Thorin Pavéza."

„Partnera?"

„To zřejmě mluví o tobě," zamrkal na Šmaka a tázavě zvedl obočí.

„Ach tak. A to tě tak pobavilo pomyšlení na to, že budeme hlídat Pavézovi tu jeho špeluňku?"

Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „Tak trošku... Ale ještě jsi neviděl to nejlepší!" Obrátil pohlednici tak, aby si rudozlaté oči mohly prohlédnout obrázek na lícové straně.

Byl to majestátní jezdecký portrét Thorina v kožené zbroji a drátěné košili a s rozevlátou hřívou. Poník, na němž seděl, nebyl žádný jiný, než grošovaný poník Thorin, kterému rovněž vlála hříva s navlas stejnou divokostí. Ale nejdokonalejší na portrétu bylo to, jak naprosto shodné byly výrazy v obličejích trpaslíka a koníka. Byl to jednoduše obrázek dvou Thorinů, z nichž jednomu z koutku tlamy koukalo stéblo jakési trávy. A Bilbo se Šmakem se tomu malířskému klenotu vydrželi smát tak dlouho, až hobit nakonec pohlednici raději schoval, jinak by snad nikdy nepřestali a drakův burácivý smích by narušil statiku nor v širém okolí.

„Nuže, co myslíš? Vytrhneme zase jednou Thorinovi trn z paty?" Zamrkal v očekávání na chmuřící se formu svého šupinatého _partnera_. Zčistajasna ho najednou zachvátila vzpomínavá nálada a napadlo ho, že by vlastně docela rád znovu navštívil chodby a sály, kde jeho (a vlastně i Šmakovo) velké dobrodružství začalo. Byly dny, kdy se zamýšlel, jestli mu práce nájemného společníka chybí – jestli by se k ní vrátil, i kdyby ho netlačila zoufalá potřeba peněz. Probíral se dopisy, které mu k Thorinovi poslali zájemci o jeho služby – dávno potom, co Osamělou horu předal zpět majiteli – a pociťoval dloubání zvědavosti a snad i marnivosti (kterou se určitě nakazil od Šmaka) a ta možnost ho nepopiratelně lákala. Ale pak si dodatečně vybavil těsné kalhoty, napodobování ptačích skřeků a pitvoření obličeje do svůdných grimas, a jeho slabá chvilka byla ta tam. To ale neznamenalo, že by si nenechal líbit měsíc v luxusu Thorinova paláce a na čerstvém horském vzduchu (a s vědomostmi z jeho obrovské knihovny neustále na dosah ruky).

„To je mi najednou nějakého nadšení, Pytlíku! Jeden by čekal, že s tím bídákem už nebudeš chtít mít nikdy cokoli společného," zasyčel Šmak nevrle a podezíravě po hobitovi loupl očima. Bilba ten nenadálý příval nevraživosti překvapil, neboť měl za to, že už Thorinovi tu uraženou ješitnost dávno odpustil. Odmítl uvěřit tomu, že by se mohlo jednat o žárlivost – Šmak přece věděl lépe než kdokoli, co si o tom rýpavém trpasličím proutníkovi Bilbo myslí... Nebo snad ne?

„Tak se hned nenafukuj. Děláš, jako by snad Thorin byl nějaká moje první láska – což tedy _opravdu_ není!"

Šmak se na okamžik zaraženě odmlčel. „A kdo byl tvoje první láska?"

„Ach, toho dávno vzala voda..."

„Nevykrucuj se, Pytlíku! Klidně mi to můžeš říct, já ho nepoletím v tu ránu zabít-"

„Nevykrucuji, vážně ho vzala voda! Ale nemluvím o králi Thranduilovi! To bys mě vážně trochu přeceňoval," zasmál se Bilbo při pohledu na drakův nechápavý škleb. „Ale klidně tě s ním seznámím, pokud budeme mít letos v zimě sníh." Zapřemýšlel, jestli má vůbec smysl se v blízkosti rozpáleného dračího těla snažit postavit sněhuláka.

„Proč čekat až do zimy?" ozvalo se z lavičky, kde pořád ještě seděl Gandalf, na kterého Bilbo dočista zapomněl. Klobouk měl posazený vedle sebe a očima jako trnky na ně blýskal jako rošťák, co se chystá přelézt přes plot k sousedům na třešně. „Na štítech Šedých hor na severu je i teď sněhu dost a dost!"

„Hmmmm," zapředl obrovitý kocour ve Šmakově hrudníku a Bilbo stačil ještě zachytit divoké zajiskření, které se přehnalo okolo svislých zřítelnic, než v nechvalně povědomém trhnutí ztratil půdu pod nohama a najednou měl uši plné svištění větru a zem se vzdalovala, zatímco obloha se naopak přibližovala. Už zase visel z dračí tlamy jako něco, co chytila kočka na dvorku, a zase na sobě neměl nic víc než župan a pyžamo.

„Gandalfe, dohlédněte na poníky a na noru, prosím!" zakřičel na zmenšující se šedou postavičku, která stála na předzahrádce jeho domova a vesele mávala. Zakázal si ječet hrůzou a tušil, že nakazovat Šmakovi, aby ho vrátil na zem, by nebylo k ničemu. Dobrodružství je volalo, a oba věděli, že v takovou chvíli není radno otálet a ohlížet se, ale je třeba hledět a letět mu vstříc a ztratit hlavu jedním z těch bezpočetných úžasných způsobů, na které je krátká i Thorinova dvousečná sekera. Však brzy opět přistanou.

A krátce nato se Hobitín změnil ve skvrnku zeleně na zmatené paletě barev, Bilbovi se zatočila hlava a znenadání si uvědomil, že jeden za druhým do fičícího povětří trousí tulipány, které stále ještě svíral v ruce. Zadoufal, že třeba někomu tam hluboko dole udělají stejnou radost jako jemu. Najednou už mu vůbec nebylo tak strašně špatně.

„Co myslíš, neměl jsem mu říct, že jestli ve Dnu pytle něco rozbije, tak mu setnu hlavu? U mě se to osvědčilo!"

Šmak se na něho zazubil a v řeřavých očích mu nezbedně zaplápolalo. A Bilbo byl už vážně nehorázně zvědavý, jaký to bude pocit, až bude za slunného květnového rána v županu stavět s drakem sněhuláka. S drakem, kterého miloval, a už se nemohl dočkat, co na něho bude říkat pan Sníh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naše ztřeštěné dobrodružství se dobralo konce. Nevím, zda se někdy najde někdo, kdo se pročte touhle ne-tak-docela-pohádkou až sem, ale pokud ano, pak doufám, milý čtenáři, že pro tebe chvíle nad ní strávené byly aspoň z poloviny tak příjemné, jako pro mě, když jsem ji psala. Snad to není příliš ambiciózní přání, vzhledem k tomu, že pro mě ten příběh znamenal doslova živou vodu přivedenou do mrtvé a hnijící pustiny mých temných myšlenek.
> 
> Budu velice ráda, když se se mnou podělíte o svoje dojmy a konstruktivní kritiku k mému psaní, byť nemohu slíbit, že se do budoucna kdovíjak zlepším. Ale budu se o to snažit! A doufám, že se někdy znovu potkáme nad nějakým dalším dobrodružstvím.
> 
> -Ruwin Heredhether ;)


End file.
